KOF 2005
by ECR666
Summary: KOF 2005 by El Chang, versión completa. NESTS pretende resucitar a Orochi pero no contaban con la astucia de Heidern, que ha contratado al Escuadrón Suicida (el bueno, el de Ostrander). Invitados especiales: Lobo, The Authority, Ichi the Killer, los del Street Fighter, los Hermanos Warner, El Postal Dude, El Chavo del Ocho, los personajes de las novelas del Marqués de Sade etc.
1. Temporada de KOF

**Capítulo UNO - Temporada de KOF**

Una preciosa mañana de Junio en el patio de un instituto de Osaka encontramos al Kyo Kusanagi rodeado de las tías más buenas de por allí y vacilando, como es habitual.

* **Kyo** : Pos sí, nenas. Hoy viene mi opá a las once de la mañana y me disse, me disse: "Joder, levántate ya Kyo, que tienes casi 30 tacos y ya va siendo hora de que termines la ESO"...Y yo le digo, le digo: "Achanta la mui VIEHHHHO y traéme el desayuno a la cama o te voy a soltar 2 yoyas que vas a echar la mierda por las orejas". No estuvo bien contestao, u qué?

* **Nenas** : OH SI KYO! ERES NUESTRO PUTO DIOS!

* **Kyo** : Y me he venido al instituto por no pegarle 2 hostias. Ahora, que este año fijo que me saco la ESO. Que no es normal, hombre, un tío como yo que está salvando al mundo día sí y día también y aquí empantanao años y años sólo porque los maestros me tienen manía...

En esto que llega Shingo corriendo al grito de "KUSANAGI-SAAAAAAN!111!"

* **Kyo** : QUE NO CHILLES, HOSTIAS! Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

* **Shingo** : Mil perdones, sensei, pero es que ya están aquí las invitaciones para el KOF. Y claro, estoy que no cago de la emoción de que vayamos a formar equipo juntos, tal y como usted me prometió el año pasado.

* **Kyo** : Estoooo...Lo siento, Shingo. Cambio de planes. Este año vamos a dar un giro de 360 grados con el tema de los equipos.

* **Shingo** : De 180 grados.

* **Kyo** : Ein?

* **Shingo** : Es que si es de 360 nos quedamos como estábamos...

* **Kyo** : Shingo, te he dicho cienes y cienes de veces DE QUE no le repliques a tu sensei, y mucho menos delante de las nenas del instituto. Lo que yo digo va a misa y más te conviene recordarlo si es que quieres aprender algún día la técnica suprema del Clan Kusanagi, la cual consiste en soltar fuego cada vez que pegues una hostia.

* **Shingo** (bajando la cabeza): Mil perdones, sensei. Gomen nasai.

* **Kyo** : Perdonado. Pero escucha, los asesores de imagen del clan Kusanagi dicen que este año lo que se lleva es volver a reunir al Sacred Team. Ya lo tengo hablado con Iori y Chizuru y están de acuerdo, este año nos vamos a forrar a base de hacer bolos y vender camisetas. Pero tú tranquilo, que siempre puedes ir con el Japan Hero Team.

* **Shingo** : Perooooo...Con todos los respetos, sensei, y pidiéndole disculpas por anticipado...Aunque para mi indigna persona sea un verdadero honor el formar equipo con los señores Benimaru y Goro...Es que resulta que el señor Benimaru...

* **Kyo** : Qué?

* **Shingo** : Nada, que cada año está más amariconao...

* **Kyo** : Que no se dice "amariconao", se dice "METROSEXUAL"! No sé cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir...Déjate de tonterías, Shingo: Benimaru no es gay, fíjate en todos los años que yo he formado equipo con él y sólo me ha intentado meter mano un par de veces (máximo 3)...

* **Shingo** : "Máximo 3"? Ok Kusanagi-san, creo que podré soportarlo.

* * *

El dojo de Kyokugenryu de los Sakazaki en Nuevo South Town:

* **Takuma** : NEEEENEEEESSSS...Ya están aquí las invitaciones para el KOF de todos los años...

* **Yuri** : Otra vez el KOF? Creo que este año voy a pasar, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de desarrollar un estilo de lucha que sea completamente distinto al del año pasado para poder marear al personal...

* **Takuma** : Eso será una broma, no? Venga, todos a prepararse corriendo y a hacer las maletas, que falta un mes escaso para que empiece el KOF.

* **Ryo** : Pero papá, tú siempre nos dices que el Kyokugenryu es una filosofía de la vida que consiste básicamente en alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial como seres humanos. Entonces por qué nos obligas todos los años a presentarnos al KOF?

* **Takuma** : Os lo voy a explicar de una manera tan fácil que lo vais a comprender enseguida: NO TENEMOS UN DURO, ESTAMOS PEGAOS A LA PARED! Cada año llenamos el gimnasio de frikis que han flipao viéndonos en el KOF pero que en cuanto les exijo que practiquen 18 horitas diarias de nada se cansan y ya no vienen más. Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar las facturas, vendiendo nuestros cuerpos a la prostitución? Al menos tu hermana se ha echao un novio con dinero, pero tú, Ryo, francamente...De King no sacamos ni para pipas...Nuestra única oportunidad es presentarnos al KOF y ganarlo y vivir del dinero del premio, o por lo menos hacer un papel lo suficientemente bueno como para poder reclutar más frikis.

* **Ryo** : Así que cuando dices que el Kyokugenryu está por encima de conceptos como la gloria y el dinero...

* **Takuma** : Exacto, era MENTIRA. Pero no te preocupes, cuando mi padre me contó esa película yo también me la creí y así me veo ahora, que me comen las facturas y los avisos de impagados...Y ahora a prepararse deprisa, no sea que tenga que venir a convenceros Mr. Karate.

* **Yuri y Ryo** : NOOOO MR. KARATE NO, POR DIOS! QUE ES MAS PATÉTICO QUE EL NARUTARD Y NOS ENTRA DEPRESIÓN!

* * *

Una taberna de mala muerte en New Jersey:

* **Sra. Waller** : Hombre, Arthur! Pasa y siéntate. Te veo algo cambiado. Te ha pasado algo raro últimamente?

* **Dr. Light** : Se refiere a después de que me acribillaran en Akopolis porque el fantasma del tío al que maté para robarle los poderes me convenció para que me convirtiera en un superhéroe, fuera al Infierno y muriera y resucitara varias veces consecutivas? Nah, fuera aparte de haber estado viviendo en la Batería Central de OA durante un año y haberme convertido en un ser de energía pura y vuelto a la Tierra justo a tiempo para descubrir que algún gilipollas había apagado el sol, haber pasado varios meses en el espacio exterior, y haber descubierto que la JLA me había lavado el cerebro porque violé a la mujer de uno de ellos no me ha pasado nada raro; Yo soy un tío con una vida de lo más normal.

* **Sra. Waller** : No, lo decía porque te veo más delgado. Bueno, al grano: Te vienes conmigo de vacaciones a Japón.

* **Dr. Light** : Me necesita para alguna misión, no? Pues entérese: Yo con usted no voy ni a recoger billetes de 500 euros. No después de que me tratara a patadas durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el Escuadrón Suicida y luego no me dejara volver cuando regresé del Infierno. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo cojones ha conseguido mi móvil...

* **Sra. Waller** : Y cómo iba a dejarte volver al Escuadrón? Según tú le vas contando a todo diox y a su hermana en aquel entonces la JLA te ha había "lobotomizado" y convertido en una risión...

* **Dr. Light** : ...Y claro, no podía estar a la altura de supervillanos tan serios como el Capitán Boomerang...

* **Sra. Waller** : Escucha, Light: Una organización criminal llamada NESTS organiza un torneo de artes marciales que reúne a los mejores luchadores del mundo y cuando todo termine habrán conseguido drenar la suficiente energía de los luchadores como para resucitar a un dios japonés llamado Orochi, cuya única obsesión durante milenios ha sido destruir a la Humanidad. NESTS cree que va a ser capaz de controlarle pero yo tengo mis dudas, así que tú te vienes conmigo a Japón ahora para ayudarme a impedirlo.

* **Dr. Light** : Para empezar, esa es la gilipollez más grande que he oído en toda mi vida! Desde cuando el destino de la Humanidad se decide en un torneo de macarras? Además, incluso en el muy hipotético caso de que eso fuera verdad, por qué tendría que ir yo habiendo superhéroes a patadas?

* **Sra. Waller** : Porque los superhéroes son todos unas mariconas que ni siquiera se atreven a matar cuando no hay más remedio que hacerlo. La prueba la tienes en como ni siquiera te cortaron los huevos cuando violaste a aquella tía.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que la tía se lo buscó!

* **Sra. Waller** : Lo que sea, pero te vienes conmigo. O es que acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro que sí, cargarme a la JLA y a los Titanes.

* **Sra. Waller** : Y por qué tanto odio por la JLA, los Titanes y los superhéroes en general?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, al principio era porque no tragaba a los metahumanos. Ni que decir tiene que eso era ANTES de internalizar mis poderes, ahora los metas me caen de puta madre. Menos los que se meten a superhéroes, claro. Esos son la mayoría multimillonarios traumatizaos porque se cargaron a sus padres cuando tenían 8 años...MERECEN MORIRRRRR, ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDE?! O sea, no contentos con ser multimillonarios desde los 8 años y no tener ni que aguantar a sus viejos se dedican a ir por ahí partiéndoles la cara a los pobres criminales que no han tenido tanta suerte como ellos! Todo lo que sé es que si yo hubiera tenido tanta potra en la vida no sólo no sería el Dr. Light ahora, es que no creo que tuviera ni la EGB...

* **Sra. Waller** : Efectivamente, se te escucha hablar y parece que no tuvieras ni la EGB..."

* **Dr. Light** : Waller, más vale que me vaya demostrando más respeto ahora que ya no estoy "lobotomizado".

* **Sra. Waller** : No sé Light, yo te veo diciendo las mismas gilipolleces que siempre...Aunque un poco más psicópata, eso sí...Pero eso tampoco importa mucho, lo que importa es que eres de las pocas personas que conozco con suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a Orochi. Nada, tú te vienes a Japón conmigo que total, si llevas toda la vida esperando para cargarte a los Titanes y a la JLA lo mismo te da esperar un par de meses más.

* **Dr. Light** : Por lo menos será a gastos pagados, no?

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Zero** : Ok Krizalid, este año es EL AÑO! Después de tantos fracasos y humillaciones el poder de Orochi será nuestro este año. DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO! Mi plan es a prueba de fallos, ningún estúpido héroe del KOF nos detendrá está vez!

* **Krizalid** : Ok y cuál es el plan?

* **Zero** : Weno, pos en realidad...El mismo que todos los años: Mandaremos a un equipo del KOF a luchar por nosotros, drenaremos la energía de todos los luchadores y luego trataremos de controlar a Orochi, destruyendo a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino...Ahora, si sólo fuera capaz de conseguir que el equipo de desarrollo se concentrara en clonar a una combinación de Superman y Goku (pero con mala leche) en vez de pasarse todo el día viendo dibujos animados del Escuadrón Diabólico y haciendo como que trabajan...

*******BOOOOOOOOOM!1111!*******

* **Krizalid** : Ostia, jefe! Me parece que eso ha sido el laboratorio!


	2. Rastrero

**Capítulo DOS - Rastrero**

Laboratorio del cuartel general de NESTS:

(Puto Klunk, ya la ha cagao otra vez. Pero dónde coño estoy?! Parece un laboratorio o algo así...Es como si hubiera habido una explosión aquí también. Los tíos de la bata blanca...Uno está vivo todavía. De espaldas. Esto es demasiado raro. Tengo que salir de aquí.)

El científico de NESTS no podía imaginarse que después de haber sobrevivido a la explosión le fueran a cortar la yugular con un fragmento de cristal de los muchos que había por el suelo. Ni siquiera lo oyó venir...

(Joder, me he cortado la mano por culpa del gilipollas ese! Qué es ésto, sangre? No había sangrado en mi vida. Algo va mal.)

Sale hacia el pasillo principal y contempla su cara en una de las superficies metalizadas que suele haber en todos los cuarteles generales de las organizaciones como NESTS.

(Mi cara! Fíjate en esa nariz, ese mentón. Yo no llevo así los bigotes. Qué cojones está pasando aquí?)

(Aunque después de todo, siempre que sea para mejorar...)

Un guardia de seguridad de NESTS le sale al paso y le da el alto. El no se detiene y sale corriendo.

Uno. Dos. Tres tiros. Impactan en su espalda.

(Más sangre. Sólo me dolió un segundo pero me ha puesto perdido. Si sólo supiera de qué va ésto...)

(Parece que lo perdí de vista...)

Otro pasillo.

Ahora es todo un equipo de guardias de NESTS con armamento pesado los que disparan contra él. Cae acribillado contra la pared como un amasijo de carne y sangre.

Le lleva al menos 10 segundos levantarse otra vez...

* **Krizalid** : Así que eres Dick Dastardly...

* **Dastardly** : Ajá.

* **Krizalid** : El de los dibujos animados...

* **Dastardly** : Exacto.

* **Krizalid** : Cómo cojones es ésto posible?!

* **Dastardly** : Dímelo tú tío, yo soy de letras.

* **Zero** : Tranquilo Krizalid, en realidad tampoco es tan raro...Quiero decir, no es más difícil de creer que el que tengamos la capacidad de clonar gente con superpoderes, el que tengamos en nómina al Tetsuo o el que hayamos destruido South Town con un rayo gigante, no?

* **Dastardly** : Eso sí que no hay quién se lo crea.

* **Zero** : Es más, incluso le vamos a dar la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros. Si a él le parece bien, por supuesto...

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, vayamos por partes: Sois alguna especie de organización criminal que intenta dominar el mundo y esclavizar a la Humanidad para su propio beneficio?

* **Zero** : Lo has resumido perfectamente.

* **Dastardly** : Ok, entonces contad conmigo. Es sólo que, comprendedlo: Tenía que asegurarme, no fuérais a ser una ONG o algo por el estilo...

* **Krizalid** : Pero para qué lo necesitamos? Aparte de la capacidad de regenerarse este tío ni siquiera tiene superpoderes!

* **Zero** : Puede que no, pero tiene muy mala leche, que es lo fundamental. Además, vamos a tener trabajando para nosotros a un psicópata de dibujos animados. Cuántas organizaciones criminales pueden decir lo mismo?

* * *

El dojo del Kim Kaphwan en Seúl (o lo que queda de él):

* **Kaphwan** : Empiezo a estar ligeramente preocupado con el tema de Chang y Choi, Jhun...Siempre había pensado que era Yamazaki el que se dedicaba a destruir gimnasios de artes marciales por diversión, pero fíjate como me han dejado el dojo Chang y Choi con la curda que pillaron anoche. Mi mujer también se está empezando a cansar un poquito, y eso que nada más que llevan 11 años viviendo con nosotros...No entiendo qué les pasa a esos 2, años y años de entrenamiento en Taekwondo y de recibir patadas en el culo y resulta que, incomprensiblemente, todavía no los he conseguido llevar por el buen camino...

* **Jhun** : A ver si va a ser porque a la idea le faltaba un hervor desde el principio, Kim...O sea, coger a 2 delincuentes peligrosos y tenerlos en tu casa hasta que se convierten en 2 delincuentes peligrosos EXPERTOS EN TAEKWONDO a lo mejor no era tan buena idea como pudiera parecer en un principio después de todo. Eso sin contar con que como un día los sueltes o se te escapen verás qué gracia le va a hacer a la policía de Seúl...

* **Kaphwan** : Nah, porque en el fondo yo sé que los estoy reformando...

* **Jhun** : QUE COÑO LOS VAS A ESTAR REFORMANDO, SI LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TRAJE EL COCHE ME MANGARON HASTA LOS TAPACUBOS!

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Sí, a ver cuál es la próxima genialidad que se le ocurre al majara éste, adoptar a Lobo?

En ésto que entran los ninios del Kim Kaphwan, Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon.

* **Jae Hoon** : Buenas tardes, respetado padre y compañía.

* **Dong Hwan** : QUEEEE PASSSSSSHA, NEEEEEENNNN!?

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Dong Hwan, te he dicho miles de veces que le hables con más respeto a tu padre (aunque no se lo merezca, pero eso es fuera aparte)...

* **Dong Hwan** : No me rayes, vieja, que paso de tó.

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Menos de curso, cabrón!

* **Jae Hoon** : Madre, por favor, no uses ese vocabulario tan inapropiado delante de las visitas.

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** (medio llorando): Es que me tenéis ya amargá entre todos...

* **Dong Hwan** : Opá, este año nos llevarás al KOF, no? O si acaso deja al pringao éste aquí y llévame a mi solo y a la May Lee.

* **Jae Hoon** : Y por qué se supone que te tiene que llevar a ti solo y a mi dejarme en casa?

* **Dong Hwan** : Hombre, tío, eso ni se pregunta: Porque yo soy el hermano guay, el favorito de todo el mundo en el Garou, el que cuando llega a los sitios a las tías se les hace el chocho coca-cola...

* **Jae Hoon** : Vale, es verdad que tú ligas más y que yo con mi novia me conformo. Pero observa.

Jae Hoon chasquea los dedos y en cuestión de milisegundos aparece la novia corriendo con la tetera en la mano para servirle una taza.

* **Jae Hoon** : Te has fijao? Este nivel de chulería no lo supera ni Mr. Big.

* **Dong Hwan** (flipando): Ahí l'as dao!

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, como parece que este año todo el mundo quiere ir al KOF y sólo tenemos 3 invitaciones, procederemos a sortearlas. Id despertando a Chang y a Choi y avisando a May Lee por el móvil.

De pronto se escucha una gran escandalera en la calle, salen del dojo y se encuentran a una vieja tirada en el suelo, Choi con el bolso en la mano y Chang a punto de darle con la bola de metal en la cabeza.

* **Kaphwan** : A ver, qué está pasando aquí?!

* **Vieja** : AY AY! GORFOS, DELINCUENTES! QUE ME HAN PARTIDO LA CADERA PARA QUITARME EL BOLSO!

* **Chang y Choi** (señalando a la vieja): Ella empezó!

* **Kaphwan** : Lo siento, señora. Es su palabra contra la de ellos. Yo estoy en un dilema y no sé a quién creer...

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Mira cari, ni sorteos ni pollas: Tú te llevas a Chang y Choi al KOF que ya no os aguanto en casa a ninguno de los 3!

* **Kaphwan** : Por eso me los llevo la mayoría de los años...

* * *

Aeropuerto de Osaka:

* **Sra Waller** : Bueno, pues ya estamos en Japón. Una cosa, Light: Mientras estemos aquí nada de uniformes ni ostias, hay que ser discretos y llamar la atención lo menos posible. Cuanta menos gente nos reconozca, mejor.

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, a ver si lo he pillado...Me está usted diciendo que a un tío como yo, que dispara lásers y se convierte en luz, la única manera de la que lo pueden reconocer es por el uniforme?!

* **Sra. Waller** : Y por la perilla, pero esperemos que haya suerte y no se fijen en eso. Ya sé que suena raro pero así es como funciona, cualquier superpayaso en cuanto se quita el uniforme y se pone unas gafas de pega ya no lo conoce ni diox.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok por mi de acuerdo, tenga en cuenta que me busca la Interpol...Por cierto, ahí hay un japo mu raro con la cara llena de piercings que no nos quita ojo de encima.

* **Sra. Waller** : Saluda a Kakihara el maso-yakuza, nuestro contacto en Japón.

* **Dr. Light** : (Oh Dios mío, otro friki!)

* **Kakihara** : Bienvenidos a Japón, Sra. Waller y compañía. Ahí tengo el coche para llevarlos al hotel que van a usar como base de operaciones...

* **Dr. Light** : Un momento, y éste por qué nos ayuda?

* **Kakihara** : Porque la Waller me está pagando un montón de pasta, como a tí...Y porque me gustaría tener la oportunidad de que Orochi me despedace lentamente y así conocer el significado de la Desesperación Absoluta, me imagino que también como a tí...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, a mi no me van esas cosas tan raras.

* **Kakihara** (riéndose): Eres un supervillano, no? Pues seguro que a ti te van unas cosas más raras todavía...

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo qué?

* **Kakihara** (muerto de risa): Como ir por ahí intentando "conquistar el mundo" o lo que sea sólo para que un montón de tíos musculosos en mallas te jarten de ostias, y eso una vez, y otra y otra...Si eso no es ser un masoca y un pervertido entonces no sé cómo llamarlo...

* **Dr. Light** : Corta ya, Kakihara.

* **Kakihara** (sacando la espada corta típica de los yakuzas y poniéndosela a la altura de la cara): Hmmm y qué quieres que me corte?

* **Dr. Light** : A ser posible, la lengua.

* **Kakihara** : Ohhhh pues me temo que no va a poder ser, porque precisamente la lengua ya me la he cortado...

Kakihara abre la boca de par en par dejando ver el cacho de lengua que le queda y diciendo "AAAAAAAAH!"

* **Dr. Light** (apartando la vista asqueado): Joder, no llevo aquí ni 15 minutos y ya estoy hasta los cojones de Japón!


	3. Poquito KOF en este capítulo pero weno

**Capítulo TRES - Poquito KOF en este capítulo pero weno...**

Cementerio de Nuevo South Town ante la tumba del Jeff Bogard (o algo):

* **Terry** : Lo siento, padre. Te he fallado. Después de todos estos años aún no he sido capaz de vengarte del todo. O sea, no será porque no he tirao al Geese Howard veces desde la Geese Tower...Pero aún así el cabrón siempre vuelve, es como el Coyote de la Warner o algo por el estilo. Yo ya no sé qué más hacer, tal y como están las cosas lo máximo que puedo hacer es presentarme al KOF y tratar de impedir cualquiera que sea el plan que el Geese tenga pensado para este año. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy el campeón original del KOF...

* **Joe** : En realidad ese es mi "cuñao" el Billy Kane...

* **Terry** : Ok pos el SEGUNDO campeón original del KOF después del Billy Kane...Joder, Joe, si a lo que has venido ha sido únicamente a meter la pata también podrías haberte quedao en casa...

* **Joe** : No, si yo lo hacía mayormente por demostrar respeto hacia vuestro padre...

* **Andy** : Pues si lo que querías era demostrar respeto hacia nuestro padre, haber empezado por no venir al cementerio en calzoncillos!

* **Joe** : Y qué querías, que me supermaqueara? Pa qué, si todo lo que han trasladao desde el cementerio de South Town a éste han sido las lápidas y ni siquiera se han molestao en trasladar los restos porque era demasiado caro...Bastante estoy haciendo con tratar de tomármelo medianamente en serio, no?

* * *

Y ahora porque sí, porque me sale de los huevos y sin que venga a cuento de nada: CROSSOVER CON THE AUTHORITY!

En una tranquila calle de Osaka encontramos al Dr. Light con un cabreo de 3 pares producto de una combinación letal entre la típica ignorancia yanki y la mentalidad normal del supervillano medio:

* **Dr. Light** : (Putos japoneses. Alquilarme *a mí* una porno en la que salen todas las tías con el chocho pixelado...Se van a enterar, voy a liar una en el videoclub que se van a cagar!)

En ésto que aparece Galactus en medio de la calle.

* **Galactus** : DECID ADIÓS, POBRES TERRÍCOLAS! SOY GALACTUS EL DEVORADOR DE MUNDOS! Ok en realidad no es nada personal contra vosotros, es sólo que tengo que papearme planetas para sobrevivir y hoy le ha tocado a la Tierra...Yo qué le voy a hacer, la vida es así y tal...

Galactus se pone a absorber la energía vital de Osaka provocando un peaso de destrucción masiva sin precedentes y matando a un montón de gente en el proceso. Light se queda mirándolo sin hacer una puta mierda al respecto (aparte de volverse intangible cada vez que algún cascote le va a caer encima). En ésto que llega The Authority a través de una puerta interdimensional.

* **Apollo** : Hey Galactus! De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que te papees este planeta así como así?

Apollo dispara un peaso de rayo que Galactus desvía hacia el rascacielos más cercano, que se va a tomar por culo totalmente.

* **Apollo** : Oooops!

* **The Midnighter** : Tranquilo cari, esas cosas pasan...No te deprimas.

* **Apollo** : No, si no lo hago.

* **Swift** : Eso es, con que salvemos más gente de la que nos cargamos ya vamos daos.

De una hostia Galactus manda a The Engineer contra la acera, a escasos metros de donde está el Dr. Light.

* **The Engineer** : Eh tú! Sí tú, el de la perilla. Es que te vas a quedar ahí mirando tan tranquilo mientras que un tío gigante que devora planetas se dispone a destruir tu mundo?

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, es que a mi me han pasao unas cosas tan raras en la vida que ya no flipo con ná...

* **The Engineer** : La base de datos del Transporte te clasifica como metahumano de clase A, dice que tienes un poder absoluto sobre la luz. Joder, echa una manita si eso, no?

* **Dr. Light** (y sólo porque The Engineer es una tía): Ok, weeeeeno...

Ahora asistimos a una confrontación espectacular de la hostia, con Light controlando el espectro electromagnético, The Engineer usando la nanotecnología de su cuerpo para convertirse en cosas cada vez más raras, El Doctor alterando la Realidad a su antojo y el Jack Hawksmoor haciendo gags de Dios de las Ciudades (no preguntéis, leed los putos tebeos de The Authority ok?). Total, que Galactus queda hecho cachitos como para abastecer a Mc Donalds durante varios años y las bajas colaterales de ciudadanos que pasaban por allí apenas pasan de 200 ó 300 mil.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, Hawksmoor...Hemos estao como 2 horas peleando contra Galactus y aún no me entero de en qué consisten exactamente tus poderes...

* **Hawksmoor** : Soy el Dios de las Ciudades, los alienígenas me alteraron genéticamente para vivir en las ciudades.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok eso lo deja todo muchísimo más claro...

* **Hawksmoor** : Sabes, Light? No lo has hecho mal para ser un supervillano...En realidad deberías unirte a The Authority, ya que tienes el perfil...

* **El Doctor** : ...Que consiste mayormente en tener unos superpoderes de la hostia y tomárselo casi todo a cachondeo...

* **Hawksmoor** : Claro que vas a tener que dejar de hacer cosas como violar mujeres y matar niños (aunque sean niños fachas), que quedan de regular pa abajo cuando uno es superhéroe...

* **Dr. Light** : No me jodas, tío! Que *vosotros* sois superhéroes?! Ay que me da la risa!

* **Swift** : Y por qué tanta risa? Usamos nuestros poderes para construir un mundo mejor.

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Oh my fucking God! Os lo creéis en serio y todo, estáis CONVENCIDOS! Pero es que no os dais cuenta de toda la gente inocente que hemos tenido que MASACRAR para cargarnos a Galactus, o qué?

* **The Midnighter** : Bajas colaterales, tío. Es igual que cuando obligamos a China a salir del Tibet o nos cargamos al dictador de Yakarta. Sí, muere gente inocente en el proceso pero todo eso es necesario por el bien de la Humanidad.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues eso es EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que dice el Bush!

* **Swift** : Con la diferencia de que el Bush NI SIQUIERA se cree que lo esté haciendo por el bien de la Humanidad...

* **Dr. Light** : Ok ok, cuando llevas razón llevas razón...Pero aún no me explico por qué cuando yo masacro gente deliberada o accidentalmente está mal visto y cuando lo hacéis vosotros está de puta madre...

* **Hawksmoor** : Porque tu lo haces a mala leche y nosotros con buena intención, es que no entiendes la diferencia?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no. A lo mejor va a ser porque los alienígenas me alteraron genéticamente para ser DE PUEBLO; O sea, que me ha pasao igual que a ti pero al contrario.

* **Hawksmoor** : Buen chiste, ese no lo conocía...PUERTA!111!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, sólo porque os esté exponiendo unas cuantas opiniones tampoco es como para que os mosqueéis y me deis puerta...

* **The Midnighter** : No, es sólo que nos teletransportamos a otra dimensión...A una donde hay un tío llamado Rajoysh que quiere impedir los matrimonios gays cuando él es el primero que pierde aceite y al que le vamos a meter un taladro gigante por el culo, pa que aprenda...

* **Dr. Light** : Pa que aprenda...EL QUE?

* **Apollo** : No lo tenemos muy claro, pero algo aprenderá SEGURO...


	4. De porqué los malos (Parte I)

**Capítulo CUATRO - De porqué los malos no ganan nunca el KOF (Parte I)**

En la sala de reuniones del Cuartel General de NESTS encontramos a Dastardly y a Krizalid viendo apasionantes concursos de Telesierra en los monitores y esperando a que llegue Zero:

"Por favor, a veeeer: Fui a una ciudad donde VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GOTAS CAER! QUE CIUDAD ES? SI, RESPUESTA?!"

"Barcelona?"

"Que NOOOOO, melón! Cuélgale, anda! Venga, POOOOOR FAVOOOOOR, que ya llevamos 45 minutos de concurso y me tengo que IIIIIIIR! LLAMADA TRAS LLAMADA, TODAS LAS LLAMADAS ENTRAN A DIRECTO!"

"Me ha dicho mi madre que diga Badajoz..."

* **Krizalid** (medio histérico): Dastardly, por el amor de Dios...QUITA ESA MIERDA YA, OSTIA!

* **Dastardly** : Cómo que mierda?! Esto es la Televisión del Futuro, el nexo de unión entre tu Realidad y la mía, la máxima expresión de todo el potencial de la Raza Humana. Es que no tienes sensibilidad como para comprenderlo? A mi ver ésto me pone como en éxtasis, si no estuvieras tú delante probablemente me sacaría la polla y me haría una paja...

* **Krizalid** : De qué coño hablas? ESTO NO ES MAS QUE UNA ORDINARIEZ, UN TIMO Y UN INSULTO A LA INTELIGENCIA! Si se está viendo que las respuestas se las inventan ellos mismos mientras que retienen las llamadas a los 806's!

* **Dastardly** : 5 millones de euros en beneficios netos durante el 2003, tío. Todo un imperio televisivo construido a partir de una idea que se me podría haber ocurrido *a mí*...

* **Krizalid** (flipando): ...No puedo creerlo!

* **Dastardly** : Son cosas como ésta las que te hacen pensar que por cojones tiene que haber un dios...Y que se llama Loki, POR SUPUESTO.

* **Krizalid** : Lo que sea, pero POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, quítalo ya de una puta vez! Esto es TORTURA!

* **Dastardly** : Tranquilo, que no es en directo; Sólo es una cinta de 4 horas y ya vamos por la mitad...

* **Krizalid** : Qué clase de MENTE ENFERMA grabaría una cinta de 4 horas de semejante mierda para verla de vez en cuando?

* **Dastardly** : Oh pues concretamente el tío que está escribiendo esta historia, quién si no?

* **Krizalid** : "El tío que está escribiendo esta historia"? No entiendo...

En ésto que aparece Zero.

* **Zero** : Weno, vamos a llamar al concurso ese, no? A ver si ganamos el deuvedé...

Dastardly y Krizalid se miran el uno al otro como diciendo "Joder, cómo habrá llegao este tío a jefe de NESTS?!"

* **Krizalid** : Ehhh...Mejor que no, jefe. NESTS tiene un presupuesto limitado después de todo...

* **Zero** : Weno, pues entonces ya podemos empezar a discutir los últimos detalles de la estrategia que vamos a seguir este año, que para eso es para lo que os había reunido...

* **Dastardly** : Una pregunta, jefe, que como soy nuevo y eso...La estrategia que vamos a seguir es básicamente la que habéis seguido todos los años anteriores, no? O sea, la de gastar millones de euros en diseñar genéticamente tíos con superpoderes para formar un equipo y luego mandarlos al KOF a ver si hay suerte y lo ganan...

* **Zero** : Eso es lo habitual, sí.

* **Dastardly** : ...Pero claro, el problema es que siempre hay algún otro equipo que le patea el culo al vuestro y acaba ganando el KOF, así que como último recurso tiene que salir alguno de vosotros a pelear contra ellos y, en caso de que no gane (o sea, en TODOS los casos hasta ahora), acabar suicidándose con gran profusión de explosivos y hostias de esas, a ver si por lo menos consigue llevarse a los ganadores por delante...Cosa que nunca habéis conseguido hasta ahora, además...

* **Zero** : Hombre, pos no...Pero por lo menos se intenta...

* **Dastardly** : ...Y por si fuera poco, decís que ésta es más o menos la misma estrategia que seguía ese tío Rugal antes que vosotros, y ese tal Geese Howard todavía antes que Rugal...

* **Zero** : Oye Dastardly, si el mensaje es que los jefes del KOF somos carajotes, dilo ya sin rodeos y no te cortes.

* **Dastardly** : Hombre, yo lo único que digo es que a ese plan le falta un hervor ((Y a vosotros 2, pero eso me lo callo astutamente))...Y eso es principalmente porque parte de un error de base que nunca conduce a nada: ESFORZARSE EN MEJORAR UNO MISMO CUANDO ES MUCHO MAS SENCILLO SABOTEAR A LA COMPETENCIA.

* **Krizalid** : Pero eso es completamente deshonorable! Eso es lo mismo que hace Micro$oft!

* **Dastardly** : Jé, y de quién coño te crees que lo aprendieron?

Continuará...O sea, que esta secuencia me está saliendo demasiado larga así que ya la continuaré en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

En el bar de King en Nuevo South Town encontramos a Yuri, Ryo y Mai sentados en una de las mesas:

* **King** : A ver, qué vais a tomar?

* **Yuri** : Yo un cubata.

* **Mai** : Yo un gintonic.

* **Ryo** : Yo un zumo de pomelo.

* **King** (soltándole una colleja a Ryo que casi lo tira de la silla): ANDA YA RYO, NO PIDAS ESAS MARICONADAS! JUA JUA JUA JUA!

* **Ryo** : Perdón, perdón!

* **Mai** : Oye King, no es por nada pero deberías de intentar ser un poco más femenina, sabes? Joder, deja que tu novio pida las mariconadas que quiera, que ya es grandecito...

* **King** : Mira la que habló, tan femenina ella y todavía no se ha follao al Andy!

* **Mai** : Ya, pero es que mi Andy no es uno de esos tíos facilones que se dejan meter mano así de buenas a primeras, anda muy concentrado con el tema del Kopoken y tal. Y mira que yo insisto y vuelvo a insistir, pero nada, que no hay manera. Mi Andy es lo que tiene, que es un chico mu serio...

En ésto que se acerca el Billy Kane borracho perdido y personificando el pensamiento colectivo de todos los jugadores de KOF que hayan existido jamás:

* **Billy** : Sí claro, y eso se nota sobre tó en que no se quita el pijama ni para salir a la calle! Un pichafloja y una maricona es lo que es el Andy! Anda que si fueras mi novia te iba a echar un polvo a la australiana, que te la meto hoy y te la saco pasao mañana! [Dando golpes con el palo encima de la mesa]: IN-GALA-TERRA! IN-GALA-TERRA! OEEEEE OEEEEE OEEEEE OEEEEEEEEEE!

* **King** : Oye Billy, aquí tonterías de hooligans las mínimas! Y además cómo coño te han dejado entrar? Ahora se presentan aquí los Bogard y ya la tenemos liada.

* **Mai** : Por cierto Billy, que dice el Terry que te sonsaque que cuál es el plan del Geese para este año...

* **Billy** : Buah, cómo que me lo iba a contar *a mí*! Los planes del Geese son taaaaan secretos que la mitad de las veces que estoy en el KOF ni siquiera sé para lo que he ido...

* * *

En un campamento de mercenarios en la selva de Brasil encontramos al Heidern aleccionando al resto de los Militarotes (digoooo, los Ikari Warriors) antes de enviarlos al KOF:

* **Heidern** : Achtung, caballerrrrosss (y señorrra): Como todos los años ha llegado la horrra de volver a presentarse al KOF, destruir los planes de NESTS y salvarrr al mundo. Estáis preparrrados, ja?

* **Clark y Leona** : Sus ordenes, mi comandante!

* **Ralf** : Yabol, main Führer!

* **Heidern** : Ralf, cómo te tengo que desirr que yo no soy nazi, que sólo lo PARRRESCO!

* **Ralf** : Era coña, mi comandante...

* **Heidern** : Ok Ralf, muy grrrasiosso...A lo que íbamos, este año no estárrreis solos a la horrra de detener a NESTS, tendrrréiss de vuestro lado a una mujer de gran inteligensssia experta en misionesss de contraespionaje y que a estas horrrras ya habrá rrreunido a un equipo altamente cualificado parrra este tipo de operrrrasiones...Su nombrrre es Waller, Amanda Waller.

* * *

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

* **Dr. Light** : Perdone que llegue tarde, Waller. Es que estaba...

* **Sra. Waller** : ...Con The Authority luchando contra Galactus. Sí, ya lo sé. Os he visto en la tele.

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué le ha parecido?

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues qué me va a parecer? Un ESPANTO: Miles de muertos, media ciudad de Osaka destruida...

* **Dr. Light** : Ok pero todo eso ha sido...A ver si me he quedao con la copla..."Por el bien de la Humanidad".

* **Sra. Waller** : Y una mierda pinchada en un palo! Podrías haberos esperado a que llegaran los 4 Fantásticos y no habría muerto ni el gato. Pero claro, así no se puede chulear de superpoderes, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, Waller, ya sabe lo que dicen: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran irresponsabilidad".

* **Sra. Waller** : Me parece que la frase no era así...

* **Dr. Light** : Ah no? Pues debería. Aparte, que me han pedido que me una a The Authority...

* **Sra. Waller** : Sí, eso era *justo* lo que te faltaba, ajuntarte con esa chusma y volverte drogadicto o maricón. Además, creía que no tragabas a los superhéroes...

* **Dr. Light** : The Authority, superhéroes? Ay que me da la risa otra vez!

* **Sra. Waller** : Te das cuenta de que con los daños que ha sufrido Osaka ni siquiera sé si va a poder celebrarse el KOF?

* **Dr. Light** : Ah pues cojonudo. Misión cumplida, ya nos podemos ir todos para casa. Y no se olvide de pagarme, eh?

* **Sra. Waller** : Pagarte por qué, si te contraté para neutralizar a Orochi y todavía no has hecho una puta mierda?

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que no? Y qué me dice de ayudar a destruir Osaka? Sin Osaka no hay KOF y sin KOF no hay Orochi. Como diría ese gran pensador Ansar: "HABIA UN PROBLEMA Y SE HA SOLUCIONADO".

* **Sra. Waller** : Y quién es ese tal Ansar, algún enemigo de Batman escapado del Asilo de Arkham, sección subnormales profundos? Me da igual, Light: Si no hay KOF no ves ni un duro. Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma...


	5. De porqué los malos (Parte II)

**Capítulo CINCO - De porqué los malos no ganan nunca el KOF (Parte II)**

Casa del Chin Gentsai en algún lugar de China:

* **Chin** : Weno chaval, preparado para ir al KOF una vez más?

* **Kensou** : Pscht, regular...

* **Chin** : Y cómo andamos de poderes psíquicos? Qué toca este año, tenerlos o no tenerlos?

* **Kensou** : Pos de momento parece que no estoy muy fino, pero como todavía faltan 2 semanas para que empiece el KOF, quién sabe? A lo mejor me vuelven...

* **Chin** : Y si no te vuelven tampoco pasa nada, eso es Bao que te los habrá cogido prestaos y que tendrá este año una potencia de la ostia...Total, para el equipo es bueno porque así se compensa una cosa con la otra.

* **Kensou** : Pero me tiene más preocupado lo de Athena, abuelo. Como no empiece a hacerme caso de aquí a los próximos 15 ó 20 años creo que incluso voy a empezar a perder el interés...No me explico cómo le puede gustar un chulo como el Kyo Kusanagi (que además tiene novia) y pasar de un tío como yo, que ni fuma ni bebe y hace vida sana...

* **Chin** : Sí, yo personalmente no entiendo a quién sales porque lo que es en casa no puedes haber aprendido esas costumbres tan absurdas...

* **Kensou** : Hombre abuelo, que el jartarse de beber y de fumar es MALO...Todo el mundo lo sabe.

* **Chin** : Y qué puede pasarte, que no llegues a viejo quizás? Pfffft, eso me lo llevan diciendo a mí desde que era chico...y tengo 90 y tantos, así que figúrate si lo habré escuchado veces...Si hay algo por lo que me gustaba ir al KOF era por dar buen ejemplo a la Juventud y demostrar de una vez por todas que toda esa mierda del deporte y la vida sana no sirven pa ná.

* **Kensou** : Y el estar borracho todo el puto día sí sirve pa algo?

* **Chin** : Hombre, PUES CLARO! Fíjate en mi estilo de lucha, que no está basado en poderes psíquicos ni en superpoderes de ninguna clase. Con el entrenamiento y la motivación adecuados CUALQUIERA podría hacer lo que yo hago, incluso los DM's...

* **Kensou** : ...Cualquiera CON UN 90% DE ALCOHOL EN SANGRE, no, abuelo?

* **Chin** : Ahora lo vas entendiendo...

* **Kensou** : Pues yo estoy contento de ser un chico mu sano que sólo bebe Biofrutas.

* **Chin** : Y esa es otra, que me estás arruinando ya con los putos Biofrutas...O sea, gastarte el dinero de tu abuelo en sake o en putas todavía lo comprendería, pero en Biofrutas?! Eso tiene delito!

* **Kensou** : Abuelo! No me estarás aconsejando que me emborrache y que vaya con putas, verdad?

* **Chin** : Pues te espabilaría bastante, no te creas...

* * *

En algún lugar de alguna parte encontramos al equipo de K' (gente de pocas palabras, como todos sabemos):

* **Maxima** : Hola a todos, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?

* **K'** : Hablas demasiado, tío.

* **Lin** : Tsk.

* **Maxima** : Pero vamos a formar equipo este año, no?

* **K'** : Ajá.

* **Lin** : Eso me temo.

* **K'** : Por destruir a NESTS definitivamente. Es lo que todos queremos, hm?

* **Lin** : Exacto.

* **Maxima** : Positivo.

* **Lin** : Positivo el qué?

* **Maxima** : Y yo qué sé, yo lo decía mayormente por hablar como vosotros...

* **Lin** : Oye, a mí no me vaciles que como me tire un peo vais a coger todos salmonelosis.

* **Maxima** : Bueno, pues entonces adiós y nos vemos en el KOF dentro de 2 semanas.

* **K'** : Cállate ya, Maxima, que me mareas!

* **Lin** : Joder con vosotros 2, sois como cotorras!

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS (donde seguimos con la secuencia del capítulo anterior):

* **Zero** : A qué te refieres con lo de que es mejor sabotear a los otros equipos en vez de intentar mejorar el nuestro?

* **Dastardly** : Qué voy a tener que hacer, explicároslo con marionetas? Sólo hay 3 equipos que son los que ganan siempre el KOF: el Sacred Team, el Japan Hero Team y el equipo de K'. Eliminando a los miembros de estos equipos se acaba el problema. Y por favor tened en consideración que cuando digo "eliminar" no me refiero a vencerlos en combate; Me refiero a cortarles el puto pescuezo cuando estén durmiendo y cosas así, a ser posible ANTES de que empiece el KOF.

* **Zero** : Ein? Así de sencillo, sin clones ni hostias?

* **Krizalid** : Ja! Este tío se debe de pensar que aquí somos gilipollas! Me gustaría ver cómo te cargas a alguien del KOF para demostrar esas teorías...

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, en realidad, ya lo he hecho. [Pasándole a Zero una carpeta con fotos]: Daros prisa en ver las fotos que todavía tengo que escanearlas para mandarlas a . O sea, lo que allí llaman "contribuir con la comunidad"...

* **Krizalid** : Tsk. Sólo lleva 4 días en esta Realidad y ya sabe que existen cosas como Telesierra y ...La velocidad a la que este tío aprende todo lo malo acojona bastante...

* **Dastardly** : Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

* **Zero** (observando las fotos): Q-Qué coño le ha pasado al Ash Crimson?

* **Dastardly** : Pues nada, lo normal: Que se levantó por la noche a mear y no vio el cable de acero atravesado en la puerta del cuarto de baño justo a la altura del cuello...Y con el Ash decapitado, el Duo Lon y el Shen seguro que se quedan este año en casita. Ya veis qué fácil, en algunos casos ni siquiera hay que masacrar al equipo entero...

* **Zero** : Hmm. En principio la idea de eliminar a los equipos que siempre dan problemas está bien...Pero no me gusta tu modo de matar a la gente, es demasiado rastrero.

* **Dastardly** : Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes. [Aclaración: 'dastardly' == 'rastrero']

* **Zero** : Quiero decir que ni siquiera les das oportunidad de defenderse.

* **Dastardly** : Jé, pues es la mejor manera de matar a la gente, no te creas...

* **Krizalid** : Oye, a lo mejor ésto es un poquito difícil de comprender para un psicópata sin escrúpulos pero es que aquí en NESTS tenemos una cosa que se llama H-O-N-O-R y no vamos por ahí cargándonos a la gente sin darles aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de defenderse!

* **Dastardly** : Destruisteis South Town con un rayo gigante, no?

* **Krizalid** : ...Weno, menos AQUELLA vez...

* **Dastardly** : Ok por mi está bien...Haced lo que queráis, yo es que pensaba que eráis una organización criminal que intentaba dominar el mundo a toda costa...Pero si resulta que lo importante es participar, entonces yo me callo y seguid haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora, que vais muy bien.

* **Zero** : Hombre, subcontratando con otros asesinos menos rastreros y mandándolos a eliminar a los equipos problemáticos antes de que empiece el KOF creo que lograríamos una cierta ventaja y quedaríamos de puta madre al mismo tiempo...De todas maneras lo primero que habrá que comprobar es si va a poder celebrarse el KOF o no, ya que como sabéis Osaka ha quedado medio destruida por culpa de la pelea sin sentido de The Authority contra Galactus...

De repente una extraña voz resuena en las cabezas de todos los presentes al máximo volumen:

"Este es Jack Hawksmoor de The Authority en mensaje radiotelepático PARA TODA LA HUMANIDAD de Alternativa 69 (cómo nos pasamos, eh?): Se nos están empezando a hinchar los cojones con tanta crítica. Vale ya de quejarse de vicio que Osaka tampoco ha quedado tan destruida: Se han salvado zonas vitales como NeoGeoLand, el instituto del Kyo Kusanagi y las instalaciones donde iba a celebrarse el KOF. Todo eso estaba en la mitad de Osaka que *NO* ha sido destruida..."

* **Zero** : Joder, tíos...Vaya potra, verdad?

"...Así que no os quejéis tanto, que Osaka ha quedado bastante bien comparado con la mayoría de los sitios por donde pasamos. Eso es todo, hasta el próximo mensaje radiotelepático, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal. Ale, a comportarse bien y todo eso."

* **Krizalid** : Hmm. Son buenas noticias, pero me preocupa un poco tener a The Authority tan pendientes de todo lo que pasa en esta dimensión...Si despertamos a Orochi podrían venir a por nosotros, no?

* **Dastardly** : Si para entonces no se les han pasado las ganas de ir por ahí jugando a superhéroes y metiéndose en lo que no les importa (que lo dudo), dejádmelos a mí...

* **Krizalid** : Sí hombre, lo que me quedaba por oír! Ahora resulta que el malo de los Autos Locos va a cargarse a The Authority, unos tíos que podrían partir el planeta en 2 si les saliese de los huev...CAGONLAPUTA, COMO HAS HECHO ESO?!

* **Dastardly** : Como he hecho el qué?

* **Krizalid** : El sacar ese cigarro de la gabardina YA encendido!

* **Zero** : La Toon Force, chavalote...

* **Dastardly** : Y para qué perder tiempo encendiéndolo? Bueno, a lo que ibamos...K', Kyo, Iori, Benimaru, Maxima, Chizuru, Goro, Lin, Shingo...Cuál nos cargamos primero?


	6. Empieza la acción

**Capítulo SEIS - Empieza la acción**

En una de las habitaciones para el personal del Cuartel General de NESTS a las 11 menos 5 de la mañana encontramos a Dastardly desayunando en la cama y viendo una presiosa película educativa (para él, al menos) llamada August Underground - Mordum.

* **TV** : OH NO PLEASE GOD NO! DON'T CUT ME! AAAAAARGHHHH!

En ésto que entra Krizalid.

* **Krizalid** : Tú tranquilo, eh Dastardly...Tómate tu tiempo para desayunar y ver vídeos de torturas y violaciones, que aquí en NESTS no tenemos costumbre de empezar a trabajar hasta las 12 ó la una del mediodía...

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, entre que no me dejáis matar personalmente a los del KOF y que me estáis pagando POR HORAS, tampoco esperaríais que fuera a perder el culo con este trabajo, verdad?

* **TV** : SHADDUP YO FUCKIN' WHORE AND DO IT AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Krizalid** : Lo único que esperamos es que al menos hayas contratado a algún asesino para eliminar a Kyo Kusanagi y a Shingo Yabuki...

* **Dastardly** : Y lo he hecho, a estas horas ya debe de haber entrado en acción.

* **TV** : AAAARGHHH! NOOO PLEASE DON'T! AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

* **Krizalid** : Y de quién se trata?

* **Dastardly** : Oh es un tío muy conocido, su fama ha dado la vuelta al mundo varias veces gracias a Internet...Y ahora cállate un ratito, Krizalid, que estoy intentando ver una peli Snuff y me pierdo los diálogos.

* **Krizalid** : August Underground - Mordum no es Snuff, es sólo una peli Gore normal con unos FX's muy curraos e *imitando* Snuff.

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, pues ya me has amargao la película!

* * *

Instituto del Kyo Kusanagi en Osaka, 11 de la mañana:

* **Shingo** : (Bueno, pues por fin terminé el trabajo de Literatura del sensei...Me ha costado 2 noches sin dormir y perder las 2 primeras clases de hoy pero ha valido la pena, se aprenden importantes lecciones sobre la Vida de ese gran clásico de la Literatura japonesa que es El Libro de los Cinco Anillos, como que si te atacan con una espada grande contraataques con una espada todavía más grande y, en fin, toda una serie de cosas que a mí sólo no se me hubieran ocurrido jamás...Hmm. Qué raro, por qué correrá la gente despavorida por los pasillos esta mañana?)

* **Gente** : OH DIOS, LOS HA MATADO A TODOS! SALID DE AQUÍ! CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS!

* **Shingo** : (Oh bueno, será una moda nueva del J-Pop...Mejor que no pregunte, no vaya a quedar como un pringao por no saberlo...)

Shingo llega por fin a la clase de 9º C sólo para encontrarse con sus compañeros masacrados de la manera más espantosa posible: Cadáveres de alumnos con los sesos estampados contra las paredes o estrangulados con las asas de las carteras o con lápices clavados en la yugular, pero todo esto siguiendo una pauta muy extraña...

...Como si se lo hubieran hecho ellos mismos...

* **Shingo** : OH DIOS MÍO!

La única persona viva de toda la habitación es un tío con coleta que sonríe como un maníaco.

* **Shingo** : Has sido tú? Tú...los has matado a todos?

* **Tío de la coleta** : HABLA ESPAÑOL, COJONES! No sé que coño pasa en este país que todo el mundo se empeña en hablar en japonés...

* **Shingo** : Japón es lo que tiene...Sé un poco de español. [En español]: Por qué los has matado?

* **Tío de la coleta** : Tuve que hacerlo, tío. El mundo japonés se ha portao muy malamente conmigo y es hora de que me cobre mi VENGANZA!

* **Shingo** : Espera! Yo te conozco, te he visto en Internet! Tu eres ese que llaman...Antoñito el Narutard!

* **Narutard** : Que no me llames así, hostia! Vosotros, TODOS vosotros tenéis la culpa de que se hayan cachondeado de mí a nivel mundial...Vais a pagarlo, voy a destruir la cultura japonesa hasta sus cimientos, empezando por el KOF! Weno, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el KOF hasta hace un par de días, eso ha sido idea del tío del bigote, pero no importa...Me parece un buen comienzo de todas formas...VAIS A PAGARLO!111!

* * *

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka, 11 y cuarto de la mañana:

* **Sra. Waller** : Light! Deprisa, ven a ver ésto! El instituto del Kyo Kusanagi está siendo desalojado, la tele dice que ha habido una masacre allí dentro, incluso lo han rodeado con un cordón policial!

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué?

* **Sra. Waller** : Kusanagi es una de las 3 armas sagradas contra Orochi. No podemos dejar que lo maten. No lo ves, NESTS ha empezado a eliminar selectivamente a los luchadores del KOF que puedan estropear sus planes: Se cargaron a Ash Crimson hace un par de días y ahora van a por Kusanagi. Tiene perfecto sentido, es lo que YO haría...

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué quiere que yo le haga?

* **Sra. Waller** : Ve allí y protege a Kusanagi.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey! Yo creía que me pagaba exclusivamente para luchar contra Orochi...Por qué no va usted?

* **Sra. Waller** : Porque yo no me muevo a 300 mil kms por segundo ni tengo superpoderes, pedazo de capullo! Ve allí y protege a Kusanagi. AHORA!

* * *

De vuelta en el instituto del Kyo Kusanagi, a las 11 y cuarto de la mañana mas un segundo (más o menos) encontramos a Light filtrándose a través de una de las ventanas y dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le ha dicho la Waller:

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, vaya masacre! Qué coño es lo que está pasando aquí?

* **Shingo** : Aquí el Narutard estaba empezando a explicarlo...

* **Dr. Light** : HABLAD INGLES, COJONES! O es que todavía no os habéis enterado de cuál es el Idioma Universal™?

* **Shingo** (en inglés): OK hablo un poco de inglés también...

* **Narutard** : Sí y yo igual...

* **Dr. Light** : Tranquilo, Kusanagi...Estoy aquí para protegerte. Soy uno de los "buenos", llegó la caballería...

* **Shingo** : En realidad yo no soy Kusanagi, soy Shingo. Kusanagi-san antes de la una del mediodía no porta por el instituto, él como no duerma sus 15 horitas diarias no es persona...

* **Dr. Light** : Ah weno...Pos entonces que te vayan dando mucho por culo que yo me abro...

* **Narutard** : De aquí no se mueve ni diox! No antes de que explique la razón que me ha traído aquí desde España...

* **Dr. Light** : Ah España! Un país con unos supervillanos de la hostia, la última vez que pasé por allí volando tenían medio país ardiendo...

* **Narutard** : Eso no han sido supervillanos, eso ha sido un gili con una barbacoa...

* **Dr. Light** : WOW! Me parece que he equivocado el camino TOTALMENTE...

* **Narutard** : Eso no importa, lo único que importa es la humillación que YO he sufrido! Yo sólo quería tener mi oportunidad en Operación Triunfo cantando en japonés inventao...Por qué no, los hay que triunfan cantando en inglés inventao, qué diferencia hay? Pero NOOOOO, todos los otakus de mi país tenían que ponerse en contra mía y ridiculizarme por Internet hasta que me convirtiera en una risión a nivel mundial...

* **Dr. Light** : Pobre chaval, te COMPRENDO...

* **Narutard** : Incluso mi propio padre, que quiso sacar todo el dinero posible a costa mía llevándome a la tele, al "A Tu Lado", a que se volvieran a cachondear de mí..."Canta, Antoñito, canta, que o si no te meto la palanca", me decía...Por supuesto cuando se despertaron mis poderes metahumanos le obligué a arrancarse los ojos y a comérselos...Qué otra cosa podía hacer, hmmm?

* **Dr. Light** : Ahí no has hablado más que el Evangelio, chavalote...A mi me ha pasado más o menos lo mismo cuando me "lobotomizó" la JLA...

* **Narutard** : Weno, no sé porque yo no leo tebeos americanos, sólo manga japonés...Todo lo que sé es que Shingo y tú vais a morir de la manera más horrible...Preparaos para sentir mi PODER!

* **Narutard** : FUMIII KUMOOOO KENAYOOOIII QUE SI QUE NO QUE NASASOYANOOOOO QUE NI SIQUIERA NAAAAA!

* **Shingo** (tambaleándose): Oh Dios! Es lo más patético que he escuchado en toda mi vida!

* **Dr. Light** (cayendo de rodillas): Joder, por qué me están entrando tantas ganas de matarme?

Light sin poder resistir el asalto psiónico del Narutard rompe de un puñetazo una de las ventanas de la clase y se secciona la yugular con un fragmento de cristal.

* **Narutard** : Has visto? El americano no ha podido resistirlo. Tu muerte será todavía más lenta y espantosa, ya que contra los americanos no tengo ná, mientras que vosotros los japoneses me habéis jodido la vida...

* **Narutard** : MELANU YUSURUUU SICAN KORULERAAAA ASIMI YUQUERO MACHICA SAMAURA CARI WARU WARU SUKUN ANIUSUUU CON LA CHICALAOOO KAMISI KEPIRAO KUKEKI Y KOKORAKE KOKORAKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* **Shingo** (cayendo al suelo): Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Voy a morir!

En esto que mientras el Narutard está distraído y dándole la espalda, el Dr. Light se levanta y le suelta una patada en el culo que lo hace callar de una puta vez.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya está bien, chavalote...Captamos la idea.

* **Narutard** : Ein? Tú no estabas muerto?

* **Dr. Light** : He resucitao.

* **Narutard** : En 2 minutos?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, qué pasa? Es que en los tebeos japoneses no ocurren estas cosas? Qué le voy a hacer, resucito inmediatamente cada vez que muero y voy al Infierno porque tengo ya totalmente aburrido al demonio Biff O'Stoffles...

* **Narutard** : Querrás decir Mefistófeles...

* **Dr. Light** : No, ese es otro tío. Este demonio se llama Mr. Biff.

En esto que llega la Waller.

* **Sra. Waller** : Bueno, parece que he llegado a tiempo...

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo cojones ha conseguido saltarse el cordón policial?

* **Sra. Waller** : A ti qué te parece? Simplemente enseñando el carnet del videoclub y chillando "C.S.I.!"

* **Dr. Light** : Buen truco...El enemigo está neutralizado, sólo se trata de un pobre chaval del que se han cachondeado a nivel mundial y que ha desarrollado poderes psiónicos para vengarse de sus enemigos...

* **Sra. Waller** : Antoñito el Narutard, no? Lo he visto por Internet. Debe ser "neutralizado" del todo, Light.

* **Dr. Light** : Oh venga ya, Waller...El qué culpa tiene de que lo hayan lobotomizado y convertido en una risión a nivel mundial?

* **Narutard** : Hey, que a mí no me han lobotomizado! Que yo es que soy asín!

* **Sra. Waller** : Sí claro, y por eso vamos a dejar que vaya por ahí cargándose al personal, verdad? Y además, *sí* que tiene la culpa: Quién lo manda a ir a la tele cantando en japonés sin ni siquiera saber? Elimínalo, Light.

* **Dr. Light** (volándole al Narutard la cabeza con un láser): Lo siento, chaval...

* **Shingo** : Q-Quienes sois vosotros?

* **Sra: Waller** : Eso no importa, somos los BUENOS...Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber...

* **Shingo** : Ok si usted lo dice...


	7. Un capítulo todo de argumento

**Capítulo SIETE - Un capítulo todo de argumento y character development y tal**

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

* **Dr. Light** : Waaaa-ller! Unos macarras del KOF preguntan por usted!

* **Ralf** (en voz baja): Ostia, Clark...Me parece que este tío es el Dr. Light!

* **Leona** : Estos macarras te están pagando el sueldo, cretino...Somos el equipo operativo alfa de Heidern, los Ikari Warriors.

* **Dr. Light** : Me lo puedes volver a repetir, nena? Es que no he pillao toda esa verborrea militar...

* **Leona** : Pues no. Haber echado cuenta en lo que te decía en vez de tanto mirarme fijamente las tetas. Y no me llames "nena", joder!

* **Clark** : Sí tío, no cabe duda de que es el Dr. Light.

* **Ralf** : Oiga Waller, Heidern nos dijo que seguramente ya tendría reunido un equipo superefectivo de la hostia...El "equipo superefectivo de la hostia" no será el capullo del Arthur Light, verdad? Porque ese tío tiene tebeos y tebeos que te partes el culo de lo payaso que es, y bastante inútil además...

* **Sra. Waller** : Nah, eso era antes, cuando estaba "lobotomizado"...Ahora sus superpoderes han aumentado a un nivel increíble y es bastante efectivo en combate, podría él solo con los Titanes o la JLA. También se le ha quitado lo cobarde, pero vamos, que de capullo y de payaso está igual que siempre, o más...La JLA no le modificó la personalidad tanto como él se cree.

* **Ralf** : Ah pues cojonudo entonces: Así salvamos el mundo y echamos unas risas al mismo tiempo...

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues no sé qué decirte, chaval. A mi Light me pone de los nervios BASTANTE, cuando hasta del Infierno lo han echao por capullo por algo será, no?

* **Leona** : Bueno, nos cuenta ya cuál es el plan?

* **Sra Waller** : El plan es que voy a necesitaros para proteger al Sacred Team. Como sabréis, NESTS ha empezado a intentar asesinar selectivamente a los luchadores que puedan darles problemas en el próximo KOF. Ash Crimson fue el primero y ayer lo intentaron con Shingo, pero me apostaría un brazo a que también iban a por Kusanagi, sólo que no estaba en el instituto a esa hora tan imprudente de las 11 de la mañana...

* **Clark** : O sea, que lo que quiere es que nos dividamos y vayamos cada uno a casa de alguien del Sacred Team, así por la puta cara, a actuar como guardaespaldas suyos todo el día, quieran ellos o no? Pffft, pos lo siento por el que le toque Iori...

* **Sra. Waller** : Y qué otra alternativa se te ocurre? Light no puede estar todo el día moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz de un punto a otro de Osaka comprobando que no le pasa nada a ninguno del Sacred Team...O sea, técnicamente hablando sí podría, pero cualquiera se lo dice...

* **Ralf** : Nada, pues entonces el tío que se convierte en luz que siga comiendo patatas fritas y viendo los Vigilantes de la Playa en japonés, que nosotros nos ocuparemos de proteger a unos tíos QUE SON MAS PODEROSOS QUE NOSOTROS.

* **Sra. Waller** : Vamos a ver, chavalote: Se supone que sois fuerzas especiales de élite, verdad? No es todo cuestión de poder, es que vosotros sabéis cómo actuar en casos extremos, sabéis cómo impedir intentos de asesinato y esas cosas, y los del Sacred Team no. No estoy diciendo que os enfrentéis con lo que sea que tenga pensado NESTS mandar, sólo que saquéis al Sacred Team de la línea de fuego cuando sea necesario. Y, si hiciera falta, Light podría prestaros cobertura en milésimas de segundo, siempre que informéis periódicamente de vuestra posición.

* **Leona** : Y qué le hace pensar que NESTS sólo va a por el Sacred Team? Qué pasa con los otros equipos?

* **Sra. Waller** : Son prescindibles.

* **Ralf** : WOW, Sra. Waller! Qué buena leche, verdad?

* **Sra. Waller** : No tenemos efectivos suficientes para proteger a todos los del KOF...Por lo menos he tenido la sensibilidad de decir "son prescindibles" en vez de "que se jodan", que es lo que habría dicho Light cuando le hubiera planteado semejante estupidez.

* **Leona** : Light *es* escoria, y usted tampoco anda mucho más allá.

* **Sra. Waller** : No te pases, niña. Sólo estoy siendo REALISTA, cómo vamos a proteger a todos los del KOF siendo tan malditamente TANTOS? Además, está claro que NESTS no va a intentar cargarse a demasiados luchadores teniendo en cuenta que necesitan drenar su energía para despertar a Orochi. La mayoría sobrevivirán aunque no los protejamos, el resto...mala suerte. Pero el Sacred Team debe sobrevivir, porque si Light falla en neutralizar a Orochi serán la última esperanza de la Humanidad.

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : Se puede saber a qué coño estás jugando, Dastardly? O sea, mandar al Narutard, un tío que ni siquiera tiene experiencia en combate, a matar a Kyo y a Shingo y además a una hora en la que Kyo está todavía en el primer sueño?

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, y qué queréis? Eso es lo chungo de intentar matar a los del KOF dándoles oportunidad de defenderse, que se DEFIENDEN...Además, que el Narutard casi se carga a Shingo, ha debido de tener algún tipo de ayuda externa porque, vamos, Shingo no usa armas ni tiene ningún superpoder que le permita volarle la cabeza a la gente que yo sepa...

* **Zero** : Creo que llevas razón, hay alguien ayudándoles.

* **Dastardly** : Vuelvo a solicitar permiso para cargarme PERSONALMENTE a los del KOF a mi modo...Que me hace ILUSIÓN, vaya!

* **Zero** : *NO*, ya hemos discutido esto antes...Compréndelo, no es por putearte sin motivo, es que va en contra de la política de la empresa...

* **Dastardly** : Ok jefe, lo COMPRENDO. Si esa es la política de la empresa, qué le vamos a hacer... ((Joder, me están puteando sin motivo! Anda que como hable con el Geese Howard y me pague más dinero vais a ver lo que tardo en sacaros los ojos con un destornillador a los 2!))

Dastardly sale de la habitación.

* **Krizalid** : Joder jefe, no aguanto a ese tío! Es que no lo aguantaba ni cuando era chico y lo veía en la tele...O sea, los dibujos animados de Dastardly & Muttley en qué consisten? Un tío y un perro, COMPLETAMENTE PSICÓPATAS LOS 2, van por ahí puteando al personal y encima la gente quiere QUE GANEN! El mensaje para los chavales es tan chungo que haría al Marqués de Sade ponerse de rodillas a VOMITAR...

* **Zero** : Pues en realidad deberías tratar a Dastardly con más amabilidad, no sea que se cabree y te tenga que zumbar...

* **Krizalid** : Zumbarme *a mí*? Un tío que ni siquiera tiene superpoderes?

* **Zero** : Weno, eso de que no tiene superpoderes es muuuuuuy relativo...Le hemos estado haciendo algunas pruebas en el laboratorio y está claro que aunque PAREZCA un tío de carne y sangre tiene la Toon Force, uno de los poderes más acojonantes del Multiverso, si no el que más. Al menos eso es lo que dicen en los foros de CBR...Y esos tíos lo tienen que saber, no olvides que se pasan la vida discutiendo "Quién ganaría en una pelea a muerte entre Pacman y Buffy Cazavampiros" y cosas por el estilo...

* **Krizalid** : Y en qué consiste la Toon Force?

* **Zero** : Para empezar, es COMPLETAMENTE indestructible. No existe una sola fuerza en todo el Multiverso capaz de destruirlo. Aparte, su capacidad para sentir dolor es muy limitada y puede regenerarse a una velocidad increíble. Dicho de otra forma, tenemos trabajando para nosotros a un tío que puede sobrevivir a *TODO*: Explosiones, traumas masivos, caídas desde grandes alturas...

* **Krizalid** : Buah, pos como el Geese Howard, no?

* **Zero** : No digas gilipolleces, Krizalid. Geese Howard necesita MESES para recuperarse, incluso AÑOS; Dastardly puede recuperarse de una explosión nuclear en SEGUNDOS, está TOTALMENTE al nivel del Coyote de la Warner (incluso tenían el mismo guionista)...Pero hay algo más...

* **Krizalid** : Qué más?

* **Zero** : Algunos personajes de dibujos animados SABEN QUE LO SON y eso les da poder para alterar las leyes físicas a voluntad. Esto se da en muy pocos casos: Bugs Bunny, los Warners...Y sí, Dick Dastardly también, que yo sepa es el único villano de dibujos animados que puede hacer eso. Claro que normalmente no lo hace porque en su caso la Toon Force juega en su contra, pero ahora está en una Realidad donde ser el malo no implica necesariamente perder...

* **Krizalid** : O sea, a ver si lo he pillao...Estás diciendo que tenemos trabajando para nosotros a un tío cuya única característica psicológica es ser el Mal en estado puro, que es COMPLETAMENTE indestructible, que puede alterar la Realidad a su antojo y que podría reventarnos el cráneo a martillazos mientras estamos durmiendo si no le caemos simpáticos?

* **Zero** : Resumiéndolo mucho, así es.

* **Krizalid** : WOW, y yo que creía que tener al K9999 en nómina ya era un marrón!

* * *

En un centro comercial de Osaka atiborrado de gente encontramos al Benimaru buscando ropa fashion para el KOF:

* **Benimaru** : (Weno, es hora de encontrar ropa guapa pal KOF, que ya se sabe que en el KOF eso es lo ESENCIAL...Y aunque en el fondo me da pena de que se hayan cargao al Ash Crimson tal y como han dicho hoy en el telediario, la verdad es que ya éramos demasiados metrosexuales en el KOF, no? Ooops, hora de cambiarle el agua al canario!)

A punto de entrar en el water Benimaru se cruza con un niño chico y su madre.

* **Niño** : Omaaaaaá, que tengo que hacer pipí!

* **Madre** : Está bien, Sinosuke. Ahí está el cuarto de baño de los tíos, entra tú solo que ya eres grandecito...

* **Niño** (a voz en grito y señalando a Benimaru): Pero y si ESA SEÑORA intenta aprovecharse de mí, se pone mi trompa en la boca y yo tengo que empezar a gritar "OHHH SIGUE POOOR FAVOOOR OH DIOSSSS ME COOOORRO"!

* **Benimaru** : (Oh Dios mío, qué vergüenza estoy pasando!)

**POM!**

* **Niño** : Ay! Por qué me has pegao, Monstruo del Culo Gordo?

* **Madre** : Por ser un crío de 5 años con la mentalidad de Andrés Pajares! Y usted, SI, USTED, también tiene mucha culpa de tó, por salir a la calle con esas pintas y PROVOCAR a Sinosuke!

* **Benimaru** : (Huy yo me voy de aquí corriendo, que está todo el mundo mirándonos y estos 2 chillan mucho, parecen españoles...)


	8. Aquí llega la VIOLENCIA SIN SENTIDO

**Capítulo OCHO - Aquí llega la VIOLENCIA SIN SENTIDO otra vez**

Inmediaciones del templo sintoísta de la familia Kagura:

* **Ralf** : (Tsk. A ver cómo le explico ahora a Chizuru que le ha tocao un guardaespaldas en la rifa de la Waller...Oh weno, Clark y Leona lo tienen muuuucho peor, yo todavía he tenido suerte dentro de lo que cabe...)

Al acercarse a una de las ventanas ve a Chizuru peleando contra 3 tíos y llevando la peor parte.

* **Ralf** : (Joooder! Todavía no me ha dado tiempo ni a explicárselo y ya la están jartando de hostias! Estos de NESTS no pierden el tiempo!)

Y ahora, un concepto nuevo, taaaaaan original e innovador que no se había intentado nunca en ninguna fic del KOF...

* **M. Bison** : BWAHAHAHAHA! Estás ACABADA, Chizuru! Por fin tendré algo que echarle en cara a Zero en la próxima comida anual de empresa NESTS-Shadaloo.

* **Vega** : Sí jefe, estos del KOF son unos mierdas...La tía ya está medio muerta y sólo hemos hecho falta TRES!

...Exacto, CROSSOVER CON STREET FIGHTER!111! A que no os lo habríais imaginado ni en un millón de años? Los nombres son los de la versión yanki, que conste...

En esto que Ralf entra a través de la ventana impulsao por la Ralf Kick.

* **Vega** : OSTIA PUTA! MI CARA!

* **M. Bison** : Hm, otro del KOF? COMO TE ATREVES A OSAR? No importa, seguimos siendo tres contra uno: LA VICTORIA SERÁ NUESTRA ((Al menos mientras se mantenga la proporción.))

Al cabo de 3 cuartos de hora de pelea encontramos a Vega inconsciente y a Sagat machacándole la cabeza contra el suelo a Ralf a ritmo de chumba chumba technopop.

*POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM*

* **Ralf** : (Weno...No quería...recurrir a esto pero...va siendo hora...de pedir ayuda)

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): A veeeer, cuál parece ser el problema?

*POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM*

* **Ralf** : Que Sagat...me está machacando...la cabeza contra el suelo...quizás?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero tú ni siquiera eres del Sacred Team así que que te j...

* **M. Bison** : SILENCIO! No sé quién eres tú ni de dónde has salido pero mi tiempo aquí ha acabado. Me llevo a la mujer a los burdeles de Shadaloo, así me compensará el tiempo empleado y el coste del viaje. Agradeced a mi generosidad que os deje con vida y...

* **Dr. Light** : WOW! Un poli que vuela!

* **M. Bison** : No soy un poli que vuela, cretino! Soy M. Bison!

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Pffft, "M. Bison"?

* **M. Bison** : *Sabía* que tendría que haber traído más esbirros para acabar con esta chusma del KOF...Sabía que tendría que haber traído también a Sodom!

* **Dr. Light** : Pfffft, "SODOM"?!

* **M. Bison** : Bien, se acabaron las gilipolleces. Ahora vas a morir...PSYCHO CRUSHER!111!

M. Bison se convierte en una bala de energía psíquica (o como se llame la energía que usa el Bison) y ATRAVIESA a Light limpiamente.

* **M. Bison** : Qué? No te ha pasado nada? Cómo es posible, te has vuelto intangible o que?

* **Dr. Light** : Ok mi turno.

Light pasa a través de M. Bison convertido en luz.

* **M. Bison** : Hah! Eres rápido, eso lo reconozco. Pero tú tampoco me has hecho ningún dañ...Hey eso que llevas ahí..son...mis...p...ulmones? AAAARGH!

A estas alturas ni que decir tiene que Ralf ya le ha pateado el culo a Sagat y se enfrenta de nuevo a Vega, que acaba de levantarse.

* **Vega** : Noooo! Más hostias no por favor! Que ya voy a necesitar una palanca industrial para sacarme la máscara y un escuadrón de psicólogos para superarlo!

Vega sale de allí corriendo y en esto que llega otro más.

* **Akuma** : Soy Akuma, que ahora también trabajo para Shadaloo...Habéis vencido a mis compañeros pero todavía tenéis QUE ENFRENTAROS A MI! El demonio supremo de la técnica marcial milenaria más poderosa del mundo, EL SHOTOKAN, que consiste en...

* **Dr. Light** : ...Bola de fuego y puñetazo p'arriba?

* **Akuma** : Cómo lo sabes? Eso es conocimiento prohibido para un gaijin como tú!

* **Dr. Light** : He aprendido mucho de artes marciales viendo pelear al del ojo tapao contra el macarra del KOF.

* **Ralf** : Joder, Light...Haz el campo de fuerza un poquito más grande pa que no tenga que esquivar hadokens yo tampoco! Qué pasa, qué gasta fluido?

* **Akuma** : Todavía no has visto NADA, puedo hacer los hadokens todavía más grandes! TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR NUESTRA CULTURA, PUTO GAIJIN!11!

* **Dr. Light** (en posición de Kamehameha): Pero si yo YA respeto vuestra cultura un montón! Mira lo que he aprendido viendo la tele desde que estoy en Japón!

* **Dr. Light** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN-DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

* **Akuma** (viendo el tamaño de la bola de luz que está formando Light): No, espera! Hablando se entiende la g...

* **Dr. Light** : ...VIIIIIIIII-TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAL...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!111!

Hace falta decir que Akuma queda...OBLITERAO, me parece que es la palabra?

* **Ralf** : En fin tío, buen trabajo después de todo (supongo)...O sea, medio templo de los Kagura ha ido a tomar por culo y las casas que se ven allí a lo lejos parece que también pero por lo menos hemos salvao a Chizuru...

* **Dr. Light** : Exacto. Y no sólo eso, sino que también me la voy a follar.

* **Ralf** : COMORL?!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, es lo mínimo después de haberla salvao de acabar en los burdeles de no sé dónde, no? Total, a ella qué más le da, si ni siquiera está consciente?

* **Ralf** : GALACTICA PHANTOM!

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? "Galactica Phantom" qué es lo que e...?

* * *

20 minutos más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Owwww dónde estoy?

* **Ralf** : Seguimos en lo que queda del templo de los Kagura.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, EN LA VIDA me habían metido una hostia como esa! Y eso que he luchao contra Superman...

* **Ralf** : Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

* **Dr. Light** : No era un elogio, cabrón! Me cogiste desprevenido!

* **Ralf** : Mira, Artie, te diré lo que haremos...Le he contado a Chizuru que la salvaste pero saltándome el pequeño detalle de lo que ha pasao después. Tú te vienes conmigo a explicarle qué es lo que está pasando y por qué necesita protección, SIN HACER DEMASIADO EL CAPULLO A SER POSIBLE, y yo me olvido de contar a los 4 vientos que le he tenido que zumbar a un tío que podría partir el planeta en 2, ok?

* **Chizuru** : A ver, explicadme otra vez eso de que el tío que se ha llevado 20 minutos durmiendo en el suelo con los pantalones bajados ha venido de los USA para ayudar al Sacred Team a salvar el mundo de Orochi...

* **Dr. Light** : Ese soy yo, nena: Todo el tiempo derrochando heroísmo día sí y día también.

* **Ralf** : Ostia puta, qué te acabo de decir hace 2 minutos, Light?

* **Chizuru** : He escuchado hablar de ti, tío. Tú no eres un héroe, tú eres un puto SUPERVILLANO.

* **Dr. Light** : Bueno, sí y que pasa? Ni que eso fuera malo...

* **Ralf** : Hombre, aquí Artie no es una cosa que se diga "qué bruto, qué heroico es este tío!" pero con el peaso poder que tiene le podría patear el culo a Orochi en 2 minutos.

* **Chizuru** : Hmm. Me parece que me estoy empezando a poner un poquito de los nervios ya...Vamos a ver, los únicos humanos capaces de derrotar a Orochi son los descendientes de los clanes Kusanagi, Yagami y Yata. O sea, lo que es EL SACRED TEAM propiamente dicho. Tú de qué clan milenario del Japón eres, Light? Porque yo te veo unos rasgos como muy occidentalizados...

* **Dr. Light** : Huy vaya coñazo que está dando todo el mundo últimamente con el Sacred Team de los cojones! Uno se esperaría que fueran la polla, pero luego es que hay que verlos: Un nota de 30 años que todavía está en el instituto y que suelta fuego cada vez que pega una hostia, otro que no tiene muy claro para lo que sirve un cinturón y que suelta el fuego un poquito más lejos, y luego tú, que te teleportas máximo unos metros...Vamos, yo no es por ofender, pero es que no sois precisamente The Authority, verdad?

* **Ralf** : Y aún así salvaron el mundo en el '97...Mejor que tener superpoderes a nivel cósmico y utilizarlos para no tener que echar dinero en las máquinas de tabaco, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo no hago eso!

* **Ralf** : Cómo coño que no, si te vi yo AYER!

* **Chizuru** : Bien, esta conversación SE HA TERMINADO...A la puta calle LOS 2!


	9. Un día chungo para Clark

**Capítulo NUEVE - Un día chungo para Clark**

Casa de la familia Kusanagi en Osaka:

* **Kyo** : Joder ya, Clark! Todavía no están montadas esas estanterías? Los he visto más rápidos!

* **Clark** : Escucha, tío: No sé si serás capaz de captar la diferencia pero se supone que en todo caso soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu criado. Bastante es que me haya dejado meter en este lío...

* **Kyo** : Pero yo no necesito guardaespaldas ninguno, he ganao el KOF chorrocientas mil veces seguidas; Yo lo que necesito es alguien que me monte las estanterías del Ikea. Así que ya sabes, o eso o a la puta calle...Además, que para ti es fácil, siendo un mercenario de élite y tal...

* **Clark** : Y eso qué coño tiene que ver con saber montar estanterías del Ikea?

* **Kyo** : Hombre, pos que estás acostumbrao a entender instrucciones supercomplicadas y todo eso...Y no como yo, que intenté leérmelas y casi entro en coma.

* **Saisyu** (entrando): Kyo, hombre...Un poquito de por favor que aquí el Sr. Steel tendrá más órdenes que cumplir aparte de las tuyas.

* **Kyo** : Opá, mi amoto estará ya encerada, no? HUY QUE SE ME VA LA MANO!

* **Saisyu** : Que sí, Kyo, que siiiiií. Que ya tienes la moto pulida y encerada. Tsk, tendría que mandarte a un correccional, sólo que no creo que te admitan ya con 30 tacos...

* **Kyo** : Uff, qué cansao es esto de pasarse todo el día coordinando al personal! A ver, dónde está Shingo?

* **Shingo** (entrando): Sus órdenes, Kusanagi-san!

* **Kyo** : Me supongo que mis deberes estarán ya terminaos, no? Pos no te olvides de llevarlos mañana al instituto. Yo es que mañana tampoco voy, como Galactus se cargó a toda mi clase me estoy tomando unos días de luto oficial por mi cuenta, no sea que me traume...

* **Shingo** : Eso no lo hizo Galactus, eso fue un tío llamado el Narutard.

* **Kyo** : Pffft, por mi como si toda la clase de 9ºC participó en Battle Royale y tú eres el único que ha sobrevivido. No me cuentes más detalles morbosos y abre herméticamente esa ventana, que me estoy asando de calor.

* **Shingo** : "Herméticamente"? Ok, Kusanagi-san: Lo que usted diga va a misa!

* * *

Puerta de entrada del Ikea de Osaka, una hora más tarde:

* **Kyo** : Tío, a ver si echamos más cuenta en las cosas! Esas estanterías eran demasiado pequeñas, no me caben todos los trofeos del KOF. Ahora tendremos que descambiarlas, la tarde entera perdida y todo por tu puta culpa!

* **Clark** : Oye, que las estanterías las habías comprado tú antes de que yo llegara! [Por el transmisor]: Aquí Clark, estamos entrando en el Ikea. Me copias?

* **Dr. Light** (por el transmisor): Huy, el Ikea? Qué mal rollito, no?

* **Clark** : Que no te he preguntao si es mal rollito, Light; Que si me copias o no me copias?

* **Dr. Light** : Que siiiiií, hombre, que te copio...Tened cuidadín ahí dentro, no os perdáis.

* **Clark** : Sí hombre, como que somos tontos y vamos a perdernos en el Ikea! Un mercenario profesional como yo, que está acostumbrao a andar por la selva! Déjate de gilipolleces y echa cuenta al transmisor, podrían atacarnos. Clark, fuera.

* **Kyo** : Quién es ese tal Light?

* **Clark** : El supervillano impresentable ese que nos ayuda...Figúrate cómo será el tío que en una pelea a muerte entre él y tú a ver cuál de los 2 es más capullo seguramente incluso ganaría *él*.

* * *

Interior del Ikea, media hora después:

* **Kyo** : Aún no me puedo creer que nos hayamos PERDIDO!

* **Clark** : No nos hemos perdido, tío; Sólo hay que seguir las flechas blancas del suelo...

* **Kyo** : Y una polla! Nos hemos adentrado demasiado en las oscuras profundidades del Ikea y ahora las flechas blancas sólo nos alejan más y más de cualquier lugar conocido. Ni siquiera hay gente a la que podamos preguntar el camino de vuelta porque nadie se atreve a aventurarse nunca por aquí!

* **Clark** (sacando la brújula): Vaaa, tampoco hay que exagerar!

* **Kyo** : Exagerar? Y qué es toda esa gente muerta que se ve ahí delante sino los cadáveres de los que nos han PRECEDIDO!

* **Clark** : Ostia, no me había dado cuenta de eso! Claro, como no te callas...Pero esos cadáveres son recientes, no pueden llevar muertos más de una hora...

De repente se escucha una extraña voz que parece salir de la nada:

"ESE ES EL TIEMPO QUE LLEVO AQUI ESPERANDOOS, OSTIA PUTA YA, JODER!"

* **Kyo** : Quién eres?!

"QUE ES MADE IN JAPAN, A RAYAS ROJAS, VUELVE DE LA MUERTE Y FOLLA MAS QUE TU?"

En ese momento el piano de la sección ofertas que estaba colgado del techo cae encima de Kyo y si Clark no lo aparta a tiempo de un empujón le hubiera aplastado la puta cabeza en vez de sólo las piernas, como pasa en realidad.

* **Clark** : Hey tío, todavía estás vivo?

* **Kyo** : Creo que...sí, pero no puedo...moverme...Quién coño...ha hecho eso?

* **Clark** : No lo sé, ni siquiera pude verl...AARGH!

Antes de que Clark pueda darse cuenta se encuentra con un cuchillo clavado en el hombro.

"VOY A POR TIIIIIII, GILIPOLLAAAAS! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!111!"

En esto que se apagan todas las luces y Clark se coloca contra la pared más cercana para evitar más ataques por la espalda.

* **Clark** : (No sólo el tío debe ser invisible o algo sino que encima nos deja a oscuras para evitar que nos ayudemos el uno al otro. [Pulsando botón principal del transmisor]: Vamos, Light; Hora de que todo ese poder tan desproporcionao sirva para algo.)

De repente uno de los focos (también de la sección ofertas) se enciende apuntando directamente a Clark.

"PREGUNTA: QUE HACE UN NEGRATA A PLENO DIA EN MEDIO DE LA NIEVE? RESPUESTA: UN BLANCO PERFECTO! HAW HAW HAW HAW ESTOS CHISTES DE LOS PUTOS NAZIS ME ENCANTAN, NO LO PUEDO REMEDIAR!"

Clark se saca el cuchillo del hombro y lo lanza contra el foco, que se va a tomar por culo.

* **Clark** : (Tengo que moverme, ya sabe mi posición...No quiero dejar tirado a Kyo pero es que ni siquiera lo veo y parece que este cabrón viene ahora a por mi.)

El extraño y desconocido asesino persigue a Clark por todo el Ikea a oscuras. Clark oye sus el sonido de un cuchillo eléctrico a pilas acercándose pero no es capaz en ningún momento de determinar distancia o posición. De repente vuelve a escucharlo, esta vez alejándose...

* **Clark** : (Esto lo más seguro es que sea una trampa pero también es posible que haya vuelto a por Kyo y tampoco vamos a dejar que se lo carguen, no? Al menos por el ruido de ese cuchillo aún voy a poder rastrearlo de vuelta...Y a todo esto dónde coño está Light? A estas horas ya le ha dado tiempo de ir a Raticulín y volver!)

De vuelta a la habitación donde se había quedado Kyo:

"WENO YA ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS DE PERSEGUIR A ESE CABRÓN A OSCURAS. QUIZÁS TENDRÍA QUE HABER APAGAO EL CUCHILLO HASTA QUE LO TUVIERA A TIRO PERO ES QUE EL RUIDO ME PONE...DE TODAS FORMAS EL OTRO AUN ESTA INCONSCIENTE Y MATARLO A EL ES LO ESENCIAL!"

"NOSEQUÉ NOSECUÁNTOS DAMBALLAH!"

* **Kyo** (despertando): Tío...por lo menos...cúrrate los diálogos un poco...más, no?

"PA QUE, TU SABES FRANCÉS ACASO? HORA DE JUGAR A 'ESCONDE TU ALMA', CHAVAL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!"

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan Kyo lanza un Orochinagi p'arriba que incendia a su enemigo y les permite verlo por primera vez.

* **Clark** : OSTIA PUTA, EL CHUCKY!? Todo este mal rato que hemos pasao por culpa del puto CHUCKY? Ven p'acá, cabrón!

Aprovechando la iluminación causada por el pequeño incendio que Kyo ha formao en el mobiliario Clark agarra a Chucky y lo apaga a base de estrellarlo contra la pared varias veces consecutivas.

* **Chucky** : AAARGH! CABRÓN! ME CAGO EN TOA TU PUTA MADRE! TE ARRANCARE LOS HUEVOS CON LOS DIENTES! ESPERA Y VERAS!

* **Clark** : Hey Kyo, estás mejor ya? Aguántame aquí al Chucky un momento, que voy a Bricolaje a por una sierra circular...

5 minutos más tarde:

***SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

* **Chucky** : AAAARGH! ESTÁIS MUERTOS, ME OÍS? MUERTOS! AAAAAARGH! MARICONES, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA! Y A TODO ESTO PA QUE OS MOLESTÁIS? VOLVERÉ, MAMONES, VOLVEREEEEÉ! AAAAAAARGH!111!

* **Kyo** : Bueno, parece que todo acabó. Espero que los del Ikea no se cabreen demasiado por el incendio, total, para las horteradas que tenían...

Y en esto que aparece el Dr. Light:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Que no cunda el pánico, que *ya* estoy aquí yo.

* **Clark** (mirando el reloj): 45 minutos? WOW, qué lenta es la luz!

* **Dr. Light** : A ver si ahora ni echarse la siesta lo van a dejar a uno...

* **Clark** : Se lo voy a decir a la Waller, tío. Que esto ni es cobertura ni es ná.

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): HUY QUE SE ME VA LA OLLA! HUY QUE VOY A LIAR UNA MASACRE SIN SENTIDO! HUY QUE VOY A MATAR A TANTA GENTE QUE CUANDO SE LO CUENTE AL JOKER VA A FLIPAR!

* **Clark** : Está bien, NO se lo diré a la Waller...Supongo que estás de coña pero de un tío que se ajunta con el Joker mejor no fiarse...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, si todo ha acabado puedo irme ya? Es que quiero darme un laaaaargo baño de espuma en el jacuzzi del hotel...Claro que tendré que acordarme de VOLVER A APAGAR el transmisor, no sea que suene y me corte el punto.

* **Clark** : Joder tío, yo no sé si al final podrás destruir a Orochi o no, pero lo que es CABREARLO...


	10. Crossover con los tebeos de The Truth

**Capítulo DIEZ - Crossover con los tebeos de The Truth For Youth**

Se llama Tommy 'Hellfighter' Heflin y ha venido a decirnos que seamos buenos y leamos mucho la Biblia...

...Y si os fijasteis en cómo acabó Chucky (que me cae bien) imaginaros cómo va a acabar éste, que me cae MAL.

En una calle de Nuevo South Town encontramos al Billy Kane y al Yamazaki en mitad de una de sus habituales peleas sin sentido:

* **Yamazaki** : Que no se dice "las 6", se dice "las 18"...SHAAAH!

* **Billy** : O dices "las 6" en vez de "las 18" o te meto un palo que te avío! [*POM*]

* **Tommy** (metiéndose por medio de los 2): Parad esta pelea absurda! Es que no os dais cuenta de que la violencia nunca conduce a nada? [Mirando a Billy]: Sí, lo sé: es todo culpa del Death Metal. Todas esas letras demoníacas se te meten en el cerebro y te hacen renegar de la palabra del Señor...

* **Billy** : Death Metal? De qué coño hablas, si a mi lo que me va es el Punk!

* **Tommy** : Es demoníaco *también*, qué diferencia hay?

* **Billy** : Pfft, pos no sé...Que no cantan como la Niña del Exorcista ni se cagan tanto en Dios, quizás?

* **Yamazaki** : Podemos continuar? Es que tengo ganas de seguir zumbándole aquí al perro de Geese...

* **Billy** : "Perro de Geese" lo será tu puta madre, psicópata de mierda.

* **Tommy** : Ya está bien! Esta pelea se termina AHORA! Es que no os da vergüenza, habéis olvidado las enseñanzas sagradas y por eso os comportáis como animales y adoráis a dioses falsos como la violencia o el dinero. Mi único objetivo aquí es que volváis a vuestra religión original, la que os enseñaron de pequeños...

* **Yamazaki** : Está bieeeeeeen, pringao; Con tal de que te calles de una puta vez volveré a mi religión original...que en mi caso es el *Sintoísmo*.

* **Billy** : Y que en mi caso es TAMBIÉN el *Sintoísmo*.

* **Tommy** : No, esperad! No me refería a esa religión falsa, me refería al Cristianismo...La VERDADERA!

* **Yamazaki** : Tú no puedes ser sintoísta, Billy...Eres inglés!

* **Billy** : Y por qué no, porque tú lo digas? Yo seré lo que me salga de los cojones!

* **Yamazaki** (sacándole la lengua): BWAHAHAHAHAW! NO PUEDES SER SINTOÍSTA, NO PUEDES SER SINTOÍSTA! Ay que me meo!

Todo esto da lugar a una pelea entre Billy y Yamazaki de tales proporciones que hacen falta 3 equipos de SWAT's para separarlos. Ni que decir tiene que el Tommy al estar en medio se lleva la PEOR PARTE incluso desde que empiezan los ataques a larga distancia a base de palos y Snake Arms...

...Pero como es un cristiano convencido (o sea: QUE NO APRENDE), decide teletransportarse a Osaka con la intención de soltarle el sermón al personal e impedir algo tan "anticristiano" y violento como el KOF.

* * *

Cafetería del hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

* **Dr. Light** : Hey Waller, no se olvide de reembolsarme los 500 yenes del desayuno, que así se me han perdido muchos y yo se supone que vengo a gastos pagaos.

* **Sra. Waller** : No empieces a ponerme de los nervios ya con gilipolleces impropias de un tío con más poder que el Silver Surfer, eh Light? Que sólo son las 9 de la mañana...

* **Tommy** (acercándose): Dr. Light, Sra. Waller...Me permiten unas palabras?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, espera! Nos conoces?

* **Tommy** : Pues claro, TODO se encuentra en la Biblia si se sabe interpretar: Usted, Dr. Light, es basura, un tipo de bajísima categoría moral que vendería a su propia madre por 5 duros...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah...No por 5 duros.

* **Tommy** : Y usted, Sra. Waller, aunque sus motivos suelan ser justos, es alguien a quien no le importa manipular, chantajear o asesinar con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Y ahora los 2 se han asociado para continuar haciendo el Mal y sirviendo a Satán...Y viviendo EN PECADO, que es lo PEOR de todo!

* **Sra. Waller** : Eh oye, para el carro, chaval! Que todo lo demás es verdad, pero que Light y yo NO estamos liados; Eso son imaginaciones de tu mente CALENTURIENTA!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, sólo eso me faltaba, tenerme que follar a la Waller...No hay dinero en el mundo! Ouch! No se cabree, Waller...

* **Tommy** : ARREPENTIIIIIIÍOS, PECADOOOOOOORES! AVERGONZAAAAAAOS! Con todo su poder, con toda su inteligencia, qué ha conseguido usted en la vida, Dr. Light, aparte de huesos rotos y cárcel? Y usted, Sra. Waller, ha visto morir a 2 de sus hijos ya, es que no piensa en cómo deben sentirse las madres de los demás? Pero todavía estáis a tiempo de cambiar, abandonad este camino y ABRAZAD LA BIBLIA! Que ella sea vuestra guía para este Valle de Lágrimas en el que nos ha tocado vivir!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok.

* **Tommy** : No trates de confundirme con tu charlatanería blasfem...Hey, un momento! Has dicho que ok? O sea, que a partir de ahora cambiarás y usarás tu poder para luchar contra el Crimen?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, pienso seguir luchando A FAVOR del Crimen...Pero desde ahora lo haré tal y como dice la Biblia: EXTERMINANDO A TODOS MIS ENEMIGOS Y TORTURANDO CRUELMENTE A LOS SUPERVIVIENTES.

* **Tommy** : Hey, que eso no lo dice la Biblia!

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que no, chaval? Y el capítulo ese de Jericó qué pasa, que te lo saltaste?

* **Sra. Waller** : Exacto. Y yo haré igual: Aunque no sea muy partidaria de torturar a la gente más de lo estrictamente necesario, a partir de ahora lo haré POR GUSTO.

* **Tommy** : No, pero es que eso es del Antiguo Testamento! Y el Antiguo Testamento resulta que ya no vale porque...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí sí sí, ya ya ya; Espérate aquí un milisegundo, ok?

En esto que Light le lanza al Tommy un fogonazo de luz a la puta cara, se teleporta y vuelve con un bate de beisbol.

* **Dr. Light** : Chaval, eres todavía más cabreante QUE YO...Gracias por recordarme que con todo mi potencial no he dao una en la puta vida, adivinas EN QUIEN voy a descargar toda esa frustración?

*PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM*

* **Dr. Light** : Me encaaaanta dejarlos ciegos y zumbarles con un bate porque nunca saben de dónde les va a venir la hostia, es para partirse el culo...

* **Sra. Waller** : Basta ya, Light! Eso es lo más bajo y despreciable que he visto en toda mi vida!

* **Dr. Light** : Quiere probar usted?

* **Sra. Waller** (agarrando el bate): Creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca...Toma, cabrón, por recordarme lo de mis hijos muertos!

*PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM* *PAAAAM*

* **Tommy** : AAARGH! AY AY! OOOUCH! R-recuperaré la vista al menos? AY! OUCH!

* **Dr. Light** : Quién sabe, chaval? Lo mismo hasta sí...

* * *

En las inmediaciones del hotel encontramos de nuevo al Tommy Heflin, que ha sido violentamente echado a la calle después de hora y media de paliza:

* **Tommy** : OUCH! Qué voy a hacer ahora, todavía no veo nada y toda esta condenada ciudad parece estar llena de paganos sin escrúpulos...

En esto que llega el Benimaru.

* **Benimaru** : No te apures, chaval...La gente no es tan mala, yo te ayudaré. Ven conmigo a ese callejón oscuro, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor...

* * *

Callejón oscuro de Osaka, 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Tommy** : Seguro que era necesario eso de bajarme los pantalones y poner el culo en pompa?

* **Benimaru** : Claro, chaval...No querrás que se te suba la sangre a la cabeza, verdad?

* **Tommy** : AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!111!

* * *

15 minutos más tarde Tommy sale del callejón:

* **Tommy** : Bueno, parece que me han dado por el culo pero por lo menos he recuperado la visión, me pregunto si estará relacionada una cosa con la otra...Qué es eso, un grupo de niños de 5 años sentados en un portal bebiendo litronas y fumando canutos? MISGUIDED FOOLS! Tendré que hacer algo al respecto!

* **Tommy** (acercándose a los chavales): Tirad toda esa porquería AHORA MISMO! Es que no os dais cuenta de que ese es el camino que os conducirá directos a las garras de Satán?

* **Niño** : Tío, no sé qué te habrás metido tú pero por qué no invitas? Parece FUERTE.

* **Tommy** (quitándole el canuto de la boca al niño y lanzándolo hacia atrás): Está bien, tendré que ponerme serio!

"Oooooh te parecerá rajadamente gracioso, tan santurrón y tirando colillas a la cara de EL HOMBRE!"

* **Tommy** : OH NO! LOBO NO, POR DIOS!

* **Niño** : Ohhhh ha mencionado el nombre de Dios en vano...DALE CAÑA, LOBO!

* **Lobo** (agarrando al Tommy): Ese es el problema con los putos santurrones, todo el día vacilando de masoquismo extremo pero luego a la hora de la verdad se jiñan en las bragas..."Si tu mano te ofende, córtatela", no es lo que decís vosotros siempre? Pos si ese es el castigo nada más que por hacerse pajas, imagínate lo que tendrá que ser por cabrear a Lobo...

Lobo procede a hacer lo único lógico y sensato que se puede hacer en estos casos: Arrancarle un brazo al Tommy y metérselo por el culo.

* **Niño** : GRACIAS, Lobo, por SALVARNOS del Testículo de Jehová tarao éste! Te importa venirte p'al colegio y hacerle lo mismo al pringao de Religión?

* **Lobo** : Lo siento, Clyde. Me gustaría, pero yo no salgo en esta fic, sólo estoy haciendo un cameo; Ese RAJADO BASTARDO de El Chang no tiene SENSIBILIDAD pa escribir personajes de tanta complejidad psicológica como *YO*.

* * *

Exterior de uno de los hospitales de Osaka, 9 horas después:

* **Tommy** : Ja! Ese satánico de los pelos largos y seguramente aficionado al Death Metal va listo si se cree que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente! Ni siquiera debería de estar consciente después de ese traumatismo masivo y de toda la sangre que he perdido, pero la fe mueve montañas!

* **Amigo del Tommy 1** : Empiezo a pensar que se trata más bien del FANATISMO, que el Señor me perdone...

* **Amigo del Tommy 2** : Hey Tommy, por qué no mejor nos vamos ya pa casa y lo dejamos estar?

* **Tommy** : DE ESO NADA! Ahora vamos a ir a evangelizar a los de NESTS! Sólo que para esta misión os voy a necesitar a los 2, o sea lo que es el Grupo de Estudios sobre la Biblia del instituto ENTERO...Es sobre todo porque no puedo andar muy bien todavía, anda que no se rió nada el proctólogo...Así que ya sabéis, id a la tienda más cercana a por un CD de Deicide, que vamos a teletransportarnos a las coordenadas supersecretas del cuartel general de NESTS.

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS, media hora más tarde:

* **Esbirro de NESTS** : Señor, hemos capturado a estos 3 niñatos en el perímetro exterior intentando entrar.

* **Tommy** : No somos niñatos corrientes, somos predicadores de la palabra del Señor!

* **Krizalid** : Oh mierda! Nos han descubierto, ahora vamos a tener que desalojar y volar la base...

* **Dastardly** : Nah, chaval, tranquilidad...Esto es El Chang, que ha leído mucho al Marqués de Sade y estará haciendo alguna estúpida parodia de 'Justine', ni de coña hay más gente que sepa nuestras coordenadas.

* **Krizalid** (confundido): Tío, no he entendido ni la mitad de lo que acabas de decir...

* **Dastardly** : Claro, porque no tienes Toon Force como Lobo o como yo. En fin, vamos a ir acabando ligerito, que este capítulo ya está durando más de la cuenta. A ver, Tommy, di un número del 1 al 600.

* **Tommy** : Hmmm...El 576.

* **Dastardly** (sacando un ejemplar de 'Las 120 Jornadas de Sodoma' y buscando): Ah cojonudo, uno de los mejores. [Poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza]: Bien, Amigo del Tommy 1, repite conmigo: "ME CAGO EN EL PUTO CRISTIANISMO DE LOS COJONES".

* **Amigo del Tommy 1** : Qué? Eso no lo haré, qué vas a hacer, disparar? No lo creo, nadie tendría tan pocos...

*BLAM*

* **Dastardly** : "Uno para Dios"...Bien, Amigo del Tommy 2...Tu turno.

* **Amigo del Tommy 2** (de rodillas y llorando): OH SI! YO SI ME CAGO EN EL PUTO CRISTIANISMO DE LOS COJONES, EN LAS GILIPOLLECES DE LA BIBLIA Y EN EL MARICÓN DEL CURA DE MI PARROQUIA, PERO NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR!

*BLAM*

* **Dastardly** : Y "otro para el Diablo". HAW HAW HAW ha tenido gracia, que no?

* **Krizalid** : Joder, Dastardly. Te estás pasando 11 pueblos ya, no crees?

* **Dastardly** : Yo no, el Marqués de Sade...Y ahora el que falta. Ven conmigo por aquí, chaval...

* **Krizalid** : Hey, pero a dónde vais? Que eso es un ARMARIO, joder!

* * *

Recibidor del Castillo de Silling en Suiza, siglo XVII:

* **Tommy** : C-cómo has hecho ESO?

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, es lo que en tu Realidad se llama "la Toon Force" y en la mía, "las cosas NORMALES Y CORRIENTES que pasan todo el tiempo"...

En esto que aparecen el Duque, el Obispo, el Presidente y Durcet.

* **Tommy** : M-me vas a matar, no?

* **Dastardly** : Yo no, estos señores...Pero tranquilo, que te van a violar y torturar primero. Es lo que querías, ser un mártir, no?

* **Tommy** : Bueno...Yo...en realidad...

* **El Duque** (amordazando al Tommy): Buen trabajo, Dastardly...Otro más. Lástima que le falte un brazo, ya no se lo podremos arrancar NOSOTROS. Pero no importa, te pagaremos lo acordado de todas maneras. Como SIEMPRE...

* **Dastardly** (contando el dinero): Gracias, tíos. A mandar. Me quedaría un rato a verlo pero es que llevo algo de prisa, así que me despido de vosotros hasta la próxima: Ale, a comer mierda y a tomar mucho por culo.

* **El Obispo** : Gracias. Lo INTENTAREMOS.


	11. Here comes teh Angst

**Capítulo ONCE - Here comes teh Angst**

Interior de la casa de Iori en Osaka, 4 de la tarde:

* **Iori** : Bien, vamos a hacer la primera intentona de salir de la casa y llegar hasta el coche. Tú trata de parecer cariñosa conmigo, a ver si las fans se tragan que tengo novia y me dejan un poquito tranquilo ya de una puta vez...

* **Leona** : De qué hablas, tío? Si no se ve a nadie en el patio, si está todo despejado...

* **Iori** : A la cuenta de 3...1, 2, 3, YA!

Iori y Leona salen de la casa y corren hacia el coche, y en esto que miles y miles de tías que esperaban camufladas en el patio les salen al paso al grito de "OHH QUE GUAPO ES!" y "OHHH FÓLLAME, IORI!"

* **Iori** (lanzando yamibarais): Que no, tías, QUE NO! Que no os puedo follar a todas! Además, que yo ya tengo mi novia, es que no la veis?

* **Tías** : OOOHHH! MATÉMOSLA! SAQUÉMOSLE LAS TRIPAS! BAÑÉMONOS EN SU SANGRE POR HABERSE ATREVIDO A OSAR SER LA NOVIA DE IORI!

* **Leona** : Muchas gracias por el comentario, cabrón! Anda que si estas locas vieran el traje de Miss X que tienes en tu casa iban a flipar!

* **Iori** : Cállate y corre ya p'al coche! Mierda puta, todos los días igual...

* * *

Habitación de Sagat en un hospital de Osaka:

* **Zero** : O sea, a ver si lo he entendido...Ya teníais a Chizuru y entonces apareció Ralf y os pateó el culo a los CUATRO? Joder, me extraña que Ralf esté al nivel de poder de Bison o de Akuma...

* **Sagat** : No, a esos se los cargó el otro tío; El que se convierte en luz...

* **Zero** : Qué tío que se convierte en luz? No hay nadie así en el KOF. Le viste la cara?

* **Sagat** : Brillaba demasiado...

* **Zero** : Iba vestido raro?

* **Sagat** : Nah, normal...Pantalones negros, camisa blanca, botas de soldao...Normal.

* **Zero** : Mierda! Debe ser algún puto superhéroe pero si no iba vestido de fantoche entonces no lo identificaremos NUNCA! Es increíble al nivel de astucia que está llegando Heidern este año, eso debería de estar hasta PROHIBIDO! No los escuchaste decir algún nombre, CUALQUIER COSA que nos ayude a identificar a ese tío?

* **Sagat** : No, yo estaba peleando con Ralf y recibiendo las suficientes hostias como para no echar demasiada cuenta en nada más...Pregúntale a Vega, él me parece que también ha sobrevivido...

* **Zero** : Ya, sólo que Vega está en este mismo hospital 2 plantas más arriba, y dice el psicólogo que hasta dentro de unos meses no conviene que le mencionen el tema, así que...

* * *

Local de ensayos de la banda del Iori, 6 de la tarde:

* **Iori** : Eh tú, el de la batería! A ver si te centras un poco más, que ya me estás poniendo Orochi perdío, joder!

* **El de la batería** : M-me llamo Fulanosuke, Iori...Llevo 6 meses en tu banda, ya es hora de que te vayas aprendiendo mi nombre, no te parece?

* **Iori** : Buah, si tuviera que preocuparme por esa clase de chorradas no dormiría. Qué será lo siguiente, tener que saludaros por la calle?

* **El de la batería** : Por cierto, qué le pasó al ANTERIOR batería?

* **Iori** : Nada, que dio una nota mal dada en un concierto y...bueno, tú sabes lo que les suele pasar a mis compañeros de equipo cuando perdemos el KOF, verdad? Pues imagínatelo.

* **El de la batería** : Uhhh...Puedo ir un momento al water, que me estoy haciendo popó?

* **Leona** : La verdad, yo siempre he pensado que la gente iba a vuestros conciertos no por la música (que es una mierda) sino porque en cualquier momento se pueden convertir en un espectáculo Gore...

* **Iori** : Tsk, ya habló la que NUNCA ha dao un espectáculo Gore...

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : A ver, Dastardly...Acaba de llamar Zero desde Osaka, que suspendamos inmediatamente los intentos de asesinato a los del KOF porque hasta que no eliminemos al superhéroe ese que los ayuda no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo pa ná.

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, lástima; Acabo de mandar a un asesino ahora mismo...Pero tranquilo, que ha sido mayormente por echar unas risas y no creo que consiga una mierda...

* **Krizalid** : Ah pues COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS HASTA AHORA, no?

* **Dastardly** : Estoooo...Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos yo siempre mando gente que está lo suficientemente DESQUICIADA como para no exigir dinero a cambio de matar a los del KOF...Y no como vuestros coleguis de Shadaloo, que todavía insisten en recibir su paga incluso después de todo lo que ya han COBRAO.

* **Krizalid** : Para gastos médicos, tío. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos...Por cierto, qué pasó al final con el chaval ese que vino a dar el coñazo el otro día? Porque dentro del armario no se quedó, que eso lo comprobé...

* **Dastardly** : Oh ese está completamente "fuera del armario" ya, eso es seguro. Lo que no sé es si seguirá respirando aún, porque lo llevé al Castillo de Silling a protagonizar la secuela de 'Las 120 Jornadas de Sodoma', así que...

* **Krizalid** : P-puedes hacer ESO?! A mi ni te acerques, tío!

* **Dastardly** (agitándole una mano delante de la cara): UUUUUUUUH...La Toon Force viene A POR TI, Krizalid!

* **Krizalid** : Vale ya con el cachondeíto, no? Que todavía soy tu jefe, joder!

* **Dastardly** : (Sí...TODAVÍA.)

* * *

Puerta del club donde va a tocar la banda del Iori, 11 de la noche:

* **Portero** : Que no, chaval, QUE NO! Que te largues pa tu casa y vuelvas vestido de persona!

* **Chaval** (llorando): BUA! De verdad no vas a dejarme entrar? BUAAAAAAAA!

* **Portero** : Figúrate, si no dejo entrar a la gente sólo por ir con calcetines blancos, mucho menos a un tío vestido como un colchón, con un "1" en la espalda y cuchillas en las bot-AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!

* **Chaval** : P-perdona que te haya partido en 2, ha sido sin querer queriendo...Y ahora encima me voy a hacer una paja en tu cadáver, pero de buen rollito, eh? Yo lo s-siento mucho, de verdad!

Y ahora un pequeño flashback para ver cómo hemos llegado a esta situación tan lamentable:

* * *

Un par de días atrás en Tokyo, encontramos al chaval del llanto fácil (que se llama Shiroishi) volviendo de currar en la fábrica y encontrando el cadáver de su novia con los sesos esparcidos por todo el cuarto de estar:

* **Shiroishi** : OH DIOS MIO! Con el trabajo que me ha costao encontrar novia y ahora resulta que acaba despanzurrada! Y n-ni siquiera he sido YO!

* **Dastardly** : Ya ves, chavalote...Tanto esfuerzo para llevar una vida normal y huir de la violencia y al final resulta que la violencia corre más que tú...

* **Shiroishi** : Has sido tú? T-tú has hecho esto?

* **Dastardly** : Oh pero POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, chaval! Follarme a tu novia, machacarle la cabeza a martillazos y luego volvérmela a follar OTRA VEZ sólo por desquiciarte psicológicamente para que vuelvas a matar? Naaah, yo sería I-N-C-A-P-A-Z de hacer una cosa así, eso han sido...

* **Shiroishi** (llorando): ...Los matones del instituto! *Sabía* que no tendría que haber dejado a ninguno vivo! Oh Dios por qué he sido tan débil?

* **Dastardly** : Me lo has quitado de la boca...Pero todavía estás a tiempo de hacer algo: Vengar a tu novia y demostrar que no eres un mierda; [Pasándole una foto de Iori]: Impedir que ESTE CABRÓN vuelva a atreverse a matar a las novias DE LOS DEMÁS. Mira, mira qué cara de matón de instituto tiene, hmmm?

* **Shiroishi** : Mi novia quería...que fuese YO el que la matara y no ese cerdo...Ella quería...porque no quería! Ahora lo entiendo todo!

* **Dastardly** : Exacto, chavalote! Me encantan los razonamientos. Ese tío vive en Osaka, yo te diré dónde puedes encontrarlo...

* * *

Y así es cómo entra en esta historia Shiroishi...alias Ichi the Killer alias Koroshiya 1 alias El Asesino Número Uno.

Fin del flashback, volvemos al club donde está tocando la banda del Iori:

* **Ichi** : Perdone [*SHASH*]; Lo siento [*SHASH*]; Me deja pasar? [*SHASH*]

Ni que decir tiene que el *SHASH* es el ruido que hace el Ichi destripando gente en su camino hasta llegar al escenario donde la banda del Iori está versionando ese gran clásico del J-Pop de todos los tiempos, que dissse:

"UUUU-LISES, UUUUUUU-LISES...VA VOLANDO POR LAS GALAXIAS, MAS VEEEEE-LOZ...QUE UNA ESTRELLA FUUUUUGAZ!"

Lo que sigue ahora es una pelea espectacular entre Ichi e Iori que ni me voy a molestar en describir porque si no el capítulo duraría demasiado...Que quién gana? Pues a ver: Los 2 están tocaos de la cabeza y pelean de puta madre, pero Iori es el único que tiene superpoderes, verdad? *Quién* va a ganar, chavalotes? Ni que Ichi fuese Batman!

* **Ichi** (sangrando en el suelo): AAARGH! Me has vencido. Mátame.

* **Iori** (también sangrando): No es mi trabajo matarte...

* **Ichi** : MÁTAME, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! Estoy cansado ya de que me coman el coco y me obliguen a seguir matando contra mi voluntad!

* **Iori** : ...Pero haremos una EXCEPCIÓN.

Un Yaotome SDM después del pobre Ichi sólo queda un cadáver escasamente identificable.

* **Leona** : Joder tío, pos menos mal que no te gusta la violencia, que si te llega a gustar...

* * *

Interior de lo que queda del templo de los Kagura:

* **Ralf** : Ein? Qué haces tú por aquí?

* **Dr. Light** : Nada, que ya tenía a la Waller hasta el coño y me ha mandao a que de una vuelta por aquí a ver cómo anda la cosa...

* **Ralf** : Ok pero que Chizuru no te vea o es capaz de volvernos a poner en la puta calle a los 2. En fin, al menos dentro de un par de días empieza el KOF...Eso nos pone las cosas más fáciles porque Heidern ha convencido a todos los equipos para reunirse siempre en el mismo hotel y así será más sencillo protegerlos...

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, la ilusión de mi vida: Pasarme varias semanas viendo peleas de macarras...

* **Ralf** : Artie, a ver si se te va metiendo en la cabeza que NO SOMOS MACARRAS! Que para dedicarse a las artes marciales hace falta muchísima preparación física, mental y espiritual.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, y para ser macarra no?

* **Ralf** : Vale, para ser macarra TAMBIÉN. Para qué discutir? Cambiando de tema, eso que llevas ahí son boletos de apuestas para el KOF, no? Por cuáles equipos vas a apostar?

* **Dr. Light** : Por EL TUYO, tío, que pegas unas hostias "galácticas" de esas que todavía me duele cuando me acuerdo de la del otro día...Y por el del japo ese que en cuanto alguien le salta encima lo agarra y lo estrella contra el suelo, y eso prácticamente el 100% de las veces...

* **Ralf** : Goro Daimon del Japan Hero Team, no? Hmm, tienes más vista para esto de las artes marciales de lo que yo pensaba...

* * *

Efectivamente, en el capítulo siguiente empieza el KOF. Y ésta es la alineación de los equipos:

 **SACRED TEAM** : Kyo, Iori, Chizuru.

 **JAPAN HERO TEAM** : Benimaru, Goro, Shingo.

 **K' TEAM** : K', Maxima, Lin.

 **FF TEAM** : Terry, Andy, Joe.

 **AOF TEAM** : Ryo, Robert, Yuri.

 **IKARI WARRIORS** : Ralf, Clark, Leona.

 **PSYCHO SOLDIERS** : Athena, Kensou, Bao.

 **KOREA TEAM** : Kim, Chang, Choi.

 **RIVAL TEAM** : Billy, Yamazaki, Blue Mary.

 **WOMEN TEAM** : King, Mai, Hinako.

 **NESTS TEAM** : K9999, Angel, Kula.


	12. Empieza el KOF

**Capítulo DOCE - Empieza el KOF**

En los alrededores de la piscina del hotel donde se alojan todos los equipos este año (menos el de NESTS, claro) encontramos a Ralf, Clark y Light apatrullando el terreno por razones estrictamente de seguridad (y no por ver a las tías del KOF medio en pelotas, noooo, que va!)

* **Clark** : Weno, pues a ver qué es lo que nos tiene preparado NESTS para este año, porque parece que últimamente están bastante más hijoputas de lo normal...

* **Ralf** : Sí, pero tranquilo...Al menos tenemos a todos los luchadores reunidos en el mismo hotel, y a la Waller de nuestra parte (que aunque sea una cabrona sabe bien lo que hace)...[Señalando a Light]: Y a éste.

* **Clark** : Huy sí! Un nota que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz y aún así se las arregla para llegar 45 minutos tarde a una misión; No veas la seguridad que da trabajar con este tío!

* **Dr. Light** : Todavía estamos con esas? No es pa tanto, aún tenéis suerte de que os haya tocao trabajar conmigo y no con el Capitán Boomerang...

* **Ralf** : Es que al Capitán Boomerang YA lo habríamos jartao de hostias, Artie; Pero en fin, que si te gusta el KOF y eso lo mismo te quedas por aquí y hasta nos ayudas de vez en cuando y todo, verdad tío?

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, y qué tiene de interesante el KOF? Si no es más que peleas van, peleas vienen, piques entre macarras y...ONDIA, QUE TÍAS!111!

* **Ralf** (a Clark): Buena señal...Supongo.

* **Clark** : Tú no has leído Identity Crisis, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : A ver si vamos ya parando con los chistecitos de Identity Crisis, no? Total, porque violé a la mujer de uno de los de la JLA hace un montón de años, quién se acuerda ya de eso?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Satélite de la JLA:

* **Batman** : El Joker se ha escapado otra vez de Arkham y está masacrando a Gotham City ENTERA. Voy a ir allí y poner fin a esta locura DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

* **Green Lantern** : NOOO! Ni se te ocurra irte, Batman! Y si viene el Dr. Light y NOS FOLLA POR EL CULO como a la pobre Sue Dibny?

* **Batman** : Rayner, si Light quisiera follarte por el culo lo habría hecho ya 100 veces, no ves que tiene un control total sobre tu anillo y que lo único que podrías hacer al respecto sería pedirle el número de teléfono cuando acabara?

* **Green Arrow** : WOW! Impresionantes dotes detectivescas, Batman! Pero tú de todas formas no te vayas...Por si acaso.

* **Superman** : Es verdad, Batman! Que aquí en cuanto te vas tú ya no sabemos ni atarnos los cordones de los zapatos! Tú pasa del Joker, que ya se aburrirá...

* **Flash** : Eso; Que cuanta más cuenta le eches, PEOR.

* * *

Volviendo a nuestra ubicación original, en esto que aparece Tizoc:

* **Clark** : Hey Tizoc! Qué haces por aquí, tío? Creía que no participabas este año...

* **Tizoc** : Nah, pero he escuchado que NESTS ha estado intentando asesinar a los luchadores y he venido a presentarme VOLUNTARIO para ayudaros a protegerlos. Ya sabéis cómo soy yo, todo el tiempo haciendo el Bien y metiéndome donde no me llaman en general...Por cierto, al de las barbas de chivo lo busca la Interpol y la JLA.

* **Dr. Light** : Ein?

* **Clark** : Huy la que se va a liar!

* **Tizoc** : Entrégate, Dr. Light, porque vas a ir a Belle Reve! [== El talego pa supervillanos del DCU]

* **Dr. Light** : Sí hombre, a NUEVA ORLEANS! Y qué coño se supone que eres tú, algún puto SUPERHÉROE?

* **Tizoc** : *Sí*, algún PROBLEMA?

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN!

* **Ralf** (metiéndose por medio): Bueno, ya está bien! Tizoc, deja a Light tranquilo; No te lo digo sólo porque esté TRABAJANDO PARA NOSOTROS y porque haya venido a destruir a Orochi, sino porque con el poder que tiene y lo malamente que le caen TODOS los superhéroes en general te puede obliterar en 2 segundos...Y tú, Artie, cálmate, que este tío ni es superhéroe ni ná, es sólo uno de la Lucha Libre Mexicana que SE CREE superhéroe.

* **Tizoc** : Hey, que yo SOY un superhéroe de a de veras! Si no pregúntale a mi abuela, que sabe hasta mi identidad secreta!

* **Ralf** : Que sí, Tizoc, que siiiiiiií...Hey, Artie.

* **Dr. Light** : Hmmm?

* **Ralf** : No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero te han salido garras y estás echando llamaradas por todos laos...

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué esperabas, al Brad Pitt? Estoy parcialmente hecho de luz, ésta es mi *verdadera* forma..

* **Tizoc** : Pues apágate un poco y vuelve a parecer persona, que así estás dando muchísimo el pastel.

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Que *yo* estoy dando el pastel? Y lo dice un tío de 2 metros disfrazao de pájaro?! Ay que me parto!

* **Tizoc** : No es un pájaro, es un GRIFO! [=='Griffon']

* **Dr. Light** : Anda ya, subnormal! Y por dónde coño se supone que sale el agua?

* **Tizoc** : Raaaalf, ahora es Light el que no me deja a mi tranquilo!

* **Ralf** : Pues te jodes; No haber EMPEZAO.

* * *

Instalaciones de Osaka donde se celebra el KOF, 3 horas más tarde:

 **1º COMBATE: AOF TEAM VS FF TEAM**

 **LOUND 1: Robert vs Terry - Winner is** **Terry** **.**

* **Takuma** : NOOOOOOOOOOO!1111! Oh Dios mío me parece que he muerto y YA estoy en el Infierno! A ver, hijos, yo no es por agobiaros ni nada pero es que TENEMOS QUE G-A-N-A-R, ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÉIS? Qué es lo que queréis, que acabemos todos recogiendo cartones? Malos hijos, desnaturalizaos! Que os voy a desheredar como no ganemos!

* **Yuri** : Joder papá, por qué no te has quedao en casa? Con lo bieeeen que se está en Nuevo South Town!

* **Takuma** : En casa? Ja! Ni limpiaros el culo sabríais sin mi! Menos mal que estoy yo aquí porque si no...

* **Ryo** : Por cierto, papá...Desheredarnos DE QUE? Para eso no hay que tener herencia primero? Vamos, digo yo, no?

 **LOUND 2: Yuri vs Terry - Winner is** **Terry** **.**

* **Takuma** : Yuriiii! Qué te ha pasao, coño?! Claaaro, tanto jugar al Street Fighter en vez de echar cuenta a los entrenamientos, no me extraña! Esto NO puede estar pasando, OS VAIS A PAPEAR A VUESTRO PROPIO PADRE A DISGUSTOS! Estoy ya que creo que me va a dar algo! Ahora, que os vais a enterar cuando volvamos a casa! Que va a ser MUY PRONTO, me está pareciendo a mi!

* **Ryo** : Estooo...Papá, hay que perder 2 combates para que eliminen al equipo, son las nuevas reglas...No se elimina a nadie en la 1ª vuelta.

* **Takuma** : Menos tonterías y sal a luchar ya, Ryo! Sólo tienes que eliminar al Terry, al Andy y al Joe y habremos ganado! Es fácil, tú no eches cuenta en el cartel ese de "Advantage Given"!

 **LOUND 3: Ryo vs Terry - Winner is** **Ryo** **.**

* **Andy** : Tranquilo, hermano. Has hecho lo que has podido, ahora es *mi* turno...

* **Terry** : Vale, Andy, Vale...No os vayáis a herniar mucho Joe y tú, ein?

 **LOUND 4: Ryo vs Andy**

Y en esto que la Inconmensurable Aída salta en medio de los 2 luchadores parando el combate.

* **Aída** : Sr. Boooogard, no es verdaaaz que mientras la pobrecita Mai se queda en casa esperando algún tipo de atención sexual por su parte usted se dedica a ir por ahí LIGANDO CON TRAVEEEESTIS?

* **Andy** (flipando): Qué?! No me puedo creer lo que está pasando, esto debe ser algún tipo de PESADILLA!

* **Aída** : No es ninguna pesadilla, Sr. Booogard, por mucho que usted salga a la calle en pijama...Y no intente negarlo, TENGO LAS FOOOTOS! Aída NUNCA MIENTE, está por encima del Bien y del Mal sentada a la derecha de Dios padre todo el tiempo!

* **Mai** (desde el público): Aaaaaandy! Cuando termine el combate tenemos que hablar!

* **Aída** (pasándole las fotos): Mírelas y LLORE, Sr. Booogard! Las tomé durante el KOF2003, en ellas se le ve a usted per-fec-ta-men-te SEDUCIEEEENDO a un TRAVEEEESTI!

* **Andy** : Oh por el amor de Dios! Este es el Ash Crimson! Y sólo le estaba preguntando la HORA!

En esto que por fin aparecen un par de seguratas de la organización y se llevan a la Aída a rastras, dejando al pobre Andy totalmente de los nervios.

 **\- Winner is** **Ryo** **.**

* * *

Asientos del público que asiste al KOF:

* **Dr. Light** : (Tsk. Ahora la japuta de la Waller se ha empeñao en que levante un campo de fuerza invisible en CADA pelea para proteger a los luchadores de francotiradores o lo que coño sea. Me voy a tener que tragar el KOF *enterito*, y encima para 5 minutos que he tardado en ir a mear se ha colado la chiflada esa, que si llega a ser una terrorista suicida o algo la Waller se hubiera hasta cabreado conmigo y todo...En fin, me siento muuucho mejor cuando pienso en mis coleguis de Belle Reve, esos sí que las tienen que estar pasando putas.)

En esto que llega nuestro querido ex-presidente y se sienta al lado de Light.

* **Dr. Light** : ((Heeey, el que se ha sentao a mi derecha no es ese tío tan gracioso que sale en el Telezapping USA hablando estupideces sin sentido?)) Hey Mr. Ansar! Un autógrafo, por favor!

* **Aznar** : Autograph? Yes, yes. How you call?

* **Dr. Light** : Arthur Light ((Oh tío, qué buena ocasión para practicar el español, que no lo hablo desde el instituto!))

A partir de aquí en V.O sin subtitulos:

* **Aznar** : Here you have. I am happy that the good people American recognizes me in everywhere because I'm biggest supporter of my friend Geoooooorge in the fight versus the terrorism!

* **Dr. Light** : No, no...Bush capullo. Bush AMENAZA for Mankind. And Womankind too. Like me, only WORSE. Comprende?

* **Aznar** : No speak! Don't talk that way of my friend Geooooorge, he's a big hero of the humanity!

* **Dr. Light** : C'mon, dude! Tu chupar polla porque él presidente of the US. Lógico. Normal.

* **Aznar** : Oh no! Communists, separatists and pancartists here too!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, fácil ok? Want me to play along? Say stuff you wanna hear? No problema. [Levantando el brazo]: VIVA FRANCO! ARRRIBA SPAIN!

* **Aznar** (totalmente abucharao): Nonono! No Franco! I'm of center! OF CENTER!

* **Dr. Light** : Sorry, dude...Didn't get that one.

* **Aznar** (levantándose del asiento): (The man of the beard rare is cabreanding me much, better I go to my house already!)

* **Dr. Light** : Heeey, what's the deal? Can't take a joke? Jeez, no wonder your people kicked you out and elected some guy who looks like Mr. Bean...

 **LOUND 5: Ryo vs Joe - Winner is** **Joe** **.  
**  
 **FF TEAM WINS!  
**  
Hace falta decir que al Takuma le dio un ataque?


	13. Peleas van, peleas vienen

**Capítulo TRECE - Peleas van, peleas vienen**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Osaka:

 **2º COMBATE: JAPAN HERO TEAM VS KOREA TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Shingo vs Chang  
**  
* **Shingo** : Huy qué emoción! Voy el PRIMERO en el primer combate de mi equipo...Llego el momento de demostrarle al sensei que tantísimas horas de entrenamiento diarias han dado por fin su fruto!

 **\- Winner is** **Chang** **.  
**  
* **Benimaru** : Tsk. Shingo, bonito...Cómo te tengo que decir que no intentes más lo de sacar fuego? Claro, luego viene el gordo y te jarta de bola...Normal.

 **LOUND 2: Benimaru vs Chang - Winner is** **Benimaru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Benimaru vs Choi - Winner is** **Benimaru** **.  
**  
* **Kaphwan** : Qué os pasa a vosotros hoy? Estáis dejando por los suelos el supremo poder del Taekwondo! Eso sin mencionar que como nos manden para casa demasiado rápido mi señora se va a poner de los nervios!

* **Chang** : Pero maestro! Es que la maricona esa DA CALAMBRE!

* **Choi** : Sí, yo también me he fijao! He ido a saltarle encima y de pronto PUM...Calambre!

* **Kaphwan** : En fin, no tengo más remedio que felicitaros por vuestras grandes dotes de observación...Después de todo sólo llevái años participando en el KOF y eso os ha bastado para daros cuenta de que Benimaru usa electricidad. Me alegra mucho ver que progresáis adecuadamente.

 **LOUND 4: Benimaru vs Kim - Winner is** **Kim** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Goro vs Kim  
**  
Y en esto que se produce otra aparición estelar de la Aída:

* **Aída** : Sr. Gooooro, me permite unas preguntaaas?

* **Kaphwan** : AKU WA YUROSAN!

* **Aída** : Eh? Es a mi? Bueno, no importa. En realidad no es a por ustez a quien vengo, Sr. Kiiiiim, sino a por el Sr. Goooro...No es cierto, Sr. Gooooro, que ese niño que ustez trae a los combates en realidad no es suuuuyo?

* **Goro** : Cómo dice? Será una broma, verdad?

* **Aída** : OH POR FA-VOR! Cómo tiene la DESFACHATEZ de negarlo, si nada más que hay que ver al crío para darse cuenta de que es CLAVADO al Jaime Ostos?

Esta vez los seguratas de la organización son más rápidos a la hora de volver a sacar a la Aída de allí a rastras.

* * *

Asientos del público:

* **Dr. Light** (contestando al móvil): Uhhhn? Ah, es usted, Waller...Gracias por despertarme, por poco me pierdo ver luchar al japo ese, el Goro lo que sea, y eso que he apostao por él...

* **Sra. Waller** (por el móvil): Light, so capullo! Por lo menos MIENTE, no?! Qué pasa con el campo de fuerza, estoy viendo el KOF por la tele y ya es la SEGUNDA vez que se cuela la loca esa!

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...No se preocupe, Waller. No volverá a pasar.

* **Sra. Waller** : Voy a descontarte del sueldo CADA luchador que maten a ver si así espabilas...Porque si antes la cagabas por estar "lobotomizado", ahora cuál coño es la EXCUSA?

 **\- Winner is** **Goro** **.  
**  
 **JAPAN HERO TEAM WINS!  
**  
* **Choi** : Oooh maestro! Te han zumbao a ti también!

* **Kaphwan** : Bien, sí. Goro es un luchador honorable, no es ninguna vergüenza perder contra él...

* **Chang** : Pos menos mal que no, maestro...Porque te ha pateao el culo pero del tó!

* **Kaphwan** : No pasa nada, eso sólo significa que tendré que entrenar más, superarme a mi mismo para llegar a ser cada vez más fuerte y...

* **Choi** : Sí, pero es que te ha jartao de hostias hasta en el cielo la boca...maestro.

* **Kaphwan** : BUENO, VALE YA, NO?! Que ya he captado la idea!

* * *

Cafetería de la organización, durante la pausa entre combates:

* **Dr. Light** : Oye Clark, la que viene por ahí no es la chiflada esa de los cojones? Vaya bronca me acaba de meter la Waller por su culpa!

* **Clark** : Bueno, técnicamente hablando por su culpa no, más bien por no echar cuenta en el campo de fuerza...

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero si no es por ella la Waller no se habría dao cuenta de eso EN LA PUTA VIDA...Eh nena! A ver si vamos ya dejando tranquilos a los luchadores, no? Que no quisiera tener que INCINERARTE...

* **Aída** : Dr. Light, no? Qué mas quisieras, PERDEDOR! Voy a parar el KOF tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que el mundo reconozca mi ABSOLUTA SUPREMACÍA en el campo del periodismo de investigación! Y si intentas detenerme tendré que empezar a sacar trapos sucios DE TI!

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? Qué clase de trapos sucios?

* **Aída** : Pues por ejemplo lo de la señorita Shimmer, que formaba parte del grupo de supervillanos que creasteSSS en los '80...

* **Dr. Light** : Oye, no sé qué sarta de embustes te vas a inventar ahora pero yo NO me acosté con Shimmer.

* **Aída** : Ajá! Y no te da vergüenza?

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, un poco de vergüenza sí que me da, pero es que tenía un hermano como de 300 kilos que también estaba en el grupo y...Hey un momento! Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?

* **Clark** : Porque eres un supervillano; TIENES que dar explicaciones. Déjame a mi, que acabaremos antes...A ver, Aída o cómo te llames, esto es un TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES, no el "Aquí hay tomate". Aquí no se puede venir a rayar al personal con cotilleos absurdos, es que no lo entiendes?

* **Aída** : Ja! Como que la gente viene a ver el KOF! Te equivocas DE MEDIO A MEDIO, militarote! En realidad toda esa gente ha venido a ver a la incomparable Aída! Sin *mi* el KOF tendría menos audiencia que el pograma del Pedrito Ruíz! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* **Dr. Light** : Razonar no funciona, habrá que amenazarla...Escucha nena, como vuelvas a parar el KOF otra vez te voy a dar una patada en el culo a la velocidad de la luz que te voy a mandar a Alfa Centauri! Que ya está bien, coño, que no había visto tanta megalomanía en toda mi vida, y eso que conozco a Luthor!

* **Aída** : No te atreverás! Como me pongas una mano encima te meto una demanda que te cagas! Palurdo! Ignorante!

* **Dr. Light** : Ignorante? Que soy doctor en Óptica y en Física Cuántica!

* **Aída** : Buah, pero eso será por alguna universidad de algún pueblo americano muy pequeño; Y no como YO, que tengo 2 carreras POR CAMBRIDGE y hablo CON DIOS y soy de la FAMILIA REAL JORDANA! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Tsk. Pero esta tía por qué coño no está en Arkham? No puedo entender en qué país dejan gente así suelta por la calle...

* **Clark** (riéndose): Oye, y por qué no te la follas como a la tía esa de Identity Crisis? A ver si por lo menos se tranquiliza un poco...

* **Aída** : ...Y el torneo del King of Fighters ya no se llamará más KOF, a partir de ahora se llamará "Adorad Infinitamente a la Diosa Árabe-española" y sus siglas serán AIDA! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque la tía esa de IC estaba buena y no como ésta, que es un puto ENGENDRO...No va a haber más remedio que LOBOTOMIZARLA, como me hizo a mi la JLA.

* **Clark** : Comorl?! No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! Después de pasarte el día entero dando el coñazo con lo de que "lobotomizar" a la gente es cruel e inhumano!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, pero eso es sólo cuando me lo hacen *a mí*. En cambio la tía ésta qué tiene que perder, si ya no se puede estar peor de la cabeza? Y además que no le va a pasar nada, sólo le vamos a cambiar la personalidad un poquito para que no dé tanto por culo parando el KOF cada 2 por 3.

* **Clark** : Olvídalo, tío; No podemos hacer eso.

* **Dr. Light** : Vaaa, cómo que no? CLARO que podemos.

Light le coloca un dedo sobre la frente a la Aída y le dispara un láser a través del cráneo.

* **Dr. Light** : Lo ves? Funcionó.

* **Clark** : Light, está MUERTA!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok ok, no ha funcionado al 100% como yo me esperaba pero por lo menos ya no va a parar más el KOF, verdad? Qué quieres, no lo había intentado nunca, echando a perder se aprende...

* **Clark** : Sí claro, lo mismo que debió pensar la JLA...

* **Dr. Light** : Oye, no te pongas a favor de esos HIJOS DE PUTA, eh? Que moralmente hablando yo estoy pero que muuuuuuy por encima de ellos! Y vámonos de aquí rápido, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta del "cambio de personalidad"...

* * *

 **3º COMBATE: IKARI WARRIORS VS RIVAL TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Clark vs Billy - Winner is** **Billy** **.  
**  
* **Billy** : Hehehe...Pos claro, pringao...Agarrarme a mi? Es que todavía no te has dao cuenta de que tengo UN PALO?

 **LOUND 2: Leona vs Billy - Winner is** **Leona** **.  
**  
* **Leona** : ...Y todavía tienes suerte de que no te lo meta POR EL CULO.

 **LOUND 3: Leona vs Yamazaki - Winner is** **Yamazaki** **.  
**  
* **Clark** : Eh tío, que pregunta Light que si crees que aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar el combate o que si se tiene que poner a deslumbrar a los del Rival Team ya?

* **Ralf** : Ja ja, qué gracioso! Porque será una broma, no? Dile que NI SE LE OCURRA, sólo nos faltaba el Artie haciendo trampas en el KOF!

 **LOUND 4: Ralf vs Yamazaki - Winner is** **Ralf** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Ralf vs Blue Mary - Winner is** **Blue Mary** **.  
**  
 **RIVAL TEAM WINS!  
**


	14. Un capítulo tranquilito

**Capítulo CATORCE - Un capítulo tranquilito**

En el Satélite de la JLA (o la Torre o lo que coño sea) encontramos a Superman, Green Lantern, Flash etc etc MASACRADOS de la manera más gore y a Wonder Woman abierta de patas encima de una mesa:

* **Wonder Woman** : Oh fóllame, Arthur, FÓLLAME! Siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero es que me daba corte de decírtelo!

* **Dr. Light** (sobándole las tetas): Bieeen, ahora veremos si ha valido la pena dejarte vivir o no...BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Batman** (entrando): Has ido demasiado lejos, Light; Esto. Se. Termina. AHORA!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor! Yo controlo el espectro electromagnético ENTERO y me convierto en luz y tú sólo eres un tío disfrazao de murciélago, y vas a poder conmigo? Qué ESTUPIDEZ! Di adiós, pringao de materia!

Media hora de BRUTAL PALIZA más tarde:

* **Batman** : ...Y que esto te sirva de lección!

* **Dr. Light** (sangrando en el suelo): Ok ok, Batman...Más hostias no, por favor! Joder, cómo es esto posible?! Eres el puto Bugs Bunny, tío!

* **Batman** : Menos tonterías y recoge los dientes del suelo, que te esperan en Belle Reve.

"POS ME SE ESTAN EMPEZANDO A HINCHAR LOS BUEVOS YA, ENNN OPA!"

"Pero Kyo...Qué culpa tengo yo de no saber conducir?"

* **Dr. Light** (despertando): Ostia, qué sueño más chungo! Y eso que empezaba bien...

Efectivamente, la secuencia de arriba ha sido **UN SUEÑO** (no os jode cuando pasan estas cosas en los tebeos o soy yo el único?). **EN REALIDAD** , este capítulo empieza al lado de la piscina del hotel con Kyo metiéndole voces a su padre y a Shingo, y Light tumbado en una de las sillas y observándolos.

* **Kyo** : Pos yo asín vestido no puedo ir al KOF...No puedo creerlo, voy y encargo una chaqueta guapa a una tienda de Tokyo y qué es lo que me mandan? Un gi de color ROSA! Qué clase de DESGRACIAO con CERO RESPETO por sí mismo se presentaría en un torneo de artes marciales con esas pintas?

* **Shingo** : Se habrán equivocado, supongo...Y por qué no va usted en moto a Tokyo y recoge la chaqueta, Kusanagi-san?

* **Kyo** : Porque llevar el amoto tantos kilómetros cansa y tengo un combate mañana. En realidad, todo esto es mayormente CULPA VUESTRA, pringaos! Si alguno de los 2 supiera conducir podría ir a recogerme la chaqueta a Tokyo pa que yo no me tuviera ni que molestar...

* **Dr. Light** : (Asombroso. Sólo llevo 5 minutos observando a ese NIÑATO de Kusanagi y ya le he tengo más asco que a la JLA, a los Titanes y al Psimon JUNTOS! Míralo, es el típico chulo de mierda como los que siempre me jartaban de hostias en el colegio...y en el instituto...y en la universidad. Si no fuera porque es del Sacred Team es que lo electrocutaba!)

* **Saisyu** : Pues como ni Shingo ni yo tenemos carnet mucho me temo que no vas a tener más remedio QUE AGUANTARTE, no es así, Kyo?

*PAAAM*

* **Dr. Light** : (Joooder, y ahora va y le mete una colleja al padre! Qué poca vergüenza y qué falta de respeto! La juventud de ahora está hecha una auténtica mierda! Diosss cómo me hubiera gustao poder haber tratao así al cabrón de mi viejo!)

* **Kyo** (chasqueando los dedos): Eh tú, supervillano!

* **Dr. Light** : Me llamo Lig...

* **Kyo** : 'S igual. Ya me estás teleportando a Tokyo, que tengo que hacer unos mandaos...

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando el coraje): Oh sssssí, cómo no? Lo que mande el señorito!

* * *

En una calle al azar de Tokyo milisegundos más tarde encontramos al Kyo Kusanagi de rodillas y VOMITANDO HASTA LA PRIMERA PAPILLA:

* **Dr. Light** : Ohhh qué lástima! Se me olvidó comentarte que para el que no está acostumbrao a moverse a la velocidad de la luz la experiencia puede ser LIGERAMENTE traumática...La primera vez que yo lo intenté me pasé vomitando una semana y casi me vuelvo loco, pero vamos, que para un tío tan chulo como tú tampoco será pa tanto, es o no?

* **Kyo** (vomitando las tripas): C-cabrón! Lo has hecho queriendo!

* **Dr. Light** : Quién, yo? Oh no POR DIOS! Con lo de puta madre que me caes...

Hora y media más tarde, cuando ya se ha solucionado todo el asunto de la chaqueta:

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, pues si ya hemos acabado con las MARICONADAS de bishonen o cómo se diga, vámonos para Osaka otra vez...Parece mentira el puto niñato, desplazarse hasta Tokyo por una chaqueta de mierda, es como para reventarlo a hostias!

* **Kyo** : Eh oye, te estás pasando ya, no crees?

* **Dr. Light** : Oh lo he dicho en voz alta? Perdona. Weeeno, hora de teleportarnos otra vez...

* **Kyo** : N-noooo! De teleportarnos NADA! Hay que encontrar otro medio para volver a Osaka...Quizás el tren de alta velocidad...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, nada de trenes, que soy americano y me crean confusión cultural. Para eso mejor en el Porsche que se han dejado ahí aparcao después de que le haga un puente.

* **Kyo** : Hey, que ese coche no es nuestro!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, "que no es nuestro", dice...Ahora es *a mi* al que le están entrando ganas de vomitar.

Un Porsche puenteao más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Bien, allá vamos...A ver si me acuerdo cómo iba esto del conducir, porque como normalmente me teleporto o vuelo...

* **Kyo** : Eso será una broma, no? Mira, si no te acuerdas de conducir mejor que lo dejemos, podría ser peligroso...

* **Dr. Light** (arrancando): Nah, chaval, peligroso de qué? Lo máximo que puede pasar es que nos matemos y *a mi* me resucita el demonio Mr. Biff...Ahora a ver si encontramos una carretera tranquila, que quiero poner el buga a 200...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, me parece a mi sólo o es que hemos perdido protagonismo desde que empezó el KOF?

* **Zero** : Y qué quieres que hagamos? No vale la pena seguir intentando eliminar a los luchadores si tienen al puto superhéroe ese protegiéndolos...

* **Dastardly** : ((Qué raro, un superhéroe en una fic de El Chang)). Y no será más bien un supervillano?

* **Krizalid** : Un supervillano ayudando a los del KOF? Eso sería absurdo.

* **Dastardly** : A lo mejor es algún supervillano ABSURDO, que podría ser también, no? ((Huuuy, estoy A PUNTO de sacar el nombre pero no sé qué me pasa hoy que no ando muy fino.))

* **Zero** : No creo, pero hasta que no identifiquemos a ese tío no quiero que se lleve a cabo ningún intento de asesinato más. Alguna pregunta?

* **Dastardly** : Sí, yo tengo una: Cómo has conseguido coger ese león y pintarlo de lila? Porque el día que yo le haga eso a Muttley es el día en el que me arranca los huevos a dentelladas...

* **Zero** : Pero POR SUPUESTO que NO he cogido un león y lo he pintado de lila, tío! Esas burradas serán normales en la Realidad de la que tú provienes, pero en ésta no se le ocurrirían ni al que vendió el coche para comprar gasolina.

* **Dastardly** : Ah no?

* **Zero** : Pues claro que NO! Aquí lo que hacemos es coger un león normal, alterarlo genéticamente y clonarlo unas 9999 veces hasta que POR FIN sale uno de color lila...

* **Dastardly** : WOW! Si hay algo por lo que me cuesta adaptarme a vuestro mundo es por el exceso de LÓGICA y RACIONALIDAD en todo lo que hacéis...

* * *

En una tranquila carretera media hora más tarde encontramos al elenco infantil de Verano Azul en sus bicicletas en dirección Osaka-Tokyo:

LALALALALA LALALALA LALALALAAAAAA!111!

* **Javi** : Escuadrón, a desplegarse! Formación triangular ocupando LOS 2 CARRILES ya!

* **Pancho** : Pero Javi, no será peligroso? Mira que las carreteras de Japón a lo mejor no son como la comarcal de Nerja...

* **Javi** : Silencio, maldito gañán de pueblo! Respeta mi autoridad! A DESPLEGARSE!

Y en esto que llega el coche de Light y Kyo en dirección Tokyo-Osaka:

* **Kyo** : Ein?! Qué es eso que viene en dirección contraria?

* **Dr. Light** (escupiendo babas): Cagonlaputa! NIÑOS! Siempre jodiéndome la vida!

* **Kyo** : Pero qué haces, tío?! No aceleres! FREEEENA!

***CATAPUN!111!***

* **Dr. Light** : TOOOOMA! La mitad de esos cabrones ha ido a tomar por culo! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Kyo** : Tío, para INMEDIATAMENTE el coche, que yo me abajo! Estás desequilibrao!

* **Dr. Light** : Desequilibrao yo? Naaah, un poco neurótico si eso...Y antes le tenía fobia a los niños...Pero ya se me ha pasao.

* **Kyo** : QUE YA SE TE HA PASAO?!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues claro, chaval...O sea, NI SIQUIERA le he dado la vuelta al coche para ir a por el RESTO de ellos, verdad?

[Aclaración: Este es el Dr. Light MAYORMENTE pre-ID Crisis...Para que luego digan en los foros que el personaje se ha vuelto un cabrón "a partir de ID Crisis".]

* **Kyo** : No te creas que vamos a aguantar supervillanos totalmente descontrolaos matando a todo el que les da la gana aquí en Japón, tío! En cuanto lleguemos a Osaka estoy avisando a la JLA!

* **Dr. Light** : Kyo, te gustaría tener un hermanito medio americano y con poderes basaos en la luz? Porque si metes a la JLA en esto iré a tu casa y ME FOLLARE A TU MADRE!

[Y éste es el Dr. Light post-ID Crisis. O sea, qué otra fic EN EL MUNDO tiene al Arthur Light en el papel de EL BUENO? Qué será lo próximo, asar la manteca? EXCELSIOR!11111!]

Mientras tanto un poco más atrás en la carretera los supervivientes de Verano Azul se bajan de las bicicletas para el recuento de bajas:

* **Bea** : Oh Dios mío! Javi, Tito, Quique, la fea...Todos MUERTOS!

* **Pancho** (frotándose las manos): BIEEEN! Ahora que Javi está muerto NADIE podrá disputarme el liderazgo y Bea será mía por fin! El día más feliz de mi vida!

* **Bea** : Un momento! Qué es eso que viene por ahí, Flash?!

* **Pancho** : El Correcaminos?!

* **Piraña** : No, es FARRUQUITO! CORRED POR VUESTRAS VID...!

***CATAPUN!111!***

* **Farruquito** (desde el coche): ENDEVEEEE, PAAAAAYOS! Siempre por meeeedio!

* * *

El barco de Chanquete, 24 horas más tarde:

* **Pintora** : Hey Chanquete! Ha venido un tío de SEUR con unas bolsas negras...Me pregunto qué tendrán dentr...UUUURGHHHH!

* **Chanquete** : Déjame verl...UUUURGHHHH!

* **Pintora** : Oh Dios! Nunca debimos dejar que los niños se fueran a Tokyo en bicicleta...Claro, como somos progres tampoco teníamos otra opción!

* **Chanquete** : Habla por ti, Pintora! Yo no soy progre, la única razón por la que los aguantaba era POR EL SEXO!

* **Pintora** : No, si en el fondo yo también...Pero no importa, los billares están llenos de niños a los que comerles el coco para convertirlos en esclavos sexuales...

* **Chanquete** : Espabila, Pintora! No estamos en los '80, estamos en el 2005...Ya apenas hay billares y ahora a los niños HAY QUE PAGARLES si te los quieres follar...Ooooh mi venganza será TERRIBLE!


	15. Teh Shodown

**Capítulo QUINCE - Teh Shodown**

En un centro comercial de Osaka a las 10 de la mañana encontramos a los miembros del Sacred Team rodeados por sus fans, subidos a un escenario y dando una rueda de prensa con el noble objetivo de promocionar toda una nueva serie de camisetas, muñequitos y demás merchandising, y a los Ikari Warriors y a Light mezclados entre el público por razones de seguridad:

* **Kyo** (por el micrófono): UAN, TU, FRI...ME SE ESCUCHA?

* **Iori** : Siiií Kyo, "te se escucha"! Tsk, y luego se pregunta la gente que por qué te odio a muerte...

* **Kyo** : Qué passsha, Iori? Algún POBLEMA?

* **Chizuru** : Vamos a ir parando ya, no? A ver si sois capaces de estar 5 minutos sin pelearos...Recordadlo, somos el SACRED TEAM: La Ultima Esperanza de la Humanidad. No podemos ir por la vida dando el pastel!

* **Iori** : Creía que era ese tipo Light el que iba a enfrentarse a Orochi...

* **Chizuru** : Eso será POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER! Semejante capullo NO ES DIGNO de representar a la Humanidad enfrentándose a Orochi!

* **Iori** : Y un tío de 30 tacos que todavía está en el instituto sí lo es? Por lo menos el Light ese tiene estudios...

* **Kyo** : Hey, que yo por lo menos no me disfrazo de tía y voy por ahí diciendo que me llamo Miss X!

* **Chizuru** : Bien, ya es suficiente! A callarse la boca los 2! Hablad cuando os pregunten, que va a ser NUNCA si el patrocinador ha entendido bien mis instrucciones! Dioses, es increíble la vergüenza que se llega a pasar yendo a los sitios con vosotros 2...

* **Kyo** : Joder, Chizuru, cómo te pasas... Encima de que me has hecho levantar a una hora en la que todavía hay lobos por las calles...

* **Iori** : Que te CALLES LA PUTA BOCA YA, Kyo! Es que no lo has oído?

* **Kyo** : A mi no se me habla asín! Te vas a enterar, mamón!

Mientras tanto y también entre el público que asiste a la rueda de prensa encontramos a otro viejo conocido nuestro:

* **Dastardly** : (Identificar al superhéroe, hm? Pues vaya con el problema de mojones que tiene a todo NESTS paralizado! Cada vez estoy más convencido que en esta Realidad son CARAJOTES, deberían aprender de cómo hacemos las cosas en la mía...[Sacando un par de uzis de la gabardina]: Con ESTILO y SUTILEZA.)

*BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM*

Dastardly se lía a disparar en dirección al escenario matando a un montón de gente que estaba por medio en el proceso. Light apenas tiene tiempo de levantar un campo de fuerza para proteger al Sacred Team y empezar a disparar lásers contra Dastardly mientras que los Ikari Warriors intentan sacar de allí al ST.

* **Dastardly** : Jé, estás matando más gente inocente todavía que yo!

* **Dr. Light** : Menos mal que soy un supervillano y esas cosas me la sudan...

* **Dastardly** : Ostia, lo SABIA! Y los de NESTS no se lo quisieron creer...

Mientras los supervivientes salen a correr de allí Light se teleporta hacia donde está Dastardly y le cercena los brazos con cuchillas de luz sólida.

* **Dastardly** : Ostia, y además es el Arthur Light! Qué jartada de reir!

* **Dr. Light** : Errrr...Weno, mejor que parecerse a Dick Dastardly el de los dibujos animados, no?

* **Dastardly** : No me parezco, *soy*.

* **Dr. Light** : Coño, no me jodas, sí? Un autógrafo, por favor!

* **Dastardly** : Hey un momento...O sea, te digo que soy Dick Dastardly e INMEDIATAMENTE te lo crees? No es por ofender ni nada pero qué clase de científico eres tú?

* **Dr. Light** : Es que a mi me han pasao unas cosas mu raras en la vida y ya no flipo con nada...Claro que el hecho de que te haya cortado los brazos y los hayas regenerado en 2 segundos también ayuda bastante...

* **Dastardly** : Oye Artie, me caes de puta madre (y no digamos a El Chang) y no quisiera tener que patearte el culo...Mira que yo tengo Toon Force y tú sólo controlas la luz...

* **Dr. Light** : Que "sólo" controlo la luz?!

* **Dastardly** : Sí, tío; Eso no es ná...TOON FORCE BEATS ALL!

* **Dr. Light** : Y eso qué significa, que no puedo destruirte? Ok pero si te meto en un campo de fuerza a ver cómo coño sales...

* **Dastardly** (sacando un alfiler y pinchando el campo de fuerza): Lo ves, tío? Ya estoy fuera.

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo has...?!

* **Dastardly** : Im-presionante, eh? Y eso no es NADA, colega...Sobre todo comparado con el rinoceronte que tienes detrás tuya y está a punto de arrollarte.

* **Dr. Light** (mirando hacia atrás): Ein?!

Un rinoceronte salido de la nada lanza a Light contra la pared de enfrente 20 metros más allá.

* **Dastardly** (acercándose): No quería haber tenido que hacer eso pero en fin...Tampoco es que los supervillanos entendáis otro lenguaje...

* **Dr. Light** : OUCH! Un momento...Cómo coño es que ni siquiera lo oi llegar?!

* **Dastardly** : Era un rinoceronte STEALTH.

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Oh claro, eso lo explica todo...Tendré que convertirme en luz para que no vuelva a pasar, no?

* **Dastardly** : Tío, eso NO es buena idea...Ahora tendré que dispersarte SOPLANDO.

* **Dr. Light** : Dispersar LA LUZ a SOPLIDOS?! Eso es imposibl...Oh mierda, está PASANDO!

* **Dastardly** : Deberías pasarte a NESTS, sabes? Qué haces tú en el bando de los buenos en todo caso, si te pega menos que a un Cristo 2 pistolas? Piénsalo mientras intentas volver a reunir todos tus átomos, ok?

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): Pasarme a NESTS? No, que la vais A CAGAR. Oooh te crees muy chulo por ser un psicópata de dibujos animados, verdad? Pero *yo* estoy al nivel de poder de un puto HERALDO DE GALACTUS! No tengo porqué intentar destruirte físicamente cuando puedo enviarte a putear un ratito a la gente de OTRA DIMENSION!

Efectivamente, Dastardly desaparece teletransportado a otra dimensión.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, parece que se acabó...

* **Dastardly** (a su espalda): Yo no estaría tan seguro, Artie.

Dastardly golpea a Light con un bate de beisbol y lo atraviesa limpiamente.

* **Dastardly** : Hmm?

* **Dr. Light** (a su espalda): Holograma [Le vuela la cabeza con un láser a bocajarro]

Dastardly da 2 pasos hacia atrás y cae al suelo sin cabeza.

* **Dastardly** (levántandose): Jé, es verdad lo que decían, ahora peleas de la ostia...Claro que para lo que te va a servir...

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, cómo cojones puedes hablar?! Ni siquiera tienes cuerdas vocales!

* **Dastardly** (empezando a regenerar la cabeza): Artie, tío...Déjalo ya por tu propio bien: *NADIE* puede vencer a un tío de dibujos animados, eso cualquier friki con 2 dedos de cerebro lo sabe...

* **Dr. Light** : Ni tú tampoco puedes vencerme a mi, no? Estamos igualados.

* **Dastardly** : Igualados? Créetelo, colega! Es sólo que me resulta difícil pensar en una forma de derribarte que no te rompa COMO MÍNIMO la columna vertebral, y teniendo en cuenta que el tío que está escribiendo esta historia es fan tuyo desde que empezó a leer tebeos americanos...

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que *esto* es una historia y el que la escribe es fan mío y por tanto va a dejar que me folle a Wonder Woman, a Canario Negro y al resto de tías buenas de la JLA?

* **Dastardly** : Hombre, tanto, TANTO no sé yo si va a poder ser...Ten en cuenta que tampoco quiere sacar a mucha gente de DC Comics como no sea haciendo cameos...

* **Dr. Light** : ESTAS COMO UNA PUTA CABRA! Ni siquiera me creo que *yo* tenga fans!

* **Dastardly** : Pues ya ves, y un fan de la época en la que se supone que estabas "lobotomizado" además...Claro que también influye el ser de un país en el que el héroe nacional es TORRENTE...

* **Dr. Light** : Que *yo* soy como Torrente? Ahora sí que te voy a lanzar un pulso electromagnético que te vas a jiñar!

* **Dastardly** : Buah, lanzar pulsos electromagnéticos lo puede hacer cualquiera! Por qué no intentas algo realmente chulo como moverte a través del espacio tridimensional y alterar el continuo espacio-temporal a voluntad?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que como poder seguramente sí PUEDO! Lo que pasa es que aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

* **Dastardly** : Pues desgraciadamente para ti, yo *sí* sé cómo hacerlo. Oh te duele el costado? Deben ser las 2 costillas que te rompí AYER.

Dastardly le golpea en las costillas y Light cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

* **Dr. Light** : AAARGHH! C...abrón!

* **Dastardly** : Hey, deberías agradecerme que me pase de buena gente contigo, eso ha sido muy "light" para todo lo que podría haberte hecho...O sea, está muy bien que hayas pasao de cobarde a suicida y quieras recuperar tu reputación y tal, pero no puedo pasarme el día entero peleando contigo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer; Piensa un poco en los demás, tío!

Dastardly procede a colocarle a Light un collar de esos que usan en los talegos de supervillanos para anular los poderes de los metas.

* **Dastardly** : Ahora si no te importa vas a contestarme a unas preguntas...Pero de buen rollo, eh?

* **Dr. Light** : Me vas a torturar, no?

* **Dastardly** : Queeeé? A un tío que es *casi* tan rastrero como yo y que muy probablemente se lo merece?! Naaah, eso qué gracia tendría? Quiero decir, en circunstancias normales te torturaría *y* luego te inyectaría pentotal sódico, pero en tu caso me parece que voy a usar el pentotal sódico nada más...


	16. Aftermath al Shodown

**Capítulo DIECISEIS - Aftermath al Shodown**

En una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se alojan los del KOF, 3 horas más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** (despertando): Uhhn...Qué ha pasao?

* **Ralf** : Eso dínoslo tú, tío. Después de llevarnos de allí a los del Sacred Team volvimos al centro comercial y te encontramos drogao perdío y contándole tu vida a la pared, así que te sacamos de allí antes de que llegara la policía.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, gracias...[Tocándose el cuello]: Hey, todavía tengo el collar? Tenéis que quitarme esta mierda cuanto antes, anula totalmente mis poderes...

* **Clark** : Esas cosas no son fáciles de quitar, el friki-yakuza ese amigo de la Waller, Kakihara o cómo se llame, está buscando a alguien que sepa hacerlo...Por qué tanta prisa, Light? Crees que vamos a aprovechar para jartarte de hostias ahora que no puedes usar tu poderes o que?

* **Dr. Light** : ((Joder, me ha leído el pensamiento!)). Nah, no creo que tengáis tan mala leche, ni que fuerais la JLA...Además, jartarme de hostias por qué, si pierdo el culo por ayudaros, si desde que estoy aquí no hago nada más que el Bien!

* **Clark** : Bueno, fuera aparte de haber intentado violar a Chizuru, no sé qué que me comentó Kyo de unos niños en bicicleta que fueron a tomar por culo y haberte cargado a la Aída la verdad es que tampoco es que hayas hecho nada malo...

* **Dr. Light** : No me jodas! Que haberme cargao a la Aída ESTUVO MAL?!

* **Ralf** : Ahí lleva un poquillo de razón Artie...Pero vamos, que eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa ahora es saber qué es lo que ha pasao después de que te quedaras peleando con el tío del bigote.

* **Dr. Light** : Básicamente que me pateó el culo, me quitó los poderes y me drogó para que le contara para quién trabajo...

* **Ralf** : O sea, que en una palabra...PWNED.

* **Dr. Light** : Yo sólo os digo una cosa: Si os encontráis con un tío que se parezca a Dick Dastardly el de los Autos Locos, ECHAD A CORRER.

* **Clark** (aguantando la risa): Pffft, por qué, es un Agente?

* **Dr. Light** : No, es el puto Dick Dastardly DE VERDAD. Como si fuera un Agente, sólo que MUCHO PEOR. No os imagináis lo que ese tío puede hacer, yo he tenido MUCHA SUERTE de que ni siquiera me torturase o me cortarse a cachos...

* **Ralf** : Weno, dice el médico que te ha roto 2 costillas...

* **Dr. Light** : Pues eso es lo que os decía, que por lo visto le caigo de puta madre y que POR ESO he escapao tan bien.

En esto que entra la Waller:

* **Sra. Waller** : A VER, DONDE ESTA ESE GILIPOLLAS?!

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): No se cabree, Waller, y deje que le explique...

* **Sra. Waller** : Sí, tienes mucho que explicar...El hotel donde estábamos antes, lo recuerdas? Pues acaban DE VOLARLO EN PEDAZOS! Si Ralf no llega a avisarme por el transmisor después de encontrarte habría ido a tomar por culo yo también. A ver qué clase de CAGADA has hecho AHORA para dejarte interrogar por los de NESTS con todo el poder que tienes?

* **Dr. Light** : Usted no lo entiende, Waller; Yo tengo mucho poder pero es que el tío que ha mandao NESTS...es como el puto Beyonder, vale? Puede hacer aparecer cosas de la nada y viajar por el tiempo, ni siquiera *yo* puedo hacer eso! Además es INDESTRUCTIBLE, sabe? Se regenera de cualquier daño en cuestión de SEGUNDOS! Joder, es que teniendo a ese tío no me explico ni para qué coño necesitan despertar a Orochi!

* **Sra. Waller** : Y pudiste identificarlo?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, era Dick Dastardly el de los dibujos animados.

* **Sra. Waller** (agarrando a Light por las solapas): Recuerdas todas esas gilipolleces absurdas que me contaste cuando volviste del Infierno? Recuerdas que hub ocasiones en las que me dieron ganas de levantarme y jartarte de hostias? PUES YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ IGUAL!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que todas esas gilipolleces absurdas me pasaron DE VERDAD! [En SS #52]

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues si te pasaron de verdad MUCHO PEOR! Eso sólo significa que eres TODAVÍA más capullo de lo que yo me pensaba! Pero vamos, no pretenderás que me crea que te ha zumbao un tío de dibujos animados, verdad? Eso sí que no te puede pasar NI A TI!

* **Dr. Light** : Es la puta VERDAD, Waller! Nunca se me ocurriría inventarme una historia tan absurda!

* **Sra. Waller** : Sí, es demasiado ridículo como para ser mentira...Vale, asumamos POR UN SEGUNDO que todo eso sea verdad: Si veías que ibas a perder y no podías hacer nada cómo es que no se te ocurrió TELEPORTARTE de allí a todo correr? Joder Light, qué POCAS LUCES!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey no me diga eso, que me jode! Y además no podía hacerlo, ahora estoy en la etapa de demostrar que si antes era un cobarde era todo por culpa de la JLA y...

**POM!**

* **Ralf** : Coño, no le pegue, Waller; Que eso tampoco arregla nada...

* **Sra. Waller** : Tú a callar! A ti quisiera yo verte llevando al Escuadrón Suicida p'alante! Y en cuanto a ti, Light, voy a aprovechar la ocasión para decirte la cosas que siempre te he querido decir! Basura! Mamarracho!

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, Waller...Parece la Bruja Lola.

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues denúnciame por mobbing! Para empezar, deberías BESARLE EL CULO a la JLA por haberte "lobotomizado": Era LO MEJOR que te podía haber pasao, porque si aún habiéndote convertido en un cobarde te las has arreglado para morir varias veces y quedar atrapado en la Batería Central de OA y no sé cuántas cosas raras más, imagínate lo que te hubiera pasao SIENDO VALIENTE!

* **Dr. Light** : ((Oh no! Yo creía que tenía la excusa perfecta para justificar CADA GILIPOLLEZ que he hecho EN TODA MI VIDA culpando a la JLA pero la Waller ya se ha dao cuenta del truco! Me va a destrozar psicológicamente, y ni siquiera puedo teleportarme o apartarla de la salida porque la tía pesa más de 100 kilos! Un MILAGRO es lo que necesitaría ahora...)). Errrr...PUERTA!111!

En esto que MILAGROSAMENTE se abre una puerta interdimensional.

* **Dr. Light** (entrando): Ostia, no me puedo creer que haya FUNCIONADO! Weno, Waller, yo como que me voy un ratito anca The Authority a echar unas risas, eh? Ya volveré más tarde, cuando se le haya pasado el cabreo...

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Zero** : Aún no termino de comprender por qué no te cargaste al tal Light. Ese tío es peligroso.

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, primero no me dejáis matar a los del KOF y ahora queréis que me cargue al tío que más se parece *a mi* de toda la fic? Y además, para qué? Ese tío RESUCITA.

* **Krizalid** : Que resucita?!

* **Dastardly** : Sí, y todas las veces que haga falta además. Es 'Toon Force' Dr. Light del Suicide Squad #52: El tebeo en el que se les fue la olla a los guionistas del Suicide Squad.

* **Zero** : Pero podrías haberlo incapacitado o algo, no? No sé, lobotomizarlo otra vez y traerlo aquí para servir de sparring al K9999 por ejemplo. Con la mala leche que tienes me extraña que no se te haya ocurrido algo así...

* **Dastardly** : ((Sí claro, y cabrear a El Chang)). Light no es importante, puedo volver a patearle el culo las veces que quiera. Yo me preocuparía más de la Waller...

* **Krizalid** : Quién es esa tal Waller?

* **Zero** : La antigua jefa del Escuadrón Suicida y Consejera de Asuntos Metahumanos del ex-presidente Luthor. Empieza a considerar la posibilidad de que seamos BRUTALMENTE ASESINADOS antes de ni siquiera poder despertar a Orochi, Krizalid...Waller debe ser eliminada.

* **Dastardly** : Ya estoy en ello, de momento he volado el hotel donde estaba alojada según la información que le saqué a Light...

* **Krizalid** : Y volar un hotel entero para matar a una sola persona no te parece algo excesivo?

* **Dastardly** : Pues no, me parece lo NORMAL que hay que hacer en estos casos. Hey, qué quieres, que mienta? Tsk, no me explico como podéis vivir en un mundo donde hay TAN POCA VIOLENCIA, así no me extraña que la gente ande de los nervios...

* * *

Mientras tanto en El Transporte (la nave espacial de The Authority):

* **El Doctor** : Dick Dastardly el de los Autos Locos? No jodas! Tú *también* te pinchas, tío!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, no sé porqué te lo he contao, pensaba que tendrías una mente más abierta...

* **El Doctor** : Era coña, Light; Sé que tu historia es VERDAD, soy el Chamán de la Tierra, recuerdas? Claro que el pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo metiéndome caballo y viendo el Cartoon Network también ayuda bastante a la hora de creerme según que cosas...

* **Dr. Light** : Exacto, por eso un tío como tú es JUSTO lo que necesitamos para enfrentarnos a Dastardly: Alguien que pelee drogao, esté jarto de ver dibujos animados y además tenga Toon Force.

* **El Doctor** : Ok si la cosa se sale de madre sólo dame un toque y me enfrentaré con él. Creo que se me ocurre cómo neutralizarlo...

* * *

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF, 7 de la tarde:

 **4º COMBATE: SACRED TEAM VS PSYCHO SOLDIERS  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Kyo vs Athena  
**  
"ATHENAAAAA IKIMAAAAASU!111!

"PSYCHO BAAAAL!111!"

"TELEPOOOOORT!111!"

"PSYCHO BAAAAL!111!"

"PSYCHO SWOOOOORD!111!"

"GOMEN NASAAAI!111!"

 **\- Winner is** **Athena** **.  
**  
* **Iori** : HAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAW! Perder de esa manera...No te da vergüenza, Kusanagi?

* **Kyo** : 'ta shuparla, Iori. Que he dormido mu poco y no estoy pa tantos chillidos, ostia!

 **LOUND 2: Iori vs Athena - Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Iori vs Bao - Winner is** **Bao** **.  
**  
* **Kyo** : Jé, perder contra ese chinorri...Qué me dices ahora, Iori?

* **Iori** : Ese puto crío es CHEAP...Alguien debería eliminarlo PERMANENTEMENTE del KOF...

* **Chizuru** : Dejad de discutir! Es normal que después de tantos intentos de asesinato hayáis perdido la concentración necesaria para los combates, después de todo no tenéis *mi* fortaleza espiritual...Observadme, los dioses están conmigo...Os enseñaré cómo se hace!

 **LOUND 4: Chizuru vs Bao - Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Chizuru vs Kensou - Winner is** **Kensou** **.  
**  
 **PSYCHO SOLDIERS WINS!  
**  
* **Chizuru** : Ni una PUTA PALABRA, ok?

* **Kyo** : Ni hemos abierto la boca, Chizuru!


	17. Fin de la 1ª Vuelta

**Capítulo DIECISIETE - Fin de la 1ª Vuelta**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF (continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior):

 **5º COMBATE: K' TEAM VS WOMEN TEAM  
**  
* **Maxima** : Weno K', en qué orden vas a salir: primero, segundo o tercero?

* **K'** : Sí.

* **Maxima** : Esa qué coño de respuesta es? Que no era una pregunta de sí o no!

* **Lin** : Tsk, empezáis a marearme otra vez con tanta conversación! Yo iré primero.

 **LOUND 1: Lin vs King - Winner is** **King** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Maxima vs King - Winner is** **King** **.  
**  
* **Maxima** : Ya estamos tan cheap como en el '99 otra vez...Eso se avisa.

* **King** : Awww, SHÚPAME ER COÑO!

* **Mai** : Por Dios, King! Sé más femenina!

* **King** : Más femenina *todavía*? Pero si le he dicho que me chupe el coño!

* **Maxima** : Qué falta de educación, es increíble! Joder K', di ALGO!

* **K'** : ...

 **LOUND 3: K' vs King - Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: K' vs Hinako - Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: K' vs Mai - Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **K' TEAM WINS!  
**

Asientos del público:

* **Ralf** : Ostia, estabas aquí? Creí que te ibas a quedar con The Authority un par de semanas por lo menos...

* **Dr. Light** : Por mi me quedaría un mes, pero cualquiera cabrea más a la Waller...Weno, al menos conseguí que The Engineer me desactivara el collar, porque si llega a ser por Kakihara todavía estaría esperando...

* **Ralf** : Oye, eso de escaparse de cualquier situación chunga a base de gritar "PUERTA!11!" lo puede hacer cualquiera o sólo te sale a ti? Porque yo ya lo he intentao un par de veces y nada.

* **Dr. Light** : No, yo es que les ayudé a destruir a Galactus hace unas cuantas semanas y se ve que me han incluido en la base de datos de El Transporte...Menos mal, porque si no la Waller me habría destrozao, es una tía que le lee la cartilla HASTA A BATMAN.

* **Ralf** : Es curioso que te lleves tan bien con The Authority, no? Creía que se cargaban a los supervillanos de la manera más gore...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, pero eso es sólo a los supervillanos DE DERECHAS; Con los de izquierdas se llevan de puta madre. No, totalmente EN SERIO...De hecho, hasta ahora sólo he tenido problemas con el tío ese que es como Superman, el tal Apollo...

* * *

Flashback al interior de El Transporte, unas horas antes:

* **Apollo** : No sé si soy muy partidario de tener supervillanos violadores rondando por aquí, tío...No es nada personal pero es que a mi me violó un supervillano...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pero tú eres gay y eso...O sea, que si te dan por culo POS MEJOR, no?

****CRAAASH!1111!****

Ese es el ruido que hace Light siendo estrellado por Apollo contra la pared de enfrente.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey hey, tranquilidad! Que yo voté por Nader, tío!

* **Apollo** : Ok si votaste por Nader lo dejaremos estar...

* * *

Fin del flashback, volvemos a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Ralf** : Tu no puedes votar, Artie...Tienes antecedentes penales.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok pero si hubiera podido seguramente lo habría hecho por Nader...En mi larga tradición de NO DAR UNA, chaval!

* **Ralf** : Jé, lo más gracioso de todo es que TU MISMO LO RECONOCES!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero en fin...Por lo menos he aprendido una importante lección sobre la Vida: Ni un chiste de maricones más cuando esté con The Authority.

* **Ralf** : WOW, y sólo te han tenido que estrellar contra la pared UNA VEZ! Cuánta sensibilidad!

* * *

De vuelta en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF nos encontramos en medio de la fiesta de despedida que ha montado la organización:

* **Takuma** : Lo veis? Ya nos han dicho que hagamos las maletas, NOS MANDAN PARA CASA! El HORROR!11!

* **Robert** : Maestro, por ENÉSIMA vez! *NO* nos mandan para casa, sólo nos trasladamos a México, DF para la 2ª vuelta del KOF. Tan difícil es de entender?

* **Takuma** : Nooo, es una TRAMPA! Queréis meterme EN EL ASILO pa quedaros con el dojo, creéis que no me doy cuenta?

* **Yuri** : Papá, sé REALISTA: Con el coñazo que das no te admitirían en ningún asilo, por qué te piensas que no lo hemos hecho *ya*?

Mientras tanto una preciosa música empieza a sonar por los altavoces:

"VOY A HASÉ UN SACRIFISIO, UN SACRIFISIO MU GRANDE: ME VIA COMPRÁ UN CAMIÓN DE CHAMPÚ Y TO LOS DÍA VIA DUCHARME! VOY A HASÉ UN SACRIFISIO, UN SACRIFISIO BRUTÁ: VOY A DEJÁ DE ACOSTARME CON MUJERE, ME VIA ACOSTÁ CON LA MÍA NA MÁ!"

* **Tizoc** : Oh Dios, nunca debimos dejar que la música la eligiera el Joe Higashi...

* **Shingo** : WOW, no imaginaba la gran profundidad intelectual de las letras de los Mojinos Escocíos!

* **Hinako** : Sí, desde luego el que las ha traducido AL JAPONES se lo ha tenido que currar...

* **Benimaru** : Shingo, churri...Tráeme un bitter kas, quieressss?

* **Shingo** : Con todos los respetos y sin ánimo de ofender, Nikaido-san: La palmada en el culo SOBRABA...Y no me llame "churri", por favor. Que el sensei me aseguró que usted no era gay y me crearía un trauma si me hubiera engañado...

* **Benimaru** : Pues CLARO que NO te ha engañado, guapo: Yo no soy gay, soy tri.

* **Shingo** : (("Tri"? Qué demonios será eso? O sea, con animales? Con niños? Necrofilia?)) Eh, no se aproveche de que me haya quedado alelao pensando en lo de tri para meterme mano, Nikaido-san!

* **Ryo** : Yuri, ahora que papá no está delante quiero aprovechar para decirte que, aunque esté chocheando, lleva un poquillo de razón con lo de que si nos mandan para casa demasiado rápido podríamos acabar recogiendo cartones...

* **Yuri** : Ya lo sé, Ryo. Deberíamos aprovechar para sacar adelante un poco el negocio...Y si nos ponemos propaganda del dojo en la espalda aprovechando que el KOF se televisa?

* **Dr. Light** (pasando por allí): Y si grabamos un vídeo tuyo follando con King y lo vendemos por Internet en plan "Yuri  & Friends Live"? Sacaríamos una pasta.

* **Yuri** : Oh sí, claro. Buena idea! Y por qué no grabamos uno tuyo follando con el Juggernaut mejor?

* **Dr. Light** : Anda ya, nena! Eso quién coño lo iba a comprar?

* **Yuri** : Pero bueno, y a ti QUIÉN COJONES te ha dao vela en este entierro?!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo sólo lo decía por ayudar!

"VOY A HASÉ UN SACRIFISIO, UN SACRIFISIO EXAGERAO: ME VIA CORTÁ MEDIO METRO DE CHURRA, QUE CREO QUE TENGO DEMASIAO! VOY A HASÉ UN SACRIFISIO, UN ACTO DE VALENTÍA: ME VIA HASÉ LA MITÁ DE LAS PAJILLA QUE ME HAGO, QUE ME CAJCO MÁS DE 30 CADA DÍA!"

* **Iori** : Tsk, esta música me está rayando BASTANTE...Me iría para mi habitación pero no sé que pasa últimamente que cada vez que pongo la tele sale un gordo diciendo que vayamos a ver Torrente 3..."amiguetes".

* **Athena** : Si eso, quitamos a los Mojinos Escocíos (Japanese Version) y me pongo *yo* a cantar un ratito...

* **Kyo** : Noooo, Athena! Casi mejor QUE NO!

* **Chin** : Siiiií! Que cante! Que cante!

* **Kensou** : Por Dios, abuelo...Ya estás borracho otra vez?

* **Chin** : Es una pregunta (hics) con trampa?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, qué hace el macarra del palo pegándose con uno de Telepizza?

* **Billy** : Te vas a enterar, cabrón! O sea, el Geese qué es lo que hace de malo? Si se pasa el día dirigiendo su imperio criminal sin meterse con nadie y siempre eres *tú* el que viene a buscar bulla! [*POM!*]

* **Terry** : Se te está olvidando el pequeño detalle de que el Geese MATÓ A MI PADRE!

* **Billy** : Buah, y qué? O sea, que si a tu padre lo hubiera matao EL TABACO irías por ahí jartando de hostias a los estanqueros?

* **Terry** : Esa es la comparación más gilipollas que he oído en toda mi vida...POWER GEYSER!

* **Chang** : Dale caña, Terry!

* **Choi** : Mátalo, Billy!

* **Kaphwan** : Os queréis callar vosotros 2? Que vamos a tener que pagar los desperfectos entre todos!

* **Mai** : Aaaaandy, tanta violencia me pone...Y si subimos arriba a echar un polvo?

* **Andy** : Maldita sea, Mai; Siempre pensando en lo mismo! Es que no te das cuenta de que aún no estoy preparado para lo del sexo o qué? Me daría miedo tener un embarazo no deseado...

* **Mai** : Errrr, Andy...Las que nos quedamos preñadas somos las tías, sabes?

* **Andy** : No, si ya...Pero por si acaso, ok?


	18. Preludio a la 2ª vuelta

**Capítulo DIECIOCHO - Preludio a la 2ª vuelta**

La peña del KOF ya ha llegao a México, DF y se bajan del autobús a la entrada del hotel:

* **Chang** (cargando un water): Hey maestro, esto en dónde lo ponemos?

* **Kaphwan** : Qué?! No me digas que habéis arrancado el water del otro hotel para traerlo a éste! Es que no se os ha ocurrido pensar que en este hotel también tendrían water?

* **Choi** : Pues ahora que lo dice...

* **Chang** : ...La verdad es QUE NO.

* **Kyo** : Huuuy, JUSTO AHORA que hemos llegao a México me acabo de acordar! Mi novia se ha quedao en Osaka sin protección ninguna y podría estar en peligro...Después de todo si los de NESTS quieren despertar a Orochi necesitarán a una virgen del Clan Kushinada para sacrificarla así que la podrían secuestrar o algo como en el '97...

* **Dr. Light** : Heeey, para el carro un momento, chaval! Tu novia ES VIRGEN?!

* **Kyo** : Weno, es que el follar CANSA y...

* **Dr. Light** : Y crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir que pongas en peligro la supervivencia de la Raza Humana sólo porque seas demasiao perro hasta para follarte a tu novia? Estás pero que MUUUUY EQUIVOCADO, chaval! Ahora no tendré más remedio que ir A FOLLARMELA YO! POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD!

* **Kyo** : Jejé...No hombre, pues claro que mi novia NO es virgen! Sólo me estaba quedando contigo, Light; Me la he follao tantas veces que seguro que los de NESTS la dejan en paz! Jé, ni siquiera *YO* soy tan perro.

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, *lástima*...

* **Kyo** : (Perdóname, Yuki: Era arriesgarme a que te secuestren los de NESTS o que el Light vaya pa Osaka y te viole SEGURO...Espero haber hecho lo mejor para ti.)

* **Dr. Light** : Ostia, no sé qué me pasa desde que me ajunto con The Authority pero últimamente me entran como unos deseos de hacer el Bien, unas ganas de ayudar a la Humanidad...Me estaré volviendo un SUPERVILLANO con BUENA LECHE como ellos? Joder, espero QUE NO!

* **Clark** : Tranquilo, Light...Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso, lo veo BASTANTE improbable.

* * *

A las 7 de la tarde nos encontramos a Mai y a Andy dando una vuelta por un patio de vecinos en México, DF:

* **Mai** : No sé tú, Andy, pero a mi me parece que no deberíamos habernos adentrado en las profundidades de este barrio...Parece PELIGROSO y además todo es como muy años '70...

* **Andy** : No se dice barrio, se dice 'VECINDAD'...Y además, qué puede pasarnos? Como si no fuéramos luchadores experimentados del KOF!

* **Mai** : Y no habría sido mejor quedarnos en el hotel...No sé, FOLLANDO por ejemplo?

* **Andy** : Sí claro, y perdernos la oportunidad de conocer el DF! Tú todo lo arreglas igual, Mai, parece ment...OUCH! Eh niño, que me has dado un escobazo en plena cara!

A estas alturas ya os habréis imaginado con qué va a ser el crossover/homenaje de hoy, no?

* **El Chavo** : Ha sido SIN QUERER QUERIENDO!

En esto que un tío con muy mala pinta se acerca a los chavales:

* **Don Ramón** (quitándole la escoba): Tenía que ser el Chavo del 8! Pero qué haces, animal? Qué intentabas, romperle la escoba en la cabeza a Kiko?

* **Chilindrina** : Papito lindo, mi amol, mi cielo...Total, cuánto puede valer una escoba?

* **El Chavo** : Pero yo no quería romper la escoba! Yo sólo quería romperle la cabeza a Kiko!

* **Kiko** (berreando): MAAAAAAA-MAAAAAAA!1111! Me pegó con escoba!

Una señora con rulos sale de su casa de muy mala leche:

* **Doña Florinda** : Siempre igual, eh? SIEMPRE IGUAL!

**POM!**

De esta manera tan tonta se gana Don Ramón la hostia de las 7 y 10 tan sólo por tener la escoba en las manos.

* **Doña Florinda** : Y la próxima vez vaya a darle de escobazos A SU ABUELA! Vámonos, tesoro...No te juntes con esta chusma!

* **Kiko** : CHUSMA, CHUSMA! Phrrft!

* **El Chavo** : Ron Damón, su abuelita...?

**POM!**

* **El Chavo** (llorando): P-pero si ni siquiera había acabado de preguntar! PIPIPIPIPI!

* **Don Ramón** : Era para ir adelantando, Chavo: Llevamos en el mismo plan desde el '78...Y no te doy otra no más porque...!

* **Mai** : Lo ves, Andy? Qué te dije? Aquí hay unos niveles de violencia gratuita a los que ni siquiera nosotros estamos acostumbrados!

* **Andy** : Mai, tengo MIEDO!

Doña Florinda se mete en su casa y en esto que la Chilindrina empieza a chillarle:

* **Chilindrina** : Vieja chancluda pegona! Se mete con mi papá porque lo ve viejo y acabado! Por qué no se pone CON UN HOMBRE?

* **Don Ramón** : Ya, mijita...YA! Ya cállate, sí?

Don Ramón se va para su casa y en esto que sale una vieja muy fea para ver la causa de tanta escandalera:

* **Chilindrina** : AGUAS! La Bruja del 71!

* **Doña Cleotilde** : Qué bonito, eh? Anda, vuélveme a decir bruja!

* **Chilindrina** : Bruuuuuja! Eh, pos usted me dijo que le dijera!

* **Doña Cleotilde** (mirando al Andy): Ohhhh y quién es este hombre taaan apuesto?

* **Mai** : Es *mi* novio *mío* *de mi*, señora...Así que deje de mirarlo de esa manera!

* **El Chavo** : La Bruja del 71 le está echando el mal de ojo! Ay que me da la garrotera!

* **Doña Cleotilde** : Chavo, cómo te tengo que decir que yo no soy ninguna bruja? Oh bueno, a quién pretendo engañar? En realidad *sí* que lo soy. Y tú te vienes a casa conmigo...HOMBRETÓN!

* **Andy** : Oh no! Una fuerza sobrenatural me está arrastrando hacia la casa de aquella que llaman "La Bruja del 71"! Socorro Mai, QUE ME VIOLAN!

* **Mai** : No puedo hacer nada, Andy! Me he quedado como paralizada! Oh Dios mío, una vieja con superpoderes demoníacos va a desvirgar a mi Andy! Llamen a The Authority!

* **Chilindrina** : Ni modo, aquí lo máximo que podemos llamar es al Chapulín Colorado. Digo, no somos tan modelnos, verdad?

* * *

En casa de la Srta. Cleotilde encontramos al Andy esposado a la cama y siendo desnudado por la susodicha:

* **Andy** : Dios mío, mira el mobiliario! Ceniceros hechos de cráneos humanos y sillones CON TATUAJES! Qué demonios es esto, la casa del Ed Gein?

* **Doña Cleotilde** : BWAHAHAHAHAW! Ya eres mío, GUAPO! Te voy a dejar seco DE TANTO COGER!

* **Andy** : Oh, y AHORA QUIÉN PODRÁ DEFENDERME?

* **El Chapulín** (saliendo de la nada): Yooo! El Chapulín Coloradoooo!

* **Doña Cleotilde** : Ponte a la cola, pequeño...En cuanto acabe con éste enseguida estoy contigo!

Con un gesto Doña Cleotilde convierte al Chapulín en chichicuilote (sea lo que sea eso).

* **Doña Cleotilde** (al Andy): Ponte cómodo mientras busco un disco de Morbid Angel para ponerlo en la gramola, sí?

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el patio:

* **Chilindrina** : Chaviiito, me emprestas un ratitito tu torta de jamón?

* **El Chavo** : NO!

* **Chilindrina** (entrando en su casa): BUAAA! Vas a ver, te voy a acusar con mi papá que me insultaste y me pegaste una trompada y una piedrada! BUAAAAAAAAA!111!

* **Mai** (todavía paralizada): Pero bueno, es que NADIE va a hacer NADA?!

* **Don Ramón** (saliendo): Chavo, a las mujeres no se les debe pegar ni con el pétalo de una rosa! Acaso cuando Doña Florinda me agarra a trompadas yo le levanto alguna vez la mano?

* **El Chavo** : No claro, porque eso lo tiene que hacer el referí!

* **Don Ramón** : Tsk, y luego que por qué te pega uno...[A la Mai]: Oh perdone, señorita. Se encuentra usted bien? Es que no la vi antes, los niños, ya ha visto...

* **Mai** : Por fin! Verá, es que mi novio...

* **Chilindrina** : Es que la Bruja del 71 le ha hecho una brujería al cuate del pijama y...

* **Don Ramón** : Chilindrina! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le llames Cleotilde a la señorita Bruja? Bueno, al contrario. [A la Mai]: Olvídese de su novio, yo me llamo Ramón...Pero puede llamarme MONCHITO.

* **Mai** : Bien, Monchito, escuche: Es muy importante, mi novio está en peligro, tiene que...

* **Chilindrina** : Pfffft, pero papi, cómo dejas que esa te llame 'Monchito'?

* **Don Ramón** : Porque aún no consigo que me llame 'PAPUCHO'...

En esto que aparece el Andy medio en pelotas:

* **Andy** : Mai, puedes moverte? Salgamos A CORRER de aquí cuanto antes! Menos mal que vino un gordo a cobrar la renta y la vieja se distrajo!

* **Mai** : Huy sí, ya puedo moverme! Ha debido perder la concentración o algo...Corramos y esperemos no volver a encontrar a esta gente JAMÁS, Andy!

* **Don Ramón** : Eh, pero por qué se van?

* **Kiko** (saliendo de su casa): Don Ramón, nos lleva a ver el KOF este año? Ande, no sea cobarde, llévemos a ver el KOF este año, siiiiiiií?


	19. Atando cabos

**Capítulo DIECINUEVE - Atando cabos**

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : WOW, jefe! Me acabo de acordar! Hay un cabo suelto en todo esto que no habíamos tenido en cuenta hasta ahora: El Espíritu del Dragón.

* **Zero** : Te refieres a la maldición esa que recae sobre Bao y que al mismo tiempo se supone que puede darle unos poderes de la hostia? Mierda, eso cambia todos nuestros planes POR COMPLETO!

* **Krizalid** : Weno, tampoco creo que sea para tanto...Orochi también es bastante poderoso, no?

* **Zero** : Tsk, ahora ya estoy en la duda...O sea, ni siquiera podemos saber con seguridad quién ganaría en una pelea entre Orochi y el Espíritu del Dragón!

* **Krizalid** : Hmm, pos no sé, jefe...La pelea es a muerte y tal?

* **Zero** : Importa eso?

* **Krizalid** : Nah, en realidad yo es que voy mucho a los foros de CBR...Y justo POR ESO me veo con la autoridad necesaria para afirmar que EVIDENTEMENTE ganaría Orochi...Porque Orochi es UN DIOS y todo eso, verdad?

* **Zero** : Ya tío, pero es que el Espíritu del Dragón...es UN DRAGÓN!

* **Krizalid** : Será un dragón *fantasma* en todo caso, jefe...Si no por qué le dicen "espíritu"?

* **Dastardly** : Errr, tíos...

* **Zero** : Ahora no, Dastardly; Estamos tratando de decidir quién puede más, si un dios o un dragón fantasma.

* **Dastardly** (saliendo): Fascinante. Vosotros seguid con el debate filosófico, que ahora vuelvo...

* * *

Instalaciones donde se celebra la 2ª vuelta del KOF en México, DF:

 **1º COMBATE: SACRED TEAM VS RIVAL TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Iori vs Blue Mary - Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
* **Blue Mary** : Tsk, porque esto es el KOF y no el Real Bout, que si no el chulo ese ni siquiera hubiera visto por dónde le venían las hostias...

* **Billy** : Joder, dímelo *a mi*!

 **LOUND 2: Iori vs Yamazaki - Winner is** **Yamazaki** **.  
**  
* **Yamazaki** : HAW HAW HAW! Os habéis fijao en la cara de ese pringao cuando le he devuelto el yamibarai? Buah, y ese es el tío que siempre le curra al pobrecito Billy? Ay que me parto!

**POM!**

"SHAAAH!"

* **Blue Mary** : Errr...A ver, os lo voy a explicar una vez más por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro todavía: Tenéis que zumbarle AL SACRED TEAM y no ENTRE VOSOTROS, joder! Vaya tela, todos los años igual, quién me mandará a mi a ajuntarme con esta chusma?

* **Billy** : Weno, yo siempre he pensao que es porque en el fondo nos deseas sexualmente...

* **Yamazaki** : Sí, y yo igual.

* **Billy** : Y el Geese también comparte esa teoría, no te creas...

* **Blue Mary** : Iros A LA MIERDA, ok?

 **LOUND 3: Chizuru vs Yamazaki  
**  
* **Yamazaki** : Eh nena, es que siempre te tienes que poner a espantar las moscas antes de luchar conmigo? Joder, que yo me lavo todas las semanas por lo menos!

* **Chizuru** : Esto no es para espantar moscas sino los malos yuyus generados por tu presencia, malvado hakkeshu de los cojones! Prepárate a afrontar las consecuencias cósmicas de tu karma!

* **Yamazaki** : Ein? Mande lo qué?

* **Chizuru** : A cobrar; Prepárate a cobrar!

 **\- Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Chizuru vs Billy - Winner is** **Billy** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Kyo vs Billy - Winner is** **Kyo** **.  
**  
 **SACRED TEAM WINS!**

* * *

Mientras tanto en un parque público de México, DF encontramos a Bao dale que te pego con la maquinita al más puro estilo "chinorri con el coco TOTALMENTE comido por Nintendo":

* **Bao** : Jé, menos mal que los Ikari Warriors tenían hoy un combate y he podido escaparme del hotel un rato, ya me estaba rayando Athena con tantas voces...Total, como si la posibilidad de que mi Squirtle evolucione en Wartortle no fuera pero que muchiiiiísimo más importante que el entrenamiento...

De repente la gameboy explota reventándole los brazos a Bao y en esto que aparece Dastardly que andaba escondido por allí:

* **Dastardly** : Ohhh, es que no te ha dicho tu abuelo que tanto Pokemon es malo? Menos mal que te hemos cogido a tiempo antes de que te volvieras psicópata...

* **Bao** (sangrando en el suelo): AAARGHH! Aún...no estoy...muerto.

* **Dastardly** : Claro chaval, la carga de sentex que llevaba la gameboy sólo bastaba para volarte los brazos. Qué culpa tendré yo de que hagan esos chismes tan pequeños, hmmm?

* **Bao** : Yo...te conozco, te he visto...en la tele. Sé que al final...perderás.

* **Dastardly** : En una fic escrita por El Chang? Vas DAO, chaval!

* **Bao** : Al final...los buenos...te detendrán...

* **Dastardly** : Los "buenos", quiénes? El Dr. Light? Tienes SUERTE de que yo no sea él, el Dr. Light disfruta matando niños...[Sacando un hacha de la gabardina]: Y no como yo, que disfruto matando A TODA LA GENTE POR IGUAL!

*CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF* *CHAF*

* * *

De vuelta a las instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF:

 **2º COMBATE: WOMEN TEAM VS IKARI WARRIORS  
**  
 **LOUND 1: King vs Ralf - Winner is** **Ralf** **.  
**  
* **King** : Jé, y la gente dice que *yo* soy cheap...

 **LOUND 2: Hinako vs Ralf - Winner is** **Ralf** **.  
**  
* **Hinako** : Por favor, o sea...Es superfuerte, no? Si perdemos este combate nos mandan para casa...Mai tía, HAZ ALGO, tía, no, tía? O sea, no?

 **LOUND 3: Mai vs Ralf  
**  
* **Mai** : (ARGH! Estoy...cobrando pero si yo pierdo...Andy se quedaría A MERCED de la primera guarra que venga a por él. NO. DEBO. DESFALLECER!111!)

 **\- Winner is** **Mai** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Mai vs Clark - Winner is** **Mai** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Mai vs Leona - Winner is** **Leona** **.  
**  
* **Mai** : AAAAANDYYYYYY!

* **Andy** (desde el público): Queeeeeé?

* **Mai** : Que NO ME ENTERE yo de que te dejas meter mano por ninguna guarra, ESTAMOS?

 **IKARI WARRIORS WINS!  
**  
 **WOMEN TEAM ELIMINADO.**

* * *

De vuelta en el Cuartel General de NESTS varias horas más tarde:

* **Krizalid** : ...Y entonces Orochi como es un dios coge y le lanza los pilares esos de luz al Espíritu del Dragón y PUM, se lo carga!

* **Zero** : Pos no señor, pos no señor, porque los espíritus son INTANGIBLES y los pilares de luz no le hacen nada! Pero el Espíritu del Dragón le puede tirar fuego a Orochi y...

* **Dastardly** (entrando): En realidad ya no importa porque me acabo de cargar a Bao a hachazos.

* **Krizalid** : Has matado a Bao? Joder, que sólo era un crío!

* **Zero** : Le habrás dado oportunidades de defenderse al menos, no?

* **Dastardly** (aguantando la risa): Huy, sí: Unas oportunidades que te cagas. Yo nuuunca me atrevería a ir contra la política de la empresa, ya lo sabéis, no?

* **Krizalid** : Pero aún así era sólo un niño...Joder, le he explicado al psicólogo de NESTS que no aguanto trabajar con psicópatas de dibujos animados que son el Mal en estado puro y me ha dado la razón...

* **Dastardly** : Y cuánto te ha cobrado?

* **Krizalid** : 30 euros.

* **Dastardly** : Buah, yo te habría dado la razón por 20.

* **Zero** : Weno, no os peleéis...Lo importante ahora es que podemos seguir con el plan previsto.

* **Dastardly** : Exacto, y cuándo empezamos a hacer trampas para que gane el equipo de NESTS?

* **Zero** : Eso no será necesario de momento, van como sub-bosses y lucharán directamente con los finalistas.

* **Dastardly** : Ok, es una forma de hacer trampas como otra cualquiera...

* **Zero** : Alegra esa cara, Krizalid...Poco a poco estamos eliminando todos los obstáculos en nuestro camino: Light ha sido derrotado, Waller probablemente está muerta, no tenemos que preocuparnos más del Espíritu del Dragón, la virgen del Clan Kushinada que necesitamos para despertar a Orochi se ha quedado en Osaka sin protección para que la secuestremos cuando queramos y en cuanto a los equipos que podrían darnos problemas nos ocuparemos de ellos cuando lleguen a cuartos de final...Si es que llegan.

* **Dastardly** : Sólo queda un *único* cabo suelto, y voy a ir a por ellos antes de que ellos vengan a por nosotros, tal y como se hace en mi Realidad...O sea, que en otras palabras: PUERTA!111!


	20. Vulgar Display of Power

**Capítulo VEINTE - Vulgar Display of Power**

En la sala de reuniones del Transporte encontramos a los componentes de The Authority decidiendo los próximos pasos a seguir para la construcción de Un Mundo Mejor™:

* **Hawksmoor** : Entonces todos de acuerdo, no? Vamos a Bangladesh, localizamos aquellas fábricas donde se emplee mano de obra infantil y las volamos en pedazos, no sin antes haber masacrado brutalmente a los cabrones de los dueños...

* **The Engineer** : Pero Jack, si hacemos eso luego de qué van a vivir las familias de los críos? De vender sus cuerpos a la prostitución?

* **Hawksmoor** : Mira Angie, es mejor no comerse tanto el coco con esas cosas. Somos The Authority, recuerdas? Todo lo que no se pueda arreglar en un pis pas y mediante la violencia mejor ni planteárselo. Ya volveremos otro día y volaremos los burdeles.

* **Swift** : Por cierto, qué pasa con El Doctor, es que está exento de venir a las reuniones o qué?

* **Hawksmoor** : Según él está en "Comunión con la Tierra" o no sé qué ostias...

* **The Midnighter** : O sea, chutándose y viendo ponno del de follar con caballos, como siempre.

En esto que aparece un energúmeno que responde al nombre de Jiménez Losantos:

* **J. Losantos** : Jipis! Socioslistos! Un pico y una pala os daba yo! Qué queréis, que los niños de 5 años estén todo el día a la sopa boba en vez de contribuir con la gloriosa maquinaria del Liberalismo? Hasta ahí podríamos llegar! Si quieren comer que TRABAJEN o se PROSTITUYAN, como la gente DE ORDEN!

* **Swift** : Hey, quién cojones eres tú y cómo has entrado en el Transporte?!

* **J. Losantos** : Jiménez Losantos va a donde quiere...Menos a Cataluña, claro, allí no tengo cojones de volver. Pero vamos, que eso no viene ahora al caso...Lo que importa es que ninguna estúpida chinita con alas y probablemente de la ETA va a venir a mi a decirme dónde puedo o no puedo entr-AAARGHHH!

The Midnighter aprovecha el despliegue retórico para rebanarle el cráneo a la altura de la frente al más puro estilo Kill Bill Vol. 1:

* **Hawksmoor** : Tío, no deberíamos cargarnos a la gente sólo por expresar sus opiniones POR MUCHO QUE SE LO MEREZCAN. Que somos *superhéroes* después de todo, joder!

* **The Midnighter** : Ok pero por una vez quién se va a enterar, hmm?

* **J. Losantos** (levantándose con los sesos colgando): C-crees que me has matado? Aún no estoy muerto, malvado polanquista etarra del lobby gay! KA KA KA KA!11!

* **The Engineer** : Joder, cómo es posible? Midnighter acaba de reventarle el cerebro, ni un puto ZOMBI sobreviviría a eso!

* **J. Losantos** : Ja! Ni siquiera lo he notado, creéis que me habrían contratado en la COPE si para mi el cerebro fuera un órgano vital? MARICONES, DRONGADISTOS! VOY A BORRAROS DEL MAPA!

* **The Midnighter** : Cuidado, tiene un...!

* **J. Losantos** (activando el cinturón de explosivos): GUERRA CIVIL *YA*!

*****BOOOOOOOM!1111!*****

* **Apollo** : Shen! Shen, responde! Mierda, Jack, creo que Swift está muerta!

* **The Engineer** : Hey, los nanobots están avisando de un SEGUNDO intruso abordo!

* **Hawksmoor** : Pero es que aquí entra quien quiere? Qué es esto, el Transporte o el Coño de la Bernarda? Qué cojones está pasando aquí hoy?!

* **Dastardly** (entrando): Básicamente que una organización criminal que opera en la dimensión que vosotros llamáis "Alternativa 69" quiere dominar el mundo, así que voy a quitaros de en medio en plan preventivo...El tarao de antes era sólo un señuelo.

* **The Engineer** : Espera un segundo...Controlas el Transporte?!

* **Dastardly** : Es un pequeño acuerdo al que llegué con vuestro "amigo" Henry Bendix.

* **Hawksmoor** : De qué coño hablas? Bendix está muerto!

* **Dastardly** (mirando a la cámara): En realidad para entender esta explicación hay que haber leído "The Authority: Revolution", pero como todo eso pasa EN EL FUTURO ni siquiera *ellos* tienen ni puta idea de lo que estoy hablando, chavalotes.

* **The Midnighter** : Bueno, te vas a quedar ahí hablando solo o vas a luchar? Te advierto que esta pelea ya ha tenido lugar un millón de veces en mi cabeza y que *YA* has perdido incluso antes de que empiece.

* **Dastardly** : WOW, y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora, acojonarme e irme para mi casa sólo porque lo diga una versión gay de Batman?

* **The Midnighter** : Más bien empezar a suplicar que te mate rápido, bastardo; Puedo preveer TODOS TUS MOVIMIENTOS antes de que empieces a llevarlos a cabo.

* **Dastardly** : Ohh no me jodas? En serio?

****CRAAAASH!****

Es el sonido que hace un piano de cola al caerle en la cabeza a The Midnighter.

* **The Midnighter** (perdiendo la conciencia): Mierda...Debí...haberlo...previsto.

* **Apollo** : Cómo ibas a preveerlo, cari?! Ni siquiera tenemos piano en el Transporte!

* **Dastardly** : Bien, pues ahora ya sí.

* **Apollo** (volando en dirección a Dastardly): Tú...Maldito cabrón!

* **Dastardly** (sacando un capote): PUERTA!111!

Como era de esperar esto acaba con Apollo atravesando el capote y siendo teletransportado a no se sabe dónde.

* **The Engineer** (transformando los brazos en unos cañones de la hostia): A dónde has enviado a Apollo, pedazo de hijo de puta?!

*BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM*

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose y sacando una ametralladora de la rehostia): A dónde iba a enviar a un tío que se alimenta de la luz solar? Al AGUJERO NEGRO más cercano, dónde si no?

*RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATA*

The Engineer cae acribillada contra la pared mientras que Hawksmoor se lanza contra Dastardly.

"PUERTA!111!"

* * *

* **Dastardly** : Estamos cayendo desde 10 mil metros de altura. Yo puedo sobrevivir a esto fácilmente...Puedes *tú*, Hawksmoor?

* **Hawksmoor** : Cayendo SOBRE UNA CIUDAD, pringao...Y yo soy el Dios de las Ciudades, tengo un enlace psíquico con ellas y de ellas proviene mi PODER!

* **Dastardly** : Ok, sólo que esta ciudad es San Francisco y estamos en 1906, justo DESPUÉS DEL TERREMOTO. HAW HAW HAW!

5 mil metros...

Mil metros...

200 metros...

***POOOOOM!***

"PUERTA!111!"

* * *

De vuelta a la sala de reuniones del Transporte:

* **The Midnighter** (arrastrándose): Jenny...Tengo...que sacarla...de aquí.

* **Dastardly** : Vas a algún lado, Midnighter? Todavía me quedan pianos...

****CRAAAASH!****

****CRAAAASH!****

****CRAAAASH!****

* **El Doctor** (entrando): Hey, podéis hacer un poco menos de ruido? Que no escucho ni mis propias alucinaciones, ostias ya!

* **Dastardly** : Hola, Jeroen. Acabo de matar a tus coleguis. Eres el siguiente.

* **El Doctor** : Huuuy, qué mal viajeeee! Espera, eres Dastardly, verdad? Te equivocas, tío: Tú no vas a matar a nadie...Nunca más.

Dastardly y El Doctor desaparecen teleportados a otra dimensión.

* * *

Bienvenidos a la Realidad de la que proviene Dastardly, el maravilloso mundo de los dibujos animados antiguos donde todo es puro sadismo y diversión:

* **Dastardly** : Jé, nos has traído a MI MUNDO? Y qué se supone que ganas con esto, colgao?

* **El Doctor** : Es el único "lugar" donde eres vulnerable, donde POR COJONES tienen que perder los malos...[Soltando rayos por las manos]: Prepárate a...HUY COÑO, QUE ME HE QUEMAO!

* **Dastardly** : NEWSFLASH FOR YOU, DOCTOR: Aquí todo es o blanco o negro y tú técnicamente hablando eres un ASESINO DE MASAS y un DICTADOR EN POTENCIA, lo mismo que tus amigos...Resumiéndolo mucho, que a ti TAMBIÉN se te aplican las mismas reglas que al resto de VILLANOS de dibujos animados.

* **El Doctor** : No importa, en realidad no soy yo quién va a pelear contigo, sino éste.

El Doctor chasquea los dedos y en esto que Bugs Bunny sale de la nada:

* **Bugs** : Ennn...Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

* **El Doctor** : Hey Bugs, puedes con este bastardo?

* **Bugs** : Sin problemas. [Boxeando con el aire]: Eh Dastardly, ven aquí y atácame! Vamos, cobarde. Pelea!

* **Dastardly** : No.

* **Bugs** : Ehhh? C-cómo que no, eres un villano de dibujos animados, no tienes ELECCION!

* **Dastardly** : Por quién coño me tomas, por el carajote del Elmer Fudd? *Claro* que tengo elección. Claro que si tienes algún problema conmigo y quieres EMPEZAR *tú* la pelea, entonces...

* **Bugs** : Lo siento, doc. No puedo hacer una mierda: Empezar yo la pelea significa PERDER, son las reglas...En realidad, la *ÚNICA* regla.

* **El Doctor** : Ok ok, enterao de Brooklyn; He visto los suficientes dibujos como para saber que eso es verdad...Hora de invocar a unos que no tienen NINGUNA restricción moral, algo así como el equivalente a The Authority en esta Realidad.

El Doctor vuelve a chasquear los dedos, Bugs desaparece y aparecen los Warners (de Animaniacs):

"ES HORA DEEE ANIMANIAAAACS, ESTAMOS LOCOS DEEEE ATAAAAAR..."

* **El Doctor** : Lo tienes mal, Dastardly: 3 contra uno y ni siquiera puedes usar la Toon Force porque en esta Realidad se vuelve contra ti. Sé que es injusto pero francamente...que te jodan, capullo!

Así es, amiguitos! *Este* es el momento que estabais esperando, la hora en la que Dastardly va a recibir su merecido por todas las putadas que le ha hecho al personal, en la que el Bien triunfará finalmente sobre el Mal y...

* **Dastardly** : Injusto? Ni siquiera conoces el SIGNIFICADO de esa palabra, yo te enseñaré algo realmente INJUSTO...Eh tú!

Ein? Es a mi?!

* **Dastardly** : A quién si no? Deja de decir gilipolleces y HAZ ALGO, que para eso soy tu ídolo.

Joder Dastardly, no puedo hacer eso: Sería un descaro y una poca vergüenza...Que si no mantengo un mínimo de neutralidad en la fic la gente se va A CABREAR!

* **Dastardly** : Me la suda. Cárgate a los Warners. Ahora.

* **El Doctor** (acojonao): Joder! El otro tío, lo ESCUCHO EN MI CABEZA!

De repente un rayo cae del cielo barriendo a los Warners de la existencia gracias al poder de la *única* fuerza en el Multiverso que supera a la Toon Force: The Writer's Powers.

* **Dastardly** : HAW HAW HAW! Así me gusta, que seas obediente. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las única cosas de provecho que sabes sobre la Vida las has aprendido *de mi*.

Hombre, tanto como eso...Y además me jode que hayas masacrao a The Authority, deberías haberles dado un poco de cuartelillo como a Light.

* **Dastardly** : Bromeas? Light es un nota sin escrúpulos, chorizo, asesino y violador...O sea, un tío DE PUTA MADRE; En cambio, estos de The Authority no pasan de idealistas agilipollaos con mala leche.

Vaa, pero es que en el fondo son BUENA GENTE aunque sean un poco genocidas y tal...

* **Dastardly** : Ya lo sé, por eso VAN A MORIR TODOS...Y como dije antes tú eres el siguiente, Doctor.

* **El Doctor** (totalmente acojonao): Hey, no te acerques más! PUERTA!11! Ostia puta, PUERTA!111!

* **Dastardly** : Jé, me temo que NO FUNCIONA...[Sacando un cachivache raro con un cartelito pegado]: He cortado tu poder con esto.

* **El Doctor** : Oh por favor! Díme que el cartelito no pone "cachivache raro para cortar el poder del drogata de The Authority"!

* **Dastardly** (leyendo): Pues en realidad *sí* lo pone. Heey, lo acertaste! No sólo tienes Toon Force, también PIENSAS como un tío de dibujos animados...Claro que ahora sin poderes qué vas a hacer, cagarte en los pantalones?

* **El Doctor** : No, eso ya lo he hecho; Ya estoy en la fase 2...Me vas a matar, no? Dile a Angelina Jolie que la echaré de menos...

* **Dastardly** : Lo ves, Chang? El simple hecho de que un capullo como éste pueda follarse a la Angelina Jolie ya es suficiente razón PARA MATARLO...

* * *

De vuelta en el Transporte 15 minutos más tarde encontramos a una cría de 5 años que responde al nombre de Jenny Quantum llorando amargamente la muerte de su familia adoptiva:

* **Dastardly** (materializándose a su espalda): Ohhh, tranquila pequeña, ya tienes suficiente edad como para aceptar las cosas de la Vida: Todo el mundo muere, qué más da que sea ahora o dentro de 50 años, hmmm?

* **Jenny Q** : Te MATARE por esto, hijo de puta! Qué les has hecho?!

* **Dastardly** : Pues a ver: La tita Angie ha sido acribillada con balas especiales que retraen la maquinaria líquida, el tito Jack es ahora una mancha en la acera en el San Francisco de 1906, la tita Shen ha volado en pedazos por culpa de un subhumanoide-bomba de derechas, papá Apollo ha sido enviado al Cuarto Oscuro más grande del Multiverso, y en cuanto al tito Jeroen...[Sacando un cerebro metido en una jarra]: Mira lo que se puede hacer con una navaja, un frasco y un poco de paciencia.

* **Jenny Q** : Y...Y papá Medianoche?

* **Dastardly** (acercándose a The Midnighter): Ah sí, el más peligroso de todos...[Sacando una uzi y volándole la cabeza a bocajarro]: Probablemente estaba muerto, pero para qué arriesgarse?

La última reacción de la Jenny Q antes de caer en estado catatónico es el equivalente cuántico a la explosión de una bomba nuclear de 50 megatones...

...Afortunadamente el Transporte, siendo un organismo sentiente como es, consigue aislar la explosión, minimizando su potencia, y acto seguido intenta trasladarla al lugar del Multiverso donde pueda causar el menor daño posible...

* * *

En un top manta de una ciudad española escogida al azar encontramos al Bustamante y a la Mercedes Milá rodeados de cámaras de Telajinco y denunciando la suprema maldad de la piratería:

* **Bustamante** : Mírenlo, eh! Mírenlo, eh! Yo sólo soy un chico multimillonario normal y el ajqueroso moromierda éste me está robando para financiar el terrorismo interplanetario! Que alguien haga algo, por favó!

* **Vendedor del top manta** : Por favor, paisa...Suelta el CD...Que si no voy a tener que pagarlo yo!

De repente el Transporte sabe que ha encontrado el huésped perfecto para las consecuencias del rebote cuántico de la Jenny Q:

* **Bustamente** : Ein? Qué está pasando, p-por qué se me salen los ojos de las órbitas?! Oh Dios mío, VOY A EXPLOTAR!

* **Mercedes Milá** (dándole una colleja al cámara más cercano): Graba, tontolculo, GRABA! Al moromierda no, a Bustamente! Hey Bustamente, cómo te sientes? Tan negativa es la reacción que te provoca la piratería?

* **Bustamante** : OH DIOS MÍO, EL DOLOR! NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, VOY A...!

********BOOOOOOOOOOM!1111!********


	21. Primeras despedidas

**Capítulo VEINTIUNO - Primeras despedidas**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF:

 **3º COMBATE: KOREA TEAM VS FF TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Kim vs Terry  
**  
* **Kaphwan** : Volvemos a encontrarnos, Lobo Hambriento. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que nos enfrentamos por última vez, tiempo que he pasado refinando mis técnicas con la esperanza de poder estar a tu altura para cuando llegara el día de hoy.

* **Terry** : Me honras. Siempre es un privilegio aprender del maestro del Taekwondo de cuya escuela y linaje provienen grandes luchadores del calibre de Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon, May Lee y el tío ese del Kizuna Encounter que ahora mismo no recuerdo como se llama pero que también es un Kim...

* **Kaphwan** : No, tú me honras *a mi*: Es un gran honor poder medir mis habilidades con el hombre que derrotó a Geese Howard y liberó a South Town de las garras del mal y la Corrupción, y eso una vez, y otra, y otra...Aunque para el ojo inexperto pudiera parecer que en realidad no has hecho nada porque Geese sigue controlando la ciudad y todo eso, el auténtico Guerrero sabe cuando ha encontrado a su igual y...

Total, que un minuto de decir tonterías de películas de chinos más tarde:

 **-** **Draw Game** **.  
**  
* **Joe** : Joder Terry, que no habéis dao ni una hostia! Si hubiera pagao pediría que me devolvieran el dinero!

* **Terry** : Mira Joe, ya sé que esto va a ser difícil de comprender para un tío que va por ahí enseñándole el culo al personal al grito de "ORA, ORA!", pero es que en la vida hay que tener un poquito de educación y tal...

* **Joe** : Eso díselo al público, que nos están empezando a lanzar huevos como si fuéramos la Tamara.

 **LOUND 2: Choi vs Joe - Winner is** **Choi** **.  
**  
* **Joe** : Y qué le voy a hacer, ein? Qué le voy a hacer, si la mitad de las hostias que le lanzo no le dan! A ver si el enano éste del Andy tiene más suerte...

 **LOUND 3: Choi vs Andy - Winner is** **Andy** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Chang vs Andy - Winner is** **Andy** **.  
**  
 **FF TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **KOREA TEAM ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Kaphwan** : Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!

* **Choi** : Tranquilo, maestro...Como dice un antiguo proverbio coreano, "No hay pena que no se pase después de 50 horas seguidas de jugar al World of Warcraft".

* **Chang** (en voz baja): Choi, tú eres un poquito hijo de puta, verdad?

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Dastardly** : Pues sí, chavalotes: The Authority ha ido a tomar por culo TOTALMENTE. Un problema menos...

* **Krizalid** : WOW! No puedo creerlo, te los has cargado a todos?

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, menos a El Doctor...No podía matarlo sin que sus poderes se traspasaran al siguiente Chamán de la Tierra, así que ahora es un cerebro metido en un frasco que le proporciona vida artificial; Y a la Jenny Quantum, cargarme a una cría que es el Espíritu del Siglo XXI habría sido liar una demasiado gorda hasta para mis estándares, así que la he dejado al cuidado de The New Authority...

* **Zero** : The New Authority?

* **Dastardly** : Supervillanos a sueldo del G-7, ahora se dedicarán a enseñar a la Jenny Q a ser una cabrona de derechas y no darán problemas, así que el único cabo suelto que queda son los 3 equipos principales del KOF...

* **Zero** : A los que eliminaremos a su debido tiempo, no por mucho madrugar...

* **Dastardly** : ...Cuchillo de palo?

* **Krizalid** : ...Buena sombra le cobija?

* **Dastardly** : Llamada tras llamada, todas las llamadas entran a directo! Koke, pásame sólo la llamada ganadora!

* **Zero** : Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando? Que esto es NESTS, no Telesierra! Os estáis equivocando de organización criminal!

* **Krizalid** : Lo siento, jefe...Es que éste ha estado poniendo los putos vídeos esos otra vez y, claro...

* * *

De vuelta en las instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF:

 **4º COMBATE: AOF TEAM VS PSYCHO SOLDIERS  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Ryo vs Athena - Winner is** **Athena** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Yuri vs Athena - Winner is** **Yuri** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Yuri vs Chin (en sustitución de Bao) - Winner is** **Yuri** **.  
**  
* **Yuri** : Lo veis? No os lo dije? En cuanto conseguimos que papá se quede en el hotel en vez de venir a darnos el coñazo en los combates somos IMBATIBLES!

* **Kensou** : (Sí claro, imbatibles...Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estamos hechos polvo por la muerte de Bao y que no tenemos ánimos como para muchas peleas...Pero hay que seguir en el KOF, es lo que Bao hubiera querido...En realidad no puedo culpar a nadie, Tizoc le advirtió que no saliera del hotel y él no hizo caso...Y los Ikari Warriors tenían un combate, ni siquiera sabían que Bao fuese objetivo de NESTS...Y Light también tiene que estar aquí durante los combates, al menos me dijo que sentía mucho que hubieran matado a Bao y que a consecuencia de lo cual el abuelo se hubiera tenido que dar a la bebida, y que él iba a vengar al chaval, que él se toma estas cosas tan en serio como Magneto, o más...Aún no sé si es que es un supervillano muy educado o si es que estaba de cachondeo, pero...)

* **Athena** : Errr...Kensou, es tu turno y eso, sabes?

 **LOUND 4: Yuri vs Kensou - Winner is** **Kensou** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Robert vs Kensou - Winner is** **Robert** **.  
**  
 **AOF TEAM WINS!**

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde en la entrada principal del hotel:

* **Kim** : Bien, iros montando en el autobús, que volvemos a Corea...Un momento, tanto equipaje me escama...No habréis arrancado el water de este hotel TAMBIÉN, verdad?

* **Choi** : Oh por fa-vor, maestro! La duda ofende! Sabemos per-fec-ta-men-te que en casa tenemos water...

* **Chang** : Claro, lo que no *teníamos* era MUEBLE-BAR.

* **Mai** : Es una pena tener que irme, Andy. Me gustaría taaaanto quedarme aquí contigo hasta el final de los tiempos...Pero al menos me voy tranquila ahora que me has dado la prueba definitiva de tu amor.

* **Andy** : Ein?

* **Mai** : Sí, cari...Ayer cuando entraste en mi habitación, apagaste la luz y follamos sin parar toda la noche, no me dirás que no te acuerdas?

* **Andy** : Que nosotros QUEEÉ?!

* **Mai** : Jaja, pero qué cachondo que es mi churri, qué sentido del humor tiene!

* **Andy** : ((Oh Dios, tenía que acabar pasando: Mai se ha vuelto loca por la falta de sexo! Será mejor seguirle la corriente, no sea que se ponga agresiva...)). Errr...Claro Mai, ha estado estupendo lo del follar y todo eso. El próximo KOF lo repetimos, ok?

Y a la distancia necesaria como para oír la conversación anterior:

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, qué bonito es el amol! Mira a esos 2 tortolitos, lo enamorados que están...

* **Ralf** : Joder Artie, cómo te pasas! Te has follao a la Mai!

* **Dr. Light** : Quién, yoooo? Qué te hace pensar eso?

* **Ralf** : Puedes convertirte en un holograma de luz sólida y adoptar cualquier forma que quieras, no? Sólo tenías que parecerte al Andy un ratito, apagar la luz para que ella no te viera y volver a tu forma normal.

* **Dr. Light** : WOW tío, me impresionas! Anda que no se necesita estar salido para pensar una cosa como esa!

* **Ralf** : Jé, pos anda que para hacerla...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, sí, y qué? Si tú tuvieras mis poderes y pudieras utilizarlos para follarte a una tía tan buena lo harías, eh, lo harías? PUES ESO!

* **Ralf** : Hey, que ni siquiera me has dejao tiempo para contestar que sí o que no!

* **Leona** : Light, eres el tipejo más patético que he visto en toda mi vida...Y tú Ralf, no te rías encima, joder! O sea, uno de los tíos más poderosos de la Tierra, por no decir del Universo, y mira para lo que usa sus poderes! Dan ganas de vomitar.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, yo es que POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN resulta que pongo de los nervios a las tías y...

* **Leona** : Y encima nos tiene que dar pena de que ligues poco? Con la de gente que hay muriéndose de hambre en África?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero es que esa gente de África FOLLA UN MONTÓN, no lo olvidemos...En cambio, yo, INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE...

* **Leona** : Ya, SUCIFIENTE! Captamos la idea, Light. Mejor será cortar ya la conversación antes de que me tenga que tomar un válium...


	22. Fin de la 2ª Vuelta

**Capítulo VEINTIDOS - Fin de la 2ª Vuelta**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF:

 **5º COMBATE: JAPAN HERO TEAM VS K' TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Benimaru vs Lin - Winner is** **Lin** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Shingo vs Lin - Winner is** **Shingo** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Shingo vs Maxima  
**  
* **Shingo** : SHINGOOOO KIIIIICK!111! ((Ein, qué hace? Está rodando hacia atrás?))

"VAPOR CANNON!111!"

* **Maxima** : Haw Haw, no es por nada, chavalín, pero la cara que has puesto...Ojalá la hubiera grabado en vídeo!

 **\- Winner is** **Maxima** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Goro vs Maxima - Winner is** **Goro** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5 Goro vs K'  
**  
Y ahora la INTRO DEL MILENIO, esperada con absoluta expectación por la Real Academia de la Lengua Japonesa y por la del país del que se suponga que es el K':

* **Goro** : HRUMF!

* **K'** : Tsk.

 **\- Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **K' TEAM WINS!**

* * *

Horas más tarde, en la zona de entrenamiento que el hotel ha habilitado para la peña del KOF:

* **Kyo** : Weno, Shingo...Tú quietecito ahí, ein? Que tengo que perfeccionar el Aragami...

* **Shingo** : Pero Kusanagi-san, está usted seguro de que...?

***POOOM!***

* **Kyo** : Shingo, para qué coño te mueves? Así no vamos a acabar nunca, que sólo vamos por el nº 12 y hasta el 104 figúrate todas las versiones del Aragami que me quedan por probar! Tú quédate ahí tranquilito como si estuviéramos en Practice Mode, que tampoco duele tanto...

* **Shingo** : No, si ya, sensei...P-pero es que...

* **Kyo** : Está bieeeeen, pringao...Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, anda, ve a por el saco de arena. Y no te olvides de ir haciéndome las maletas, que mañana salimos para Hong Kong.

* **Shingo** : M-muchas gracias, Kusanagi-san!

* **Dr. Light** (a Shingo): Pssst, chavalote! Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? Cómo dejas que el Kyo de los cojones te chulee de esa manera?

* **Shingo** : Pero doctor, el sensei no me está chuleando ni nada por el estilo! Es todo parte del entrenamiento! Un día seré capaz de lanzar fuego cada vez que pegue una hostia y todo será gracias a la disciplina del sensei!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, verdad? Pues anda, acércate al bar y tráeme una cerveza...Y pon tú el dinero, que luego te lo doy...Y vente p'acá corriendo, que te voy a enseñar A LANZAR LUZ.

* **Shingo** : WOW, en serio? AHORA MISMO VOY!

Shingo sale hacia el bar a todo correr y en esto que aparecen el Krauser y el Lawrence Blood:

* **Krauser** : TERRY BOGARD!111! Sal de donde estés ESCONDIDO y ven a enfrentarte con tu SUPERIOR!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, y estos 2 frikis quiénes son? Hey, vosotros! Sí, el torero y el del culturismo! Cómo habéis entrao? No se supone que tenemos al Clark en la puerta para impedir que se cuelen más macarras?

* **Lawrence** : Silencio, cretino! Tienes suerte de que el amo Krauser no te aplaste como a un insecto por atreverte a hablarle de esa manera!

* **Krauser** : Y quién se supone que eres tú, algún camarero o algo? Ve a buscarme a Terry Bogard. AHORA!

* **Billy** (pasando por allí): Hey Krauser, cómo estamos? Oye, yo de ti dejaría tranquilo al supervillano, que tiene muy mala leche...

* **Krauser** (levantando a Light por las solapas): *Este* un supervillano? NO ME HAGÁIS REÍR! Si no tiene ni media hostia!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, eso es lo malo que tengo, que inspiro poco respeto...Oye, la armadura ésta qué tal conduce la electricidad?

****SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK****

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, 60 mil voltios y todavía estás vivo? Impresionante.

* **Lawrence** : Hey espera, tú eres el nota ese de Identity Crisis, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Ajá.

* **Lawrence** (soltando la espada): Me rindo, ok? NO ME FOLLES! Fóllate a Krauser si eso!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí hombre, con la de tías buenas que hay por aquí os voy a follar a vosotros 2...Qué más quisierais!

* **Krauser** (convulsionando en el suelo): L-Lawrence...Acércate, que te tengo que decir una cosita...

* **Lawrence** (acercándose): Siiií, amo Krauser?

***PAAAAM***

* **Lawrence** (sangrando): Joder, tampoco era como para romperme la boca, amo Krauser...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, Krauser o cómo te llames: Más te vale ponerte de rodillas A SUPLICAR POR TU VIDA antes de que te desintegre sólo para divertirme...[Echando chispas por los ojos]: Voy a contar hasta 3...UNO!

* **Krauser** : N-no...Eso NO LO HARÉ, cabrón! Qué eres tú, un puto perdedor que disfruta abusando de su poder para humillar a los demás?

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, pues ahora que lo dices...Sí, probablemente va a ser eso...DOS!

* **Krauser** : Ein? Pues por lo menos MIENTE, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, sinceridad ante todo...Y TR..!

* **Terry** (aguantándole el brazo): Ya vale, Light...Esta pelea es cosa mía.

* **Dr. Light** : Que no te maten, ok? Mira que como te maten la Waller se va a cabrear...

* **Yamazaki** : Y el otro es mío, eh Artie?

* **Lawrence** : Hey, y tú por qué te metes en esto?

* **Yamazaki** (agarrando al Lawrence por la cabeza): Y por qué no? HAW HAW HAW!

**BOOOM!**

15 minutos más tarde Yamazaki ya le ha pateado el culo al Lawrence Blood pero el Krauser vs Terry aún continúa ante la atenta mirada del resto de los del KOF:

* **Krauser** (machacándole al Terry la cabeza contra la pared): No te lo dije, Terry? Te dije que cuando estuviera preparado para vencerte VOLVERIA!

* **Terry** (escupiendo sangre): *Coff* Aún...no me has...vencido.

Un Leg Tomahawk en plena cara vuelve a estrellar al Terry contra lo que queda de pared.

* **Athena** : Oh Dios mío, es la paliza más brutal que he visto en toda mi vida! Mira a Terry, está totalmente hecho polvo y sangrando por sitios por los que ni siquiera sabía que se pudiera sangrar!

* **Kensou** : Uhh, y lo peor es que como use el Burn Knuckle ahora Krauser le va a romper la mano...

* **Krauser** (parando el Burn Knuckle con la mano derecha): Creía que ya había quedado claro que esas insignificantes técnicas no te valen contra mi. [**CRAAACK!**]

* **Kensou** : Ondiaaaaa, y ahora encima le va a tirar un Kaiser Wave!

"KAISEEEER WAAAAVE!111!"

* **Athena** : Hmmm...Estás como muy espabilao tú últimamente, no Kensou?

* **Kensou** : Bueno Athena, no sé cómo decírtelo perooo...Parece que hoy me he levantao con un poquillo de telepatía...

* **Athena** (aguantando la risa): Pffft, sí hombre, ya...Telepatía. Y yo me lo creo, no?

* **Kensou** : Pero es verdad! Desde hace un par de días me están pasando unas cosas mu raras, no sé si tendrá que ver con la muerte de Bao o algo, pero ahora puedo sentir los pensamientos de la gente, las emociones, la jartada de bolas de fuego que le van a caer al Terry...TODO.

"BLITZ BALL! BLITZ BALL! BLITZ BALL! BLITZ BALL!"

* **Athena** : Ah siiií? Pues a ver, qué estoy pensando?

* **Kensou** : Hmmm, deja que me concentre...Que soy un pringao que ya no sabe qué inventar con tal de llamar la atención, no?

* **Athena** : Buah, y eso qué mérito tiene? Sólo hay que verme la cara para saberlo!

* **Kensou** : Y lo de que te metes el deíllo pensando en Kyo todas las noches?

* **Athena** : Tampoco hace falta telepatía para imaginarse ESO, so subnormal!

Mientras tanto el Terry sigue cobrando lo que no está en los escritos:

* **Joe** : Estooo, Terry...Yo de ti casi que no me levantaba esta vez...Que serás el Lobo Hambriento legendario de South Town y todo eso, pero es que cuando no puede ser, no puede ser...

* **Terry** (levantándose): Krauser...Ahora ya sé lo que puedes hacer...Y como VENCERTE!

* **Krauser** : HA HA HA! Apenas puedes moverte y vas a poder conmigo? En qué UNIVERSO sería eso posibl...?

"ARE YOU GAY? BUSTER WOLF!111!"

Krauser ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ver el combo de 15 hits que se le viene encima a continuación.

* **Joe** : Whoa...Quiero decir, WHOA!111! Cuando parecía que estaba acabao, al Terry le ha entrao como una picada mu rara y está jartando de hostias al Krauser hasta en el cielo la boca!

* **Tung Fu Rue** : No es de extrañar viniendo de alguien que es uno con la Tierra...

* **Andy** : Maestro Tung!

* **Dr. Light** (por el transmisor): Clark, qué coño está pasando aquí hoy? Se te han colao un alemán, un torero y ahora el Tortuga-Duende...Ah, que los has dejao entrar porque sabes seguro que no trabajan para NESTS. Ok entonces, cierro.

* **Clark** (por el transmisor): Que no se dice "cierro", que se dice "Light fuera"!

* **Dr. Light** : No pienso decir "Light fuera", que suena a cachondeo. Ale, 'staluego.

* **Tung Fu Rue** : En realidad lo que está experimentando Terry ahora mismo es un fenómeno estudiado por la filosofía del Hakkyoukuseiken y tiene un nombre japonés tan complicado que si intentara pronunciarlo vuestro pobre cerebro explotaría...

* **Joe** : Estooo...Maestro Tung, yo soy JAPONÉS, sabe?

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Ya, pero yo no...Yo soy chino. Llamémoslo TEH RAGE para simplificar, vale? Consiste en que cuando a uno lo están jartando de hostias y no tiene NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD contra un enemigo muy superior, si aún así sigue levantándose y levantándose sin parar al final acaba destrozando a su oponente...Siempre que se sea PURO DE CORAZÓN, claro.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, eso es lo que me pasó a mi el otro día contra los Titanes!

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Errrr...Bien, pero al menos llevarías LA RAZÓN, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : No la llevo SIEMPRE?

* **Andy** : Maestro Tung, y no será más bien que Krauser se habrá CANSAO DE TANTO PEGARLE?

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Bueno, esa es otra posibilidad que nunca se puede dejar de contemplar...

"TRIPLE GEYSER!111!"

Ni que decir tiene que este último gag manda al Krauser a tomar por culo al tejado del hotel.


	23. Enter teh Squad

**Capítulo VEINTITRES - Enter teh Squad**

Interior del autobús que transporta a la peña del KOF desde el aeropuerto hasta su hotel en Hong Kong:

* **Andy** : Hermano, estás seguro de que vas a poder seguir en el KOF? La paliza que te metió Krauser fue demasiado brutal.

* **Terry** : Nah Andy, pero qué hablas? Si han pasao 2 días y ya estoy de puta madre otra vez! Un par de días más e incluso seré capaz de volver a utilizar la mano derecha; 72 horas más y seguramente estaré INCLUSO MEJOR QUE ANTES...No pensarás que me voy a retirar, no? Retirarse es DE MARICONAS...Estoooo, mejorando lo presente, Benimaru.

* **Benimaru** : Tranquilo guapo, que yo soy TRI, recuerdasss?

* **Blue Mary** : Es increíble lo rápido que se cura mi Terry y todos los del KOF en general, verdad? Y te lo dice una que está todo el día rompiéndole huesos al personal...Menos mal, porque si no fuera por nosotros a la juventud a lo mejor le daba por pensar que la violencia tiene consecuencias chungas...

* **Terry** : Consecuencias chungas algo tan sano como la violencia? Anda ya, Mary, en qué cabeza cabría una cosa así!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, vaya mierda de vida! Haberme tenido que levantar a las 6 de la mañana para coger el puto avión con el frío que hace y el sueño que tengo! Esto es peor que estar en el talego, si me gustara levantarme tan temprano me pondría A TRABAJAR o cualquier otra BURRADA por el estilo...Y yo que me metí a supervillano por la libertad de horarios! Los macarras éstos podrían haber cogido el avión ellos solos y yo ya me hubiera teleportado a Hong Kong a una hora más decente, pero NOOOOO! Hay que proteger al Sacred Team de los cojones! Y total, si al final el que va a destruir a Orochi soy yo, qué más dará que el Sacred Team vaya a tomar por culo o no? Es que me la suda totalmente, vaya! Deberían conformarse con que no sea YO el que los masacre, putos desagradecidos de los c...

* **Chizuru** : Eh Light, te estamos oyendo, sabes? Qué sólo estamos 2 asientos más atrás.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y qué pasa? A ver si ahora tampoco se va a poder expresar uno!

* **Clark** : Joder, pero es que llevas "expresándote" desde que salimos de México hace 6 horas! Empiezo a comprender por qué te echaron del Infierno...

* **Athena** : Y bueno, Kensou...Qué tal anda hoy la telepatía?

* **Kensou** : La telepatía parece que se me ha pasado un poco, hoy por lo que me ha dao es por levitar...

* **Athena** : *Sigh* Baja de ahí, Kensou, que ya te tengo dicho que no me impresionas...Parece mentira, usar esos recursos tan pobres para llamar la atención sólo porque sabes que no puedes competir con Kyo...Maestro, dígale algo!

* **Chin** : Shhh. Estoy intentando dormir un ratito, os queréis callar los 4?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : Me ha mandado llamar, jefe?

* **Zero** : Siéntate. Tenemos nuevos datos sobre la base de Nuevo México que fue a tomar por culo anoche y son algo...preocupantes.

* **Krizalid** : Cómo que nuevos datos? Pensaba que no había habido supervivientes, después de todo estaba en el epicentro de un peaso terremoto que se salía de la escala de Richter...

* **Zero** : Y no los ha habido; El problema es que en el cráter que solía ser nuestra base de Nuevo México encontramos este vídeo.

* **Krizalid** : (Tsk, sólo espero que no sea de Telesierra...)

Zero pone el vídeo y vemos a 2 tíos sentados el uno frente al otro en un almacén: Uno es el jefe de NESTS en Nuevo México. El otro es un chaval de 20 años que está atado a la silla con una mano libre y que responde al nombre de Carmichael.

* **Carmichael** (pasándole un papel al otro): Bien, una vez más sólo para estar seguros...Son correctas estás coordenadas, Fraaaank? Son estas las únicas que te sabes o hay algunas más?

* **Jefe de NESTS** : M-muérete, cabrón!

* **Carmichael** : Nonono, Fraaank...Sé más educado. Después de todo estamos "en el aire" y tú eres el que QUIERE contarme toda esta mierda, recuerdas? Quién es tu mejor amigo, tu colega de tooooda la vida? Soy yo, no es verdad? Claaaaro que soy YO...

* **Jefe de NESTS** (sudando): Es...todo lo que sé.

* **Carmichael** : Gracias por tu colaboración. Ahora si no es molestia, coge ese cuchillo de encima de la mesa y ve cortándote los dedos de la mano izquierda...Uno a uno, por favor.

La cámara filma la carnicería y los gritos de dolor durante un par de minutos y luego enfoca a la Waller, situada unos cuantos metros más atrás (es decir, fuera del radio de control mental de Carmichael).

* **Sra. Waller** : Buen chaval aquí el pequeño Cliff, hm? Un poco psicópata, pero en el Escuadrón Suicida esas cosas ni se notan. Sabéis, normalmente no le dejo que se lo pase tan bien en los interrogatorios, pero es que con vosotros los de NESTS estoy haciendo una excepción. [Sonriendo]: Necesitáis aprender que ahora nos toca A NOSOTROS empezar a joderos.

"Los huevos, Fraaank...Ahora los huevos."

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

* **Krizalid** : Ostia puta, la Waller?! Creía que estaba muerta!

* **Zero** : Y lleva algo de razón, Krizalid: Estamos JODIDOS. Después de interrogar a ese tío tienen las coordenadas de algunas de nuestras bases y pueden volver a atacarnos EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.

* **Krizalid** : O sea, que mejor que vayamos desalojando?

* **Zero** : Nah, las coordenadas de esta base en concreto sólo las saben unos veinte agentes de nivel superior y ese no era uno de ellos...Pero las otras bases sí están en peligro y ni siquiera sabemos cuál atacarán o a quién tiene la Waller en el equipo, excepto a Light...Y dudo mucho que él tampoco lo sepa.

* **Krizalid** : Lo que Waller quiere es que pasemos a la defensiva, tenernos ocupados con esto para que dejemos tranquilos a los del KOF...Pero se va a comer una mierda, ya tenemos un grupo preparado para eliminar a los equipos principales de un solo golpe. Sólo dame un par de días...

* * *

Horas más tarde, en la entrada principal del hotel donde se alojan los del KOF encontramos a uno de los seguratas discutiendo con un calvo con una camisa hortera:

* **C. Boomerang** : Tú no sabes con quién estás hablando, puto esbirro! Soy Digger Harkness, del equipo d'Australia!

* **Segurata** : No hay equipo de Australia, cretino! Me estás poniendo de los nervios ya!

Y en esto que llega Leona:

* **Leona** : A ver, a qué vienen tantas voces? Qué pasa aquí?

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey nena, tú eres de los Ikari Warriors esos, no? Dile al pringao éste que me deje entrar; Soy el Capitán Boomerang, me manda la Gorda.

* **Leona** : ((Ostia no, el que faltaba!)): Demuéstralo, Harkness...Cómo sabemos que no trabajas para NESTS?

**TANTANTARARARAN TANTARARARAN TANTARARARANNN TANTARARAAAAN** [== Música de Apocalypsis Now]

* **Leona** (contestando al móvil): Sí?

* **Sra. Waller** (por el móvil): Eh Leona, os mando al Boomer-capullo para que os ayude a proteger a los del KOF, ha llegado ya?

* **Leona** : Sí, pero oiga, Waller: Que YA tenemos un supervillano payaso y no necesitamos más!

* **Sra. Waller** : Ya, pero como Light tiene que ir a los combates necesitáis a otro que se quede en el hotel todo el tiempo para que no pasen cosas como lo de Bao del otro día...No, no me lo agradezcáis, ok? De todas maneras el resto del Escuadrón y yo ya estábamos a punto de reventarlo a hostias POR NO PODERLO AGUANTAR...

* **Leona** : Waller? Waller? Mierda, ha colgao...Oye, y a todo esto, tú no estabas muerto?

* **C. Boomerang** : Soy un supervillano. He resucitao. Varias veces ya. D'UH!

* **Leona** : *Sighhhh* Pues qué bien.

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey, deberías estar mojando las bragas sólo por tener EL HONOR de poder trabajar conmigo...Que yo le he currao miles de veces al antiguo Flash.

* **Leona** : Sí hombre, más todavía! O sea, un tío que corría más rápido que la luz y resulta que tú le has currao A BASE DE TIRARLE BOOMERANGS? Pero eso quién coño se lo va a creer, so fantasma?!

* **C. Boomerang** : Que sí nena, que te lo juro que yo le he zumbao a Flash!

* * *

20 minutos más tarde, y ya en el interior del hotel:

* **C. Boomerang** (muerto de risa): Que *tú* vas a salvar a la Humanidad?! Venga ya, socio! Qué es esto, el Mundo Real o una fic Gore de risa? No me obligues a contar cómo te mataron en Apokolips, que eso es ya como para premio Darwin!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, al menos a mi me mataron parademonios de Darkseid...A ti te mató un pringao con una pistolita de mierda!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pffft, el cabrón tuvo SUERTE, qué quieres que te diga? Pero a ti te han echao del Infierno por capullo!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y qué? Y a ti DE AUSTRALIA!

* **Clark** : Oye Leona, se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

* **Leona** : Pues nada, que como ya teníamos a un supervillano impresentable ahora va la Waller y nos manda otro TODAVÍA más impresentable...Y claro, se pelean.

* **Clark** : No deberíamos pararlos antes de que la cosa vaya a más? A ver si el hotel entero va a ir a tomar por culo por culpa de una rabieta de supervillanos...

* **Leona** : Nah, no creo que sea para tanto, la diferencia en cuanto a poderes es demasiado grande: Como a Light se le hinchen los cojones el Boomer-capullo no va durar ni un segundo...De hecho, estoy DESEANDO que pase: El otro es TODAVÍA más cabreante que Light.

* **Clark** : Tsk, sólo espero que la Waller pare de mandarnos más gentuza para "proteger" a los del KOF...Quiero decir, como se les vaya la olla quién nos protege DE ELLOS?


	24. Empiezan los cuartos de final

**Capítulo VEINTICUATRO - Empiezan los cuartos de final**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Hong Kong:

 **1º COMBATE: K' TEAM VS RIVAL TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: K' vs Mary - Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: K' vs Yamazaki - Winner is** **Yamazaki** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Lin vs Yamazaki - Winner is** **Lin** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Lin vs Billy - Winner is** **Billy** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Maxima vs Billy - Winner is** **Maxima** **.  
**  
 **K' TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **RIVAL TEAM ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Blue Mary** : Tsk, parece que estamos fuera...Lo siento mayormente por ti, Billy: Ahora es cuando vuelves a Nuevo South Town y el Geese te jarta de patadas en el culo.

* **Billy** : Sí, pero serán patadas en el culo DE CARIÑO esta vez; Después de todo he cumplido mi misión...BWAHAHAHAHAW, Terry Bogard es HISTORIA!

* **Blue Mary** : Pero qué hablas, tío? Maxima no te ha pegado en la cabeza TAN FUERTE...

* **Billy** : Ya lo verás, Mary...Ya lo verás!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF:

* **C. Boomerang** (por el móvil y a voces): Owen, chavalote! Cómo andamos? Ah, por ahí haciendo el supervillano con los Rogues, no? Asín me gusta, que sigas los pasos de tu opá...

* **Andy** : Oye, Boomerang...

* **C. Boomerang** : Te quieres callar un ratito, socio? Que estoy intentando hablar con mi ninio, el Capitán Boomerang II...[Por el móvil]: Sí, yo aquí en Hong Kong, salvando el mundo y tal...Sí, pos claro que me pagan un jartón de dinero, si no no estaría; Estoy en un hotel, huy que PEASO de hotel! Tú nunca has estao en un hotel de lujo, no? Pos espera, que t'explico cómo es PASO POR PASO...

* **Andy** : Que ya está bien, joder! Que llames con tu móvil!

* **C. Boomerang** : No te he dicho ya que no tengo saldo? Espérate un momento, tío rácano! [Por el móvil]: Pos mira Owen, hay una persiana verde y...

* **Andy** (quitándole el móvil violentamente): Pero tú sabes el dineral que cuesta llamar desde Hong Kong a los USA para contar esas tonterías? Dioss, de dónde saca Heidern a esta gente?! [Se va]

* **C. Boomerang** : Tsk, ahora tendré que pillar otro móvil...[A la Yuri]: Eh oye nena, tú de dónde vienes? No os tengo dicho que de aquí no puede salir ni diox?

* **Yuri** : Sólo he salido un ratito a mirar escaparates sin comprar nada. Claro, como los Sakazaki somos más pobres que las ratas...

* **C. Boomerang** : Trae p'acá ese bolso, que yo lo vea...Seguro que te han colocao algún transmisor.

* **Yuri** : Que *yo* te voy a dejar el bolso *a ti*? Ni en sueños!

* **C. Boomerang** : Conque resistiéndote a la utoridá, ein? Ahora tendré que cachearte, no vayas a ser de Al-Qaeda.

* **Yuri** : Será "no vaya a ser DE NESTS" en todo caso, no?

* **C. Boomerang** : NESTS, Al-Qaeda...Qué más dará? A ver esas tetitaaas...

* **Yuri** (empujándolo contra la pared): Oye Boomerang, gilipolleces las mínimas! Que al otro capullo lo medio aguantamos porque dispara lásers y se convierte en luz, pero a ti te podría romper la boca hasta el más mierda del KOF, estamos?

* **C. Boomerang** : Ah o sea, a ver si lo he pillao: Que como el Artie tiene superpoderes es el único que le puede meter mano a las pavas de por aquí...Y eso por qué, os va el S&M u qué?

* **Yuri** : Yo no he dicho eso, so imbécil! Pero tú de qué vas?

* **C. Boomerang** : Ahora que si lo que os gusta es que os la metan por el culo, para eso no hacen falta superpoderes ningunos y también lo sé hacer yo...AARGHHH, suéltame, coño, que era una broma!

* **Yuri** (estrangulándolo): Yo te mato, gilipollas! Es que te matooo!

* **Tizoc** (separándolos): Yuri, Yuri...Por favor! Que aquí el Capitán Boomerang es uno de los buenos ahora y está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reinsertarse en la Sociedá!

* **C. Boomerang** : Tú lo has dicho, socio...Me dejas el móvil?

* * *

De vuelta en las instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF:

 **2º COMBATE: IKARI WARRIORS VS JAPAN HERO TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Ralf vs Benimaru - Winner is** **Ralf** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Ralf vs Goro - Winner is** **Goro** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Clark vs Goro - Winner is** **Goro** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Leona vs Goro - Winner is** **Leona** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Leona vs Shingo - Winner is** **Shingo** **.  
**  
 **JAPAN HERO TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **IKARI WARRIORS ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Clark** : Ya lo has oído, Light: Se acabó para nosotros; Ahora os quedáis tú y Boomerang a cargo de la misión...Con la seriedad que os caracteriza.

* **Dr. Light** : Queeé?! No, POR FAVOR, que es un CAPULLO y me pone DE LOS NERVIOS!

* **Clark** : Putada para unos, JUSTICIA POÉTICA para otros; Y supongo que ahora la Waller se mudará al hotel, para teneros más controlados...

* **Dr. Light** : Oh Dios mío!

* **Clark** : Os quedáis 2 personas para hacer el trabajo de 5 (de 6 si contamos a Tizoc, que también se va)...Si los supervillanos tenéis un sindicato es el momento DE LIARLA.

* **Dr. Light** : Eso no va a hacer falta porque DIMITO! No pienso aguantar tanta mierda NI DE COÑA!

* **Clark** (muerto de risa): Era una broma, Light...No vamos a ningún lado, nuestra misión principal sigue siendo proteger a los del KOF...Pero se te han puesto de corbata, que no?

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : Hey, dónde cojones estabas? Hemos tratado de localizarte y no ha habido manera...

* **Dastardly** : Jugando al Civ3: PTW contra un tío de Nueva Zelanda...El cabrón me estaba ganando, así que he tenido que ir a hacerle una visita. Jé, a ver qué tal juega ahora, sin manos y sin ojos...

* **Krizalid** : Y ahora a dónde se supone que vas?

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, pues A CONTINUAR LA PARTIDA...A dónde, si no?

* **Krizalid** : Espera un momento, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido en nuestra Realidad!

* **Dastardly** : Tío, tú sabes lo que dura una partida de Civ3: PTW?

* **Krizalid** : No, pero me da igual...Lo que sí sé es que hemos perdido ya 2 bases por culpa del puto Escuadrón Suicida de la Waller...Tienes que hacer algo.

* **Dastardly** : Yo no voy a misiones de defensa, Krizalid...Se empieza así y se acaba convertido en uno de los buenos. Y antes de que digas nada mi pregunta es: Si no me sale de los huevos hacer algo cómo me vais a obligar, hmmm?

* * *

Hotel donde se alojan los del KOF, varias horas más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : No puedo creer que me hayas despertao a empellones sólo por estar absorbiendo un poquillo de luz sin querer! Eso para mi es como roncar, qué culpa tengo yo de eso?

* **Leona** : Y qué culpa tenemos LOS DEMÁS? Que has dejado a oscuras el hotel y todo lo que hay en varios kilómetros a la redonda!

* **Dr. Light** : No puedo creerlo, ni echarse la siesta lo dejan a uno! Aquí se me toma por el pito de un sereno, cualquier día me voy a cabrear y voy a coger la PUERTA!11!

Como era de esperar este último comentario abre una puerta interdimensional hacia el Transporte.

* **Leona** : Y ahora qué es lo que has hecho? Déjate de gilipolleces y estate más por tu trabajo, que es lo que tienes que hacer.

* **Dr. Light** (entrando): Ah sí? Pues nada más que por eso ahora me voy anca The Authority y que os den por culo a los del KOF!

* **Leona** : Joder, gentuza más irritante que éstos 2 no la he visto EN LA VIDA! Pues no que se ha pasado todo el camino de vuelta llamándonos "perdedores"? El puto Dr. Light, que lo que debería de hacer en estos casos es CALLARSE!

* **Tizoc** : Dímelo a mi, que Boomerang me ha embarcado el móvil en un árbol al grito de "A Digger Harkness no le mete prisa NI DIOX!"...Si no sale a correr yo creo hasta que le zumbo!


	25. The Authority: Reborn (Parte I)

**Capítulo VEINTICINCO - The Authority: Reborn (Parte I)**

Interior del Transporte:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Hey, qué es esto, las tripas el Transporte? Mal lugar para haber entrado, la nave ésta es más grande que New Jersey y no sé ni dónde estoy...Mejor será que les pregunte a esos tíos de ahí delante.

Esos tíos de ahí delante por supuesto son de The New Authority (o sea, como The Authority normal pero en supervillanos de derechas) y están ocupados en la noble tarea de meter cadáveres de refugiados políticos en la incineradora del Transporte:

* **Dr. Light** : Qué, chavalotes...Quemando gente y eso, no? Os importaría decirme por dónde se va a...?

* **The Street** : Ein? El tío éste de la perilla quién es y cómo ha entrado?

* **The Machine** : Probablemente algún amigo de The Authority, aún no me ha dado tiempo de borrarlos a todos de la base de datos del Transporte...

* **El Cirujano** : Importa? Ha visto lo que no debía, matemósl...AAAARGHHH!

Un par de minutos más tarde encontramos al Cirujano con los sesos por el suelo, a The Machine incinerada y a The Street desangrándose con las piernas cortadas:

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, cuál es vuestro puto problema? Normalmente la gente espera a conocerme UN POCO antes de intentar matarme...

* **The Street** : N-no lo entiendes, tío! Sólo hacemos lo que nos manda el G-7, mantener el status quo...No vamos por ahí intentando cambiar el mundo y derribando gobiernos como The Authority, con aporrear a los 4 desgraciaos que roban bancos y molestan a los ricachones nos conformamos...

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, ya veo...Superhéroes.

* **The Street** : Ehh? S-sí, exacto...Somos superhéroes! Trae un médico, por favor, me estoy desangrando!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero eso de que erais superhéroes tendrías que haberlo dicho ANTES, chaval! [Tirando a The Street a la incineradora]: De saberlo os habría matado de una manera MUCHO MAS SÁDICA...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de Estudios Metahumanos y base del nuevo Escuadrón Suicida:

* **Batman** : Cometiendo los mismos errores que siempre, eh Waller?

* **Sra. Waller** : A veeer, cuál es el problema ahora?

* **Batman** : Usted es el problema, Waller; Poniendo criminales en la calle y protegiendo a ESCORIA como Carmichael, Harkness o Light, que a donde pertenecen es A PRISIÓN. No le dejaré volver a hacerlo. Ya se lo advertí.

* **Sra. Waller** : Mira hijo, podría explicarte que estamos intentando salvar el mundo, que la razón por la que uso a este tipo de gentuza es porque los superhéroes sois unas mariconas que no tenéis huevos para el trabajo sucio, pero es que no me voy NI A MOLESTAR...Entiendes, Bruce?

* **Batman** : ...

* **Sra. Waller** : La tía esa que organizó todo el follón de Identity Crisis, recuerdas? La que tan inteligentemente mandasteis a Arkham aún sabiendo las identidades secretas de la JLA entera y que una vez allí le cambió toda esta información a Poison Ivy por un paquete de Ducados...Adivina *para quién* está trabajando Ivy ahora.

* **Batman** : Las amenazas no le servirán conmigo, Waller.

* **Sra. Waller** : No, en serio, Bruce...Cuántos amigos y conocidos te quedan VIVOS aún? Si yo tuviera enemigos como el Joker o Black Mask realmente me preocuparía...Y a todo esto, no deberías estar cazando OMAC's o algo? Es lo mínimo que tendrías que hacer, después de la que has liado.

* **Batman** : Me voy. Por ahora. Pero volveré.

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues vuelve CUANDO QUIERAS: Intelectualmente puedo patearte el culo CUALQUIER DIA DE LA SEMANA; Y si necesito hacerlo TAMBIÉN a nivel físico siempre puedo llamar a Tigre de Bronce. O a Bane. O a LOS DOS.

* * *

Sala de control del Transporte, 20 minutos más tarde:

* **El Coronel** : Lo ves, Jenny? Había que quemar los cadáveres de los putos refugiados esos que apestaban el Transporte y he mandao al negro y a la japonesa porque son RAZA INFERIOR...Ve aprendiendo.

* **Jenny Q** : Y el francés?

* **El Coronel** : Pffft, es raza inferior TAMBIÉN, qué diferencia hay?

* **Jenny Q** : Beckham, estás taaaaaan muerto que ni te lo imaginas; Sólo espérate a que vuelva a poder usar mis poderes...

* **Rush** : Eso NO VA A PASAR, niña...Para cuando te dejemos volver a usar tus poderes tendrás el cerebro tan lavado que sólo querrás chuparle la polla al G-7, como el resto de nosotros.

"YUUUJUUUU, AUTHORITY! POR DONDE ANDÁAAAIS?"

* **El Coronel** : "Yuju, Authority"? Rush, sal a ver quién es el gilipollas que está pegando esas voces!

Rush sale y vuelve a entrar a los 15 segundos...a través de la pared.

* **Dr. Light** (entrando): Nena, vete bajando las bragas, que en seguida estoy contigo...Hey Jenny, dónde está The Authority? Ondia, el Beckham!

* **El Coronel** : Pero qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo? Teuton, Last Call, el resto de vosotros! Venid al centro de control enseguida, joder! Mierda, qué le pasa hoy a la radiotelepatía?!

* **Dr. Light** : Que probablemente estás llamando a tíos que me he cargado *ya*, llevo ya un buen rato matando gente...

* **El Coronel** : No jodas, que te has cargado a Teuton?! Cómo es posible?

* **Dr. Light** : Teuton cuál era, el pastiche de Apollo que a su vez es pastiche de Superman? Pffft, pero si la última vez casi me cargo AL DE VERDAD, y eso que yo todavía estaba "lobotomizado"...

* **El Coronel** (echando chispas): No importa, yo he sido remodelado genéticamente para contener todo el poder de la Jenny Sparks! Estás MUERTO, desgraciao!

* * *

5 minutos más tarde:

* **Jenny Q** : WOW, tío! Cuando le has metido los dedos en los ojos al Beckham y le has reventao el cerebro con su propia electricidad HA SIDO GUAPO!

* **Dr. Light** (abriéndole las piernas a Rush): Errr...Jenny, estoy intentando violar a esta tía, te importa irte un ratito a jugar por ahí?

* **Jenny Q** : Buah, por mi no te cortes; Soy el Espíritu del Siglo XXI, crees que me voy a asustar?

* **Rush** (forcejeando): Suéltame, cabrón! Juro que te mataré!

* **Jenny Q** : Hey tito Arthur, tienes un cigarro?

* **Dr. Light** : No! Y no me llames "tito Arthur", joder!

* **Jenny Q** : No se te olvide ponerte un condón, eh? Que estas tías de The New Authority son toas unas guarras y a ver si vas a pillar algo...

* **Dr. Light** (dándose la vuelta): Jenny, POR FAVOR, deja de dar el coñazo que se me va la concentración!

* **Jenny Q** : Cuidado, tío! Que la gili esa te quiere clavar las garras!

Light se revuelve y le vuela la cabeza con un láser a Rush.

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, ya me la he tenido que cargar, vaya por Dios!

* **Jenny Q** : Vaaa, no pasa nada...Todavía puedes follarte EL CADAVER, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Pero vamos a ver, niña! Tú por quién me tomas, por un puto degenerao?

* **Jenny Q** : Bueno, pues entonces guarda la polla y pasemos a otro tema...Te interesa saber lo que le ha pasao a The Authority o no?

* **Dr. Light** : Me interesaba más follarme a esa tía cuando aún estaba viva, pero como ya no puede ser...Venga, vaaaa, qué le ha pasao a The Authority?

* **Jenny Q** : Que ha venido el Dick Dastardly y se los ha cargado A TODOS.

* **Dr. Light** : Cagonlaputa! A todos?!

* **Jenny Q** : Bueno, menos a El Doctor y a mi...Pero de él todo lo que queda es el cerebro en un frasco y a mi me han puesto un collar de esos como el que te pusieron a ti el otro día para anular mis poderes...A ver tío, cuántos cabrones de The New Authority te has cargado hasta ahora?

* **Dr. Light** (desintegrando el collar de la Jenny): Hmmm, 6 ó 7...Sí, han sido 7...No sé qué coño habrá pasao pero es que se os ha llenado todo el Transporte de superhéroes...

* **Jenny Q** (muerta de risa): O sea, que te los has cargado porque creías que eran superhéroes? Ay que me parto! Eres todavía más capullo de lo que me contó la tita Angie!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y la tita Angie qué sabe? Tampoco me conoce tanto!

* **Jenny Q** : Es una superfriki de DC Comics, *cualquier* cagada que hayas hecho en tu vida la sabe la tita Angie...En fin, hora de traer de vuelta a The Authority. Tú haz lo que yo te diga y todo irá bien.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí hombre, lo que me faltaba! Recibir órdenes de una cría de 5 años, con lo que me rayan a mi los niños!

* **Jenny Q** (convirtiéndose en una tía de 25): Si es por eso, no hay problema.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, no hagas eso, que me raya más todavía! A veeer, cuál es el plan?

* **Jenny Q** (volviéndose a transformar): Ok, me quedaré en 15 años. El plan es muy sencillo, vamos a darle p'atrás al tiempo en todo el Multiverso hasta antes de que masacraran a mi familia. No es por chulear de superpoderes ni nada, pero eso está tirao para mi...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí claro, para que luego venga Dastardly otra vez y los vuelva a masacrar...No creo que puedas con un tío que es como el puto Beyonder y a mi ya me ha zumbao una vez, pero en fin...Puedo volver a intentarlo.

* **Jenny Q** : Nah, para eso hace falta un tío aún más capullo que tú; Abre una puerta a Hereford, Inglaterra, que vamos a hacerle una visita al Kev...

* * *

En el cuarto de baño de una casita de Hereford, Inglaterra encontramos al Kev con un brazo metido en un water hasta arriba de mierda, y en esto que se abre la puerta interdimensional:

* **Kev** : Huy por Dios, la peña de The Authority! Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte o algo...

* **Jenny Q** : Kev, sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarlo pero...qué coño haces?

* **Kev** : Nada, que se me cayó el móvil al water y no me he dao cuenta hasta DESPUES de jiñar...

* **Jenny Q** : Y todos esos terroristas muertos que hay por el suelo?

* **Kev** : La mitad son del IRA y la mitad son del UVF, venían a por mi y se han matao entre ellos...Vamos, lo NORMAL.

* **Dr. Light** : Y *éste* es el tío que va a derrotar a Dastardly?! Pero si me hace parecer a mi James Bond! A ver, tú qué superpoderes tienes?

* **Kev** : Nah, yo no tengo superpoderes ni ná, los superpoderes son PARA LAS MARICONAS...Cabo Kev Hawkins de los SAS.

* **Dr. Light** : Huuuy, por un milisegundo casi dejo que me des la mano!

* **Jenny Q** : Mira Kev, necesitamos tu ayuda para romperle la cara a cierto cabrón...

* **Dr. Light** : Jooder...Mira Jenny, esto es una ESTUPIDEZ. Si se está viendo que este nota no tiene ni una oportunidad contra...

* **Kev** : Hey, que estás hablando con el tío que MASACRO a The Authority una vez.

Continuará.


	26. The Authority: Reborn (Parte II)

**Capítulo VEINTISÉIS - The Authority: Reborn (Parte II)**

Hereford, Inglaterra. Casa del Kev:

* **Dr. Light** : Que *éste* masacró a The Authority? Amos, anda!

* **Jenny Q** : Es verdad, Light: Les voló la cabeza a uno detrás de otro al grito de "GILIPOLLAS!", Midnighter me lo contó...

* **Kev** : Weno, no me mires así, eh? En realidad fue un error, pero que el que esos mamones fueran a tomar por culo tampoco era pa tanto y no se perdía gran cosa...O sea, todo el día en su nave espacial haciendo guarreridas y diciéndonos a los demás lo que tenemos que hacer? Anda y que los jodan!

* **Jenny Q** : Kev...

* **Kev** : Y por no hablar de Apollo y el puto Midnighter, esos 2 bujarrones son los peores de toda la manada...Uno va y los masacra accidentalmente y ya es suficiente razón como para mandarlo al hospital de una paliza; Y la otra vez cuando les tiré la bomba atómica aquella Midnighter tendría la regla o yo no sé qué le dio que por poco me estrangula, el chupapollas de m...

* **Jenny Q** : Kev, estás hablando de mi FAMILIA, sabes? Que Apollo y The Midnighter son MIS PADRES. Y que yo TAMBIÉN te puedo mandar al hospital, ya que mencionas el tema.

* **Kev** : Y vosotros qué pasa, que sois nuevos en The Authority y estáis haciendo prácticas de avasallar al personal o qué?

* **Jenny Q** : Tú lo has dicho, tío; Es EXACTAMENTE eso...Y ahora mueve el culo y lávate un poco, que te vienes con nosotros.

* * *

Sala de reuniones del Transporte, 15 minutos más tarde:

* **Jenny Q** : Ok según bancos de memoria del Transporte primero aparecerá un tarao de extrema derecha con un cinturón de explosivos y luego Dastardly...Light, tú te cargas al primero y el Kev al segundo.

* **Dr. Light** : Pfft, y se supone que una vez que hayamos vuelto atrás en el tiempo lo vamos a recordar?

* **Jenny Q** : Y yo cómo coño voy a saberlo, *tú* eres el científico. Esperemos que sí...Ok, allá vamos!

* **Kev** : Vale, pero a ver si acabamos ligerito, enn? Que todavía tengo que pescar el móvil.

* **Dr. Light** : (Qué le pasa a este tío? No hace preguntas ni se plantea nada, ni siquiera ve raro que The Authority necesite su ayuda con todo el poder que tienen...Oh weno, me parece que dijo que era militar.)

Efectivamente, **la Jenny Q le ha dao p'atrás al tiempo** (con unos FX's de la ostia, imaginároslos y tal) y hemos vuelto casi al principio del capítulo 20 así por la puta cara:

* **Swift** : Por cierto, qué pasa con El Doctor, es que está exento de venir a las reuniones o qué?

* **Hawksmoor** : Según él está en "Comunión con la Tierra" o no sé qué ostias...

* **The Midnighter** : O sea, chutándose y viendo ponno del de follar con caballos, como siempre.

En esto que aparece un energúmeno que responde al nombre de Jiménez Losantos:

* **J. Losantos** : Jipis! Socioslistos! Un pico y una pala os daba yo! Qué queréis, que los niños de 5 años estén todo el día a la sopa boba en vez de contribuir con la gloriosa maquinaria del Liberalismo? Hasta ahí podríamos llegar! Si quieren comer que TRABAJEN o se PROSTITUYAN, como la gente DE ORDEN!

Light atrapa al J. Losantos en un campo de fuerza esférico y empieza a comprimirlo.

* **Jenny Q** : Así, tío, así, como si fuera un Pokemon...Haz sufrir a ese CABRÓN!

* **Apollo** : Jenny, esa boca! Y además qué hacéis vosotros 3 aquí, hace un segundo no estabais...Y cómo has crecido, no?

* **Jenny Q** : Luego os lo explicamos, ok? De momento a callar!

* **J. Losantos** (activando el cinturón de explosivos): Maricomplejines! No sois lo suficientemente NAZIS!

*****BOOOOOOOM!1111!*****

Como era de esperar la explosión que revienta en pedazos al J. Losantos no causa más problema que el de poner perdido de sangre y tripas el campo de fuerza.

* **Jenny Q** : Ok Kev, ahora es tu turno.

* **Dr. Light** (en voz baja): Y qué pasa si tu plan falla y Dastardly lo masacra?

* **Jenny Q** : Buah, total, sólo es el Kev...

* **Dastardly** (entrando): Hombre Artie, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, ahora tendré que patearte el culo OTRA VEZ...A ti y a The Authority, POR DESCONTADO.

* **Kev** (acercándose): Eh tú, el del bigote! Ya está bueno de tanto vacilar, a ver si te voy a tener que dar 2 hostias!

* **Dastardly** : Quién, *tú* a *mi*? Oh tío, esto tiene que ser humor negro de El Chang...

***PAAAAM***

* **Kev** : Lo ves? Ya te ganaste la primera. Pa que te vayas enterando de que NADIE le vacila a The Authority SALVO EL MENDA.

* **Dastardly** (muerto de risa): HAW HAW HAW! Joder, se lo cree y todo! Bueno, así tendrá más gracia luego cuando lo DESPANZURRE.

***PAAAAM***

* **Kev** : Y ya te ganaste otra, que de Kev Hawkins no se cachondea NI DIOX! [Señalándose el mentón]: Vamos, levántate y pégame tú a mi si tienes cojones...Que no se diga que no te he dejao dar ni una hostia.

Ni que decir tiene que la PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS que recibe el Kev a continuación lo deja tirao en el suelo casi sin respiración.

* **Kev** : AARGHHH! H-hijoputa!

* **Dastardly** : Tío, eres taaaaaan capullo que ni siquiera me haría falta la Toon Force para acabar contigo...Por cierto, sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de la gente de tu Realidad, Kev?

* **Kev** (levantándose): N-no, lo qué?

Dastardly saca una sartén de la gabardina y golpea al Kev en toda la puta cara.

* **Dastardly** : Que SANGRÁIS.

*KLONK* *KLONK* *KLON-KLONK* *KLONK* *KLONK*

Este es el ruído que hace Dastardly haciendo retroceder al Kev a sartenazos en la cabeza hasta el otro extremo de la sala de reuniones, y mientras tanto a la suficiente distancia como para no ser oídos:

* **The Engineer** : Estooo...Jenny.

* **Jenny Q** : Shhh...Tita Angie, ve a hacer lo que te he dicho. Y los demás, pase lo que pase, por mucho que el tío del bigote destroce al Kev, NO INTERVENGÁIS.

* **Hawksmoor** : Créeme, no pensábamos hacerlo...

* **Jenny Q** : No, si lo digo porque todo está saliendo SEGÚN EL PLAN PREVISTO.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, ya se nota...Sobre todo viendo como el Kev ya está casi inconsciente y Dastardly lo ha apoyado contra la pared y está pintándole una "X" gigante en la cara con una brocha...

* **Dastardly** (sacando un bazooka de la rehostia): Ok Kev, prepárate a ir por coño...Aunque creo que en tu caso concreto incluso te hago UN FAVOR.

* **Kev** (acojonao): Oh mierda puta...J-joder!

********BOOOOOOOOOOM!1111!********

MILAGROSAMENTE el retroceso de semejante bazooka tan desproporcionao es suficiente como para que Dastardly atravies estancias mas el casco de la nave y sea lanzado directamente a la Sangría (el espacio entre dimensiones por el que se mueve el Transporte) al grito de "DRAT U, KEEEEV!111!

Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Apollo** : Joder, no puedo creerlo! El capullo éste todavía está VIVO!

* **Kev** (levantándose): Sí, jeje...Pero no te creas, que el proyectil ese me paso rozando...Hey un momento, el del bigote ha hecho un bujero en la pared CON SU FORMA? No sé vosotros, pero estoy empezando a pensar que ese tío no era NORMAL!

* **Jenny Q** : Tita Angie...

* **The Engineer** : Sin problemas, el casco se habrá vuelto a cerrar automáticamente y ese ya está borrado de la base de datos del Transporte.

* **Jenny Q** : Ok, no quisiera que se librase de ésta nada más que a base de decir "PUERTA!11!".

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, en el fondo me da hasta un poco de pena...

* **El Doctor** : Tranquilo tío, que el Transporte se regenera.

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, si digo de Dastardly...Después de todo pudo torturarme y no lo hizo.

* **El Doctor** : Dastardly TAMBIÉN se regenera, recuerdas? Supongo que estará dando vueltas por la Sangría, desintegrándose y regenerándose inmediatamente después. Por lo menos tiene la suerte de casi no sentir dolor, pero aún así es una auténtica putada...Claro que teniendo en cuenta que nos masacró, anda y que se joda!

* * *

Y a unos cuantos parsecs de allí pero todavía en la Sangría:

* **Dastardly** (desintegrándose): Oh mierda, supongo que me lo estaba buscando por matar gente de izquierdas en una fic de El Ch...

* * *

De vuelta en el Transporte y 20 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Kev** : Que el tío ese podía hacer qué?! Y aún así me habéis dejao pelear contra él? MARICONES! HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

* **Jenny Q** : Pero *funcionó*, recuerdas?

* **El Doctor** : Así es, aquí nuestro "amigo" Kev es una combinación de POTRA y BURRICIE tan letal que ni siquiera un tío de dibujos animados se lo puede cargar...Claro que ha habido que ponerte en peligro de muerte para eso, pero qué esperabas? Es la *única* circunstancia en que tu potra funciona.

* **Kev** : Sí, debe de ser eso porque la mayor parte del tiempo soy un desgraciao y me crecen los enanos...Total, que con tantos superpoderes y tanta ostia al final si no es por mi OS FOLLAN VIVOS! [Dándole palmadas al Hawksmoor en la cara]: Aaaay pringaos, qué haríais sin mi?

* **Hawksmoor** : Vaaale Kev, comprendiiiido...Eh, aparta esa mano, que te huele a mierda!

* **El Doctor** : Lo único que me mosquea un poco es que semejante ATAQUE DE POTRA altera el equilibrio cósmico y probablemente se traducirá en algún GOLPE DE MALA SUERTE para la Humanidad...Ya sabéis, para COMPENSAR.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Multiverso, y como reflejando las palabras de El Doctor, un helicóptero se estrella pero el Rajoysh y la Esperanza Aguirre van y SE SALVAN.

* **The Midnighter** : Bueno Kev, va siendo hora de irte para tu puta casa, no? A ver si por una vez nos libramos de que nos vueles la cabeza o nos tires una bomba atómica o algo por el estilo, que es lo que suele pasar cada vez que nos juntamos contigo...

* **Kev** : Hey, más respeto que acabo de salvar tu culo de bujarrón!

**POOM!**

* **Kev** (sangrando en el suelo): Ok yo me voy ya pa casa si eso, que tengo que seguir desatascando el water.

El Transporte abre una puerta para el Kev y éste se despide con un "Hasta la próxima, pringaos".

* **The Midnighter** : Y ahora supongo que iremos a demostrarle a NESTS que nadie jode a The Authority, verdad?

* **El Doctor** : Nah, primero habrá que arreglar las cosas aquí en nuestra dimensión y luego, si sobra tiempo, ya echaremos una mano en Alternativa 69.

* **Hawksmoor** : Efectivamente, tenemos problemas más importantes de los que ocuparnos...

* **The Midnighter** : No me digas que hemos sido transportados a una dimensión paralela en la que todos hacemos lo que dice el colgao del Jeroen.

* **Hawksmoor** : No es eso, es que Angie todavía necesitará algún tiempo para liberar al Transporte de la influencia del tal Dastardly, y además que según Jenny en los próximos días vamos a sufrir unas cuantas invasiones alienígenas, cruces entre realidades y otras amenazas cósmicas por el estilo...De momento NESTS no es una amenaza cósmica.

* **The Midnighter** : Y qué pasa con el tal Orochi?

* **The Engineer** : Nada que los de Alternativa 69 no puedan controlar.

* **Jenny Q** : Jé, tendríais que haber visto como los de The New Authority se dedicaban A SER DE DERECHAS y dejar que destrozaran la Tierra mientras se ocupaban de pensar en cómo podrían cargarse a Fidel Castro sin que se notara mucho...

* **Dr. Light** : Los putos superhéroes esos que yo masacré, no?

* **Hawksmoor** : Errr...En realidad esos eran supervillanos; Los superhéroes somos NOSOTROS, recuerdas?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, si no es que no lo recuerde, es que NO ME LO CREO...Presidente Hawskmoor de los USA de esta dimensión...Al que NADIE ha votao.

* **The Midnighter** : Por cierto, me gustaría aprovechar para recordarte que como algún día se te ocurra liarnos una al estilo de Identity Crisis A NOSOTROS no vas a tener Multiverso PA CORRER.

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, y qué necesidad tendría? Con lo salidas que están las pavas de por aquí lo raro será que no me violen ellas A MI!

* **Swift** (a The Engineer): En realidad yo ya estoy por follármelo, con eso de que nos ha ayudao y tal...

* **The Engineer** : Shen, como hagas eso no nos quitaremos a este capullo de encima *JAMÁS*.

* **The Midnighter** : No estamos haciendo las cosas con la cabeza! NESTS manda a un psicópata de dibujos animados a masacrarnos y ni siquiera vamos a patearles el culo? Este equipo se está yendo al carajo desde el día en que a Hawskmoor le dio por inventar aquello de "AUTHORITY, REUNIOS!11!".

* **Hawksmoor** : Eso era COÑA, Midnighter...Razona un poco, no podemos perder el tiempo con NESTS con la que se nos viene encima; Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir para hacer frente a tanta amenaza cósmica...

* **Dr. Light** (mirando el reloj): Huy, mira qué tarde es! Me encantaría quedarme con vosotros haciendo el Bien pa ná y toda esa mierda, pero es que...

* **Jenny Q** : Cómo puede ser tan "tarde" si le hemos dao p'atrás al tiempo por lo menos una semana?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pues entonces mira qué TEMPRANO es! Es igual, yo me abro de todas formas...PUERTA!11!


	27. El Capítulo del Kensou

**Capítulo VEINTISIETE - El Capítulo del Kensou**

 **Aclaración** : Como en el capítulo anterior le dimos p'atrás al tiempo una semana ahora le damos al Fast Forward p'alante cronológicamente de nuevo hasta la mitad de los cuartos de final. Nada, a leerse los capítulos del 21 al 24 otra vez, porque todo eso resulta que sí ha pasao. Ah, y las partes donde sale Dastardly os las podéis saltar...

Entrada principal del hotel donde se alojan los del KOF:

* **Kensou** (con la chaqueta del revés y andando hacia atrás): Soy el Hombre Hacia Atrás, el Hombre Hacia Atrás...Voy mucho más rápido de lo que tú vas!

* **Athena** : Oh Dios mío, Kensou! Qué vergüenza estoy pasando! Ponte esa chaqueta bien, joder!

* **Leona** (a Ralf): Yo no sé qué le pasa últimamente al Kensou, que está todavía más agilipollao de lo normal...Entre eso, el puto Capitán Boomerang, y que Light lleva toda la semana diciendo lo que va a pasar ANTES DE QUE PASE aquí no hay quien aguante.

* **Ralf** : Weno, es que según él ha vuelto atrás en el tiempo para salvar a The Authority de las garras del Dick Dastardly o algo igualmente ridículo...

* **Leona** : Pffft, ese tiene todavía más ganas de llamar la atención que el Kensou; Figúrate, yo ni siquiera me creo que Dastardly EXISTA...

* **Dr. Light** (a los del KOF): Os queréis ir montando ya en el autobús, que vamos a llegar tarde y nos espera otra APASIONANTE jornada de hostias van, hostias vienen...

* **Benimaru** : Perdona el retraso, Artie...Es que no encontraba la camiseta de leopardo.

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, pero cómo se puede ir a un torneo de macarras con esas pintas de...de...

* **Benimaru** : La palabra que andas buscando es "metrosexual".

* **Dr. Light** : Sí ya, "metrosexual"...Yo sólo te digo que como algún día acabes en el talego te van a poner el culo como la bandera de Japón.

* **Benimaru** : WOW, es lo más ROMÁNTICO que me han dicho EN TODA MI VIDA!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo no he dicho que fuera a ser yo!

* **Benimaru** : Ohhh ven aquí, tío weno! Yeah! HOT PASSIONATE SUPER-VILLAIN SEX!

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, eh, tranquilito, ok? Que corra el aire, no me obligues a levantar un campo de fuerza...Jooder, venir al KOF y acabar ligando con el Benimaru...Por qué estas cosas me pasan siempre *A MI*?

* * *

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF (Estadio Olímpico de Hong Kong):

 **3º COMBATE: SACRED TEAM VS AOF TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Iori vs Ryo - Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Iori vs Yuri - Winner is** **Yuri** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Kyo vs Yuri - Winner is** **Kyo** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Kyo vs Robert - Winner is** **Robert** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Chizuru vs Robert - Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **SACRED TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **AOF TEAM ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Ryo** : Estooo...Papá, no vayas a ponerte histérico ni nada, eh? Que el que hace lo que puede no está obligado a más y además todos los años hay un KOF.

* **Takuma** : Tranquilos, muchachos...En realidad no es culpa vuestra.

* **Robert** : No lo es?

* **Takuma** : No es culpa vuestra SER UNOS PUTOS NEGAOS PARA LAS ARTES MARCIALES! AAAARRRGGGHHH! ESTO ES EL FIN, ME OÍS? EL FIN! NOS VAMOS A TENER QUE QUITAR EL HAMBRE A BOFETADAS!

* **Yuri** : Menos mal que sabemos Kyokugenryu...

* **Ryo** : Yuri, ese comentario SOBRABA.

* **Takuma** (totalmente histérico): AY QUE ME DA EL TELELE! AY QUE ME DA! INÚTILES, DESNATURALIZAOS! ANDA QUE CUANDO SE ENTERE MR. KARATE VAIS A FLIPAR!11!

* **Yuri** (en voz baja): Robert, mientras nosotros lo distraemos acércate al autobús a por la camisa de fuerza, ok?

 **4º COMBATE: PSYCHO SOLDIERS VS FF TEAM  
**  
* **Athena** : Maestro, me pregunto si Kensou estará en condiciones de luchar hoy...Después de todo está muy raro y por alguna razón desconocida se niega a quitarse los calzoncillos de la cabeza y a dejar de farfullar estupideces sin sentido.

* **Chin** : Naaah, yo lo veo NORMAL; Tú es que eres muy exagerada, mujer...Anda Kensou, sal ahí a demostrar cómo se lucha.

 **LOUND 1: Kensou vs Andy  
**  
* **Andy** : Errr...Kensou, te pasa algo?

* **Kensou** : Jijiji, noooo...Nada que tu PATÉTICA MENTE MORTAL pueda entender.

* **Andy** : Ok entonces...ZANEIKEN!111!

* **Kensou** : No. De Zaneiken NADA.

**PLAAF!**

* **Andy** (sangrando en el suelo): Ein? Es como si me hubiera estrellado contra una pared invisible o algo...Desde cuando el Kensou puede hacer ESO?!

* **Kensou** : Puedo hacer mucho más que eso, Andy...Desde que escucho esas voces tan graciosas en mi cabeza ya no hay NADA que no pueda hacer.

Kensou levanta el brazo derecho y el Andy sale catapultado hacia el otro extremo del estadio describiendo un arco similar.

 **\- Winner is** **Kensou** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Kensou vs Joe  
**  
* **Joe** : ORA, ORA!

* **Kensou** : Ohhhh, enseñarme el culo *a mi* ha sido una MALA IDEA, Joe...Me obligas a FREÍRTE el cerebro.

Joe cae de rodillas sangrando por las orejas por culpa del ataque psiónico anterior, y en esto que se acerca el Terry:

* **Terry** : Kensou, se puede saber A QUE COJONES estás jugando? Es que quieres matarlo?

* **Kensou** : Kensou YA NO EXISTE, mortal! Su cuerpo ha sido ocupado por una entidad SUPERIOR!

* **Joe** : Oh Dios mío, Terry, ahora lo entiendo todo! Es...el Espíritu Navideño!11!

* **Terry** : Del DRAGON, Joe.

* **Joe** : Weno, pos como se diga.

* **Terry** : Tío, me alegra ver que tu cerebro se ha recuperao y has vuelto a la normalidad...Ahora Andy y tú tenéis que ayudarme, tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que el Espíritu del Dragón se apodere totalmente del Kensou!

* **Andy** : Quieres decir algo como tratar de razonar con él hasta que su verdadera personalidad se imponga a la del Dragón?

* **Terry** : Nah, quiero decir que nos lancemos a por él y le quitemos todas esas gilipolleces A HOSTIA LIMPIA. Joder Andy, tú sigue con esas teorías y cuando esto acabe tendremos que hacer lo mismo CONTIGO...

* **Joe** : Terry ha hablao el Evangelio, el día en el que razonando se consiga ALGO será el día en el que me ponga ropa para salir a la calle...Amos por él!

* **Kensou** : NECIOS!111!

La PEASO onda psiónica que lanza el Kensou a continuación, aparte de lanzar a varios metros de distancia al FF Team, manda el estadio entero a tomar por culo.

Y en medio de lo que queda de los asientos del público encontramos a una vieja conocida del equipo Psycho Soldiers:

* **Kaoru** : Oh Dios mío, Kensou! Q-qué estás haciendo? Ha podido morir gente!

* **Kensou** (levitando hacia donde está Kaoru): Y?

* **Kaoru** (medio llorando): Pero tú no eres así, Kensou! Tú eres un buen chaval! Debes luchar contra la maldad del Dragón! Emplear todo ese poder para beneficiar a la Humanidad en vez de para la destrucción sin sentido!

* **Kensou** : T-tienes razón...No sé qué me está pasando pero DEBO. RESISTIRRRR!111!

30 segundos de PROFUNDA LUCHA INTERIOR más tarde:

* **Kaoru** : Kensou? Estás bien ya?

* **Kensou** : Siiiií...Ahora vuelvo a ser yo mismo. D-debo reparar el mal que he causado...[Señalando a Kaoru con la mano derecha]: Kaoru, LEVÁNTATE y ANDA!

* **Kaoru** (empezando a levantarse): En serio? Oh gracias, Kensou! GRACIAS!

**CATAPUN!**

* **Kensou** (riéndose entre dientes): El Dragón tiene un sentido del humor...extraño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra zona de lo que queda de los asientos del público:

* **Dr. Light** : BWAHAHAHAW! Ondia, qué BUENO!

* **Athena** : Light! No es el momento de quedarse ahí meándose de risa como un capullo! Es el momento de HACER ALGO y detener a Kensou antes de que cause aún más daño!

* **Dr. Light** : Pfft, haberlo pensao antes de NO FOLLARTELO...A ver si ahora la que está liando el Kensou va a ser culpa mía también!

* **Athena** : No piensas mover ni un dedo, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Por qué iba a hacerlo, hoy es el día que más me está gustando el KOF...Joder, pero si me lo estoy pasando tan bien que hasta he quitao el campo de fuerza para que el Kensou destruya todo lo que le salga de los huevos!

* **Athena** : En ese caso te recuerdo que la Waller piensa descontarte del sueldo CADA luchador que maten...

* * *

Y de vuelta con el Kensou:

* **Kensou** (agarrando al Joe por la cabeza): Por qué lucháis? Por qué seguís resistiéndoos? Es que no veis que no tenéis NI UNA OPORTUNIDAD contra mi?

"BURN KNUCKLE!111!"

* **Kensou** (levantándose): Ohhh, te MATARE por esto, Terry! Cómo te ATREVES a OSAR?!

* **Terry** : Te acabo de SALVAR LA VIDA, so subnormal! Claro, como el punto rojo que tenías sobre la frente no lo has visto...

* **Kensou** : LIGHTTTTT!111!

La PEASO de bola de energía psíquica que Kensou lanza a continuación no sólo impacta contra Light desintegrándolo al instante sino que se pierde a lo lejos hacia no se sabe dónde.

* **Kensou** (desmayándose a causa del esfuerzo): ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

* * *

10 minutos más tarde, cuando el Kensou ha recuperado la consciencia:

* **Chin** : Hey, Kensou...Cómo estamos?

* **Kensou** (despertando): Owww...Me parece que bien, gracias. Eh Light, yo no te había despanzurrao o es que lo soñé?

* **Dr. Light** : Despanzurraste a un HOLOGRAMA, chaval...Tranquilo, que no te lo tengo en cuenta.

* **Kensou** : Y qué pasó con la bola de energía psíquica gigantesca esa que lancé? Oh Dios, espero que no hayan muerto inocentes!

* **Chin** : Weno, la radio acaba de decir que la sede donde se reunía la OMC ha ido a tomar por culo TOTALMENTE por culpa de un proyectil de origen desconocido...O sea, que inocentes, lo que se dice INOCENTES, no creo que haya muerto ninguno...

* **Dr. Light** : Y no hay forma de que lo relacionen contigo, chavalote...

* **Athena** : Lo que aún no acabo de comprender es por qué te ha dado ese yuyu tan raro...

* **Kensou** : No, ni yo tampoco...A menos que sea que las pastillas esas que me vendió el Capitán Boomerang me hayan hecho reacción mala.

* **Athena** : Oh Dios mío! A ver si iban a ser de DRONGA!

Y en esto que una extraña voz se escucha por los altavoces de lo que queda del estadio:

 **FATAL FURY TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **PSYCHO SOLDIERS ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Kensou** : COMORL?! Eliminados POR QUÉ?

* **Tío de la organización** : Por haberte cargao EL ESTADIO ENTERO, te parece poco? Y eso no es todo, que todos los daños éstos alguien los va a tener que pagar!

* **Chin** : Weno, esa va a ser Athena, me parece; Después de todo Kensou es un simple estudiante y a mi sólo hay que mirarme para adivinar que soy INSOLVENTE...

* * *

Varias horas más tarde en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF:

* **C. Boomerang** : Pos sí, chaval; Eso va a ser que las pastillas te han dao un bajonazo, pasa algunas veces...Por eso lo que tienes que hacer es COMPRAR MAS, para cuando te pase tomarte otra.

* **Kensou** : Pero es que no ha sido sólo el bajonazo! El Espíritu del Dragón me poseyó y me obligó a provocar una orgía de destrucción psiónica sin precedentes!

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh, que eso no es culpa de las pastillas! Eso será de escuchar tanto yeyé satánico o cómo coño se llame la música que os gusta a la juventú de ahora...Debería darte VERGÜENZA!

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, lo que debería hacer es meterse a supervillano...Digger tío, tendrías que haber visto la que ha liado en el estadio...Se me han saltao hasta las lágrimas DE BONITO.

* **Kensou** : Pero es que eso a mi no me atrae! Yo soy más de lo de ayudar a la gente!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, tú eres tonto, chaval! Con lo guapo que es ir por ahí destruyéndolo tó...

* **C. Boomerang** : Por no hablar de que tooodas las tías buenas flipan con los supervillanos y que uno no da abasto DE TANTO FOLLAR.

* **Dr. Light** : Errrr...Sí, y lo que ha dicho Digger TAMBIÉN. ((Fantasma!))

* **C. Boomerang** : Nada, a partir de ahora serás nuestro AYUDANTE, y te llamaremos "Chico Psiquiátrico".

* **Kensou** : Hey, que mis poderes son PSIQUICOS!

* **Dr. Light** : Joder chaval, que Digger es un nota que se cree que le va a ganar a un tío que corre más rápido que la luz a base de tirarle boomerangs! DE VERDAD te crees que va a captar tanta sutileza?

* **C. Boomerang** : Ya habló el tío que para una vez que se folla a una tía en condiciones lo acaba "lobotomizando" la JLA!


	28. Noche de paz, noche de amol

**Capítulo VEINTIOCHO - Noche de paz, noche de amol**

En el interior del hotel durante la fiesta de despedida que ha montado la organización encontramos al Capitán Boomerang siendo el centro de atención de toda la peña del KOF:

* **C. Boomerang** : Y entonces voy y y le digo: "Tu chati es mía ahora, Superman; Prefiere el sabor de la polla d'Australia. Toma, por cabrón!"...Y le rompí las narices de una hostia.

* **Shingo** : WOW!

Y en esto que Athena y Leona pasan por allí:

* **Leona** : Míralos, todos embobados con las fantasmadas de Harkness...Incluso Light, que por poco se carga a Superman DE VERDAD!

* **Dr. Light** : (Oh, sólo puedo SOÑAR con que llegue el día en el que sea capaz de meter trolas como éstas...Qué arte tiene el cabrón!)

* **Athena** : Pues a mi el Boomerang ese me hace poquita gracia, eh Leona...Que le ha vendido drogas adulteradas a Kensou aprovechándose de que le faltan unas pocas de mareas y ahora voy a tener que pagar *yo* los destrozos que provocó estando poseído por el Espíritu del Dragón.

* **Leona** : Míralo por el lado bueno, tía: El dinero va a salir de esos discos tuyos de J-Pop que la gente INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE compra, así que en el fondo es como si te lo REGALARAN.

* **Athena** : Errr...Bueno, eso es muy RELATIVO! Pero no me cambies de tema, el caso es que trabajáis con delincuentes que deberían estar en la cárcel...Aún no entiendo cómo Heidern permite esto.

* **Leona** : Acaso te crees que a mi me gustan? O sea, no me importaría trabajar con supervillanos si por lo menos fueran un poquito más serios, así estilo Black Adam o Deathstroke...Pero estos 2 payasos? Joder, no hay quien los aguante!

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde encontramos a Light charlando con una tía buenísima en la barra del bar del hotel:

* **C. Boomerang** (acercándose): Ondia, no puedo creerlo! El Artie ha ligao!

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): Digger, pero CÓMO COÑO te atreves a tocarle las tetas?! No ves que está CONMIGO?

* **C. Boomerang** : Era para ver si era un HOLOGRAMA, socio!

* **Tía buena** : Eh Arturito, no te enfades...Será mejor que nos vayamos para mi casa, sí?

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** : Bueno, lo que me temía ha acabado ocurriendo: Hace más de una semana que Dastardly se marchó a luchar contra The Authority y aún no ha vuelto...Creo que va siendo hora de darlo por MUERTO.

* **Zero** : Tú crees? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que a Dastardly se le pueda MATAR, tío...

* **Krizalid** : Pero estamos hablando de The Authority! Cuando parece que están TOTALMENTE acabaos siempre se acaban sacando alguna cosa rara de la manga en plan Deus Ex Machina y MASACRANDO a sus enemigos...Ni la propia Tierra, ni Dios, ni Lobo han podido derrotar a The Authority, por qué iba a poder Dastardly?

* **Zero** : Hombre, visto así...

* **Krizalid** : Aunque tal vez sea lo mejor, después de todo no teníamos ninguna forma de controlarlo...Lo chungo es que sin Dastardly nos quedamos en una desventaja brutal.

* **Zero** : Bah, tampoco hay que ponerse histéricos, Krizalid...Aparte de los del KOF *NADIE* se interpone en nuestros planes de dominación mundial. BWAHAHAHAW!

* **Krizalid** : Y del tío que controla la luz, no?

* **Zero** : Errr...Sí, y del tío que controla la luz también, claro.

* **Krizalid** : Y del resto del Escuadrón Suicida...Y de The Authority.

* **Zero** : Ok ok, pero aparte de los del KOF y del tío que controla la luz...Y del resto del Escuadrón Suicida...Y de The Authority nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE *NADIE* se interpone en nuestros planes! BWAHAHAHAW!

* **Krizalid** : (Oh Dios, en momentos como éste me entran ganas de buscarme un trabajo de verdad!)

* **Zero** : Y no sólo eso, que si Ron tiene éxito esta noche el poder de nuestros enemigos se reducirá aún más...BWAHAHAHAHAW!

* * *

20 minutos más tarde en una de las habitaciones del hotel:

* **C. Boomerang** (acostándose): Ah, qué bien se duerme con la satisfacción del deber cumplido después de un laaargo día salvando al mundo y tal...

* **Chizuru** : Fuera de mi cama, Harkness!

* **C. Boomerang** : Oye, tranquila, enn? Que me he equivocao de cuarto, ha sido una KUNG FU-SIÓN...

* **Chizuru** : Ya, pero es que es la SEGUNDA vez esta semana que te "confundes"...Ya te estás largando, no me obligues a echarte a patadas OTRA VEZ!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ok ok, nena...Tú te lo PIERDES.

Boomerang sale y vuelve a entrar a los 15 segundos, dando un portazo.

* **Chizuru** (levantándose): Pero bueno, el violador no era EL OTRO? Es que al final te voy a tener que dar 2 hostias o qué coño te pasa a ti hoy?

* **C. Boomerang** (acojonao): Ninjas!

* **Chizuru** : Cómo que ninj...?

Y en esto que la puerta se parte en 2 de un espadazo y aparecen un puñao de ninjas.

* **C. Boomerang** (escondiéndose detrás de Chizuru): Hey, hey, tranquilidad! Seguro que la estáis buscando A ELLA, yo ni siquiera soy del KOF!

A lo cual los ninjas responden sacando las katanas al unísono.

* **C. Boomerang** (apartando ninjas y corriendo por los pasillos): SOCORRO! DÓNDE ESTA LA PUTA JLA CUANDO DE VERDAD HACE FALTA? QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A FLASH!11!

* **Ninja** : Rápido, matad al calvo antes de que despierte a todo el hotel y perdamos el factor sorpresa...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de la tía que se ha ligado Light:

* **Dr. Light** : Ohhh qué bien la chupas! Jooder, no me había ligao a una tía tan buena desde...desde...Hey, un momento! Esto es una TRAMPA, verdad?

* **Doña Cleotilde** (quitándose la máscara): Eso me temo, mi amol!

* **Dr. Light** : AAAAHHHH! OSTIA PUTA, QUÉ COSA MAS FEA!111!

* **Ron** (entrando): Buen trabajo, señorita Cleotilde. Ahora salga de aquí, yo me ocuparé de él.

* **Doña Cleotilde** : Oh venga ya, Ron...Ni siquiera vas a dejar que me lo folle?

* **Ron** : Nah, el sadismo innecesario me repugna...Su misión era solamente neutralizar a Light y ya está hecho.

* **Doña Cleotilde** (a Light): Lo siento mucho, HOMBRETÓN...No lo hago por maldad, es que NESTS me está pagando los implantes pectorales y las 12 mil operaciones necesarias para convertirme en una tía buena de a de veras...

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Y de verdad creéis qué...? Un momento, qué coño me está pasando?

* **Ron** (ahostiando a Light): No pensarás que somos tan gilipollas, verdad? Cuando la Bruja del 71 te la chupó TE ROBÓ LOS PODERES...BWAHAHAHAW!

* * *

De vuelta en el hotel nos encontramos en medio de una batalla campal de los del KOF con los ninjas ya que Boomerang EFECTIVAMENTE ha despertado a todo diox con sus chillidos histéricos:

* **C. Boomerang** (acorralado por un puñao de ninjas): Hey socios, no podríamos HABLARLO? O sea, antes de que hagáis algo de lo que os podáis arrepentir, es o no?

* **Ninjas** : MUERE! MUERE!

* * *

Y volviendo otra vez con Light:

* **Ron** (estrellando a Light contra la pared de una hostia): Tío, eras muuuucho más listo cuando estabas "lobotomizado"...No sé qué intentas DEMOSTRAR pero yo de ti me quedaría EN EL SUELO; Sin tus poderes no eres más que un puto desgraciao...Bueno, ahora que caigo *eso* es lo que eres CON TUS PODERES también...

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose y sangrando): Ohhh, sabes lo que va a pasar CON TU FAMILIA, no, Ron? MATARÉ a todos los hombres y ME FOLLARÉ a todas las mujeres...Espera y verás, cabrón!

* **Ron** : Pffft, yo NI SIQUIERA tengo familia, gilipollas.

La siguiente hostia de Ron lanza a Light por la ventana desde el sexto piso.

* * *

Bienvenidos a la parte del Infierno que es jurisdicción del demonio Mr. Biff:

* **Dr. Light** : Joooder, otra vez aquí!

* **Mr. Biff** : No por mucho tiempo, Arthur; Preparado para reanudar tu patética existencia en el Infierno de arriba?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no lo sé, Biff...Quiero decir, si PARA UNA VEZ que me ligo a una tía resulta que es una trampa de NESTS y me la acaba chupando la Bruja del 71 tal vez...tal vez sea MEJOR que me quede muerto, no?

* **Mr. Biff** : Ja! Cómo si tuvieras elección o algo! Me la suda TOTALMENTE lo que quieras, aquí no te vas quedar Y PUNTO. Creía que eso ya había quedado claro...

* **Dr. Light** : Y por qué no, eh? POR QUÉ NO? Me gusta MATAR, me gusta VIOLAR! *Merezco* estar aquí, es o no?

* **Mr. Biff** : Ya, pero es que me subes la media de CAPULLEZ del Infierno...Además, prefiero torturar a tu amigo el superhéroe frustrado, que sufre infinitamente sabiendo que tú estás vivo mientras que él tiene que pudrirse aquí.

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Hola, Jacob.

* **Jacob Finlay** : Vete A TOMAR POR CULO, Arthur! Primero me matas y me robas los poderes y luego cuando por fin consigo vengarme de ti resulta que mi castigo es quedarme en el Infierno para toda la Eternidad...Te mato, CABRÓN!

* **Dr. Light** (sacándole la lengua): Cómo me vas a matar si ya estoy MUERTO? Ja ja, cada vez que pienso que soy el tío más desgraciao del Multiverso me acuerdo de ti y me jarto DE REÍR!

* **Jacob Finlay** : Tú sí que tienes una jartada de reír, puto fantoche! Si yo fuera tan capullo que ni en el Infierno me aguantaran realmente me preocuparía!

* **Mr. Biff** : Ya vale, lo veis como no os puedo tener aquí a los 2? O sea, unos cuantos AÑOS peleándoos sin parar tiene gracia, pero toda la Eternidad? Ni de coña!

* **Dr. Light** : Espera, yo tenía la teoría de que lo del resucitar sólo funcionaba si moría de una manera ridícula...

* **Mr. Biff** : Bueno, si el que te tire un ninja por la ventana porque TE CREES que la Bruja del 71 te ha quitado los poderes chupándotela no te parece lo suficientemente RIDÍCULO...Ale, otra vez p'arriba.

* * *

Y de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, en la tranquila calle de Hong Kong donde Light ha caído desde el sexto piso:

* **Ron** : Jé, lo de que este tío resucita sin duda era una puta leyenda urbana...Púdrete en el Infierno, mamón!

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Nah, qué va, pero si ya me ha dao tiempo de ir y volver...Claro, se ve que soy demasiado IMPORTANTE como para quedarme muerto, siendo un Dios de Luz que va repartiendo su amol por todo el Multiverso y tal...

* **Ron** : Así es cómo se llaman ahora los violadores con superpoderes? No importa, voy a darte otra paliza y llevarte al Cuartel General de NESTS, que allí lobotomizan a la gente que te cagas.

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): Por cierto, mis poderes HAN VUELTO...

* **Ron** : Cómo es posibl...?

* **Dr. Light** : Ha sido todo PSICOLÓGICO, supongo...O sea, cómo me van a quitar los poderes chupándome la polla, si eso no pasa ni en las pelis de American Pie? Es sólo que el engendro ese tan feo me TRAUMATIZÓ.

* * *

Y de nuevo en el hotel:

* **Shingo** : Pero Boomerang! Cortarle el pescuezo a un enemigo inconsciente NO ESTÁ BIEN!

* **C. Boomerang** : Anda ya, pero cómo no va a estar bien? Esto qué es, moñalandia? Aparta, chaval.

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Huuy, qué de ninjas muertos, no?

* **Leona** : Dónde coño estabas, Light? Hemos tenido un ataque de NESTS.

* **Dr. Light** : Y yo también, eh? Yo también. He estao luchando con un ninja con muy mala leche, un tal Ron...

* **Lin** : Y le mataste?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, se escapó...No sé cómo lo habrá hecho pero acabé decapitando a un tronco en vez de a él.

* **Lin** : Bien, porque en caso contrario yo habría tenido que matarte a ti; Acabar con Ron es *mi* misión en la Vida. Procura recordarlo.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y qué tal por aquí?

* **Clark** : Bien, no hemos tenido bajas y SORPRENDENTEMENTE tu colegui Boomerang se ha cargao él solo a la mitad de los ninjas...Parece que cuando te ves en una situación en la que no tienes MÁS REMEDIO que luchar por tu vida eres LA POLLA, así que buen trabajo, Harkness.

* **C. Boomerang** : Gracias, socio...Así aprenderán los pringaos esos que el sacrificio y la disciplina ninja no sirven PA NÁ comparaos con la habilidad natural de un nota que aprendió a lanzar boomerangs porque se aburría de chico.

* **Clark** : Y aquí Iori el "pacifista" se ha cargao también a un buen puñao...

* **Iori** : Se lo estaban buscando por meterse con el típico tío al que no le gusta la violencia.

* **Clark** : Y este amable desconocido que casualmente trabaja en el hotel también ha contribuido.

* **Amable desconocido** : Hola, me llamo Ricky Oh y rompo gente A HOSTIAS. Mucho gusto en haberos ayudado. [- Cameo!]

Y de repente:

* **Joe** : AAAAHHHH! Ondia, qué miedo!

* **Mirror Master** (apareciendo): Qué pasa, nunca has visto a un tío salir de un espejo? Whoa Artie, te han dejao la cara como el puto mapa de Escocia!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, bueno...Y a ti qué es lo que te ha pasao, te ha roto la napia Flash?

* **Mirror Master** : Nah, ese ha sido Len, que me ha pillao otra vez esnifando...Bendita sea su alma.

* **C. Boomerang** : Os lo juro, socios: Len es el supervillano más buena gente DEL MUNDO...A mi chaval le está enseñando el oficio y a éste lo está quitando de la cocaína A HOSTIAS.

* **Mirror Master** : Weno, que me manda la Waller para ver si ha habido supervivientes a los que podamos interrogar...

* **Shingo** : Sí, éste de aquí! El que se quería cargar Boomerang.

* **C. Boomerang** : Le has hecho un GRAN FAVOR, chaval: Ahora nada más que lo torturará sádicamente el Carmichael...

* **Ralf** : Hey McCulloch, ya que estás aquí te importa teleportarnos a todos a Nuevo South Town para la próxima fase del KOF? Que los del hotel ya han llamao a la poli y vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones...

* **Mirror Master** : Pos nada, id entrando en el espejo...


	29. Preludio a la Semifinal

**Capítulo VEINTINUEVE - Preludio a la Semifinal**

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Light en el hotel de Nuevo South Town:

* **Leona** (entrando): Tío, las 12 del mediodía y todavía en la cama? Levántate ya, joder!

* **Dr. Light** : Ay, es que estoy mu malito...

* **Leona** : Nah, eso es mayormente CUENTO: El médico de la organización dice que sólo tienes unos cuantos moratones.

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, porque mi cuerpo se repara casi totalmente cada vez que vuelvo del Infierno...Pero no lo digo por eso, es que cuando la Bruja del 71 me la chupó me causó un susto muy grande y todavía me dura...Aunque que se me ocurre UNA MANERA de superarlo, sabes?

* **Leona** : Sí, ya me la imagino y la respuesta es NO...Y ahora levántate, que el Takuma te anda buscando para algo.

* **Dr. Light** : El Takuma? Ese no me necesita a mi PARA NADA: Que yo soy doctor en Física, no en Psiquiatría!

* * *

Flashback al self-service de la cafetería del hotel de Hong Kong, unos días antes:

* **Dr. Light** : Que le estoy diciendo que el último donut que queda es PA MI! A ver si voy a tener que destruir EL UNIVERSO!

* **Mr. Karate** : Eso no son maneras de pedir las cosas! Villano, suelta ese donut AHORA MISMO o enfréntate a la furia de Mr. Karate...HA HA HA!

* **Dr. Light** : ((OMG, what a fucking loser I am! Yo debería estar conquistando el mundo o algo así en vez de aquí aguantando mamoneos de macarras)). Escuche, Takuma...

* **Mr. Karate** : Yo no soy Takuma, soy MR. KARATE!

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): No me hinche los cojones, eh? Que estoy harto de verlo por aquí dando el coñazo al personal; Usted es el puto Takuma con una máscara de fantoche!

* **Mr. Karate** : Chaval, más te vale demostrar más respeto cuando te dirijas a Mr. Karate! Que como te lance un Haou Shikou Ken te vas a cagar!

* **Dr. Light** : Un "Haow lo-que-sea" qué es, un proyectil de esos de energía COMO LOS QUE LANZA EL TAKUMA? Ok, lánceme uno si le hace ilusión. Total, yo ABSORBO ENERGÍA...

"HAOU SHIKOU KEN!"

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Ostia, no puedo creer que REALMENTE me lo haya lanzao! Está como una puta cabra!

* **Mr. Karate** : Ya veo que eso no te hace absolutamente nada, pero es igual: Estoy dispuesto a luchar A MUERTE por ese donut si es de menester! Tendrás QUE MATARME!

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, tome el donut...Pero sólo porque si lo DESINTEGRO la Waller me va a descontar del sueldo muuucho más de lo que vale un donut...

* **Mr. Karate** : Ajá! Una vez más la Justicia de Mr. Karate ha prevalecido...Y cuidadito conmigo, eh Light? Que me he quedao con tu cara!

* * *

Fin del flashback, volvemos a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Dr. Light** : Que no, que yo no tengo porqué aguantar chalauras del Takuma! Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma, con lo malo que estoy y encima de que TODA LA CULPA de lo que me ha pasao la tenéis las tías del KOF!

* **Leona** : Cómorlll?

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, pues CLARO! Si fuérais cariñosas conmigo no tendría que irme a buscar A LA CALLE lo que podéis darme aquí en el hotel! Encima de que no os violo porque me caéis bien, parece mentira!

* **Leona** : ((Huy, qué nerviosa me estoy poniendo!)). Light, lo único que quiere es que lo transportes a él y a sus hijos a su dojo; Aparentemente no tienen ni para el autobús y no van a ir cargando equipaje hasta el otro extremo de Nuevo South Town, verdad? Mira, haz ese pequeño favor y dejaré que te quedes haciendo el vago y viendo la tele en la cama todo el puto día, que hoy no tenemos combates...

* **Dr. Light** : Y si me niego?

* **Leona** : En ese caso tendré que contarle a Harkness lo de la Bruja del 71, con lo cual tendrá motivo de cachondeo ya PARA TODA LA VIDA. En fin, tú verás qué es lo que más te conviene...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Geese Tower en el despacho de ya sabéis quién:

* **Geese** : Haw, ese patético Terry Bogard está de nuevo en *mi* ciudad. Como la araña siente a la mosca en su red yo también puedo SENTIRLO...

* **Billy** : Buah, como si lo de que los del KOF han llegao a Nuevo South Town no hubiera salido ya en todos los periódicos y en la tele!

***POOOM!***

* **Geese** : Billy, por qué me obligas a ahostiarte día sí y día también? Acaso te he preguntado yo por la cobertura mediática del KOF?

* **Billy** (levantándose): Ein? "Cobertura mediática" qué e lo que e?

* **Geese** : No importa, lo único que importa es que se acerca el momento de acabar con el Lobo Hambriento DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. Están preparados, caballeros?

* **Yamazaki** : Tú lo has dicho, Geese; Por el dinero que me estás pagando le cortaría el puto pescuezo a mi abuela, independientemente de que me caigas como una patada en los huevos.

* **Cheng Sinzan** : Y yo igual, mi mujer es un PIVÓN y para aguantar a un gordo como yo lo único que necesita es que no deje de fluir el flujo continuo de pasta...

* **Franco Bash** : *Sigh* Qué ganas tengo de que mi ninio cumpla los 36 y se vaya ya de casa!

* **Raiden/Big Bear** : Del peo que le voy a soltar al Terry en la boca va a coger la gripe aviar!

* **Richard Meyer** : Qué queréis? El Bob Wilson sigue hecho un niñato y necesita que ALGUIEN le demuestre el verdadero poder de la Capoeira...

* **Duck King** : The Eighties will never die, d00dZ!

* **Freeman** : Lay down your souls to teh GODS ROCK 'N' ROLL! BLACK METAAAAAL!111!

* **Gato** : Ok, lo que sea...

* * *

Entrada del dojo de los Sakazaki en Nuevo South Town:

* **Takuma** (vomitando): Maldita sea, Light! Si llego a saber que nos ibas a traer a la velocidad de la luz me habría venido andando aún cargao con las maletas!

* **Dr. Light** : Pfft, pues si no le gusta mi forma de teleportar a la gente, habérselo pedido al Mirror Master antes de que se volviera anca la Waller...Y además yo no soy Light, soy Mr. Asshole.

* **Yuri** : No, si ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, no te creas...

* **Ryo** : Hey un momento, toda esa gente de ahí delante nos está esperando A NOSOTROS?

* **Populacho** : WHOA! OS HEMOS VISTO EN EL KOF! SOIS LA POLLA! CUÁNTO TIEMPO SE TARDA EN APRENDER A TIRAR BOLAS DE FUEGO?

* **Ryo** : Bueno...En realidad...

* **Dr. Light** : Joooder, qué poca idea de marketing tienen los macarras éstos...Hey populacho, OBSERVADME!111!

Light lanza un PEASO bola de luz contra el coche que está aparcado enfrente del dojo y lo hace pedazos.

* **Ryo** : Errr...Ese coche sería de alguien, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Os habéis fijao? Y si esto lo puede hacer un mindundi como yo, que se está viendo que no tengo ni 2 hostias, qué no podréis hacer armarios roperos de gimnasio como vosotros? En 2 semanas he aprendido a lanzar bolas de éstas, y todo gracias al poder del Kyotogenryu!

* **Takuma** : Es "Kyokugenryu", Light...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, bien...Gracias, maestro Kawasaki...Weno, qué decís? Vais a apuntaros o no?

* **Pringao de entre el público #1** : WOW! Yo m'apunto!

* **Pringao de entre el público #2** : Sí, yo TAMBIEN!

Takuma y Ryo entran al dojo a apuntar a los miles y miles de nuevos estudiantes.

* **Yuri** : Gracias, Light, por ayudarnos a ESTAFAR a toda esa gente...Ahora cuando vean que no les podemos enseñar a tirar bolas de fuego en 2 semanas probablemente nos LINCHARÁN!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pero en esas 2 semanas al menos sacáis el estómago de penas, verdad? Dónde está el problema? El resto del año puedes sacarle el dinero a tu novio a cambio de sexo...

* **Yuri** : Eso sería un poco HUMILLANTE, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que si yo fuera tía lo haría TODO EL TIEMPO!


	30. Empieza la semifinal

**Capítulo TREINTA - Empieza la semifinal**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Nuevo South Town:

 **1º COMBATE: SACRED TEAM VS JAPAN HERO TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Chizuru vs Goro - Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Chizuru vs Benimaru - Winner is** **Benimaru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Kyo vs Benimaru - Winner is** **Kyo** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Kyo vs Shingo  
**  
30 segundos de BRUTAL PALIZA más tarde:

* **Kyo** (mandando al Shingo al suelo de un hostión): Es que no has aprendido NADA, pringao? Lástima de los 15 minutos o por ahí de mi vida que he DESPERDICIAO enseñándote artes marciales!

* **Shingo** : (Esto no tenía por qué ser así, sabes? Podría haber sido MUY DIFERENTE...)

* * *

Flashback al hotel de los del KOF, 2 días antes:

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, chavalote! Ven p'acá un momento, anda! Luchas contra el Sacred Team dentro de un par de días, no? Quería darte ESTO, por si te toca enfrentarte con el Kyo.

* **Shingo** : Oh muchas gracias, doctor! Cuánta amabilidad por su parte! Por cierto...qué es?

* **Dr. Light** : Un láser de baja potencia que he estao construyendo en mis ratos libres. No puedo enseñarte a lanzar luz pero con esto puedes QUEMARLE LA RETINA al Kyo durante el combate y después REVENTARLE LA CABEZA A PATADAS mientras esté ciego. Mira qué práctico es, parece un anillo...

* **Shingo** : Errr...Ya, pero es que...

* **Dr. Light** (con los ojos inyectaos en sangre): Y luego te vas para Osaka y TE FOLLAS a su novia! Y lo grabas EN VÍDEO y envías copias al resto del clan Kusanagi, para que APRENDAN que de ti no se cachondea NI DIOX...Y después le tocará el turno a los Titanes! Y a la JLA! BWAHAHAHAW!

* **Shingo** : Con el debido respecto, doctor...Le importaría VOLVER A LA REALIDAD un momento? Que a mi la JLA y los Titanes no me han hecho nada, y además que no pienso cargarme a Kusanagi-san sólo por ganar un combate y porque usted no lo trague...Es mi mejor amigo, recuerda?

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, creételo, chaval! Y además, que de los mejores amigos te puedes fiar MENOS QUE DE NADIE: Un día los matas sin querer queriendo y les robas los poderes y antes de que te des cuenta los tienes volviendo como fantasmas y haciéndote la vida imposible...Incluso te pueden comer el coco para que te conviertas en un superhéroe y te maten en una misión suicida por hacer el gilipollas y así acabes reuniéndote en el Infierno con ellos, donde a lo mejor el Diablo se entretiene resucitándoos y volviéndoos a matar varias veces consecutivas...

* **Shingo** (flipando): WOW, todas esas cosas tan absurdas no le habrán pasado A USTED, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : A miiii? Por fa-vor, a ver si te piensas que soy un capullo! Yo sólo te cuento LO QUE PUEDE PASAR con el tema de los mejores amigos.

* **Shingo** : Pues entonces es mejor NO MATARLOS, verdad? Gracias por su ayuda, doctor, pero la respuesta sigue siendo NO.

* * *

Fin del flashback, volvemos a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Shingo** (levantándose y sangrando): (Que los dioses me perdonen, pero estoy empezando a pensar que la respuesta tendría que haber sido SI y que el sensei es un poquillo cabrón además...Eso de sonreírle al público cada vez que me ahostia en mi modesta opinión sobra, pero qué le puedo hacer si el fuego QUEMA?)

* **Kyo** : Lo ves, pringao, lo ves? Todavía te hace falta tomar muuuucho Colacao para poder vencerme...OROCHINAGI!

* **Shingo** (levantándose y echando humo): (GRRR...YA ESTÁ BIEN, JODER!)

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Whoa, qué cara de mala leche! Me vas a pegar, eh? Me vas a pegar?

* **Shingo** : Con todos los respetos, Kusanagi-san, voy a poner fin a tanta chulería...POR FIN acabo de comprender el Gran Secreto de las Artes Marciales™: El fuego QUEMA, el frío CONGELA, la electricidad DA CALAMBRE...y las hostias DUELEN!

"BURNING SHINGO!"

**POOOM!** [ == Guard Crush]

**POOOM!** [ == Critical Hit]

**POOOM!** [ == Critical Hit]

**POOOM!** [ == Critical Hit]

* **Dr. Light** (desde el público): BIEEEEENNN! MÁTALO, CHAVAL! Hazle una Fatality!

* **Ralf** (desde el público): Artie, que esto no es Mortal Kombat...Aquí no tenemos Fatalities.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, pos vaya mierda, no?

* **Kyo** (sangrando en el suelo): Ein? Q-qué pasó?

 **\- Winner is** **Shingo** **.  
**  
* **Shingo** : Kusanagi-san, Kusanagi-san! Por fin he conseguido superarle en combate! No está contento de ver que tanto entrenamiento ha dado por fin su fruto?

* **Kyo** (recogiendo dientes del suelo): 'TA TOMAR POR CULO, SHINGO!

 **LOUND 5: Iori vs Shingo - Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
 **SACRED TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **JAPAN HERO TEAM ELIMINADO.  
**  
* **Dr. Light** (rompiendo un boleto de apuestas): Weno, mis 2 equipos eliminados pero por lo menos he disfrutao un montón viendo como al Kyo lo jartaban de hostias...

* **Ralf** : Y te has fijao cuando al Shingo se lo han llevado EN LA AMBULANCIA? Llevaba una cara de felicidad...

* * *

Horas más tarde, en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF:

* **C. Boomerang** (por el transmisor): A todas las unidades, a todas las unidades, RESPONDAN! Tenemos un 69 en progreso en...!

* **Clark** (quitándole violentamente el transmisor): Ya está bien, Harkness! Que no ha tenido gracia las primera veces TAMPOCO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey socio, no me lo quites...Qué pasa si atacan los de NESTS?

* **Clark** : Ok, te lo voy a devolver...Pero a la próxima gilipollez te juro que te embucho al Benimaru!

* **Benimaru** : Eh, que a mi el calvo éste de las patillas no me gusta, oyesss?

* **C. Boomerang** : Huy que no, dice! Si estás TODO EL DÍA mirándome y poniéndote CACHONDO!

* **Benimaru** : Eso es MENTIRA! Te lo estás INVENTANDO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Tranquilo socio, que es NORMAL...Estoy acostumbrao a que los moñas me deseéis pero es que NO PUEDE SER, vale? Yo soy STEREOSEXUAL!

* **Benimaru** : Por mi como si te la machacas! Que te estoy diciendo que me das ASSCO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Lo siento, pero gracias por participar. Has ganao un premio de consolación...Artie, ven p'acá y fóllate a éste, que está muy nervioso!

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, a mi no me metas en tus movidas, ok? Que yo estoy aquí muy tranquilo sin meterme con nadie...

* **C. Boomerang** : Vaaa socio, que un agujero es un agujero...Total, qué más te dará, con lo poco que follas?

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): Digger, como me sigas cabreando te voy a dar la que te tendría que haber dao cuando estábamos en el Escuadrón Suicida en los '80!

* **C. Boomerang** : Huuuy, qué valiente, no? Un nota que controla la luz contra otro que tira boomerangs...Un poquillo DESPROPORCIONAO, no te parece?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero es que al nota de los boomerangs también hay que verlo...Lo BOCAZAS, lo IMPRUDENTE y lo MALEDUCAO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Weno, y tú por qué no te callas de una puta vez? Que esto no es asunto tuyo!

* **K'** : Hm?

* **C. Boomerang** : Sí, a ti te lo estoy diciendo! [Sacando un boomerang]: Qué pasa, que quieres bulla?

* **Clark** (aguantando a Boomerang): Joder, pero si sólo se ha tomado una Sin Alcohol! Cómo ha podido emborracharse tantísimo?

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, tú no lo has visto borracho...Borracho es MUCHO PEOR!

* **Clark** : Harkness, tengo una ligera sospecha de porqué la Waller te mandó aquí en realidad...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de Estudios Metahumanos y base del nuevo Escuadrón Suicida:

* **Conde Vértigo** : Ahhh, qué TRANQUILIDAD se respira desde que la Waller mandó a ese gañán del Capitán Boomerang a proteger a los del KOF! O sea, arriesgar la vida en misiones suicidas es una cosa, pero aguantar al Boomer-capullo? Eso debería estar prohibido por la ONU!

* **Deadshot** : Tú lo has dicho, tío: Todavía me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberle volado los putos sesos cuando me perdió las maletas.

* **C. Frío** : Eh, cuidadito con lo que hablamos, hm? Que Digger es nuestro colega y a ver si se van a empezar a escapar hostias...

* **Mirror Master** (en voz baja): Len, chaval...Que llevan RAZÓN!

* **C. Frío** : Ya lo sé que llevan razón, pero me la suda; Con uno de los nuestros no se mete NI DIOX!

Lo que sucede a continuación ya os lo podéis imaginar...O sea, son los Rogues tan de puta madre como para liarse a hostias con otros supervillanos sólo por "defender el honor" del más capullo de ellos? Cualquiera que haya leído un par de tebeos de Flash ya sabe que la respuesta es SI.


	31. Infinite Crisis Tie-in

**Capítulo TREINTA Y UNO - Infinite Crisis Tie-in**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Nuevo South Town:

* **Shingo** : Ay Kusanagi-san, cuantísima violencia!

* **Kyo** : Los torneos de artes marciales es lo que tienen, pringao.

* **Shingo** : No, si no digo en el KOF, digo en el Universo. Va a haber que hacer algo al respecto, sabe? Ah, y otra cosa: Usted no es DIGNO de representar al Clan Kusanagi, el que sí es digno soy yo!

* **Kyo** : Cómorlll?! Tú te has tomao un tripi o qué coño te pasa a ti hoy? Nada más que por ese comentario te voy a tener limpiándome los zapatos con la lengua durante 6 semanas por lo menos! Me se entiende o no, Shingo?

* **Shingo** : Yo no soy Shingo, yo soy **Superboy Prime** DISFRAZAO de Shingo!

* **Kyo** (agarrando a Shingo por el hombro): Queeé? A mi no me vaciles, que te meto!

* **Shingo** : Quíteme. Las manos. DE ENCIMA!111!

****RAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!***

* **Kyo** (sangrando en el suelo): AAARRRGGGHHHH! OSTIA PUTA, MI BRAZO!

* **Shingo** : Huuuy! Perdón, perdón! Yo no quería arrancarle el brazo ni nada, ha sido sin querer queriendo...Claro, si no se hubiera puesto tan impertinente nada de esto habría pasado, sabe?

* **Goro** (sujetando a Shingo): Mira niño, que la Virgen lo ve tooodo...

* **Shingo** (reventándole el cráneo de un hostión): Goro, por fa-vor! Cualquiera que te vea es capaz de pensarse que no soy buen chaval!

Media peña del KOF masacrada a hostias más tarde:

* **Shingo** (bañado en sangre): Por qué me atacáis, por qué estáis OBLIGANDO a hacer esto? Yo lo que quiero es que volvamos a una era más feliz, sin tanto psicópata suelto y sin tanta violencia! Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan! Me estáis convirtiendo EN UNO DE VOSOTROS y lo vais A PAGAAAARRRRR!111!

* **Kyo** (corriendo y con un brazo menos): Joder, desde cuándo el Shingo tiene esos poderes tan exageraos? Que alguien llame a la JLA!

En esto que aparecen Hawkman y Zatanna:

* **Hawkman** : Que no cunda el pánico, que ya estamos aquí...Cuál es el problema?

* **Kyo** : Al Shingo se le ha ido la olla y está masacrando a TODO DIOX! Tenéis que hacer ALGO!

* **Zatanna** : Buah, como que vamos a poder con él! Después de todo éste sólo es un facha disfrazao de halcón y yo parece que me he escapao de un cabaret de tercera...Pero tranquilo, que vamos a hacer algo: BORRARTE LA MEMORIA, para que te olvides de que has visto a Shingo masacrando al personal y que nosotros no hemos podido impedirlo.

* **Hawkman** : Y ya de paso "lobotomízalo" un poco, para que se le quiten las ganas de molestar por tonterías...

* **Kyo** : Cómorll? Que encima de no pelearos con Shingo me vais a "lobotomizar"?!

* **Zatanna** : Somos la JLA, chavalote: No sabemos hacer otra cosa.

* **Hawkman** : Sí, es VERGONZOSO que seamos el supergrupo más importante de DC...Si nos viera The Authority se pondrían de rodillas a vomit-AAARRRRGGGHHH!

* **Kyo** : Light, no es el momento de perder el tiempo arrancándole los pulmones a Hawkman! Hay que parar a Shingo antes de que se cargue a Nuevo South Town ENTERO!

* **Zatanna** : Oh no, el que faltaba! ETNETED THGIL ROT...*GLUP*!

* **Kyo** : Oh Dios mío! No me puedo creer que le hayas metido la polla en la boca!

* **Dr. Light** : No, si te parece la voy a dejar que me haga un encantamiento! Ahora piérdete, niñato...Y tú EMPIEZA A CHUPAR, guarra!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey socio, me pido SEGUN!

* **Dr. Light** : No señor! Tú no puedes follarte a Zatanna ni a nadie porque en realidad estás MUERTO!

* **C. Boomerang** (muriéndose): Ah sí? Pos nada más que por eso ahora voy y me convierto en El Espectro!

* **Kyo** : Ein? Qué es exactamente El Espectro?

* **Dr. Light** : Bah! Tranquilo, que un CABRONCETE HOMICIDA como Digger *nunca* podría convertirse en El Espectro...Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma!

Y en esto que Boomerang aparece en el cielo en forma de espíritu gigante:

* **C. Boomerang/El Espectro** : El Hal Jordan sí y yo no, POR QUE? G'day, mates! Soy la CÓLERA DE DIOS, EL ESPÍRITU DE LA VENGANZA! Iros bajando los pantalones tós!

"KYO, DESPIÉRTATE YA, JODER!"

Habitación del Kyo en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF:

* **Kyo** (despertando): AAAHHH! AAAAHHH! Ostia, el peor **SUEÑO** de mi vida!

* **Leona** : A que vienen tantas voces, que se te estaba escuchando desde el pasillo? No será el sueño de que Shingo se convierte en Superboy Prime otra vez, verdad?

* **Kyo** : WOW, era como si hubiéramos hecho crossover con un Universo COMPLETAMENTE DESQUICIAO!

* * *

Después de dejar a Kyo durmiendo otro ratito hasta las 2 de la tarde, Leona se dispone a continuar con su APASIONANTE jornada laboral:

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey nena, se puede saber por qué Artie tiene una habitación mejor que la mía?

* **Leona** : Oh Dios, ya empezamos! Son las 2 iguales, Harkness...Como el resto de habitaciones de la planta.

* **C. Boomerang** (a voces): Y una mierda van a ser iguales! Yo quiero una habitación como la de Artie! Qué pasa, que yo soy NEGRO?

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Anda Light, cambíale la habitación a Harkness.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí hombre, como que se la voy a cambiar siendo la mía mejor! Y una polla!

* **Leona** : Pero si son las 2 EXACTAMENTE IGUALES! En qué se supone que es la tuya mejor?

* **Dr. Light** : Y yo qué sé, pregúntaselo a él...

* **C. Boomerang** : Esto es un insulto a mi dignidad y a mis putos derechos constitucionales! Exijo una habitación EN CONDICIONES! Y encima Artie me ha sacao la lengua mientras tú estabas mirando para otro lado!

* **Leona** : ((Cálmate, Leona...Cálmate!)). Bien, yo me voy...Arregladlo como podáis.

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, irte de qué? Tú te tienes que quedar aquí, resolviendo esta INJUSTICIA!

* **Leona** : No! De eso NADA, pequeño supervillano inaguantable...Que cuanta más cuenta se os eche, PEOR! Resolvedlo vosotros 2, que ya tenéis una edad!

* * *

Entrada del hotel, 2 minutos más tarde:

* **Leona** : Qué, cómo va la cosa por aquí?

* **Clark** : Aceptablemente bien, se arremolinaron un par de cientos de fans de Iori totalmente histéricas y queriendo entrar, pero lo solucioné enchufando los aspersores...Y qué tal dentro?

* **Leona** : Sin problemas, aparte de que he tenido que entrar en su habitación a despertar a Kyo de una pesadilla, yo creo que está medio traumado desde que Shingo lo jartó de hostias...Ah, y no sé qué problema absurdo que tienen Light y Boomerang, pero vamos, que les he dicho que lo resuelvan por su cuenta.

* **Clark** : Por su cuenta? Oh Dios mío!

****BOOOOM!****

* **Clark** : Eso ha sido la pared delantera del hotel...Ahí tienes a Light y a Boomerang resolviendo los problemas "por su cuenta".

* **Leona** : Joooder!

* **Clark** : Son supervillanos, qué esperabas? Hay que tenerlos entretenidos, porque si no se pelean y lo rompen tó.

* **Leona** : No los pienso ENTRETENER! Por mi que se maten!

* **Clark** : Anda, vámonos p'allá corriendo antes de que echen el hotel abajo.

* * *

Y de vuelta en el interior del hotel (si todavía se le puede llamar "interior"):

* **Leona** : Eh! A ver, par de impresentables! Qué coño está pasando aquí?!

* **Dr. Light** : Me ha tirao un boomerang explosivo!

* **C. Boomerang** : Me quiere electrocutar!

* **Leona** : Esto ha empezado por la gilipollez de antes, no? Cuál de los 2 se ha cargado la pared?

* **Dr. Light** : El K'!

* **C. Boomerang** : Eso, el K'!

* **Leona** : K', quién ha roto la pared?

* **K'** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pscht.

* **Leona** : Joder, vaya tela! Qué ganas tengo de que se acabe ya este KOF!

* **Clark** : Olvida la pared, ya la pagará Heidern...Escuchad vosotros 2, por qué no os vais a dar una vuelta por ahí o algo? Llevaos los transmisores y ya os llamaremos si hay algún problema.

* **C. Boomerang** : Pero es que Nuevo South Town es una ciudad extraña y nos da miedo andar por ahí solos!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, que nos pueden VIOLAR!

* **C. Boomerang** : Y yo me pierdo en una ciudad tan enorme, que soy de un pueblo d'Australia mu pequeño!

* **Dr. Light** : Tan pequeño, tan pequeño que no tienen ni EDUCACIÓN!

* **C. Boomerang** : No empieces otra vez, tontolapolla...[Al Terry]: Eh socio, tú eres de aquí, verdad? Qué tal si nos enseñas Nuevo South Town?

* **Terry** : No.

* **Dr. Light** : Eh? Por qué no?

* **Terry** : Porque Nuevo South Town ya tiene demasiados criminales sueltos por las calles y no necesita más.

* **Dr. Light** : Mira tío, yo no me quiero poner borde ni nada perooo...[Señalando con el dedo el edificio de enfrente]: Ese rascacielos de ahí delante va a ir A TOMAR POR CULO en los próximos 2 segundos a menos que...!

* **C. Boomerang** : Déjalo, socio...Nos está MARGINANDO porque hemos estao en la cárcel, qué cosa más triste y más políticamente incorrecta! La gente te sigue mirando por encima del hombro por mucho que intentes reinsertarte en la Sociedá!

* **Leona** (en voz baja): Oye, Clark...Harkness ha estado ALGUNA VEZ en su vida "insertado" en la Sociedad?

* **Clark** : No. Era un chorizo incluso ANTES de meterse a supervillano, lo mismo que el otro. Son criminales crónicos. Casos perdidos, vaya.

* **Terry** : Bueno, me habéis convencido...Os llevaré a ver Nuevo South Town!

* **Dr. Light** (frotándose las manos): Qué bieeen!

* **Terry** : No te emociones tanto, que en realidad me ha convencido Harkness, no tú...Pero no me montéis ningún pollo por la calle ni me hagáis pasar vergüenza, que aquí me conoce todo el mundo, ok?

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un bar de Nuevo South Town:

* **Terry** : Qué bien os estáis portando; Y yo que pensaba que me ibais a dar la tarde...

* **Dr. Light** : Es que en el fondo somos buenos chicos, lo que pasa es que la gente escucha lo de supervillano y ya te cataloga malamente...

* **C. Boomerang** : Y además, que nosotros nos estamos REFORMANDO...Como los carajotes esos, los Thunderbolts.

* **Dr. Light** : Eso, como los Thunderbolts; Me lo has quitao de la boca.

* **C. Boomerang** : Y aquí Artie ya tiene experiencia superheroica...Verdad, Artie?

* **Terry** : Quién, tuuú? Durante cuánto tiempo has tú sido superhéroe?

* **Dr. Light** : 30 segundos, el tiempo que tardaron en matarme en Apokolips por hacer el gilipollas...Pero vamos, que la intención es lo que cuenta, es o no?

* **C. Boomerang** : Sí, fue una picada mu rara que le entró...A mi me dio otra cuando los marcianitos invadieron Australia y me puse superheróico perdío también, no te creas...

Y en esto que Ripper y Hopper entran en el bar y se acercan a la mesa:

* **Ripper** : Hombre, pero si es el Lobo Solitario!

* **Hopper** : "Solitario" no, me parece que se dice "hambriento".

* **Ripper** : Weno, lo que sea...El caso es que se va a venir con nosotros, que Geese le quiere decir una cosita.

* **Terry** : Ripper, Hopper...Sois los tíos más tontos que ha parido madre en South Town! No sólo os voy a jartar de hostias hasta en el cielo la boca, sino que luego estos 2 supervillanos reformados os van a dar EL DOBLE...

* **Ripper** : JAJAJAJAJA! Míralo, se lo cree y todo!

* **Hopper** : JAJAJAJAJA! Sobre todo, "REFORMADOS"!

* **Terry** : Ein? A qué viene tanta risa?

* **Ripper** : Trabajan PARA GEESE, so subnormal...Hace SEMANAS que los tenemos en nómina.

* **Terry** : QUEEEEÉ?!

****SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK****

* **Dr. Light** (soltando electricidad por las manos): Lo siento, chavalote...

* **C. Boomerang** : ...Pero la pela es la pela.

* **Terry** (convulsionando en el suelo): CA...CA...CABRONAZOS!


	32. La Venganza del Geese

**Capítulo TREINTA Y DOS - La Venganza del Geese**

Media hora más tarde, en la planta de la Geese Tower reservada exclusivamente para los VS (sí, el Geese tiene una planta ENTERA sólo para eso, se ve en el RBFF) encontramos al Terry amarrado a una silla y custodiado por Ripper y Hopper, y en esto que entra el que todos estábamos esperando:

* **Geese** : Terry Booogard; Qué amable por tu parte el haber aceptado mi invitación...

* **Terry** (forcejeando): Geese, cuando te coja va a hacer falta todo el Departamento de Obras Públicas de Nuevo South Town para DESINCRUSTARTE de la acera!

* **Geese** (ahostiando al Terry): Menos vacilar! Jé, a estas alturas supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo cuando sería mucho más sencillo simplemente pegarte un tiro...

* **Terry** : Blah blah blah, VETE A CHUPARLA, Geese! Que estoy ya hasta los huevos de gilipolleces tuyas! Suéltame de una puta vez y que empiece la pelea!

* **Geese** (a Light y Boomerang): Ok, pero ustedes 2 SIN DUDA sí que se lo están preguntando...

* **C. Boomerang** : Naaah...En realidad no, sabe?

* **Dr. Light** : Somos supervillanos, estamos ACOSTUMBRAOS a todo este rollo de las venganzas elaboradas para demostrar lo listo que es uno y tal...

* **C. Boomerang** : Joder, socio! Ahora que me doy cuenta...Pero si la mitad de las veces que la cagamos es POR ESO!

* **Dr. Light** : Shhh! Cállate, Digger...No empieces *ya* a rayar al Sr. Howard con tus gilipolleces.

* **Geese** : *Sighh* En fin, ya veo que todo el mundo está más o menos en la onda...Tú, Terry, en realidad no tenías NI UNA POSIBILIDAD de escapar a mi venganza, NUNCA la has tenido; No puedes NI IMAGINARTE el tiempo que llevo moviendo mis piezas como en una partida de ajedrez, calculando cada jugada AL MILÍMETRO, hasta que al final he conseguido tenerte justo donde quería...

* **Terry** : Pues no, no me lo imagino...Pero me lo vas a contar, a que sí?

* **Geese** : Pero POR SUPUESTO! Es la única manera de que puedas CAPTAR la gran complejidad de mis planes...Atiende y no pierdas detalle: Empecé por mandar a Billy al KOF este año, pero no iba porque sí...Iba con una MISIÓN!

* **Billy** : Cuál misión? A mi no me la has dicho todavía y ya me está empezando a entrar curiosidad...

* **Geese** : Cállate, Billy...Una vez allí Billy descubrió que este KOF no era como todos los años, que NESTS estaba intentando asesinar a determinados equipos y que Heidern había subcontratado con un grupo de mercenarios llamado Escuadrón Suicida ayuda para la protección de los luchadores...Naturalmente, Billy me informó de todo esto: Así es cómo cada vez que hay un KOF yo me acabo enterando hasta del color del papel higiénico que usa cada luchador...

* **Yamazaki** : WOW, apasionante!

* **Geese** : Cállate, Yamazaki...Entonces hubo un cambio de planes: Le encargué a Billy que usara toda su ASTUCIA, todo su DON DE GENTES para sobornar a los tipos del Escuadrón que protegían a los del KOF. Tras arduas negociaciones, Billy AL FIN consiguió vencer la resistencia moral de los señores Harkness y Light...

* * *

Flashback al hotel de los del KOF en Hong Kong, 2 semanas antes:

* **Billy** : Psst! Tíos, queréis ganaros 10 mil pavos cada uno por una tontería de nada?

* **Boomerang y Light** : WHOA! EN SERIO? A quién tenemos QUE MATAR?

* * *

Fin del flashback, volvemos a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Billy** : Hombre, Geese, la verdad...Tan difícil, tan difícil tampoco fue...

* **Geese** : Cállate, Billy; A la próxima cobras...Y una vez que la primera fase de mi plan estuvo debidamente implementada, sólo era cuestión de esperar que el KOF se desplazase hasta *mi* ciudad y entonces...

* **Terry** : O sea, que resumiéndolo mucho: que mandaste al Billy al KOF mayormente para cotillear y que luego sobornasteis a estos 2 capullos para sacarme del hotel y poderme traer aquí? DE VERDAD hace falta TANTO ROLLO para explicar una cosa tan sencilla?

* **Geese** : P-pero era un plan MAGISTRAL! Cualquier otro que no fuera un Genio del Mal como yo NUNCA lo habría conseguido!

* **Terry** : Coño, no me jodas, Geese! Que Light y Harkness son 2 CABRONES que venderían a su madre POR 5 DUROS, como todos los tíos del Escuadrón Suicida...

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, sin faltar, ok? Que nosotros a ti no te hemos faltao!

* **C. Boomerang** : Eso, que de "como todos los tíos del Escuadrón Suicida", NADA...Nosotros 2 somos BASTANTE más cabrones que la media y estamos ORGULLOSOS!

* **Terry** : Ok, pos perdonad entonces...Weno Geese, empezamos a pelear ya de una puta vez o qué?

* **Geese** : Primero tendrás que DEMOSTRAR que sigues siendo DIGNO de pelear conmigo, y como ya sabes sólo hay una manera de conseguir eso...[Chasqueando los dedos]: Caballeros...

Entran Cheng Sinzan, Franco Bash, Raiden, Richard Meyer, Duck King, Freeman y Gato:

* **Geese** : Sabes, Terry? Desde el último Real Bout he estado analizando tus habilidades y estudiando hasta las técnicas más oscuras del Hakkyoukuseiken con el fin de desentrañar la razón por la que nunca has tenido el menor problema para vencer a mis esbirros, y creo que POR FIN la he descubierto...

* **Terry** : Sorpréndeme.

* **Geese** : Mi teoría es que se debe a que siempre te atacan POR SEPARADO...Pero si en vez de eso te atacan TODOS A LA VEZ, como va a ocurrir a continuación, mi mente privilegiada predice un resultado muy diferente...

* **Dr. Light** : Brillante, Sr. Howard...Un plan SUPERCURRAO!

* **C. Boomerang** (muerto de risa): Joder Artie, no seas tan pelota...Que yo una vez intenté mandar a Flash al espacio montao en un boomerang gigante y era mejor plan que éste!

* **Franco Bash** : NO! Jamás tomaré parte en semejante villanía! Llega un momento en la Vida en la que un hombre tiene que decir "BASTA" y ese momento ha llegado para mi! Hasta ahora has conseguido convertirme en un pelele mediante el chantaje y la manipulación pero eso se acabó!

* **Geese** : Ripper, tu pistola, por favor...

* **Franco Bash** : Por fin he descubierto que no se puede combatir al Mal mediante la pasividad y la indiferencia, porque cuando llega el momento de actuar hay que hacerlo sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias por muy chungas que estas sean, y...

**BLAM!**

* **Geese** : Y ahora, caballeros, si me hacen el favor...Ha llegado la hora de REVENTAR AL TERRY A HOSTIAS ENTRE TODOS.

Billy, Yamazaki, Cheng Sinzan, Raiden, Richard Meyer, Duck King, Freeman y Gato se lanzan a por el Terry.

*POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!*

* **Geese** : Terry, si sales de ésta te espero ya sabes dónde...Y usted, Harkness, no me toque los jarrones!

* **C. Boomerang** : Era para ver si eran de la marca Ming, jefe...Por cierto, me encanta la decoración, sabe? Como se nota que a usted le sobra la pasta...

* **Dr. Light** : Pscht, un poquillo hortera, no?

* **C. Boomerang** : Pero qué diiiices? Si es tó a base de dragones y demonios japoneses y jarrones de la marca Ming! Cosa más guapa no la has visto EN LA VIDA, socio! Tú es que ni tienes gusto ni tienes ná...

* **Geese** : Bueno, ustedes 2 ya tienen su cheque, no? Que tal si se van ya largando?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, si no le importa nos quedamos...En caso de que el Terry sobreviva nuestra misión sigue siendo protegerlo y llevarlo de vuelta al hotel "sano y salvo".

* **C. Boomerang** : Y en caso de que no sobreviva, la Waller querrá ver el cadáver...Y a ver qué nos inventamos entonces para que no nos lo descuente de la paga...

* **Dr. Light** : Escucha esto, tío: SUICIDIO. Le diremos a la Waller que el Terry se suicidó.

*POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!*

* **C. Boomerang** : Hmm, no sé yo si eso va a colar, socio...

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga Sr. Howard, el TREN por dónde pasa aquí en Nuevo South Town?

3 cuartos de hora más tarde:

* **C. Boomerang** : A qué no sabes a quién ha "lobotomizao" la JLA últimamente? A la Catwoman!

* **Dr. Light** : No me jodas, a la Catwoman? Pero si la Catwoman nunca ha sido de mucho matar!

*POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!*

* **C. Boomerang** : Ya, pero es que se ve que Batman follaba poco así que el resto de la JLA decidió regalarle una esclava sexual en compensación por cuando le jodieron el coco a él TAMBIÉN.

[Aclaración: Esto sale en Catwoman #50...No, totalmente EN SERIO.]

* **Dr. Light** : No, si es lo que yo siempre digo: Ellos son IGUALITOS que nosotros, sólo que más hipócritas y muchiiiiísimo más desequilibraos...

Hora y media más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y a todo esto quién es la madre del niño ese tuyo?

* **C. Boomerang** : No se puede de decir, socio...Espérate a que estrenen "Captain Boomerang - Teh Movie".

* **Dr. Light** : Joder Digger, que de la burracas que te has follao en toda tu vida alguna tendrá que ser, tampoco es como para andarse con tanto misterio...

* **C. Boomerang** : Pfft, mira el que va a hablar...Más quisieras tú haber follao lo que yo!

*POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!*

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, podéis hacer un poco menos de ruido? Que estamos intentando enterarnos de los últimos cotilleos!

* **Dr. Light** : Gracias! Ondia Terry, todavía estás vivo?

* **Terry** (tambaleándose): S-se acabó...Y ahora a por el Geese, pero antes tengo que ajustar cuentas con un par de MAMONES!

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, tampoco te cabrees tanto, que gratis NUNCA lo hubiéramos hecho; Vamos, es que no se nos habría pasao ni por la imaginación...

* **C. Boomerang** : Sin mencionar que nosotros estábamos al 100% de tu parte...moralmente hablando.

* **Terry** (agarrando a Boomerang por las solapas): Un buen 'DC vs SNK' es lo que está haciendo falta aquí ya!

* **C. Boomerang** : S-suéltame, ok? O Artie irá pa tu casa y se follará A TU ABUELA!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk...Digger, yo no sé a qué vienen tantos chistecitos de violadores cuando yo te he visto a ti intentando violar tías un par de veces POR LO MENOS.

* **C. Boomerang** : Ya, pero como la fama la tienes tú...

* **Terry** : Y tú tampoco te creas que me acojonas, que ni siquiera tienes superfuerza!

* **Dr. Light** (parando el puñetazo de Terry): No, pero estoy parcialmente hecho de luz, puedo controlar mi densidad y para el caso es COMO SI LA TUVIERA...No me obligues a romperte la mano, ok? Que después de todo me caes bien y todavía tienes que pegarte con el Geese...

Light suelta al Terry y éste se dirige hacia las escaleras que conducen a la azotea de la Geese Tower:

* **Terry** (empezando a subir): Esperadme abajo, que termino en un pis pas.

* * *

Azotea de la Geese Tower, 2 minutos más tarde:

* **Terry** : GEESE!11! He venido a vengar la muerte de mi padre!

Explicaría lo que pasa durante los siguientes 10 minutos pero DE VERDAD hace falta? Nah, mejor saltamos directamente a la conclusión...

* * *

Exterior de la Geese Tower:

* **Billy** (sangrando por todos lados): Hey tíos, qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

* **Dr. Light** : Ná, esperando al Terry...Y tú?

* **Billy** : Ná, esperando al Geese...

* **C. Boomerang** (mirando hacia arriba): Huuy, pos me parece que ya viene!

*****ÑÑÑÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*****

********POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!********

* **Billy** : Tsk, siempre igual...Y menos mal que ha caído sobre un coche, que si no no me veas qué follón para levantarlo y llevármelo de aquí.

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, pero está vivo?

* **Billy** : Buah, pos CLARO QUE SÍ! El Geese es LA POLLA, no lo sabías? Si él y el Coyote de la Warner pelearan a muerte probablemente ganaría el Geese...

* **Geese** (empotrao en el techo del coche): Billy, deja de decir gilipolleces INMEDIATAMENTE, entra en el coche y arranca! Que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

* **Billy** (entrando): Siiií? Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Geese?

* **Geese** : Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Billy: Planear cómo cargarnos al Terry Bogard!

10 minutos más tarde, cuando la calle ya se ha llenado de curiosos:

* **C. Boomerang** (mirando el reloj): Ya era hora, no? Los he visto más rápidos!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí tío, un poco de consideración...Que el Geese no ha hecho esperar tanto al Billy!

* **Terry** : Weno, eso es porque yo he bajao EN EL ASCENSOR...Me supongo que ya se habrán ido como de costumbre, no?

* **C. Boomerang** : No me jodas, que lo de hoy es LO HABITUAL?

* **Terry** : En realidad sí, he tirao al Geese desde la Geese Tower tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero el cabrón SIEMPRE vuelve, y eso una vez y OTRA y OTRA...

* **Dr. Light** : Y no has pensao en cambiar de edificio? Yo qué sé, a lo mejor funciona...

* **Terry** : 's igual, lo importante es que el legendario Lobo Hambriento de ha derrotado al Geese una vez más y alejado a la Corrupción de Nuevo South Town...durante 2 semanas por lo menos. [Lanzando la gorra]: O-kaaaay! No aplaudan todos a la vez, por favó! Hey...Por qué esas caras?

* **Habitante de NST 1** : Amos a ver, chavalote: El Sr. Howard volvió a levantar la ciudad desde cero cuando NESTS la destruyó con un rayo gigante...El Lobo Hambriento CONCRETAMENTE qué es lo que ha hecho por South Town?

* **Habitante de NST 2** : Joder, yo tenía a toda mi familia trabajando de matones para el Sr. Howard! Qué vamos a hacer ahora, quitarnos el hambre a hostias aprovechando que los puños americanos ya los tenemos compraos?

* **Habitante de NST 3** : Y yo qué? Me ganaba la vida prostituyéndome en los burdeles del Sr. Howard, que estaban al lado de mi casa! Ahora tendré que irme a prostituir a los de Mr. Big, pero ya sin ilusión ni nada!

* **Populacho enfurecido** : MUERTE AL PUTO TERRY! QUE NOS HA TRAÍDO LA RUINA!

* * *

Un milisegundo más tarde, en el otro extremo de Nuevo South Town:

* **Terry** (vomitando): G-gracias por teleportarnos, Light...No compensa la putada de antes pero por lo menos ha sido un detalle.

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que no la compensa? Si no te llego a sacar de allí tus propios "fans", la buena gente de Nuevo South Town, te hubieran LINCHAO!

* **Terry** : La "buena gente de Nuevo South Town"? Panda de GORFOS es lo que son!

* **C. Boomerang** : No se te ocurrirá hablar del tema cuando estemos en el hotel, verdad? Que yo a Leona ya la tengo medio en el bote y a ver si va a sacar un mal concepto de mi...

* **Terry** : Nah, no lo voy a contar porque la verdad es que pa qué? Pa que os ganéis una bronca de la Waller y en cuanto se dé la vuelta ya estéis otra vez igual O PEOR? No vale la pena.

* **Dr. Light** : Buen chaval! Nada más que por eso te vamos a convidar a ir de putas con nosotros...Total, paga el Geese...

* **Terry** : Weeeno...Pero a Mary ni una palabra, ok?


	33. Un capítulo romántico

**Capítulo TREINTA Y TRES - Un capítulo romántico**

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Nuevo South Town:

* **Andy** : Hermano, estás seguro de que vas a poder luchar hoy? Quizás deberías tomarte un descanso después de haberte dado de hostias con casi toda la plantilla del Fatal Fury hace sólo un par de días...

* **Terry** : Otra vez, Andy? Que NO! Que los Lobos Hambrientos legendarios de South Town no hacemos esas mariconadas de descansar después de recibir palizas brutales ni nada de eso. A ver si te piensas que soy un pringao!

* **Andy** : Aún no termino de entender cómo acabaste metido en semejante bronca sólo por salir un ratito a enseñarles la ciudad a Boomerang y a Light...

* **Terry** : Se empeñaron en ver lo más típico de Nuevo South Town, Andy...Y qué hay más típico en NST que yo tirando al Geese de la Geese Tower por enésima vez consecutiva?

* **Andy** : Hombre, visto así...

 **2º COMBATE: K' TEAM VS FF TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Lin vs Andy - Winner is** **Lin** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Lin vs Joe - Winner is** **Joe** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Maxima vs Joe  
**  
30 segundos más tarde:

* **Joe** (tambaleándose): Huy, qué mareo me está dando el robot con tanto Bunker Buster...

* **Maxima** : Robot lo será tu puta madre...VAPOR CANNON!

"El sistema ha detectado un error desconocido y debe cerrarse."

* **Maxima** : Ein?

"SCREW UPPER!"

 **\- Winner is** **Joe** **.  
**  
"Imposible detectar teclado, pulse una tecla para continuar."

* **Maxima** (sangrando en el suelo): Porque se me ha colgao el Güindous Millenium, que si no...!

 **LOUND 4: K' vs Joe - Winner is** **K'** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: K' vs Terry - Winner is** **Terry** **.  
**  
 **FF TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **K' TEAM ELIMINADO.**

* * *

Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Zero** (flipando): No puedo creerlo, el equipo de K' está ELIMINADO?!

* **Krizalid** : Quién lo iba a decir, eh jefe?

* **Zero** : Joooder, pero si nos han pateado el culo tantas veces que yo ya hasta había APOSTAO POR ELLOS!

* * *

En el recibidor del hotel de los del KOF unas horas más tarde encontramos a Boomerang y Light tumbados en los sofás viendo la tele y comiendo cigalas, y en esto que llega Leona:

* **Leona** : Ah, aquí estabais; Os andaba buscando...

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, Leona...Una cigalita?

* **Leona** : Desde cuándo tenéis tanto dinero? Lleváis semanas mirando el céntimo y de repente es como si os hubiera tocado la Bono-Loto...No estaréis haciendo nada ilegal, verdad?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nosotrooos? Por fa-vor, que gente más honrada que nosotros no la hay!

* **Leona** : Ok, prefiero no saberlo...Bueno, alguno de los 2 tiene que ir a acompañar al K', que tiene que salir un momento a hacer un mandao o no sé qué.

* **Dr. Light** : Acompañar al K'? Naah, no nos apetece...Después de comer lo guay es quedarse aquí amodorrao echando una siestecita, no andar por ahí acompañando a macarras.

* **C. Boomerang** : Y menos al K', que tiene poca conversación...O sea, que PASANDO.

* **Leona** : Cómo que pasando?! Qué os creéis que estáis, de vacaciones? Que uno de los 2 vaya a acompañar al K' INMEDIATAMENTE, ostias! O es que no sabéis que es uno de los objetivos principales de NESTS?!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, no nos chilles tanto, que ni que hubiéramos dibujao a Mahoma...Y además, que sí lo sabemos, pero nos la suda: Total, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí sólo nos han matao al crío ese, al Bao, y eso es un porcentaje de éxito ALTÍSIMO para el Escuadrón. Si se cargan al K' también no pasa nada, tenemos más MARGEN...Resumiendo, que yo NO VOY!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ni yo TAMPOCO, por lo que ha dicho Artie y además porque a mi no me da órdenes ninguna tía!

* **Leona** (sacando el móvil): La Waller no es una tía? A ver si la voy a tener que llamar y se va a acabar aquí tanto cachondeo!

* **Dr. Light** : Jé, te crees que nos vas a acojonar con la Waller? Buah, la Waller a nosotros no nos da NINGÚN MIEDO!

* **C. Boomerang** (levantándose y agarrándose los huevos): HAW HAW, a mi la Waller me va a SHUPAR LA POYA! Si estuviera aquí le diría 4 cosas! Errr...Está detrás mía, verdad?

* **Sra. Waller** (a su espalda y dándole una colleja): Visita SORPRESA, chavalotes!

* **Mirror Master** : Lo siento, tíos...Se empeñó y la tuve que traer.

* **Dr. Light** : W-waller...Qué milagro que viene por aquí!

* **C. Boomerang** : S-sí, hay que ver lo que la hemos echao de menos, verdad socio?

* **Sra. Waller** : Bueno, y qué tal se están comportando mis muchachos?

* **Leona** : Oiga Waller, estos 2 tíos que nos ha metido aquí son INAGUANTABLES! Cuando sólo teníamos a uno aún se podía soportar, pero ahora es como si la capullez se hubiera incrementado EXPONENCIALMENTE...Se pasan todo el día rascándose los huevos y protestando por tonterías, incordian, se pelean y además hay que SUPLICARLES que hagan su trabajo! Cada vez que alguno de los 2 abre la boca es como para reventarlo a hostias y encima tienen BASTANTE más mala leche que el supervillano medio!

* **Sra. Waller** : Vaaa, pero no se han cargado ni violado a nadie del KOF ni se han matado entre ellos, verdad?

* **Leona** : Pues no, Sra. Waller...*Todavía* no.

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues entonces se están comportando DE PUTA MADRE; Tomad un caramelo para cada uno.

* **Dr. Light** (cogiendo el caramelo): Gracias...Hey, está siendo sarcástica, verdad?

* **C. Boomerang** : 'S igual, si no quieres el tuyo, dámelo.

* **Leona** : Joder, no me los malcríe ENCIMA! No entiendo cómo puede trabajar con gente tan indisciplinada!

* **Sra. Waller** : Mujer, tampoco es para tanto...

* **Leona** : Ah no? Mire cómo al escocés le ha FALTADO TIEMPO para sentarse con los otros 2 a ver la tele y comer cigalas!

* **Mirror Master** (comiendo cigalas): Joder tíos, qué bien vivís! Por eso TODOS los del Escuadrón queremos venirnos p'acá CUANTO ANTES...

* **Leona** : Cómorll? Waller, que NI SE LE OCURRA mandarnos ninguno más!

* **Sra. Waller** : McCulloch, nos vamos; Que esto es sólo una visita rutinaria.

* **Mirror Master** : Coño Waller, que m'acabo de sentar! Es que ya no se puede ni saludar a los colegas?

* **Sra. Waller** : Sabes dónde también hay muchos colegas tuyos a los que saludar? En Iron Heights. [== El talego pa supervillanos más chungo del DCU]

* **Mirror Master** (levantándose): Ok ok, usted gana...Pero sólo porque me lo pide de buen rollito!

* **Leona** : A todo esto aún no consigo que ni Harkness ni Light muevan el culo ya de una puta vez y vayan a acompañar al K' para protegerlo de posibles atentados de NESTS...

* **Dr. Light** : Que nooo? Pero si estamos DESEOSOS!

* **C. Boomerang** : Si no te importa iré yo, socio...Que yo estoy *todavía* más deseoso que tú! ((Joder, qué ganas tengo de que se vaya ya la Gorda!))

* * *

Exterior del hotel, 2 minutos más tarde:

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh K', no te vayas tan rápido, que aquí está el Capitán Boomerang para acompañarte, no te vayan a hacer pupita sexual los de NESTS...

* **K'** : ((Oh no, el más maleducao e inaguantable de los 2!)). Tsk.

* **C. Boomerang** : Venga, arreando! Amonos ya pa dónde tengamos que ir...Ah, y no te creas que pienso ir andando o en el autobús, tenemos que coger como mínimo un taxis! Y lo pagas tú, que para eso el caprichito es tuyo...Y a volver prontito, que me pierdo los Vigilantes de la Playa!

* **K'** : (Oh mierda, me va a dar la tarde!)

* * *

5 minutos más tarde en el "taxis" de ida Boomerang y K' se DELEITAN escuchando a todo volumen la versión anglosajona de un conocido éxito del Rumbero Verde, que disse:

"UNA VIEJA Y UN VIEJO VAN P'ALBASETE, VAN P'ALBASEEEETEEE...Y EN MITAD DEL CAMINO VA Y SE LA METE, VA Y SE LA MEEETEEE!11!"

* **K'** : (Ostia puta, estoy a punto de EXPLOTAR del CABREO que tengo!)

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh, no me mires asín, enn? Que sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es sí: *Tenemos* que ir escuchando esto todo el camino, que para eso me he traído el CD...Qué pasa, que no te gusta la música CLÁSICA u qué?

* **Taxista** (medio llorando): Por favor, señores...Si no por ustedes háganlo por mi, podemos quitar ya esta HORTERADA?

* **C. Boomerang** : Ni hablar!

* * *

15 minutos de TORTURA más tarde, Boomerang y K' por fin llegan a su destino en una tranquila cafetería de Nuevo South Town:

* **Kula** (abrazando a K'): Oh Dios mío, K'! Qué contenta estoy de volver a verte!

* **K'** : Igualmente.

* **Kula** : Pensaba que tendríamos que volver a enfrentarnos, sabes? Por un lado me alegro de que no sea así pero por otro me da pena de que tu equipo no vaya a llegar a la Final...A ti no te da pena?

* **K'** : Lo superaré.

* **Kula** : Yo...Yo no quiero seguir trabajando para NESTS, quieren esclavizar a la Humanidad y hacen daño a la gente. Por eso me he escapado. Unos amigos van a esconderme y no van a encontrarme JAMÁS, K'...[Llorando]: Pero no podía irme sin antes despedirme de ti, no podía! Por eso te llamé al móvil para reunirnos aquí!

* **K'** : Se agradece.

* **Kula** : Oh K', eres taaan tierno! Siempre sabes lo qué decirle a una mujer...Aunque yo también quería decirte algo, sabes? Algo que llevo guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón desde hace muuucho tiempo...

Y en esto que Boomerang, no pudiéndose aguantar más, salta y disse:

* **C. Boomerang** (a voces): PERO FÓLLATELA YA, COÑÑÑÑIIIIOOO!111! Que me estás poniendo de los putos nervios ya!

* **K'** : Boomerang...

* **C. Boomerang** : Qué? Que me tienes hasta los güevos ya con tanto "Boomerang esto", "Boomerang lo otro"! Qué coño quieres ahora, ein?

* **K'** (lanzándole las gafas): Cógelas.

*POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!*

* **Kula** : Oh K'...Bésame!

* * *

Y en el "taxis" de vuelta, media hora más tarde:

"UNA NIÑA MU GUAPA SE LO SHUPABA, SE LO SHUPABA...CARAMELOS DE MENTA, QUE LE GUSTABAN, QUE LE GUSTABAAANNN!11!"

* **C. Boomerang** : Ohhh, zumbarme ha sido una maliiiísima idea, chavalín: Tienes suerte de que la Waller se cabree si nos cargamos a los del KOF, porque si no estarías MUERTO desde que recuperé la consciencia...Pero esta TE LA GUARDO, joder que si te la guardo! Ya puedes empezar a REZAR.

* **K'** : *Sighh*

* **C. Boomerang** : Qué? Acojonao, verdad?

* **K'** : No.

* **C. Boomerang** : Lo ESTARÁS!

* **K'** (limpiándose la cara): (Joder, ENCIMA tiene que soltar babas cuando chilla?)


	34. Se acabó la Semifinal

**Capítulo TREINTA Y CUATRO - Se acabó la Semifinal**

Recibidor del hotel de los del KOF durante la consabida fiesta de despedida que monta la organización al final de cada fase:

* **Dr. Light** : Qué, chavalote...Por fin te dejaron salir del hospital?

* **Shingo** (vendao hasta los ojos): Sí, jeje...Total, sólo eran unas cuantas quemaduras de tercer grado...Oiga doctor, quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi; No es usted NI LA MITAD de cabrón de lo que dicen por ahí.

* **Dr. Light** : Ah no?

* **Shingo** : Bueno, en realidad sí lo es...Pero es igual, a mi me salvó la vida cuando lo del Narutard y le estoy agradecido.

* **Dr. Light** : No me lo agradezcas, tráeme a tu hermana...Digoooo, "es mi trabajo".

* **Shingo** : Y también me enseñó a confiar en mi mismo y que en la Vida existen cosas mucho más importantes que la búsqueda del poder a toda costa, el dinero o las tías.

* **Dr. Light** : (Que *yo* dije ESO? Pobre chaval, lo han dejao más sonao que al Poli Díaz!)

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Y que el tener superpoderes o no tenerlos da lo mismo y que lo que más importa en esta Vida es la AMISTAD y el DEFENDER A LOS QUE NO PUEDEN DEFENDERSE POR SÍ MISMOS!

* **Dr. Light** : Eh oye, que yo sólo te dije que le quemaras la retina al Kyo con un láser! Esas chorradas no puedo habértelas dicho yo EN LA VIDA, y si alguien te las dice es que es TODAVÍA más cabrón que yo! Tú quédate ahí tranquilito, que voy a llamar a una ambulancia, ok? Que te han dejao salir del hospital faltándote un hervor...

* **Shingo** : Noooo! Por favor no llame a nadie, que era una broma! Que todas esas teorías han salido de mi propia mollera, probablemente a causa de las contusiones!

* **Dr. Light** (sacando el móvil): Demasiado TARDE, chaval...Ya estoy marcando!

"AIRES DE FIESTA, LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS...RADIANTES DE FELICIDAAAAAD!"

* **Shingo** : Oiga doctor, esa música que han puesto...me da un mal presentimiento! Como si se fuera a liar una muy gorda o algo, no sé si me entiende...

* **Dr. Light** : Anda yaaa, hombre!

* **Shingo** : Que sí, doctor, que sí! Que lo vi en una película! Aquí se va a liar!

"AIRES DE FIESTA, ES TIEMPO DE MARCHA...PARAPAPAAAAÁ!"

**CRAAAAAASSSHHHH!**

Es el ruído que hace Chizuru siendo lanzada desde las escaleras contra el suelo de recibidor.

* **Iori** : Que coj...?

* **Dastardly** (desde la escalera): He VUEEEEL-TOOOO!

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia puta, el Dastardly! Cómo coño saliste de la Sangría?

* **Dastardly** : Me han pensao fuera.

* **Dr. Light** : Ein?

* **Dastardly** : Podría darte una detallada explicación científica de cómo salí de la Sangría pero al final todo se reduce a que ME HAN PENSAO FUERA, ok?

* **Terry** : Eh, tío de NESTS! No sé de qué carajo estás hablando pero voy a patearte el culo por lo que le has hecho a Chizuru!

* **Maxima** : Y si por un milagro consiguieras vencer a Terry, mira a tu alrededor: Hay un montón de luchadores aquí, DE VERDAD te crees que vas a poder CON TODOS?

* **Dr. Light** (a los del KOF): Hey, que NI SE OS OCURRA pelear con ese tío! Si yo os merezco un mínimo de CREDIBILIDAD y RESPETO saldréis de aquí pitando y...

**CATAPUN!** **POOOOOM!** **BOOOOOOM!** **CRAAASHH!**

* **Dr. Light** : Oh bueno; Era de esperar...

5 minutos de pianos estrellaos en la cabeza más tarde:

* **Dastardly** : MWAHAHAHAW! Si eso es todo lo que la gente de vuestra PATÉTICA Realidad puede hacer tenéis SUERTE de no hacer crossover con la nuestra más a menudo.

* **C. Boomerang** (entrando): Hey, puto inglés!

De los 3 boomerangs afilaos como cuchillas que lanza Harkness a continuación el primero le corta la mano derecha a Dastardly, el segundo va al corazón y el tercero lo decapita.

* **Dastardly** (recogiendo la cabeza del suelo): Ostia, el Digger Harkness! Jé, cómo se nota que ésta es una fic con menos distinción entre buenos y malos que un tebeo de Ichi The Killer!

* **C. Boomerang** : C-coño, se está...volviendo a colocar la cabeza?! A ver si con uno explosivo...

Dastardly retrocede un par de pasos y cuando está a escasos centímetros de su cara el boomerang DA LA VUELTA.

* **C. Boomerang** : JODERRR!

Boomerang salta esquivando el peaso explosión por los pelos.

* **C. Boomerang** (levantándose): E-eres Dastardly, verdad? Cagonlaputa, eres REAL!

* **Dastardly** : Artie no te lo dijo?

* **C. Boomerang** : Que va, pero si me dijo que eras un CUENTO que se había INVENTAO!

* **Dastardly** (muerto de risa): HAW HAW HAW! Mira si es cabrón!

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Coño Digger, es que si te llego a decir que iba en serio te hubieras pasao SEMANAS cachondeándote de mi sin parar!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pffft, como si me faltaran temas!

* **Dastardly** : Tíos, por qué me obligáis a patearos el culo? Pero si tenéis tan mala leche que me caéis hasta BIEN!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok gracias, pero ponte un poco en nuestra situación: Si no es porque no mates a los del KOF, es porque si los matas No COBRAMOS!

Light se lanza volando hacia Dastardly con intenciones agresivas y en esto que suena el politono Morbid Angel:

"JUST LIKE THE SNAKE I'M SLITHERING THRU MY WORLD DIVINE, AND LIKE THE CAT I'M STALKING...I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND YOU'LL BE LIKE ME!"

* **Dastardly** : Un momento, el móvil...

Ni que decir tiene que Light se detiene en el aire un segundo y acto seguido cae contra el suelo.

* **Dastardly** (contestando): Siiií?

* **Krizalid** (por el móvil): Dastardly, qué pasa con Kula? La encontraste?

* **Dastardly** : Sí, aquí en Nuevo South Town, en el maletero del coche la tengo...Y ya de paso estoy haciéndoles una pequeña visita a los del KOF para solucionar el problema de los equipos principales DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

* **Krizalid** : Errr...Mira, el equipo de K' está eliminado, ya no creemos que sea necesario lo de...

* **Dastardly** : Queda el Sacred Team, no?

* **Krizalid** : Pero sin el equipo de K' posiblemente no tendremos suficiente energía como para despertar a Orochi...Tienes que abortar la misión, lo oyes? ABORTA LA MISIÓN!

* **Dastardly** (poniendo voz de operadora): Tuu-tuu-tuu...El número marcado no existe o se haya fuera de cobertura en estos momentos. [Colgando]: Bueno, por dónde íbamos?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo de la primera planta:

* **C. Boomerang** (corriendo despavorido): Hostia puta, voy a recoger mis 4 cosas y a salir de aquí tan rápido que le daré ENVIDIA a Flash!

* **K'** (saliendo de su habitación): Hm? Qué pasa?

* **C. Boomerang** : Oh Dios mío, K'! Ese tío del bigote tiene a tu chati! Tienes que bajar p'abajo y darle de hostias, a ver si averiguas dónde la tiene antes de que Artie se lo cargue!

* **K'** : Y por qué corres?

* **C. Boomerang** : Pffft, pos pa AVISARTE, pa qué iba a ser?

* * *

Volviendo a la planta baja:

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose): HAW HAW HAW, de verdad te crees que cortándome a cachos cada pocos segundos vas a conseguir detenerme? Tú te cansarás MUCHO ANTES que yo!

* **K'** (entrando): Dónde?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey chaval, sal de aquí corriendo antes de que...!

* **K'** : DONNNNDE?!

Un Minute Spike del K' los saca a Dastardly y a él a través de la ventana.

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, a mi no hacedme ni puto caso, eh?

* * *

Exterior del hotel:

* **Dastardly** (agarrando al K'): Y a ti qué cable se te ha cruzado, si tú ni siquiera tenías que morir hoy? [Activando el cinturón de explosivos]: Pero en fin, ya que insistes...

*****BOOOOOOOM!1111!*****

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Oh mierda, espero que la Waller no me lo descuente; Total, ya estaba fuera del KOF...

* **Dastardly** (saliendo del cráter): Hey, a dónde ha ido el hotel?

* **Dr. Light** : A otra dimensión, tío; A que no te lo esperabas? Jé, me gustaría saber cómo vas a cargarte al Sacred Team ahora que ni siquiera sabes dónde están...

* **Dastardly** : Hmmm, sacándotelo A HOSTIAS quizás? No, no te molestes en convertirte en luz, porque entonces tendré que usar ESTO [Sacando un cachivache con un cartelito que pone 'Portable Black Hole'] e irás a tomar por culo, junto con TODO EL CONTINENTE ENTERO!

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): Más bien junto con toda la Tierra, no? Joder Dastardly, me caías de puta madre en los Autos Locos y ahora me sales con lo de que quieres destruir el mundo...Qué desilusión!

* **Dastardly** : Pues no me OBLIGUES; Que después de todo uno sólo ha venido de buen rollo a masacrar al Sacred Team y no gana absolutamente nada destruyendo el mundo.

* **Dr. Light** : Y no se te ocurre que a lo mejor sin el Sacred Team el mundo va a tomar por culo IGUALMENTE? Si Orochi se descontrola y yo no soy capaz de destruirlo, quién se supone que va a acabar con él, tú?

* **Dastardly** : Nah, a mi lo de hacerme el héroe no me va, preferiría dejar que Orochi se cargara a la Humanidad...Pero eso NO VA A OCURRIR, estoy CONVENCIDO de que NESTS podrá controlarlo y de que tooodo va a salir de putísima madre...

* **Dr. Light** : Pues CLARO que estás convencido que todo va a salir de puta madre! Eres un tío de dibujos animados, recuerdas? Acaso ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA has pensao que la ibas A CAGAR?

* **Dastardly** : ...

* **Dr. Light** : No, en serio, Dastardly...Tan COMPETENTES son los tíos esos de NESTS?

* * *

Flashback al Cuartel General de NESTS un par de días antes:

* **Krizalid** : Mierda! El mini-acelerador de partículas para despertar a Orochi ya se ha puesto en corto otra vez! [**PAAAM!*]

* **Zero** : Krizalid, qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo? Cómo se te ocurre darle una patada a un equipo de varios millones de euros?!

* **Krizalid** : Hombre, como la última vez que se escoñó Dastardly lo arregló así...

* **Zero** : Pero es que el arreglar las cosas a patadas es parte de la Toon Force! Eso no quiere decir que lo intentes tú!

* **Krizalid** (a Dastardly): Joder, y tú por qué no me AVISAS?

* **Dastardly** (arreglando el equipo de una patada): Niños, no hagan esto en casa...O mejor, *HÁGANLO*: Ya verán qué jartón de reír!

* * *

Volviendo a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Dastardly** : Ok ok, existe la LIGERÍSIMA posibilidad de que tengas razón y que NESTS vaya a cagarla, para qué nos vamos a engañar? Cosas más raras se han visto!

* **Dr. Light** : Eso es, y cuando esta Realidad se haya ido al carajo tú tendrás que volver a la tuya: A una dimensión en la que por cojones tienen que perder los malos y donde la Toon Force se vuelve en tu contra...No sé tú, pero yo lo consideraría una PUTADA.

* **Dastardly** : O sea, que lo que me estás diciendo es que no me conviene masacrar al Sacred Team?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, lo que te estoy diciendo es que no te conviene masacrar al Sacred Team HASTA DESPUÉS de ver qué es lo que pasa con Orochi...Luego a lo mejor hasta te ayudo *yo* a masacrarlos, sobre todo al puto Kyo de los cojones.

* **Dastardly** (dándole la mano a Light): Tío, POR FIN estás hablando mi idioma!

* * *

30 minutos más tarde, después de que Light haya traído el hotel de vuelta:

* **Dr. Light** : Misión cumplida, nena: He solucionao lo de Dastardly...Para que luego digas que me paso todo el día rascándome los huevos.

* **Leona** : WOW, no puedo creerlo! Un tío que podía alterar la Realidad y tú lo has destruido?

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Bien, vayamos por partes: Eso de destruir al enemigo está SOBREVALORADO, ahora lo que se lleva es el talante, el dialogar...Toda esa mierda.

* **Leona** : Dialogar? Qué coño se puede dialogar con un psicópata de dibujos animados que disfruta masacrando al personal? Qué es lo que le has dicho para hacer que se fuera?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, básicamente que no se cargara al Sacred Team porque podrían hacer falta si Orochi se descontrolara...Lo que me dices tú a mi TODOS LOS DÍAS, vaya!

* **Leona** : Jé, no sé por qué se me había ocurrido la extraña idea de que a lo mejor estabas PELEANDO con él...Seguramente porque has tardado MEDIA HORA en traer el hotel de vuelta!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, es que luego nos fuimos a tomar unas cañas y eso...Cuál es el problema, vosotros estabais tranquilamente A SALVO en esa otra dimensión, no?

* **Leona** : Light, esa dimensión a la que nos enviaste estaba llena de alienígenas con unos nabos gigantes y contra los que hemos tenido que LUCHAR A MUERTE para que no nos follaran por el culo!

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso? Habrá sido cosa del subconsciente!

* **Benimaru** : Oh bueno Artie, tampoco te culpesss...

* **Dr. Light** : Pero POR SUPUESTO que no me culpo! En caso de que no os hayáis dao cuenta, he salvado el día!

* **C. Boomerang** (aguantando la risa): Pffft! El día que salves tú el día...

* **Terry** : Artie, a los malos se les DESTRUYE...No se hace uno AMIGO DE ELLOS!

* **Dr. Light** : Ya habló el enterao! Como si destruir a un tío de dibujos animados fuera tan sencillo, sobre todo cuando ni El Doctor de The Authority ni la Jenny Quantum TAMPOCO han podido y han tenido que optar por otros sistemas!

* **Joe** : Buah, vaya mierda de excusa! Y si El Doctor de The Authority y la Jenny Quantum se tiran a un pozo tú también te tiras?

* **Dr. Light** : Después de haber escuchao ese "razonamiento" me entran ganas de tirarme a un pozo INDEPENDIENTEMENTE de lo que haga The Authority!

Y en esto que aparece Kyo:

* **Kyo** (bostezando): Aaaww! Me acabo de levantar, me he perdido algo?

* **Shingo** : Bueno, fuera aparte de haber sido atacados por un psicópata de dibujos animados y teleportados a otra dimensión donde hemos corrido peligro de ser violados analmente por una horda de extraterrestres salidos y de que al señor K' lo han sacado medio muerto de un cráter gigante a la puerta del hotel, no se ha perdido usted nada, Kusanagi-san...

* **C. Boomerang** : Este, medio muerto? [Pateando al K']: Naah, mucho CUENTO es lo que tiene!

* **K'** : AAARRRGGGHHH!

* **C. Boomerang** (en voz baja): Te dije que te la guardaba...Te lo dije o no?

* **Kyo** : Tsk, llego a estar yo levantao y NADA DE ESTO habría sucedido, pringaos! Que en cuanto os dejo solos un minuto la cagáis!

* **Iori** : Silencio, cretino! Ese tío me ha roto una uña, la próxima vez que lo vea es CARNE MUERTA!

* **Dr. Light** (farfullando entre dientes): *Grumf* No puedo creerlo *Grumf* Putos desagradecidos de los cojones!

* **Leona** : Light, proteger a los del KOF es tu trabajo, recuerdas? Qué esperabas, una medalla?

* **Dr. Light** : La medalla me da igual, pero qué menos que poneros todos de rodillas a AGRADECERME que os haya salvao y que Chizuru y tú os bajarais las bragas al grito de [Poniendo voz de tía]: "Oh Artie, eres nuestro HÉROE...FÓLLANOS por favor, te DESEAMOS!"

* **Leona** : Tsk...Basta ya, ok?

* **Dr. Light** (poniendo voz de tía): "Oh sí Artie, nadie la tiene tan gorda como tú"!

* **Leona** : Que ya está bien, joder! Que captamos la idea!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no haber preguntao!


	35. Suicidal (Parte I)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y CINCO - Suicidal (Parte I)**

Aeropuerto de Nuevo South Town, 7 de la mañana:

* **Shingo** (confundido): De verdad que no lo entiendo, Nikaido-san...Qué espera conseguir llenándose los calzoncillos de grapas?

* **Benimaru** : Shingo, churri...De ésta me cachean por lo menos 3 vecesss.

* **Leona** : Benimaru, ya estás tirando todas esas grapas AHORA MISMO! No empieces a crearme problemas tú también, eh? Sobre todo después del trabajito que me ha costado levantar a los supervillanos...

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey nena, p'adónde vamos?

* **Leona** : A Osaka, para la Final del KOF.

* **Dr. Light** : Eso será una BROMA, no? Que en Osaka ya hemos estao!

* **Leona** : Bueno, y eso qué más da?

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que qué más da? Que Osaka es una mierda de ciudad que está casi toda en ruinas y no es como para ir 2 veces!

* **Leona** : Está en ruinas mayormente por culpa TUYA y de The Authority, recuerdas? ((Paciencia, Leona...A ver si evitamos que monten el pollo))...Y además, Harkness no la conoce, POR ESO tenemos que irrr.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, qué menos que aprovechar esto del KOF para conocer mundo y tal, pero NOOOO! Tenemos que ir 2 veces al mismo sitio! Digger coño, di algo! Todo el día dando por culo y poniéndole pegas a todo y ahora, cuando es el momento de ponerlas, te quedas callao!

* **C. Boomerang** : Socio, empezaría a poner pegas si por lo menos supiera dónde está Osaka...

* **Dr. Light** : En Japón! Osaka está en Japón!

* **C. Boomerang** : En Japón? A mi Japón no me gusta, que allí es todo como mu japonés! Lo mismito la cerveza de mi tierra que la de Japón, y una POOOOYA! Vámonos p'Australia mejor, si eso!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, ya estás llamando a la Organización y que LO CAMBIEN.

* **Leona** : Y qué les cuento, que los 2 tíos más payasos del Escuadrón Suicida han decidido que la Final del KOF tiene que celebrarse donde ellos digan, independientemente de que Osaka sea la Capital Mundial del KOF de toda la vida? Ok, sólo os lo voy a decir una vez: ARREANDO PARA EL AVIÓN YA, OSTIAS!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que si me haces ir sin ilusión y sin nada a lo mejor me da por soltar un pulso electromagnético en el avión!

* **C. Boomerang** : WHOA socio, como en Matrix?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, yo de ti no me alegraría tanto ya que tú probablemente morirás...Pero sí tío, igualito que en Matrix.

* **Leona** : Ralf, se les está yendo la olla! Ven aquí y convéncelos tú, que a ti parece que te hacen más caso, porque como les ríes las capulladas...

* **Ralf** : A ver, por qué no queréis ir a Japón? Japón es mu bonito!

* **Dr. Light** : Japón es una mierda, no tienen niii...aparatos de diálisis!

* **Ralf** : Eso es una estupidez, tío...CLARO que tienen!

* **Dr. Light** : Ah sí? Pues la última vez yo no vi NINGUNO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Mu bien dicho, Artie!

* **Dr. Light** : Y en las pelis porno salen las tías con los chochos pixelaos!

* **Ralf** : Weno, eso es verdad perooo...

* **C. Boomerang** : Y todos los carteles están ese puto idioma y uno se lía! Con lo fácil que sería ponerlo todo en inglés!

* **Ralf** : Joder, yo ni siquiera sabía que tú hablaras inglés!

[Aclaración: Lo único chungo de escribir la fic en español es que se pierde la gracia del acento casi incomprensible del Capitán Boomerang]

* **C. Boomerang** : Ja já, me tengo que reír? [Soltando violentamente las maletas:] Pos nada más que por eso ahora es cuando no voy pa Osaka NI DE COÑA!

* **Dr. Light** : Bien, Digger, BIEN!

* **Andy** : Parece mentira que seáis tan infantiles! Si hay que ir a Osaka se va y punto, aunque a uno no le guste!

* **C. Boomerang** (señalando a Andy): Hey Artie, este no es el tío ese tan tonto que te follaste a su novia en sus narices y él ni se enteró?

* **Andy** : Perdona, cómo dices?

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Digger, da gusto contarte las cosas por lo discreto que eres...Nada, Andy, chaval, tú ni puto caso, ok?

* **Andy** : Oh Dios, me acabo de acordar: Cuando estemos en Japón seguramente Mai vendrá al hotel pidiendo sexo! Ahora soy yo el que no quiere ir TAMPOCO!

* **Terry** (dándole una colleja): Andy, me AVERGÜENZAS! Haz el favor de callarte la boca y no volver a abrirla hasta que estemos en Osaka, ok?

* **Leona** : Bueno, par de cretinos...Vais a dejaros de tonterías y a montaros en el avión por las buenas o me vais a obligar a llamar a la Waller para que os lea la cartilla, con más de 40 tacos que tenéis cada uno?

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): Esta es la INJUSTICIA más grande que he visto en toda mi vida! O sea, que tenemos que irnos corriendo a Osaka para que al puto niñato del Kyo, que se ha pasao todo el torneo durmiendo hasta las 2 de la tarde y firmando autógrafos rodeado de tías buenísimas, le pille la Final del KOF al lado de su casa! Y yo, que le he salvado el culo al Sacred Team hace 2 días por enésima vez consecutiva, me tengo que joder yendo a una ciudad que no me gusta! Este es *justo* el tipo de cosas que podrían hacer que uno se convirtiera en supervillano...Si no lo fuera ya, claro!

* **Kyo** : Oye, conmigo no te metas sólo porque seas un PERDEDOR y me tengas ENVIDIA!

* **Dr. Light** (agarrando al Kyo por la cabeza): Ok, te la GANASTE!

***SHHHHRRRRAAAAKKKKK***

* **Kyo** : C-c-c-oño, que me electrocccccutttaaa! O-O-OROCHINAGI!

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia puta, ENCIMA va y me quema la camisa! Y total pa na, porque el calor es energía y yo absorbo energía...Ahora sí que te despanzurro!

* **Ralf** (sujetando a Light): No Artie, no! Tranquilo, tío! No querrás cabrear a la Waller, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : GRRRR...[Al Kyo]: Ok, pero la camisa me la pagas! Que era una camisa de 200 pavos!

* **Kyo** : De 200 pavos? Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

* **Leona** : Joder Kyo, vaya tela tú también! Dale un cheque o algo y acabemos ya con esto, que tenemos a todo el aeropuerto pendiente del pastel que estamos dando!

* **Kyo** : Y ahora tengo yo la culpa? Ese tío la tiene tomada conmigo por paranoias raras que se forman en su cabeza!

* **Clark** (en voz baja): En confianza, Kyo: Decirle a Light que es un perdedor y te tiene envidia no ha sido muy buena idea, la verdad...

* **Kyo** : Buah, pero si eso se lo digo yo A TODO EL MUNDO!

* **Ralf** : Eh, y tú adónde coño vas?

* **C. Boomerang** : P'al bar del aeropuerto a tomarme unas cañas, es malo?

* **Ralf** : Harkness, son las 7 de la mañana!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ya, pero es que a mi siempre que estoy en un aeropuerto me entran como unas ganas de tomar cañas una detrás de otra...

* **Leona** : Hasta que acabes haciéndonos PERDER EL AVIÓN, verdad? La Waller ya me contó ese truco, así que ni lo intentes!

* **Clark** : Oh mierda, Light ha aprovechado que estábamos distraídos con el otro para teleportarse!

"Para teleportarme no, para volverme INVISIBLE...Ja ja, a ver cómo me metéis en el avión ahora!"

* **Leona** : Light, vuélvete visible AHORA MISMO!

"Oblígame!"

* **Leona** (a voces): AAARRRGGGHHH! No puedo creerlo, vamos a perder el avión por culpa de estos 2 gilipollas! Cuando se lo cuente a la Waller no me va a querer escuchar!

* **Tizoc** : Cálmate Leona, por favor! No te pongas histérica!

* **Leona** : No me pongo histérica, *ya* lo estoy! Hay una gran DIFERENCIA!

"BWAHAHAHAW!"

* **Leona** : Benimaru, te queda alguna caja de grapas?

* **Benimaru** : Aquí la tienesss.

* **Leona** (lanzando la caja de grapas): Muchas gracias.

**POM!**

* **Dr. Light** (volviéndose visible): Ouch! Coño Leona, que me has dao en toda la cara!

* **Leona** : Un consejo, Light: La próxima vez que te vuelvas invisible no te rías.

Y en esto que aparecen un puñao de policías:

* **Madero de NST** : Les habla la policía! Levanten las manos y entréguense!

* **Leona** : Claro, tenía que acabar pasando! Cómo se os ocurre montar semejante pollo en un aeropuerto y además estando buscados por la policía?!

* **Dr. Light** : Oye oye, que esto nadie se lo podía imaginar, eh? Que a mi me habían dicho que la poli de Nuevo South Town era demasiado corrupta como para ir por ahí molestando a los pobres criminales!

* **Madero de NST** : No todos somos corruptos, escoria...Algunos de nosotros todavía cumplimos con nuestro deber!

* **Dr. Light** (volándole la cabeza con un láser): Pos toma, por GILIPOLLAS!

* * *

15 minutos más tarde, cuando el avión ya ha despegado:

* **C. Boomerang** : Alegra esa cara, chati! Al final no hemos perdido el avión!

* **Leona** : Todavía estoy flipando de que hayáis matado a más de 20 policías así por la puta cara!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que la poli está pa eso! Joder nena, si no supiera que eso es IMPOSIBLE porque nos estamos comportando estupendamente y no damos ni un problema, empezaría a pensar que no nos tragas!

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, socio...Es que las tías son asín: En cuanto encuentran a un nota que les gusta enseguida intentan cambiarlo.

* **Leona** : Lee mi labios, Harkness: Yo no intento cambiaros, yo intento DESCAMBIAROS! Lo que pasa es que la Waller no quiere, porque como a ella TAMBIÉN la rayáis!

* **Clark** : Me pregunto cómo podrá llevar la Waller un Escuadrón entero de gentuza así p'alante...

* **Leona** : Con brazaletes explosivos! Así CUALQUIERA!

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh, que nosotros no tenemos que llevarlos porque nos hemos unido VOLUNTARIAMENTE al Escuadrón! Sólo faltaba!

* **Clark** : Cállate Harkness, y ven conmigo...Que vamos a sentarnos en el otro extremo del avión!

* **C. Boomerang** : No me puedo sentar con Artie? Qué pasa, estamos CASTIGAOS?

* **Clark** : Nah, es que nos hemos dado cuenta de que cuando estáis juntos hacéis más el gilipollas, y ya está bueno por hoy, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, por mi MEJOR; Prefiero mil veces ir aquí sentado junto a Leona para así ir charlando con ella todo el cam...

* **Leona** : Shhh! No quiero oírte piar hasta que no nos bajemos del avión!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero es que...

* **Leona** : A CALLAR!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones del Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Zero** (frotándose la manos): Bueeeno, Krizalid...Unos cuantos días más y el mundo estará POR FIN en nuestras manos. Hey, dónde está Dastardly? Que me he levantado un poco afónico esta mañana y este momento necesita de alguien que sepa pegar buenas risotadas...

* **Krizalid** : Dastardly está en Osaka, secuestrando a la novia de Kyo, recuerdas? Tsk, no sé tú pero a mi me mosquea un poco que siendo una organización criminal supertecnológica de la hostia al final tengamos que recurrir a toda esta antigüalla de sacrificar vírgenes y tal...

* **Zero** : A mi me mosquea más pensar que después de tantísimos años saliendo con ella Kusanagi sea TAN PERRO que todavía no se la haya follado...Pffft, desde luego el tío es como PA CLONARLO!

* **Krizalid** : Hey, que yo soy un clon de un clon de Kusanagi y ese comentario ME JODE!

* **Zero** : Ok Krizalid, perdona...Pero hay que reconocer que el día que nos dio por clonar a Kusanagi debimos haber estado COMO MÍNIMO borrach...

****BOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Zero** : Ein? Qué coño ha sido eso?!

* **Krizalid** (mirando los monitores): Mierda, nos están atacando...desde DENTRO?!

Y en esto que entra un tío como un armario ropero con las patillas rapadas:

* **M. Desastre** (entrando): Eh, espero que no os importe que me haya cargao a los guardias, la Waller ha dicho que no dejemos ni un esbirro vivo de todas formas...

* **Zero** : Disculpa, quién coño eres tú?!

* **M. Desastre** : Mis amigos me llaman Mayor Desastre. Sí, ya sé que suena a coña, pero esos son mis poderes: Crear terremotos, huracanes, lluvias de meteoritos...La alegría de la huerta, vaya. Soy un tío bastante poderoso, no te creas; Lástima que sea sólo para LO MALO.

* **Krizalid** : Eres el que se ha cargado nuestras bases, no? Estás con el Escuadrón Suicida!

* **M. Desastre** (encendiendo un cigarro): Eso es, mis colegas se cargan al personal y yo me ocupo de que de las bases no quede NADA que se pueda identificar...Qué vas a hacer, pelopincho, pegarme una hostia?

Krizalid intenta soltarle un puñetazo y acto seguido cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor:

* **Krizalid** : AAARRRGGHHH! J-joder, se me ha encogido un tendón!

* **M. Desastre** : Weno, eso también es parte de mi repertorio. Siempre que se trate de joder algo el menda puede hacerlo...Pa mi que por eso duré tan poco como superhéroe.

* **Zero** : No te ofendas tío, pero como superhéroe tus perspectivas son CERO, la verdad.

* **M. Desastre** : No, si ya, por eso me he metido a supervillano otra vez...Weno, la Waller os quiere vivos así que portaros bien y A LO MEJOR no os pasa nada, ok?

* **Krizalid** : Qué quiere decir "a lo mejor"?

* **M. Desastre** : Sabe Dios, yo ni siquiera controlo totalmente mis poderes...

*****BOOOOOOOM!*****

Un proyectil de energía de origen desconocido manda la sala de reuniones a tomar por culo, y cuando el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Zero** : Joder, ahora sé de lo que hablabas!

* **M. Desastre** : *Coff* Eso no he sido yo. Qué coj...?

Continuará.


	36. Suicidal (Parte II)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y SEIS - Suicidal (Parte II)**

Exterior del Cuartel General de NESTS:

* **Hawksmoor** : Buen pepinazo, Apollo...[Rompiendo a un esbirro de NESTS de un hostión]: A ver si acabamos prontito, que luego tenemos que ir a solucionar otro marrón cósmico a Alternativa 888.

* **El Doctor** : Soy yo el único que encuentra gracioso que vayamos por ahí resolviendo los problemas del Multiverso ENTERO cuando luego no somos capaces ni de resolver los nuestros propios?

* **The Midnighter** (sacándole las tripas a otro pringao de NESTS): Habla por ti, colgao.

Así es, chavalotes! Resulta que por una extraña casualidad del destino tanto el Escuadrón Suicida como The Authority han decidido atacar el Cuartel General de NESTS el mismo día, a la misma hora...Y claro, cuando los 2 equipos se acaban encontrando:

* **Poison Ivy** : Hostia puta, es The Authority! Ahora sí que la hemos CAGAO!

* **The Engineer** : Son supervillanos, Jack. Probablemente trabajan para NESTS.

* **Hawksmoor** : Pues nada...Será por matar!

* **Red Hood** : Me la suda quiénes sean; Cargaos a estos gilipollas A LA VOZ DE YA!

* **C. Frío** : Luchar contra The Authority?! Tú estás tocao de la cabeza!

* **Red Hood** : Cuál el problema? Aquí la mayoría habéis luchado contra la JLA, no?

* **Mirror Master** : Ya, pero es que la JLA no mata y estos tíos SE JARTAN!

* **Deadshot** (lanzándose a por Apollo): Me aburrooo!

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

Un segundo más tarde encontramos a Apollo ESCUPIENDO las balas de Deadshot y al propio Deadshot con el brazo roto por 3 sitios distintos:

* **Deadshot** (en el suelo): Y eso es todo, tío? Buah, creía que eras un sádico o algo así...

* **The Midnighter** : Todavía no he NI EMPEZADO contigo, chaval! [**CRAAAAK**]

* **Red Hood** : Que luchéis contra ellos, joder! Es una ORDEN!

* **El Doctor** (levitando): Luchar contra NOSOTROS? Pfft, y luego la gente dice que *yo* soy un colgao! Escucha, chavalín: The Authority no "lucha", The Authority MASACRA! Observa como os borro A TODOS de la existencia nada más que chasqueando los dedos...

*CHAS!*

* **El Doctor** : Ehh, qué les pasa a mis poderes? [Cayendo al suelo]: Ay que me escoño!

* **M. Desastre** (en voz baja): No les digáis que he sido yo, ok? Ni siquiera sé qué cojones le he hecho...

* **Apollo** (volando): Mucho estamos tardando, que estos pringaos no tienen ni una posibilidad contra nosotros!

Apollo se lanza a la carga contra el Escuadrón y es recibido por SEMEJANTE HOSTIA de Lashina que lo manda a 40 metros de distancia.

* **Red Hood** (al Escuadrón): Voy a empezar a volaros los brazos a todos si no atacáis a The Authority ya de una puta vez! Que para eso soy el Líder de misiones y me estáis vacilando!

* **C. Frío** : Ok, se acabaron las gilipolleces.

* **Red Hood** : Qué estás hac...?!

Como era de esperar ya a estas alturas el Capitán Frío congela a Red Hood en forma de cubito de hielo:

* **C. Frío** (rompiendo a Red Hood en pedazos de una patada): Ea, a tomar por culo ya con tanta tontería!

* **The Engineer** : Hey, espera un momento! Sois el Escuadrón Suicida, no?

* **C. Vértigo** : Cómo lo has notado?

* **The Engineer** : Bueno, es que soy una friki de DC Comics y en cuanto he visto que os habéis cargado a vuestro propio Líder de misiones enseguida me he dicho: "Ya está, son el Escuadrón Suicida!"

* **C. Vértigo** : Así me gusta, que nuestra fama nos preceda...

* **The Midnighter** : Y qué más dará, si los vamos a masacrar independientemente de cómo se llamen?

* **The Engineer** : Nah, de una manera muy rara resulta que son LOS BUENOS...Seguro que están aquí para lo mismo que nosotros, me equivoco?

10 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Hawksmoor** : Total, que ya teníais a los jefes de NESTS y por culpa de la falta de coordinación se han escapado...Joder, creedme que lo siento.

* **M. Desastre** : Por la falta de coordinación, no; Por culpa VUESTRA...Pero a ver, entre perseguir a esos notas e impedir que aquí El Doctor masacrara a mis colegas la elección estaba clara.

* **El Doctor** : Ha sido una coincidencia bastante rara, la verdad...Cualquiera pensaría que por aquí hay algún GAFE.

* **M. Desastre** : Errr...Weno, podría ser también, no digo yo que no...Pero vamos, que la próxima vez a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo antes de llevar a cabo algún ataque.

* **Mirror Master** : Sí chavales, que para vosotros esto es DIVERSIÓN pero nosotros nos estamos currando el salir del talego.

* **Swift** : Diversión? Tío, somos SUPERHÉROES!

* **C. Frío** : Vosotros, superhéroes? Y un carajo! El psicópata ese de la chupa de cuero le ha partido la columna vertebral a Deadshot cuando ya estaba EN EL SUELO y ese es más bien el tipo de cosas que hacemos NOSOTROS.

* **The Midnighter** (sonriendo): Quieres ser el siguiente?

* **Poison Ivy** : Pffft, el psicópata número 1 DE ELLOS le ha roto la espalda AL NUESTRO, y qué? Tampoco es como para hacer un mundo de eso, no? Por cierto, qué partidazo, Apollo...Te ENVIDIO!

* **El Doctor** : Hey Deadshot, cómo estamos?

* **Deadshot** (en el suelo): A ti qué te parece? Tengo los 2 brazos y la espalda rotos.

* **El Doctor** : Nah, ya no.

* **Deadshot** (levantándose): Es verdad. Ya no.

* **Hawksmoor** : Bueno, nosotros nos vamos...Hasta la vista, Mr. Freeze.

* **C. Frío** : No soy Mr. Freeze! Dílo otra vez y te congelo los huevos independientemente de que seas el Dios de no sé qué ostias.

Como de costumbre The Authority se abre a la voz de "PUERTA!111!"

* **C. Frío** : Weno, el gilipollas del Red Hood está muerto, así que si alguien quiere largarse, ahora es el momento de hacerlo...Total, más dinero a repartir para los que nos quedemos.

* **C. Frío** : Nadie? Ok, pues entonces es el momento de elegir a un nuevo Líder de misiones, a ver si tenemos suerte y la Waller va y lo acepta...

* **Mirror Master** : Y ese vas a ser *tú*, Len...Aquí no hay nadie mejor!

Aplausos del resto del Escuadrón.

* **C. Frío** : Quién, yooo? Nah, ni de coña!

* **Lashina** : Snart, te cargaste al anterior Líder y ahora *tienes* que ocupar su puesto; Así lo hacemos en Apokolips y mira lo de puta madre que nos va.

* **C. Frío** : Yo ya tengo suficiente lío con liderar a los Rogues! Si he sido un chorizo toda mi puta vida por qué os pensáis que era, porque me molaba la responsabilidad?

* **Carmichael** : Te mooola la responsabilidad...La responsabilidad es mu boniiita.

* **C. Frío** (poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza): Que NI SE TE OCURRA intentar comerme el coco con tus poderes, ok niñato?

* **M. Desastre** : Si Len no quiere puedo ser yo? Que a mi me hace mucha ilusión lo de liderar!

* **Deadshot** : Quién, tuuuú?! Ay que me parto!

* **M. Desastre** : Sí, qué pasa? No sólo os he salvado el culo contra The Authority sino que además he sido superhéroe durante algún tiempo...La Waller aceptará a alguien así, que no?

* **Poison Ivy** : Sí hombre, como que vamos a poner a un gafe al frente de una cosa que se llama "Escuadrón Suicida"! [Lanzándole una lata de Coca-Cola]: Tú estás drogao!

* **C. Frío** : Qué tal Lashina?

* **Lashina** : Ja! Con el tipo de gente que estoy yo acostumbrada a liderar no me duraríais ni la primera misión...gusanos.

* **C. Vértigo** : Lashina, me parece que ha llegado el momento de comentarte que la denominación de "gusanos" por aquí la encontramos ligeramente ofensiva; Preferimos que se refieran a nosotros como "humanos" o "terrícolas".

* **Lashina** : Ok, y qué tal "patéticos mortales"?

* **C. Vértigo** : Mucho mejor, GRACIAS.

* **Mirror Master** : Chavales, si vamos a ser democráticos y toda esa mierda no hay más remedio que contar con Boomerang y Light para la votación...

* **C. Vértigo** : Sorprendente. Yo creía que aquí capullos era PRECISAMENTE lo que sobraba.

* **Mirror Master** : Son parte del equipo, no? ((Jé, seguro que entre Digger y yo convencemos a Len para tomar el mando nada más que a base de ponernos PESAOS...Sobre todo Digger, que en eso es el Campeón Mundial.))

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en el hotel donde se alojan los del KOF en Osaka:

* **Clark** : Leona, no mires ahora pero me parece que hay un montonazo de tíos del Escuadrón Suicida saliendo del espejo ese grandote del recibidor...

* **Leona** : Queeé?! Vamos, esto era ya LO QUE FALTABA! [Al Escuadrón]: Ya os estáis largando todos a vuestra puta casa! Que esto no es ninguna guardería para psicópatas, joder!

* **Mirror Master** (aguantando la risa): Oye, yo no sé qué tendrás contra el Escuadrón pero mira que me extraña después de convivir tanto tiempo con Digger y con Artie, que son ENCANTADORES...

* **Leona** : No tiene gracia, McCulloch! A vuestra puta casa A-H-O-R-A!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey socios, qué hacéis por aquí?

* **C. Vértigo** : Nada, que como somos supervillanos y no podemos ponernos de acuerdo ni para llamar al Telepizza hemos pensado que sería más divertido meteros a vosotros 2 en la discusión también.

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, vosotros haciendo misiones suicidas mientras que Digger y yo estamos aquí rascándonos los huevos, y habéis decidido contar con nosotros para una decisión? Qué raro, no?

* **C. Vértigo** : A mi no me miréis; Yo estaba EN CONTRA.

* **Leona** : Ni decisión ni pollas! Que os larguéis, ostias!

* **Sra. Waller** (saliendo del espejo): Tranquila Leona, que será sólo un ratito nada más. Es que como el anterior Líder de misiones ha muerto luchando contra NESTS (o se lo cargaron ellos mismos, que no me extrañaría tampoco) van a elegir otro nuevo y A LO MEJOR yo hasta lo acepto y todo, si no es demasiado gilipollas...

* **Dr. Light** : Hey tíos, sabéis qué? Yo quiero LIDERAR!

* **Sra. Waller** : Tsk, uno que no lo ha entendido...

* **C. Boomerang** (muerto de risa): Carmichael, chavalote! Qué t'has hecho en la cabeza? Por lo menos déjate crecer el pelo o algo pa que no se te vean los costurones que te hiciste pa meter los microchips!

* **Carmichael** : Boomerang, soy un supervillano ahora...Me MOLAN los costurones!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pffft, yo he sido un supervillano toda mi vida y no llevo esas pintas!

* **Carmichael** : No, tu las llevas PEORES!

* **C. Boomerang** (en voz baja): Oye, y no podrías echarme una mano con la chati de los pantalones cortos? Ya sabes, comerle el coco con tus poderes para que me la pueda tirar...

* **Carmichael** : Claro que podría...Pero no lo voy a hacer porque TE ODIO!

* **C. Boomerang** : Tsk, ya empezamos...Vaa Carmichael, enróllate chaval!

* **Carmichael** : QUE NO!

* **C. Vértigo** : Pero vamos a ver, Light...Aparte de ser un asesino de niños, un violador y el tío que más veces ha muerto de todo el Escuadrón, tú qué méritos tienes para liderarnos?!

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, que te parecen POCOS?!

* **C. Frío** : Que no, Digger, QUE NO! Que paso de liderar el Escuadrón! Como si no fuera suficiente COÑAZO lideraros a los Rogues, que sois hasta NORMALES en comparación!

* **Sra. Waller** (a Leona): Dije un ratito? Mentí: Va pa largo.

* **Leona** : Ok, vámonos a tomar algo al bar, que le tengo que contar lo "contenta" que me tienen sus muchachos...

3 cuartos de hora de peleas de las gordas más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, ahora que nos hemos insultado y zumbado todo lo necesario, el Líder de misiones tengo que ser *yo*...Por la sencilla razón de que tengo unos poderes de la hostia y podría masacraros a todos EN 2 SEGUNDOS!

* **M. Desastre** : Joder, y yo no?!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, tú seguramente eres el segundo tío más poderoso de aquí...Pero no puedes liderar el Escuadrón porque tienes muy mal fario y los demás te aceptarían como Líder todavía menos que a mi! Además, tú lo máximo que has liderao en tu vida ha sido la Liga de la Injusticia, que era un grupo como de cachondeo...

* **M. Desastre** : Como vuelvas a decir eso de mis compañeros muertos te rompo la boca!

* **Dr. Light** : Mientras que yo he sido Líder y fundador de un grupo mucho más serio, los 5 Temibles!

* **M. Desastre** : Del que te ECHARON por inútil!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, pero eso no cuenta porque yo en aquel entonces estaba "lobotomizado"!

* **Poison Ivy** : Pffft, qué pasa, Artie...Que últimamente eso es la excusa para TODO? Anda que no estás visto tú ya!

* **C. Frío** : A mi personalmente me caía mejor cuando estaba "lobotomizado", no sé a vosotros...

* **Lashina** : Bueno, putos gusanos! [En plan cachondeo]: Con perdón, claro...Vamos ya a votar o qué? Que nos van a dar las tantas!

* **Dr. Light** : Votar el qué? Tengo que ser *yo*, no veis que no hay otro candidato posible?!

* **C. Vértigo** : Vale, entonces me presento yo como candidato...Y mi candidatura se basa en que NO soy Light.

* **Deadshot** : Cojonudo, Vértigo tiene mi voto.

* **Carmichael** : Igualmente...Vértigo.

* **C. Boomerang** (en voz baja): Len, si no quieres ser tú habrá que votar por Artie.

* **Mirror Master** : Estás borracho?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah socios, pensadlo bien: Vértigo es un tío mu serio pero Artie fijo que nos deja hacer TODO lo que nos salga de los güevos...Con Artie liderando esto va a ser el cachondeo número 1!

* **Mirror Master** : ((Por una vez Digger ha hablao el Evangelio!)). Artie.

* **C. Boomerang** : Artie.

* **C. Frío** : Artie...Pero si alguna vez te pillo violando a alguna tía YO MISMO te romperé la cabeza, estamos?

* **Lashina** : Vértigo.

* **M. Desastre** : Vértigo.

* **Poison Ivy** : Artie...Pero sólo porque Verty no me puede ver ni en pintura; Verdad, guapo?

* **C. Vértigo** : (GRRRR! Putón!)

* * *

Bar del hotel:

* **Sra. Waller** : Pero DE VERDAD les dejaste montar semejante pollo en el aeropuerto?! Maldita sea, Leona! No les dejes hacer tanto el gilipollas, que se malacostumbran y luego no hay quien haga carrera de ellos!

* **Leona** : Que no les deje? Y cómo lo impido? Porque a Harkness se le pueden dar 2 hostias pero el otro es como un puto semidiós!

En esto que entran los del Escuadrón:

* **Mirror Master** : Hey Sra. Waller, que acabamos de votar y hay un EMPATE entre Light y Vértigo!

* **Sra. Waller** : Oh bueno, pues entonces...Vértigo primer Líder de misiones y Light segundo ((*Sighh*))

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, por qué yo segundo?!

* **Sra. Waller** : Porque eres un capullo. Y da GRACIAS, no sé qué se habrán fumado los demás para haberte votado *a ti*, pero algo fuerte SEGURO!

* **Leona** : (WOW, a la Waller no le replica! Esta tía es MI ÍDOLO!)

Y en esto que entra el Kyo histérico perdío:

* **Kyo** : Oh Dios mío! A mi novia la han secuestrao en la universidad, me acaban de llamar mis suegros para decírmelo! Y lo raro es que de la facultad suya ENTERA ahora sólo queda un cráter gigante! Tiene que hacer algo, Waller!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, Dastardly la tiene, chaval...A estas alturas ya se la habrá cargado y follado, probablemente POR ESE ORDEN.

* **Sra. Waller** : Light, más sensibilidad.

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, pues "cargado" y "hecho el amor".

Continuará.


	37. Suicidal (Parte III)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y SIETE - Suicidal (Parte III)**

Bar del hotel donde se alojan los del KOF en Osaka (y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior):

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, pues "cargado" y "hecho el amor".

* **Sra. Waller** : No puede haber hecho ni una cosa ni la otra, recuerdas? Por lo que tengo entendido NESTS necesita sacrificar a una virgen del Clan Kushinada para despertar a Orochi...Por cierto Light, me pareció haberte oído comentar que la chica YA NO ERA VIRGEN...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, eso fue lo que me contó Kyo.

* **Kyo:** Jejé...mentí. Pero fue por PROTEGERLA, en cuanto Light se enteró de que mi novia era virgen LE FALTÓ TIEMPO para querer hacer algo al respecto!

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues eso nos hubiera AHORRADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, sabes? [Agarrando al Kyo por las solapas]: Maldita sea chaval, si el mundo se acaba sólo porque tu novia sea virgen YO MISMA volveré del Infierno para patearle el culo a tu cadáver!

* **Kyo** : Eso no importa ahora, tiene que hacer ALGO! Para qué sirve tener un escuadrón entero de psicópatas de estos si luego los deja que se queden ahí mirando la tele y ni siquiera los manda a registrar Japón CASA POR CASA?!

* **C. Frío** : Y perdernos el hockey? Tú estás DROGAO!

* **Kyo** (apagando violentamente la tele): A la mierda el hockey! NESTS tiene a mi novia!

* **C. Frío** (levantándose): Cómo que a la mierda el hockey?! Vuelve a encender esa tele!

* **Mirror Master** : Ooooh, ahora sí que has CABREADO a Len, chaval!

* **Poison Ivy** : MÁTALO, Lenny!

* **Sra. Waller** (volviendo a encender la tele): Mira niñato, trata de calmarte un poco y no me mosquees a los supervillanos, porque te van a partir en 2 y ni siquiera me van a entrar ganas de impedirlo, ok? A tu novia no creo que la hayan sacado de Osaka porque es aquí donde se supone que van a sacrificarla, pero NO vamos a ponernos todos a buscarla como gilipollas cuando yo tengo contactos con la Yakuza local.

* **Leona** : Waller, me IMPRESIONA...Es como si tuviera contactos con toda la gentuza DEL MUNDO!

* **Sra. Waller** (sacando el móvil): No empieces tú también, eh? Que ya me estás recordando al gilipollas de Batman.

8 horas más tarde:

* **Kakihara** : Ya está, Sra. Waller: Localizada. Jé, se sorprendería del montón de información que se consigue nada más que a base de secuestrar gente al azar por la calle y torturarla con aceite hirviendo y agujas de acupuntura...

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que has estado torturando gente al azar...y no me has AVISAO? Joder Kakihara, no se te ve un detalle!

* **Kakihara** : No me digas que eres un sádico o algo!

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, un poquito...

* **Kakihara** : PÉGAME! PÉGAME!

* **Dr. Light** : NO! NO!

* **Sra. Waller** : Podríamos dejarnos de estupideces un segundo y volver al tema del rescate de la novia de Kusanagi?

* **Kakihara** : Ok, la tienen en un local de NESTS camuflado como un club privado, si quiere se lo señalo en el mapa...

* **Sra. Waller** : Vértigo, prepara al Escuadrón.

* **Kakihara** : Eso no va a ser necesario, Sra. Waller...Ya he mandado a alguien a rescatarla, un tío que quiere entrar en el Kakiharagumi y que de esa manera va a demostrar que es DIGNO, aunque nosotros ya sabemos DE SOBRA que sí lo es...

* **Sra. Waller** : Hombre, si un tío va a enfrentarse a todos los notas de NESTS que habrá allí dentro él solo, por cojones tiene que ser digno de entrar en tu clan...Quién es, a lo mejor lo conozco?

* **Kakihara** : Oh, es un gran héroe americano, un hombre que representa todo lo BUENO y DECENTE que los USA aportan la Humanidad...Su nombre es Dude, POSTAL DUDE.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a la entrada del susudicho club:

* **Segurata** : Oiga señor, no puede entrar aquí sin invitac...AAARRRGGGHHH!

El segurata cae al suelo meándose en los pantalones después de que el Postal Dude le meta una descarga eléctrica con el tázer.

* **Segurata** (de rodillas): N-NO, POR FAVOR! TENGO MUJER Y 3 HIJOS!

* **Postal Dude** (sacando la recortada): Sabes una cosa, tío? Las armas no matan a la gente...*Yo* mato a la gente.

**BLAM!**

Primer plano de los sesos del segurata esparcidos por el suelo, imaginároslo y tal.

* **Camarero** : Oh Dios mío! Tiene un BAZOOKA!

"SEEKING ROCKET ACTIVATED!"

*****BOOOOOOOM!1111!*****

18 personas a tomar por culo más en la pista de baile, después de lo cual nuestro HÉROE se dedica a acribillar a los supervivientes con el M16, independientemente de que sean de NESTS o que sólo hubieran entrado allí a bailar, hombres o mujeres, japoneses o de la raza que sea (lo que le importará eso al Postal Dude):

* **Postal Dude** (ametrallando indiscriminadamente): Por favor no penséis que soy racista, soy un lunático que cree en la IGUALDAD DE OPORTUNIDADES.

* **Superviviente** (corriendo despavorido): Pero qué está haciendo? Yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí! SOCORROOOO!

Mala idea lo de correr, porque sólo consigue que al Postal Dude le entren ganas de sacar LA PALA:

* **Postal Dude** (persiguiendo al pringao pala en ristre): Esta por el Papa!

*POOM!* [== Primer palazo en la cabeza]

* **Postal Dude** : Y ésta por Bobo el mono del espacio!

*POOM!* [== Segundo palazo en la cabeza]

* **Postal Dude** : Y ésta PORQUE PUEDO!

*POOM!*

Tercer palazo y la cabeza va finalmente por coño, el Postal Dude chuta con ella y la envía a la cara de uno de los muchos esbirros de NESTS que han acudido a ver la causa de tanto ruido:

* **Esbirro de NESTS 1** : Pero esto qué eeees, una puta MASACRE?!

* **Esbirro de NESTS 2** : Mierda, eso que se está sacando de la gabardina no es...

* **Esbirro de NESTS 3** : ...Una cabeza de vaca INFECTADA DE ANTHRAX?!

El Postal Dude lanza la cabeza de vaca al grupo de otra patada y los deja allí vomitando sangre mientras continúa su épica búsqueda de la novia del Kyo, y cuando por fin la encuentra 30 ó 40 personas masacradas más tarde:

* **Yuki** : Oh Dios mío! Quién eres tú, te estás cargando A TODO DIOX!

* **Postal Dude** (apuntándole a la cara con la recortada): Sé lo que estás pensando, pero lo más gracioso es que NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTAN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS!

* **Yuki** (acojonada): NOOOOO!

* **Postal Dude** (sacando una foto de la gabardina): Hey espera, me parece que tú eres la tía que tengo que rescatar; Te llamas Yuki Kush...lo que sea?

* **Yuki** : S-sí.

* **Postal Dude** : Pues entonces TRANQUILA, que soy uno de LOS BUENOS! Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta con ese tal...Hmm, cómo era? Weno, con tu novio, vaya.

* **Yuki** : Y-y te mandan *a ti*? Pero si tú lo que eres es un puto asesino en serie!

* **Postal Dude** : Hey, un respeto! Que yo lo que soy es un asesino DE MASAS, ok?

* **Yuki** : O-ok.

Postal Dude, el HOMBRE, la LEYENDA! Pero a punto de alcanzar la salida un último esbirro de NESTS se cruza en su camino:

* **Esbirro de NESTS** (sangrando y con un brazo menos): C-crees que nos has matado a todos, bastardo? [Apuntándoles con una pistola]: Yo aún no estoy muerto, maldito cabrón!

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

El Postal Dude y Yuki apenas tienen tiempo de ponerse a cubierto detrás de un mostrador mientras que el esbirro de NESTS sigue disparando:

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

* **Yuki** : A qué estás esperando? Deja de fumar tanto crack y sácanos de aquí!

* **Postal Dude** (empujando a Yuki fuera del mostrador): Se me han acabao las balas, pero tú tranquila que tengo una idea.

* **Esbirro de NESTS** (apuntando a Yuki): HAW HAW HAW! Te tengo!

Es el momento que aprovecha el Postal Dude para salir del mostrador y atacar al pringao de NESTS con su arma más poderosa: **El MEAO CON GONORREA**!

* **Esbirro de NESTS** (vomitando): PUAAGH! Q-qué cojones es esto? Me has meado en la cara, CABRÓN!

* **Postal Dude** (echándole gasolina por encima): Probablemente no te pensabas que fueras a morir hoy...[Tirando una cerilla]: SORPRESA!

* **Yuki** : (Oh Dios mío, no puedo CREERLO! De dónde han sacado a este tío?!)

* **Postal Dude** : Un momento, eh nena? Que tengo que recoger algo de munición porque ahora viene lo más difícil: ANDAR POR LA CALLE.

* **Yuki** : Pero cuando estemos en la calle ya no nos atacarán los de NESTS, no? No creo que se atrevieran a empezar un tiroteo por la calle, y eso en el hipotético caso de que aún quedara ALGUNO...

* **Postal Dude** : Nah, si es porque a mi la gente que me cruzo por la calle ME CABREA.

* * *

Efectivamente, una vez en la calle y un reguero de cadáveres más tarde:

* **Pringao anónimo** : Oiga, no fume crack por la calle, que soy fumador pasivo y me molest...

**BLAM!**

* **Aznar** : Please, I lost myself for the street and not find the way until the airport. How can go to...

**BLAM!**

* **Uwe Boll** : Hola, me llamo Uwe Boll y voy a hacer tu pelíc...

**BLAM!**

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, por casualidad no serás el tío ese que va por la calle matando gente porque sí, verd...?

**BLAM!**

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, tranquilidad! Que si no llego a levantar un campo de fuerza me vuelas los sesos a mi TAMBIÉN, cabrón!

* **Postal Dude** : Te manda Kakihara?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, dice que has pasao CON NOTA, en la tele no paran de hablar de ti...Pero es que ya estabas tardando mucho con lo de matar gente por el camino y por eso he venido yo a recoger a la novia del Kyo, no sea que el puto niñato se ponga AÚN más histérico...

* **Postal Dude** : Ok nena, estás A SALVO; Este señor tan simpático cuidará de ti a partir de ahora.

* **Yuki** : Un momento, éste no es el de Identity Crisis?

* **Dr. Light** : Autógrafos LUEGO; Oye, errr...Dude, tienes a toda la poli de Osaka buscándote, quieres que te saque de aquí a ti también?

* **Postal Dude** : Tranqui, que la poli no es problema, porque...

El Postal Dude se abre la gabardina dejando ver un traje de policía debajo:

* **Postal Dude** : I AM THE LAW!

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, eres un puto CRACK!

* **Postal Dude** : Y si la cosa se pusiera muy chunga, me metería una granada en la boca y me suicidaría, pero al menos me llevaría a unos cuantos de ellos por delante al grito de "NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NÁ!"; Y ahora, si me disculpas [Sacando la lata de gasolina]: Me parece escuchar como una BANDA DE MÚSICA. [Se va]

* **Dr. Light** (emocionao): Dioss, no me había sentido tan ORGULLOSO de ser americano EN TODA MI VIDA!

* **Yuki** : Eres el Dr. Light, no? Me vas A VIOLAR?

* **Dr. Light** : Mujer, así de sopetón!

* **Yuki** : Ni sopetón ni leches! Ya me estás llevando a un descampado y violando A LA VOZ DE YA!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey hey, que como te pongas con tantas exigencias ni te violo ni nada! Que últimamente la gente se piensa que yo soy una máquina de violar, y uno tiene unos sentimientos y una sensibilidad!

* **Yuki** : ((Sensibilidad...en la polla!)). Bueeeno, no te enfaaades...Pero es que yo tengo que dejar de ser virgen CUANTO ANTES, no ves que siéndolo me pongo en peligro a mi misma y al resto de la Humanidad? Así que había pensado que a lo mejor tú...

* **Dr. Light** : SIN PROBLEMAS! Así de buenos modos sí, ves? Incluso vamos a alquilar una habitación en un motel, pagándola *yo* y todo! Y además, no veas lo bien que le sienta a mi ego el que me hayas elegido *a mi* para follar en vez de a ese gran símbolo de la cultura USA que es el Postal Dude!

* **Yuki** : Bueno, es que el Postal Dude tiene GONORREA...


	38. El Principio del Fin (Parte I)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y OCHO - El Inicio del Principio del Fin (Parte I)**

Exterior del hotel de los del KOF, 5 de la tarde:

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil): Que no, tío, que nooo! Que *ya* habéis perdido, no ves que la nena ha dejao de ser virgen? Arreglarlo cómo, con un parche o algo así? Nah, eso no vale, que lo sobrenatural es una cosa muy seria. Sí, claro que lo sé por qué he estao en el Infierno...Oye, eso no será CACHONDEO, no?

* **Leona** : Light, con quién cojones hablas?

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Te cabrearías si te digo que con Dastardly?

* **Leona** (quitándole violentamente el móvil): Vamos, yo es que flipo! Llamar por teléfono al malo para echar unas risas, esto era ya lo que me faltaba por ver!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero si no le estoy contando nada que él no supiera!

* **Leona** : Me da IGUAL! Dentro de unas horas se decide el destino de la Humanidad y hay que empezar a ponerse un poquito más serios! Por cierto, toma tu entrada, no sea que te pongan pegas para entrar en el Estadio Olímpico de Osaka.

* **C. Boomerang** : Y PARA MI NO HAY?!

* **Leona** : No tenemos m...

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no señor! NO SEÑOR! Que para algo el que va a salvar el mundo es EL MENDA!

* **Ralf** (aguantando la risa): Joder Leona, cómo se te ocurre darle una cosa a uno sí y al otro no? La que se va a liar!

* **Leona** : Lo que yo no comprendo es que tú te rías ENCIMA.

* **Ralf** : No lo puedo remediar!

* **Leona** : A ver, Harkness...Antes de que te pongas a montar el pollo, tú para qué quieres la entrada? Si has dejado muy clarito que *NO* quieres estar allí cuando se presente Orochi!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pero es que yo quiero ver la Final y coger la puerta JUSTO ANTES de que la cosa se ponga chunga! Con la de tiempo que llevo aquí y todavía no he podido ver ni un combate, no hay DERECHO!

* **Clark** : Vaaale, pues ya te compraremos una en la reveeenta...

* **C. Boomerang** : Pero me la pagáis USTEDES, ein?

* **Clark** : Que sí, Harkness, que siiiií.

* **Dr. Light** (mirando el reloj): Weno, y a todo esto a qué coño estamos esperando? Nah, no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo: Al señorito Kyo, verdad?

* **Kyo** (saliendo): Que ya voooy! Joder, a estas horas tan imprudentes de la madrugada encima con prisas!

* **Chizuru** : Y tú un poquito de más formalidad también, Kyo! Que somos la Ultima Esperanza de la Humanidad, no los galácticos del Real Madrid!

* **Dr. Light** : Anda yaaa, nena! Pero si el que va a salvar a la Humanidad soy *yo* y vosotros sólo venís DE ADORNO, para que no se mosquee el público japonés...

* **Chizuru** : Ya, porque aquí en Japón somos tontos y no sabemos hacer nada, así que tienen que venir supervillanos impresentables de los USA a sacarnos las castañas del fuego, verdad? Tú SUEÑAS!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh claro, ya se me olvidaba que los japos sois taaaan superiores a nosotros los americanos...Y por eso: PUUUM, HIROSHIMA! PUUM, NAGASAKI! HAW HAW, que si no fuera por nosotros todavía os estaríais limpiando el culo con una piedra, es o no?

* **Chizuru** : ((Huy qué cabreo estoy cogiendo!)). Mira Light, a ver si te vas enterando: Tú NO ERES DIGNO de enfrentarte a Orochi! Joder, si no fuera por capullos COMO TÚ probablemente Orochi ni siquiera querría destruir a la Humanidad!

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que ahora resulta que hiero la sensibilidad de Orochi? Pero nena, tú de parte de quién estás?!

* **Kyo** (bostezando): Weno, nos vamos ya al estadio o me vuelvo pa la cama a dormir otro ratito? Que para escuchar al de la perilla diciendo chorradas no me pego yo semejante madrugón!

* **Dr. Light** : Tú cállate, eh? [Con los ojos inyectaos en sangre]: Que a ver si me va a entrar una picada estilo Identity Crisis y te voy a tener que explicar cómo me follé a tu novia hasta con HOLOGRAMAS y EFECTOS ESPECIALES! BWAHAHAHAHA!111!

* **Kyo** : Que te follaste a mi novia? Buah, por mi como si quieres venirte todas las semanas pa mi casa a podar el cesped...Total, menos TRABAJO pa mi.

* **Dr. Light** : (Ostia, el mayor CORTE que me han dao EN TODA MI VIDA!)

* **Iori** : Anda Kyo, mejor que vayamos ya subiendo al autobús, que con esos comentarios tuyos me están entrando más ganas de matarte DE LO NORMAL...

* * *

15 minutos después y ya en el estadio:

* **Joe** : Nervioso, Andy?

* **Andy** : Uff, como para no! Si perdemos habremos desperdiciado la mayor oportunidad de ganar el KOF que hemos tenido en años, y si ganamos Mai seguramente querrá celebrarlo con un superpolvo, así que figúrate!

* **Joe** : Ya, una TRAGEDIA...Sobre todo eso último, verdad? Tío, yo no sé cuál será exactamente tu problema, pero a lo mejor ya es hora de ir buscando ayuda profesional.

* **Andy** : Bueno, Boomerang dice que lo que pasa es que soy un tontolapolla, y luego me ha recetado un par de pastillas de esas que vende él, a ver si se me cura...

* **Joe** : Hombre, la opinión del segundo campeón mundial (después de mi) del "A ver quién mea más lejos desde la ventana del hotel" merece un RESPETO, para qué nos vamos a engañar...Yo de ti no me tomaría esas pastillas no sea que te entre un yuyu raro como al Kensou, pero lo que es el diagnóstico a mi me parece acertado al 100%...

 **SACRED TEAM VS FF TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Iori vs Joe - Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Iori vs Andy - Winner is** **Andy** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Chizuru vs Andy - Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Chizuru vs Terry - Winner is** **Terry** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Kyo vs Terry - Winner is** **Kyo** **.  
**  
 **SACRED TEAM WINS!  
**  
 **FF TEAM ELIMINADO!  
**  
* **Dr. Light** : Eh Terry, se puede saber cómo cojones te ha ganao el Kyo?

* **Terry** : Qué se le va a hacer? Es lo normal cuando te enfrentas al mayor héroe de SNK...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí claro, sólo que A CUALQUIERA que se le pregunte por muy poco que entienda de artes marciales sabe que ese eres *tú*! [A voces]: Hey Digger, cuál es el mayor héroe de SNK?

* **C. Boomerang** (a lo lejos): El Terry!

* **Dr. Light** : Lo ves? Y no me obligues a llamar a Dastardly al móvil para decirle que haga una encuesta entre los notas de NESTS.

* **Terry** : ...Y podría ser también que yo no estuviese genéticamente diseñado para derrotar a Orochi y el Kyo sí, y no vamos a echarlo todo a perder sólo por el afán de protagonismo, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): Increíble! *TODO* se confabula a favor del puto niñato!

* * *

Base subterránea de NESTS en Osaka, justo debajo del Estadio olímpico:

* **Zero** : Weno, muchachotes...Preparados para darles una lección a esos pringaos? Que dicen los del laboratorio que aún nos hace falta más energía para la máquina de resucitar a Orochi así que AHORA es el momento de demostrar lo que valéis, Angel, Kula y Tetsuo!

* **K9999** : Que no me llames "Tetsuo", ostias! Que estoy hasta los cojones de tanto cachondeito! Si tú me matas a mi es defensa propia y si yo te mato a ti lo llaman venganza! Escupiré en tu cara y sentirás MIEDO cada vez que pronuncie tu nombre!

* **Krizalid** : WOW, qué poético se ha vuelto, no?

* **K9999** (saliendo): No soy un número, soy un hombre libre y viviré mi vida tal y como quiera! Mejor que me borréis de vuestra lista negra porque o si no me tendréis dando vueltas alrededor vuestra!

* **Dastardly** : Joder, y tan poético...Como que eso es de Iron Maiden!

* **Zero** : Tsk, y yo que pensaba que los clones nos estaban saliendo con cada vez más facilidad de palabra...Qué desilusión!

* **Krizalid** : Y vosotras 2 qué pasa? Un poquito más de entusiasmo, que deberíais estar ORGULLOSAS de salir ahí afuera a luchar por NESTS!

* **Angel** : Hombre, yo orgullosa, lo que se dice orgullosa...Pero como soy la típica tía a la que le molan los psicópatas y el K9999 está taaaaan bueno!

* **Kula** : Y a mi como me tenéis amenazada de muerte, lo que es ir, iré...Pero sin ilusión y sin nada, no os creáis!

* * *

De vuelta en el Estadio, 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Comentarista del KOF** : Oh Dios mío! Otro equipo ha salido de la nada con la aparente intención de desafiar a un combate a los ganadores del KOF de este año! Esto es lo que en mi tierra se llama un...

 **SACRED TEAM VS NESTS TEAM  
**  
 **LOUND 1: Chizuru vs Angel - Winner is** **Chizuru** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 2: Chizuru vs Kula - Winner is** **Kula** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 3: Kyo vs Kula - Winner is** **Kyo** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 4: Kyo vs K9999 - Winner is** **K9999** **.  
**  
 **LOUND 5: Iori vs K9999  
**  
* **K9999** : Y ahora el Iori? Pero dónde coño está el K'? GRRRR!

* **Angel** : Cari, que al K' lo eliminaron en Semifinales...Creía que lo sabías.

* **K9999** : Me la suda! Yo he venido a matar al K' y de aquí no me voy sin matar al K'! Power is...losing control...UWAAAH!111!

Una oleada de carne loca proveniente del brazo del K9999 se estrella contra los asientos del público, donde casualmente encontramos a...

* **Lobezno** : Tsk, sabía que habría problemas...[Cortando en 2 al espectador de delante]: Espero que a esa basura le molen los piercings porque si hay algo que le va a sobrar cuando termine con él son AGUJEROS!

* **Espectador anónimo** : Pero Lobezno! El tío ese que has rajao no estaba haciendo nada! El que ha empezao todo el follón ha sido el que parece Tetsuo!

* **Lobezno** : 'S igual, acaso no has visto la cara de golfo que tenía el otro? Tienes SUERTE de que no te raje a ti TAMBIÉN, pringao. [Al K9999]: Eh, tío mierda!

* **K9999** : Y tú quién coño eres?

* **Lobezno** (saltando hacia el K9999): Soy er mejó en lo que hago...Y tú solamente un cacho de CARNE MUERTA!

* **K9999** : Awww...PIÉRDETE!

El K9999 transforma el brazo en una ametralladora y sus impactos mandan a Lobezno a unos 10 metros de distancia:

* **Lobezno** (levantándose): Pffft, si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer...

Y en esto que un alienígena de como 200 kilos le salta encima:

****CRASSSHHHH!****

* **Lobo** (encendiendo un puro): Oooops! Disculpa Clyde, mira que ir a caer justo encima tuyo...Claro que te lo estabas buscando, por parar la Final.

* **Lobezno** : Y tú que haces aquí? Vienes a que te patee el culo, como la última vez?

* **Lobo** : *Tú* patearme el culo *a mi*? Debes estar de coña, en qué UNIVERSO sería eso posible?

* **Lobezno** (sacando las garras): No podrás conmigo, puto psicópata! Que para algo tengo un factor curativo y me regenero!

* **Lobo** : Ah sí? Pos regenera ESTO!

La patada en los huevos que recibe Lobezno a continuación le saca la columna vertebral por la boca, ante la acojonación total de la peña del KOF y del público en general:

* **Lobo** : Ea, ya está...Problema SOLUCIONADO. [A los del KOF]: Y vosotros qué miráis? A ver si ahora El Hombre os va a tener que demostrar A UNO POR UNO quién es el VERDADERO Rey de los Luchadores...

* **Segurata** : Perdone señor, no puede estar aq...[**POOOOM!**]

* **Lobo** (desincrustando el brazo del cráneo del segurata): Tranquilos, que yo sólo he venido a PRESERVAR EL ORDEN, ok? Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro, por mi no os cortéis...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base subterránea de NESTS:

* **Krizalid** (mirando los monitores): Hostia puta, Lobo?! Qué coño hace aquí?

* **Zero** : Weno, es que cuando Dastardly desapareció y pensamos que no volvería se me ocurrió contratarlo para impedir que nadie pare la Final y podamos resucitar a Orochi con tranquilidad...

* **Krizalid** : Con tranquilidad? Tienes que hacer que se vaya AHORA MISMO, ese tío tiene MUCHO más peligro que Orochi!

* **Zero** : Krizalid, *NO* se revoca un contrato con Lobo...No a menos que quieras acabar tragándote tus propios intestinos, no lo sabías?

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo, en la cafetería del Estadio:

* **C. Boomerang** : Socio, a lo mejor nos tendríamos que volver ya p'allá, que lo mismo nos estamos perdiendo algo importante...

* **Dr. Light** : Importante? Naah, si esto del KOF es sólo peleas van, peleas vienen. Buah, pues ni que se fuera a presentar Lobo!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey, esa chati de ahí delante nos está haciendo señas, no?

* **Anita Obregón** : Eh, ustedes! Vengan acá, por favors! Que van a tener la OPORTUNIDAD de hacerle un favor a la mundialmente famosa actriz/guionista/bióloga Ana Obregón!

* **Dr. Light** : A quién?

* **C. Boomerang** (encogiéndose de hombros): Ni puta idea, socio.

* * *

Instituto de Estudios Metahumanos y base del nuevo Escuadrón Suicida:

* **Deadshot** : Bueno Waller, y del dinero qué? Cuándo cobramos?

* **Sra. Waller** : Todavía no hemos acabado, Lawton.

* **Poison Ivy** : Joder, vaya tela con The Authority! Venir a meterse por medio justo en el momento crítico, con la de tíos de NESTS que me he tenido que follar hasta encontrar a uno que supiera dónde estaba su Cuartel General!

* **C. Vértigo** : Qué sacrificio, verdad, Ivy? Y menos mal que el Boomer-capullo no venía, porque en ese caso no creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido NINGUNO.

* * *

What-if en la imaginación de Vértigo:

* **C. Boomerang** (señalando con el dedo): Ondia, Apollo y The Midnighter son MARICONES!11! Ay que me MEEEEEOOO!

* * *

* **Mirror Master** : Tú lo has dicho, chaval...Hemos tenido una SUERTE que te cagas!

* **Carmichael** (entrando): Eh Waller, venga a ver esto! He estado desencriptando uno de los discos duros que nos llevamos de la base aquella de NESTS y me parece que lo que he encontrado NO LE VA A GUSTAR...

* * *

Aseos del Estadio, 5 minutos más tarde:

* **C. Boomerang** : O sea, que metamos la mano en el water pa cojer las lentillas esas que se le han caído...a cambio DE QUE?

* **Anita Obregón** : A cambio DE NADA! Tener el HONOR de ayudar a una superfamosa de la muerte como yo ya es suficiente RECOMPENSA!

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga, pero es que...

* **Anita Obregón** : Y venga, rapidito! Que no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tonterías de notas como vosotros, que se ve a simple vista que sois unos putos perdedores, que las tías guays como yo detectamos eso rápido...Hey, por qué os estáis desabrochando la bragueta?!

* * *

Y de vuelta en el Estadio 10 minutos más tarde, seguimos con el Iori vs K9999:

* **K9999** : Eh Iori, te gusta la carne? Te vas A JARTAR!

* **Iori** (iniciando el Yaotome SDM): Nah. Demasiado LENTO.

*SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH*

* **Espectador** (desde el público): Bien, Iori, BIEN! Eres la p...!

* **Lobo** (estampando la cabeza del pringao contra el suelo): Shhh...Os tengo dicho que SIN GRITOS! Que distraéis a los luchadores!

*SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH*

 **\- Winner is** **Iori** **.  
**  
 **SACRED TEAM WINS!  
**  
* **Ralf** : Felicidades, tíos: Lo conseguisteis! Ya sois los **ganadores oficiales del KOF 2005**!

* **Chizuru** : Felicidades POR QUÉ? Esto no era más que un estúpido torneo, la verdadera batalla empieza AHORA.

* **Kyo** : Y además estás como sorprendido de que hayamos ganao, es que en algún momento lo DUDASTE?

* **Iori** : Tsk, yo estoy DECEPCIONADO; Esperaba al menos una mínima dificultad.

* **Ralf** : "Felicidades" dije? Perdón, quería decir: "que os vayan dando muchísimo por culo a los 3"...Joder, qué gente más borde!

* **Anita Obregón** : Oigan, el de la perilla y el calvo son amigos suyos? Porque les pienso meter a todos una DENUNCIA!

* **Clark** : No los hemos visto EN NUESTRA VIDA!

* **Leona** : Exacto, no sabemos de quiénes nos habla...Y por qué dice que los quiere denunciar?

* **Anita Obregón** : Por violación DE MENORES! O sea, *yo*!

* **Leona** : (Fíjate, ya ni a las viejas respetan! Se follan cualquier cosa!)

* **Lobo** : Bieeen, ya tenemos unos ganadores oficiales, así que El Hombre ha cumplido su contrato. [Sacando 2 ametralladoras de la rehostia]: Ahora ha llegao la hora de MASACRAR A TODO EL ESTADIO!

* **Andy** : P-pero por qué?

* **Lobo** : Sólo los pringaos necesitan excusas, pero si quieres saber la verdad es porque *VOSOTROS* m'habéis INCITADO A LA VIOLENCIA, rajados bastardos! [Apuntando al Andy]: Sobre todo *tú*, por salir a la calle en pijama!

* **Andy** (acojonao): Oh Dios mío!

Continuará.


	39. El Principio del Fin (Parte II)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y NUEVE - El Inicio del Principio del Fin (Parte II)**

Estadio Olímpico de Osaka (donde dejamos al Andy con el cañón de la ametralladora de Lobo a escasos centímetros de la cara):

* **Lobo** : Sólo los pringaos necesitan excusas, pero si quieres saber la verdad es porque *VOSOTROS* m'habéis INCITADO A LA VIOLENCIA, rajados bastardos! [Apuntando al Andy]: Sobre todo *tú*, por salir a la calle en pijama!

* **Andy** (acojonao): Oh Dios mío!

* **Iori** : Eso de que te estamos incitando a la violencia no lo dirás por mi, verdad? Que yo la violencia LA ODIO.

* **Lobo** : Y yo más, ein? Y YO MÁS! Vamos, es que es ná más que escuchar esa palabra y ya me entran ganas de cargarme vuestro puto planeta ENTERO!

* **Terry** : ((Piensa, Terry, PIENSA! Este tío qué poderes tiene? Regeneración, inmortalidad, capacidad de rastreo, es TOTALMENTE indestructible, podría patearle el culo a Superman CUALQUIER DIA DE LA SEMANA...Menos mal que luego no es precisamente un intelectual, así que...)). Hey Lobo, sabes qué? LA GRÚA MUNICIPAL SE ESTA LLEVANDO TU AMOTO!

* **Lobo** : LO QUEEÉ?! Esperarse ahí quietos, que AHORA MISMO vuelvo!

* **Terry** : PERO CORRE, COÑÑÑIIIOOO!

* **Lobo** (corriendo hacia la salida): Rubio, como sea mentira no vas a tener Multiverso PA CORRER!

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Esa es la diferencia entre vosotros 2: Tú, Andy, tiendes a reaccionar emocionalmente, mientras que Terry es como un árbol con las raíces fuertemente clavadas en la tierra: POR ESO él se queda donde está y Lobo sale corriendo...Claro que cuando vea que lo de la moto era mentira volverá y nos estrangulará con nuestras propias tripas, pero eso ya es fuera aparte.

* **Andy** : Maestro Tung!

* **Joe** (flipando): (Pero cómo lo hará este tío para aparecer sin que nos demos ni cuenta?)

* **Terry** : Oiga maestro, ahora no es momento de ponerse a decir chorradas de las que a usted le gustan, sabe? Mire ESO!

De repente el suelo del estadio se abre y asciende una plataforma en la que divisamos a Zero, Krizalid, Dastardly y una chavala desconocida atada a un altar y rodeados de máquinas:

* **Zero** : Decid ADIÓS, pringaos del KOF! En cuestión de minutos el mundo nos pertenecerá!

En esto que llegan Boomerang y Light:

* **C. Boomerang** : Huy socio, me parece que se está liando!

* **Leona** : Cuál coño es vuestro problema?! Es el fin del mundo y por si fuera poco Lobo amenaza con masacrarnos a todos en cuanto vuelva, y vosotros 2 por ahí violando viejas!

* **Dr. Light** : Quiénes, nosotrooos?

* **Leona** : Joder, pero si todavía lleváis la bragueta abierta!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ein? Eso es MENTIRA!

* **Leona** : Pero os he hecho mirar, no? Por algo será!

* **Zero** : Perdón, podríais echarnos un poquito de cuenta, por favor? Porque veréis, estamos a punto de despertar a Orochi y tal y lo mínimo que nos merecemos es ser el centro de atención...Vamos, digo yo, no?

* **Terry** : Zero, so gilipollas! El mundo está hasta las trancas de gente con superpoderes, crees que se van a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros utilizáis a Orochi para conquistarlo?!

* **Zero** : Ya hemos pensado en eso, sabéis? [Activando un transmisor]: En cuestión de segundos todos esos putos superhéroes y demás van a estar demasiado OCUPADOS como para impedir nuestros planes...BWAHAHAHAW!111!

* **Clark** : Qué es lo que...?

Y en esto que aparecen la Waller y el Mirror Master:

* **Sra. Waller** : Soltar a todos los clones de Kyo que les sobraron del '99 para que siembren el terror en las principales ciudades del planeta, acabamos de averiguarlo...Así que Boomer-capullo, ya te estás largando al water con McCulloch!

* **C. Boomerang** : Queeé? Eso no lo haré, PERVERTIDA!

* **Sra. Waller** : Déjate de estupideces, vais a usar los espejos de allí para teleportaros y reuniros con el resto de los Rogues: Hay que defender Central City a toda costa, ya que el mayor ataque partirá de allí.

* **Joe** : No, espere, Waller! Boomerang es esencial aquí, porque resulta DE QUE tengo UN PLAN!

* **Sra. Waller** : Qué consiste en...?

* **Joe** : Que Boomerang se ponga a hablar en australiano, y mientras Orochi esté distraído intentando averiguar qué coño habla, que Light se la meta por el culo! Fijo que Orochi se autodestruye del CABREO!

* **Dr. Light** (mosqueao): Ja ja, no me había reído tanto desde que me confundieron con el nota ese de Megaman.

* **Sra. Waller** : Probemos otras opciones primero, ok? Harkness, ve a hacer lo que te he dicho!

Total, que aunque el plan del Joe es digno de un genio táctico y probablemente funcionaría, lo que realmente ocurre es que Boomerang y el Mirror Master corren a teleportarse con el fin de ayudar a destruir el ejército de niñatos desocupaos clónicos del Kyo, que irrumpen en las principales ciudades del mundo (y las no tan principales) destruyéndolo tó al grito de "OMAÁ, TRÁEME LA ESCUPIDERAAA!11!"

* **Zero** : Weeeno, y ahora llega el momento estelar de la tarde: El sacrificio de la virgen Kushinada!

* **Terry** : No os quedéis ahí paraos! Hay que hacer ALGO!

* **Clark** (saltando): Esquivar LOS YUNQUES que están CAYENDO DEL CIELO te parece poco? Dastardly no nos dejará acercarnos!

Dastardly agarra a la chavala del altar por los pelos acercándole un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones:

* **Kyo** : Hostia puta! Es mi CUÑADA!

* **Ralf** : Cuál cuñada?! Creía que Yuki era HIJA ÚNICA!

* **Dr. Light** : Dastardly puede viajar en el tiempo, probablemente habrá preñao a la suegra del Kyo en el PASADO para tener una virgen del clan Kushinada de repuesto en el PRESENTE...Supongo que teniendo Toon Force es lo NORMAL de hacer en estos casos.

* **Andy** : Oh Dios, y ese psicópata seguramente será capaz hasta de cargarse a su propia hija!

* **Dastardly** (cortándole el pescuezo a la chavala): NO JODAS, SHERLOCK! Estás hablando con un tío que sería capaz de DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO con tal de cazar a un palomo de mierda! HAW HAW HAW!

* **Krizalid** : La sangre ha sido derramada...Corre Zero, pronuncia el ritual!

* **Zero** : OROCHI, DESPIERTA! UNO, DOS, TRES...YA!

Una vez pronunciado este antiguo y poderoso ritual Orochi se manifiesta en toda su gloria y los yunques dejan finalmente de caer.

* **Zero** (a los del KOF): BWAHAHAHAW! Estáis muertos, me oís? MUERTOS! Orochi, anda con ellos!

* **Orochi** : No.

* **Zero** : Ein? Perdona, cómo dices?

* **Orochi** : Que NO! No he despertado de mi sueño para ahora ser controlado por patéticos mortales como vosotros...Habrá muerte, sí; Pero será la de TODA LA HUMANIDAD!

Un fogonazo en los ojos de Orochi y acto seguido se genera una corriente electromagnética que destruye las máquinas que supuestamente debían mantenerlo bajo control, jodiendo además las cámaras de televisión que había en el estadio.

* **Zero** : J-joder, puede hacer ESO?! Es mucho más fuerte que la última vez!

* **Dastardly** : Increíble lo mucho que puede influir en un ritual el sacrificio de una virgen incluso a estas alturas del 2006, verdad?

* **Krizalid** : Del 2005, tío; Estamos en el 2005.

* **Dastardly** : Sí ya, lo que vosotros digáis...

* **Zero** (acojonao): Errr...Mira Orochi, buen rollito, eh? Que hablando se entiende la gente y a ver si vas a hacer algo de lo que luego nos podamos arrepentir...

* **Krizalid** : Jefe, CORRAMOS!

* **Orochi** : Já, cómo si hubiera adonde correr! Y tú no huyes?

* **Dastardly** : Debería?

* **Orochi** (agarrando a Dastardly): Tú verás.

Orochi procede a arrancarle el alma y a aplastarla en su mano derecha, al más puro estilo KOF'97.

* **Orochi** (a los del KOF): Y en cuanto a vosotros, SUPUESTOS salvadores de la Humanidad...

* **Dastardly** (a su espalda): Perdona tío, pero se suponía que ESO iba a hacerme daño?

Oorchi se da la vuelta y mira a los ojos de Dastardly durante unos segundos.

* **Orochi** : Tú...no eres humano, así que puedes irte: Te PERDONO LA VIDA.

* **Dastardly** (aguantando la risa): Sí...CREÉTELO.

Dastardly baja de la plataforma y se marcha tranquilamente dando un paseo.

* **Orochi** : Como iba diciendo: Y en cuanto a vosotros, SUPUESTOS salvadores de la Humanidad, os doy la oportunidad de marcharos AHORA para evitar mancharme las manos con vuestra sangre, ya a fin de cuentas vuestro final será EL MISMO que el del resto de vuestra miserable especie...

* **Kyo** : Y eso por qué, porque tú lo digas?!

* **Joe** : Preferimos el final "customizado"!

* **Terry** : Y además, que no eres tan duro! Si lo eres, porque no has acabao con Dastardly?

* **Orochi** : Con el llamado Dastardly estoy haciendo una EXCEPCIÓN...Y respecto a lo de que no soy tan duro, OBSERVAD!

Orochi señala al cielo y de repente empiezan a caer columnas de luz, arrasando todo lo que se encuentra alrededor del Estadio, pero no dentro de éste.

* **Orochi** : Si lo que queríais era que os destruyera PERSONALMENTE, lo habéis conseguido: Seréis los últimos humanos en morir de toda la ciudad de Osaka...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en South Park (Colorado):

* **Kyle** : Hey Sr. Garrison, un puñao de maricones todos iguales vienen p'acá y a mi me parece que con malas intenciones!

* **Sr. Garrison** : Pero qué diiices, Kyle? Vienen EN SON DE PAZ, es que no escuchaste el mensaje del presidente Bush hace un momento en la radio de la escuela? Ea, id entrando ya, pequeños hijos de puta, que la clase va a empezar...

"Aquí Jack Hawksmoor de The Authority en mensaje radiotelepático para toda la Humanidad de Alternativa 69: Vuestros gobiernos están informando de que el ejército de clones de Kyo Kusanagi que han invadido las principales ciudades del planeta son AMISTOSOS y de que la situación está totalmente BAJO CONTROL..."

* **Kenny** (acercándose a los clones): MMMH! MMHGH! MM!

* **Stan** : No Kenny, NO! No les pidas un autógrafo!

"...Pues bien, eso es, para variar, MENTIRA; Y ya de paso, cualquier otra cosa que os digan vuestros gobiernos probablemente TAMBIÉN..."

*POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM* *POOOM!* *POOOM* **FWOOOOOSH!** **FWOOOOOSH!**

"...Así que no os acerquéis a ellos ni les pidáis autógrafos, porque os INCINERARÁN..."

* **Stan** : Oh Dios mío! Han matado a Kenny!

* **Kyle** : Qué hijos de puta!

"...The Authority nunca os ha mentido, al menos deliberadamente, y si no podemos salvaros esta vez MORIREMOS INTENTÁNDOLO. Ale, que tengáis un buen día y a disfrutar."

* **Clon del Kyo** (acercándose): Chinorris, soltarnos dinero pa jugá al Pachinko pero ya!

* **Cartman** (echando rayos por todos lados): Que os de *mi* dinero? Cagonlahostia y en tus muertos tós! 'ta tomar por culo, puto japo chupapollas de mierda! RESPETA MI AUTORIDAAAAD!111!

Ni que decir tiene que la descarga eléctrica generada por el V-Chip del Cartman revienta a todos los Kyos en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

* **Kyle** : Buena, Culogordo! Y tú que te quejabas de que te hubiera caído un rayo en la cabeza hace 2 minutos!

* **Cartman** : Calla esa boca judía o la próxima será para ti PORQUE TE ODIO!

* * *

Exterior del Estadio Olímpico de Osaka:

* **Lobo** : Eh, tú! Se puede saber qué cojones haces mirando tanto mi amoto? Te lo quieres llevar, ein?

* **Pringao anónimo** : N-no, en realidad sólo estaba mirando a la vieja de debajo...

* **Lobo** : T'estás quedando conmigo? Eres del AYUNTAMIENTO!

Un segundo más tarde media cara del tío cuelga del gancho de Lobo, y en esto que las columnas de luz producidas por Orochi empiezan a barrer la zona, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa y de la moto de Lobo no han quedao ni los restos:

* **Lobo** (regenerándose): Of course y'know...Th's means **FRAG**!

* * *

Y mientras en Hong Kong, el Escuadrón Suicida (menos los Rogues) se enfrenta al ejército de clones del Kyo:

* **M. Desastre** : Joder, no puedo creerlo! Esos cabrones están quemando la ciudad ENTERA!

* **Lashina** : La Tierra es lo que tiene, que aquí nunca te aburres.

* **M. Desastre** : Un buen terremoto ahora y verás como se acaba ya tanta tontería, ostias!

* **C. Vértigo** : Tú tranquilito ahí, eh Booker? Que tus poderes ya sabemos cómo funcionan y no querremos poner la cosa AUN PEOR, verdad?

* **M. Desastre** : Lo que pasa es que sois todos un montón de cobardes supersticiosos! No, si ya lo dice Batman!

* **C. Vértigo** : Nightwing, a por ellos! Nosotros te cubrimos!

* **Nightwing** : Errr...Tengo que ir yo delante?

* **C. Vértigo** : Algún problema?

* **Nightwing** : No, es sólo que ser el único superhéroe en un equipo entero de supervillanos me da mal rollito...

* **C. Vértigo** : Mal rollito? Estamos juntos en esto, la Waller ha dividido al Escuadrón y andamos escasos de personal, por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

* **Nightwing** : Ya, pero es que a algunos de los que estáis aquí os he jartado de hostias yo personalmente y ahora me da no sé qué daros la espalda...

* **Deadshot** : Por qué? Light no ha venido.

* **Lashina** : Pffft! Muy bueno, gusano!

* **C. Vértigo** : Confía en mi chaval, soy el legítimo heredero al trono de Vlatava...Acaso faltaría *yo* a mi palabra?

* **Nightwing** (lanzándose al ataque): Ok, pues allá v...!

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

* **Deadshot** : Oooops! Fuego cruzado, tío.

* **Poison Ivy** : Los superhéroes, ya se sabe: Siempre metiéndose POR MEDIO...

* **C. Vértigo** : Vaaale, pero que no vuelva a pasar, eh? A ver si la gente se va a pensar que mi palabra no vale una mierda!

* **Poison Ivy** : Vlatava sois tú y otro tío más, Verty.

* **C. Vértigo** : Ya, pero aún así...

* * *

Y de vuelta en el Estadio:

* **Orochi** : Es muy simple realmente: La Tierra no es lo suficientemente grande para la Humanidad y el resto de las especies, así que hoy la Humanidad MUERE y el resto del planeta SE SALVA. Alguna pregunta?

* **Chizuru** : Orochi, acaso te crees que vamos a dejarte destruir a la Humanidad por mucha razón que lleves? Ya te detuvimos una vez y VOLVEREMOS A HACERLO!

Light y el Sacred Team avanzan hacia Orochi.

* **Orochi** : Y quién de entre vosotros, patéticos mortales, se atreverá a luchar contra mi? Ah, ya veo: las tres Armas Sagradas, un hombrecillo con los poderes de un dios y...

* **Lobo** (entrando): Ok, DÓNDE COJONES está el RAJADO BASTARDO que se ha cargao mi AMOTO?!

* **Orochi** : ...Y tú, el llamado Lobo, la criatura más simple que he conocido JAMÁS.

* **Lobo** (acercándose): Has sido tú, verdad? Ok maricón de discoteca, sólo te lo voy a decir UNA VEZ: Págame un amoto nuevo y te rompo la cabeza!

* **Orochi** : Querrás decir "o".

* **Lobo** : Te romperé la cabeza DE TODAS FORMAS, mamón!

* **Orochi** : No te atreverás a osar ponerme la mano enc...

***POOOOOM!***

El primer hostión de Lobo manda la mitad de los dientes de Orochi volando a varios metros de distancia.

* **Orochi** (sangrando): Tú, degenerada criatura...Me has GOLPEADO?!

Orochi lanza una bola de luz de las suyas y Lobo se tambalea unos instantes, con los globos oculares reventados por el impacto pero sin llegar a caer:

* **Orochi** : Esto te enseñará que hacen falta MODALES a la hora de dirigirse a un d...

***POOOOOM!***

Primer plano del puño de Lobo rompiéndole la napia a Orochi, imaginároslo y tal.

* **Lobo** : SORPRESA, maricona: Aún puedo OLERTE.

* **Chizuru** : Qué hacemos aquí parados como gilipollas? Ese tal Lobo nos está dando una lección de cómo se lucha por la Humanidad, y eso que ni siquiera es de la Tierra!

* **Lobo** (agarrando a Orochi por el cuello): Y a MUCHA HONRA, eh nena? Fuera aparte, que El Hombre por lo que está luchando es por su amoto y lo que es a la Tierra le pueden dar muchísimo por culo!

* **Chizuru** : Light! Tienes que salir de aquí y absorber esas columnas de luz cuanto antes! Y nosotros vamos a por él, que mientras Lobo intenta arrancarle la cabeza es un blanco fácil!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, se hará lo que se pueda. [Sale volando]

* **Iori** (lanzando un Yamibarai contra Orochi): Hey Lobo, APÁRTATE!

Orochi lanza un aullido de dolor al ser alcanzado por el fuego sagrado de los Yasakani.

* **Lobo** (echando humo): Lo qué?

* **Iori** : Nah, déjalo, tío...Ya nada.

* **Orochi** : Fuera...De...Mi...VISTA!

Una fuerza invisible estrella a Lobo contra las gradas del otro extremo del Estadio, y en esto que el Iori empieza a echar espumarajos por la boca:

* **Orochi** : Muchacho, olvidas acaso que tu alma ME PERTENECE, al igual que la del resto de tu corrompido Clan?

* **Iori** : GRRRR! GRRRR!

* **Orochi** : Buena respuesta. Era la que ESPERABA.

* **Leona** (al Ikari y al FF Team): Mierda, Iori se está poniendo Orochi perdío! Ayudadme a detenerlo antes de que se papee al resto del Sacred Team!

* **Ralf** : Oye Leona, y a ti no te afecta? Cómo es posible?

* **Leona** : No sé, supongo que tantas semanas aguantando a Harkness y a Light me habrán vuelto INMUNE. Quiero decir, que si no me ha entrado el Disturbio de Sangre *ya* a estas alturas tampoco me va a entrar ahora nada más que porque lo diga Orochi, no?

Continuará.


	40. El Principio del Fin (Parte III)

**Capítulo CUARENTA - El Inicio del Principio del Fin (Parte III)**

Estadio Olímpico de Osaka (y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior):

* **Leona** : No sé, supongo que tantas semanas aguantando a Harkness y a Light me habrán vuelto INMUNE. Quiero decir, que si no me ha entrado el Disturbio de Sangre *ya* a estas alturas tampoco me va a entrar ahora nada más que porque lo diga Orochi, no?

* **Joe** : Pero parar al Iori, joder! Que somos 6 contra uno!

* **Clark** (sangrando en el suelo): Ese cabrón es...demasiado rápido.

* **Iori** (agarrando a Ralf con el Scumgale): GRRR! GRRRR! [*POM!* *POM!* *POM!*]

* **Kyo** : Chizuru coño, piensa algo! Que no podemos quedarnos esquivando bolas de luz toda la vida!

* **Chizuru** : Es demasiado poderoso, no podemos ni acercarnos! Alguien tiene alguna idea?

En esto que un mazacote de cemento y acero vuela por encima de las cabezas de la peña del KOF:

* **Leona** (mirando hacia arriba): Yo tengo una: A CORRER!

* **Orochi** (brillando): Ya me estoy cansando de jugar con vosotros...Es hora de volver a la Nada!

****CRAAAAAAASH!****

* **Terry** : Ahora que Lobo le ha tirao la grada encima es EL MOMENTO! Amos por él!

* **Orochi** (saliendo de entre los escombros): NECIOS!

Un pequeño vendaval generado por Orochi (si Goenitz puede hacerlo, Orochi por qué no?) aparta a la peña del KOF de su alrededor antes de que puedan ni siquiera llegar a tocarlo.

Y mientras tanto en los asientos del público:

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, cuánto más pienso que los únicos que quedaremos para REPOBLAR la Tierra vamos a ser Light, Lobo y yo, más ganas me entran de volverme a mi Realidad CUANTO ANTES...

* **Sra. Waller** : Pues en vez de quedarte ahí sentado pasando de todo ya podrías echar una manita, no? Que eres el único aquí al que Orochi le tiene miedo!

* **Dastardly** : Seguro, y si no fuera porque lo de hacer el Bien va CONTRA MIS PRINCIPIOS y nada más que de pensarlo ya me dan GANAS DE VOMITAR, ni por un momento dude de que le haría caso; Desgraciadamente, pedirme *a mi* que haga algo heroico sería como pedirle a usted que adelgazara...

* * *

Electronic City (10 AM):

Aquí nos encontramos en medio de un auténtico remake del 2 de mayo, en el que la población civil (bastante crispada ya de por sí) lucha desesperadamente contra los clones del Kyo:

* **Chaval de 11 años** (intentando acuchillar a un clon del Kyo): Suéltame, cabrón! Soy un MENOR, no puedes tocarme! España nos PERTENECEEE!

A lo cual el clon del Kyo responde aplastando la cabeza del menor contra el suelo en medio de un estallido de llamas:

* **Clon del Kyo** : Heh heh...Moetaro!

* **Civil anónimo** (disparando una recortada): "Moetaro" dice, encima? MUERE, puto catalán!

Es justo en el momento en el que hace acto de presencia el principal superhéroe aspañó:

* **C. Electrónico** (metiéndose por medio): Pero esto qué eeee, violensia sin sentido? A vé chavalotes, no nos podemos pará un momento a hablá las cosas como las personas humanas?

La manta de hostias por todos lados que le cae al Cálico a continuación lógicamente se veía de venir...Afortunadamente, aún le queda un as en la manga:

 **ELECTRONICAWEB PRESENTA:  
**  
 **Altavoces EL TARUMBA - Para todos los amantes del CHUMBA-CHUMBA.  
**  
* **Clon del Kyo** (ahostiando a un civil): Kore da...KUSANAGI NO KENDA!

* **Civil anónimo** (rompiéndole el cráneo a un clon con un hacha): Primero no dejan fumar en el curro, luego nos quieren quitar el botellón, y ahora esto? A MUERRRTTTTEEE!11!

 **"CALLARSE, OJTIA!111!  
**  
Tal es la potencia del sonido procedente de los baffles colocados por el Cálico en medio de la calle que la mayoría de los presentes se caga en los pantalones (él el primero).

* **C. Electrónico** : Weno, ahora que os habéis quedao todos más tranquilitos, qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Por qué tanto odio?

* **Civil anónimo** : Cálico, esos notas le están metiendo fuego a tó y ni siquiera es VERANO!

* **C. Electrónico** : Pero eso tendrá un porqué, no? Dejarme que hable con ellos, que tó lo que pasa es que ustedes no entendéis el japonés. [A los Kyos]: A vé mushasho...Yamaha Harakiri Shin Chan?

* **Clon del Kyo** : Déjalo tío, que los de NESTS nos han dao clases de español y t'entendemos...

* **C. Electrónico** : Fale, po entonces cuál es el poblema? Pa qué estáis liando tanto follón?

* **Clon del Kyo** : Que estábamos tan tranquilos durmiendo la siesta un rato y en esto que llegan los de NESTS y nos dicen que pa fuera, que se acabó la sopa boba y que a buscarse la vida! Y nosotros estamos todavía en la edad del pavo (los 30 años) y no nos gusta el trabajá!

Ante semejante respuesta el Cálico se queda pensativo durante un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres.

* **C. Electrónico** : Weno, y la diferencia con EL RESTO de la juventú española es...?

* **Clon del Kyo** : Ah, o sea que eso aquí se considera NORMAL?!

* **C. Electrónico** : Ya te digo...

Y un ratito más tarde en la COPE:

* **Acebes** (por el micro): Ha sido la ETA! ZP culpable!

* **Rajoysh** : Para, Acebesh, por tu padre! Que losh clonesh eshosh ya ni deshtruyen la ciudad ni nada, han shido ASHIMILADOS por la población local!

* **Acebes** (flipando): Asimilados, cómo?!

* **Rajoysh** : Bueno, parece que la gente los eshtá ADOPTANDO y she losh llevan a vivir a shus cashas...

* **Acebes** : Joooder, espero que por lo menos la ETA no vaya a dejar de matar EN SERIO, porque es que últimamente nos crecen los enanos...

* * *

Y de vuelta en el Estadio encontramos a Lobo arrancando otra grada y levantándola en peso para lanzársela a Orochi, y en esto que aparece Shingo (que andaba por allí):

* **Shingo** : Por favor, DETÉNGASE! Si va a ponerse a tirar mazacotes de los que pesan TONELADAS espérese por lo menos a regenerar los ojos!

* **Lobo** : Pfft, ya los he regenerao hace un rato...Qué te piensas que es esto, un tebeo del Garth Ennis?

* **Shingo** : Nooo, Lobo-san, no lance otra! Matará a mis amigos!

* **Lobo** : Pa qué se meten por medio, que espabilen...Y no me digas "Lobo-san", que t'arreo!

* **Shingo** : Pero es que no servirá de nada! Nunca conseguirá destruir a Orochi así!

* **Lobo** (agarrando a Shingo por el cuello): Estás insinuando que ese moña puede conmigo? Voy a patearle el culo aunque me tenga que estar aquí UN MES, t'enteras?!

* **Shingo** : E-el Hombre vencerá! El Hombre es el Bastardo Número Uno de todo el rajado Universo! Pero es que la pelea REALMENTE durará un mes si sigue luchando así sin razonar! Tiene que trabajar en equipo! Encontrar su punto débil! Usar la cabeza!

* **Lobo** (soltando a Shingo): Hmm, tampoco me puedo pasar aquí la vida entera, que el tiempo es dinero; Ok Clyde, lo haremos a tu modo..."Trabajar en equipo" y "encontrar su punto débil", no?

Y en esto que Iori consigue quitarse de encima a los demás y se lanza hacia Lobo echando espumarajos por la boca.

* **Lobo** (agarrando al Iori por los fondillos): Tú, ven p'aca!

* **Iori** : GRRRRR?!

Como era de esperar Lobo levanta al ROTB Iori y lo lanza directamente contra Orochi.

* **Shingo** : N-no me refería a eso, sabe?

* **Lobo** : Hm? Su punto débil *es* este tío, que estas cosas al Hombre no se le escapan...Joder, he pisao una plasta?

Efectivamente, Lobo casi tropieza con lo que quedó de Lobezno después de que le sacara la columna vertebral por la boca de una patada en los huevos hace un par de capítulos:

* **Lobezno** (sangrando en el suelo): Esto no quedará así, cabrón! Te MATARÉ!

* **Lobo** : Todavía estás vivo?

* **Lobezno** : Buah, pos CLARO QUE SÍ, que para algo tengo un factor curativo y huesos recubiertos de Adamantium!

* **Lobo** : Y el Adamantium qué e lo que e, Clyde?

* **Lobezno** : El metal más duro de la Tierra, puto ignorante!

* **Lobo** (agachándose): Los huesos del cráneo TAMBIÉN, no? Ok, cojonudo...Saluda al Sr. Gancho Oxidao.

* **Lobezno** : Hey, qué estas haciend-AAARRRGGGHHH!

* **Lobo** (cortándole el pescuezo): Eh, no te pongas histérica, que todo esto es NECESARIO paraaaa...Niño, qué se supone es lo que estamos haciendo aquí APARTE de vengar a mi amoto?

* **Shingo** : Salvar a la Humanidad...P-pero vamos, que lo de su moto es LO PRINCIPAL! Por cierto, qué es lo que está haciendo?

* **Lobo** : Lo que tú dijiste, chaval: Usar la cabeza. [A Lobezno]: Y tú para de chillar, que es por el bien de la gente de tu planeta...Pon un poquito de tu parte, coño, qué mierda de superhéroe eres tú?

****RAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!***

* **Shingo** : Oh Dios mío, creo que voy a vomit-UUURRRRGGGHH!

Y en el otro extremo del Estadio:

* **Orochi** : Te ATREVES a volverte contra mi? Tu sangre es mía, sólo por esto te haré morir mil veces!

* **Iori** (iniciando el Yaotome): GWOOO! GWOOOOO!

Lo cual se traduce como "Me temo que me hallo completamente en desacuerdo con el hecho de tener que pagar por el error cometido por mis antepasados hace cientos de años, y por lo tanto pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para seguir siendo el dueño de mis propias decisiones, aún en el caso de que ello implicara o implicase tu destrucción", por si os lo estabais preguntando...

* **Orochi** (preparando una bola de luz): Eres rápido, pero eso no significa NADA para alguien que puede leer las ment...

**POOOOM!**

Pendiente del ataque del ROTB Iori, Orochi ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ver como la cabeza de Lobezno (lanzada a una velocidad de como 300 km/h) se estrella contra la suya propia, dejándolo mareao y presa fácil del Yaotome:

*SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH* *SHASH*

* **Orochi** (levantándose): Estúpidos hum...

Es justo el momento que aprovecha TODO DIOX para jartar de hostias a Orochi A LA VEZ.

* **Lobo** : Jé, pos parece que lo del Adamantium era VERDAD...O eso, o que ese pringao ya tenía la cabeza mu dura de por sí, quién sabe? Chaval, no eres tan gilipollas como pareces: Tú plan ha FUNCIONAO!

* **Shingo** : G-gracias.

* **Lobo** (corriendo hacia Orochi): Y ahora vas a ver como a la próxima hostia que le meta ya no se levanta más!

Lástima de que antes de que Lobo llegue a su destino Orochi consigue quitarse de encima a los del KOF una vez más y empieza a elevarse hasta llegar a unos cien de metros de altura.

* **Kyo** : WOW, no puedo CREERLO! Orochi está huyendo?

* **Lobo** : Primero te cargas mi amoto y ahora echas a volar? [Disparando]: Vuelve aquí, rajado maricón!

Desgraciadamente a esa distancia las balas de la Frag Gun (aunque del tamaño de torpedos) son fáciles de desviar, así que eso es exactamente lo que ocurre...

* **Orochi** (desde el cielo): No estoy huyendo, patéticos mortales! Sólo me estoy colocando en una posición desde la que pueda EXTERMINAROS A TODOS de un solo golpe!

* **Dr. Light** (detrás suyo y también levitando): No será con luz?

* **Orochi** : Sí, con lu...De dónde sales tú?!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, es que he estao absorbiendo las columnas de luz esas que has hecho llover sobre Osaka un ratito, pero es muy cansao, así que me he dicho "qué gilipollez, mejor cárgate a Orochi directamente y las columnas dejarán de caer"...Me equivoco?

* **Orochi** : ...

* **Dr. Light** (mirando hacia abajo): Huy, menudo cabreo lleva...Tienes suerte de que Lobo no vuele!

* **Orochi** : Preocúpate por ti mismo, estúpido mortal!

* **Dr. Light** : Mira Orochi, primero que lo de "mortal" es muy RELATIVO, porque no me aguantan ni en el Infierno...Y segundo, que por qué debería preocuparme? No me jodas, que me vas a lanzar luz!

* **Orochi** : Crees que puedes absorberla, verdad? Lo sé, lo leo en tu mente...Pero esa capacidad tiene que tener un LÍMITE, y más cuando se trata de la luz de un dios!

* **Clark** (desde el suelo): Cuidado, tapaos los ojos!

La bola de luz que Orochi lanza contra Light a continuación es el equivalente concentrado al alumbrado de Navidad de todas las ciudades de la Tierra JUNTAS y multiplicao por un millón...

...Y cuando por fin Orochi se arriesga a volver a abrir los ojos 2 segundos más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** (brillando): WOW, casi se me pone dura!

* **Orochi** : Te burlas de mi, mortal?!

* **Dr. Light** (mirándose los pantalones): Qué va, ojalá fuera una burla! Otra como esa y tendré que ir un momento a hacerme unas pajillas y volver dentro de un rato...

* **Orochi** (lanzando más bolas): MUERE! MUERE! MUERE! MUERE!

* **Dr. Light** : Es que no me has escuchao, jodido CALIENTAPOLLAS?!

Light dispara un láser de la suficiente intensidad como para volarle el hombro izquierdo a Orochi y dejarle el brazo colgando:

* **Orochi** (agarrándose el brazo): Y-a veo, intentar destruirte a nivel físico es inútil porque tienes todo tipo de defensas contra eso...Desgraciadamente para ti a nivel mental no tienes NINGUNA, mientras que yo puedo sentir los pensamientos de toda la Humanidad y CANALIZARLOS en la forma que desee...

* **Dr. Light** : Y eso qué quiere decir?

* **Orochi** : Eres un hombre muy odiado, Arthur Light; Y en este mismo momento hay cientos de personas dando rienda suelta a ese odio mediante eso que los mortales denomináis "Internet"...El dolor producto de todas esas fantasías sádicas lo sentirás A LA VEZ!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor! Ya sé que muchos frikis de DC Comics no me pueden ver ni en pintura, pero tampoco creo que sea para tant...AAAARRRGGGHHH!111!

Ni que decir tiene que un ataque psiónico tan BRUTAL como el anteriormente descrito hace que Light pierda la concentración y empiece a caer en picado...Afortunadamente para la Humanidad y a pesar del dolor, su conducta TODAVÍA se rige por un único principio ético incuestionable:

* **Dr. Light** (cayendo): J-joder, voy a estrellarme! P-pero si yo me jodo, Orochi TAMBIÉN!

***SHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!111!***

Después de que Light lance este último ataque ocurren 3 cosas, a saber:

a) Paran de llover columnas de luz sobre la ciudad de Osaka.

b) El campo electromagnético generado alrededor del Estadio se corta de raíz.

c) Orochi se mira el PEASO agujero que tiene en el pecho con cara de no creérselo y empieza a caer TAMBIÉN.

Y a ras de suelo, escasos segundos después:

* **Kyo** (justo cuando cae Orochi): OROCHINAGI!

**FWOOOOSHHH!**

* **Terry** : WOW, la *ÚNICA* hostia que ha dao ha sido la que se ha cargao a Orochi!

* **Chizuru** : Y *justo* cuando las cámaras de televisión volvían a FUNCIONAR!

* **Ralf** : Joder, espero que Artie esté INCONSCIENTE, porque si no qué disgusto!

* **Dr. Light** (sangrando en el suelo): C...cagonlaputa, ojalá...lo estuviera!

* **Orochi** (sangrando en el suelo también): Ignorantes mortales! Después de estos 1808 años, por qué luchar contra mi? Continuad viviendo de esta forma y os destruiréis vosotros mismos!

* **Lobo** : Sabes, Clyde? Estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas de que me pagues el amoto!

*STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!*

* **Chizuru** : Eh Lobo, para de patear a Orochi en el suelo, ok? No puede ser destruido, sólo mis poderes pueden contenerlo...Y no me toques el culo, joder!

* **Lobo** : Pffft, no me jodas que eres la única nena del Universo que no se pone cachonda viéndome despanzurrar a la gente...

* * *

En Central City, los Rogues y Flash tratan de contener el avance de los clones del Kyo:

* **Heatwave** : Len, qué coño hacemos ahora? Cuantos más incinero, más aparecen!

* **Weather Wizard** : Están haciendo mierda la ciudad, a este paso no va a quedar nada para que lo destruyamos NOSOTROS en la próxima Rogue War!

* **Clones del Kyo** (avanzando): OPÁ, DAME DINERO PA LA GASOLINA DEL AMOTO!11!

* **Flash** : Oh Dios mío, son DEMASIADOS! Piensa, Wally, piensa! Qué haría Barry Allen?

* **Mirror Master** : Flashy, chaval...Aquí Len tiene un plan, échale un poco de cuenta, que tu correrás mu rápido pero luego eres un poquito MELÓN.

* **Flash** : Gracias a Dios, qué haría yo sin mis supervillanos? Estaría más perdido en la Vida que el barco del arroz! Ok Len, cuál es el plan?

* **C. Frío** : Coge esta cachiporra y zúmbales a todos los Kyos en la puta cabeza a supervelocidad. Cuando acabes con los de América empieza con los de Europa, y así hasta que no quede ni uno.

* **C. Boomerang** : WHOA Lenny, PEASO de plan! Cualquiera pensaría que tienes ESTUDIOS!

* **C. Boomerang II** : Cállate, opá.

Dicho y hecho, Flash entra en conexión con la Speed Force y acelera hasta la velocidad del sonido, dejando KO a miles y miles de clones del Kyo en su camino a cachiporrazo limpio.

(Cuando tenía 14 años un rayo me cayó encima. Un accidente de uno entre un millón, pero de los que casualmente en mi familia ocurren cada 2 por 3.)

Flash acelera hasta la velocidad de la luz y empieza a dejar KO a los clones del Kyo en Keystone City (porque con los de Central City ya acabó):

(Como a mi tío Barry y como a Jay Garrick antes que a él, se me concedió el milagro de la Supervelocidad. Puedo darle varias vueltas a la Tierra en menos que se persigna un cura loco.)

En el tiempo que se tarda en leer esto Flash ha terminado con los de América y ya va por Europa:

(Me llamo Wally West y soy EL HOMBRE MAS RÁPIDO DEL MUNDO!)

* * *

Y de nuevo en el Estadio:

* **Dr. Light** (sangrando en el suelo): Cuando era joven y trabajaba...en el laboratorio pensé que podría sacarme unos pavos con el tema del espionaje...industrial. A partir de ahí mi vida ha sido un espiral de capullez y mala suerte...y ahora estoy parcialmente hecho de luz, controlo el espectro electromagnético entero y en cierto modo soy...inmortal. Y total, pa ná...porque sigo sin dar una...Me llamo Arthur Light y soy EL TÍO MAS DESGRACIAO DEL MULTIVERSO!

* **Leona** : Está delirando, no?

* **Sra. Waller** : Nah, es que le gusta quejarse.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero hey...por lo menos tengo un nombre...que pega con mis poderes!

* **Sra. Waller** : Menos rollo, Light; Si ya tienes ganas de decir gilipolleces es que muy malo no puedes estar...

* **Dr. Light** : Mi luz me ha protegido...parcialmente.

* **Sra. Waller** : De todas maneras vas a necesitar asistencia médica, así que mejor voy llamando a una ambulancia.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero si voy a un hospital...me identificarán...y me meterán en el talego.

* **Sra. Waller** (sacando el móvil): Light, la Vida es así y tal...Sobre todo LA TUYA, para qué nos vamos a engañar?

* **Dr. Light** : Hija...de...puta.

Y en esto que aparece Saisyu (que también había venido a ver la Final):

* **Saisyu** : Sra. Waller, eso sería un poquito INJUSTO, no le parece? Que después de todo es el tío que ha herido de muerte a Orochi...

* **Sra. Waller** : Buah, pero si es un supervillano! Anda Light, dile a este señor cuantísimas veces te has escapado del talego.

* **Saisyu** : Pero cómo va a escaparse del talego, si no puede ni moverse?

* **Sra. Waller** : Ok ok, tendrá que pasarse unas semanas allí en la enfermería, pero cuando esté curado y se aburra de estar en la cárcel simplemente se escapará o yo buscaré la forma de sacarlo, lo que pase primero...Claro que si a usted eso le parece mal y quiere llevárselo a su casa, yo se lo REGALO, eh? O es que va a ser todo HABLAR?

* **Saisyu** : Pos muy bien, pos se viene para mi casa! Que a los japoneses a HOSPITALARIOS no nos gana NI DIOX!

* **Kyo** : QUEEÉ?! Opá, tú estás tonto o has comido mierda de gato? Que NI SE TE OCURRA meternos al capullo éste en casa!

* **Saisyu** : Kyo, cállate la boca! Que está en juego el honor de nuestro Clan!

* **Dr. Light** : Gracias...Sr. Kusanagi...Y gracias a usted también, Waller...por haber LIADO al Sr. Kusanagi...Owww se me va la cabeza...Esto último no lo habré dicho en voz alta, verdad?

* **Sra. Waller** : Shhh...Descansa Light, NO HABLES.

* **Dr. Light** : Siempre me dice...lo mismo.

* **Sra. Waller** : Ya, pero ahora es porque estás MALHERIDO.

* **Kyo** : No lo voy a consentir! El Light no se va a meter en nuestra casa NI DE COÑA!

* **Lobo** : EH, PRINGAO!

* **Kyo** : Es a mi?

* **Lobo** (acercándose): Te cargaste a *mi* víctima, tío! Nada más que por eso debería de rajaros A TODOS! [Señalando al Terry]: A todos, menos A ESTE!

* **Terry** : Puedo preguntar por qué a mi no?

* **Lobo** : Me dijiste que mi amoto se lo querían llevar, recuerdas?

* **Terry** : Errr...Ya, pero mira, Lobo, es queee...

* **Lobo** : Y era VERDAD! Fui a comprobarlo y tuve que DESPANZURRAR a uno que la estaba mirando y que a simple vista parecía un pringao normal que pasaba por allí, pero que lo más seguro es que fuera un...un...Joder, cómo le llamáis a eso en la Tierra, Clyde?

Por un segundo la mente del Terry se queda en blanco ante tanta IRRACIONALIDAD, pero rápidamente le llega la ILUMINACIÓN:

* **Terry** : Un policía secreta?

* **Lobo** : Exacto! Así que en agradecimiento no te rajaré...hoy; Pero respecto a tus amigos me lo estoy PLANTEANDO, la verdad...Qué falta d'educación es esa, meterse entre El Hombre y su víctima?

* **Terry** : Lo han hecho SIN QUERER, tío; La emoción del momento y todo eso...

* **Shingo** : Además, que sin su ayuda Orochi probabl...quiero decir, SEGURO que hubiera vencido; Pídale disculpas, Kusanagi-san!

* **Kyo** : Pero disculpas POR QUÉ? Por haber salvao a la Humanidad?!

* **Terr** y: Kyo, pídele disculpas a Lobo AHORA MISMO si no quieres que te rompa la jeta, joder!

* **Kyo** (aguantando el coraje): Perdona, Lobo...Fue SIN QUERER.

* **Lobo** : Ok, perdonao...Supongo que no eres tan mal chaval después de todo, aunque vamos a tener ocasión de comprobarlo, ya que yo TAMBIÉN me voy a vivir a tu casa.

* **Kyo** : C-cómorl?!

* **Lobo** : Sin mi amoto no puedo salir de aquí, tío! No me queda más remedio que quedarme a vivir en este planeta, armando bronca cada 5 minutos y rajando a todo el que me lleve la contraria...Algún PROBLEMA?

* **Kyo** : N-no, qué va! Qué problema va a haber?

Y en esto que aparece Hitman:

* **Hitman** (acercándose): Eh tíos, sólo quería deciros que buen trabajo! Ondia, pero si es Lobo y estoy tan borracho que no lo había vist...AARRRGGHH!

* **Lobo** (agarrando a Hitman por el pescuezo): Qué PEQUEÑO es el Multiverso, eh mamón?

Hitman intenta disparar a Lobo en la cara a bocajarro pero El Hombre simplemente le arranca los antebrazos de un bocao, debido a que (como se ha dicho antes) esto *NO* es un tebeo del Garth Ennis...

...Claro que si esto fuera un tebeo (aunque no del Garth Ennis) lo que pasa a continuación se narraría tal que así:

Viñeta 1: Lobo le mete a Hitman el gancho por el culo.

Viñeta 2: Lobo saca el gancho con parte del intestino grueso de Hitman pinchao en la punta.

Viñeta 3: Lobo coloca dicho extremo del intestino en la boca de Hitman.

Viñeta 4: Lobo salta sobre el estómago de Hitman al grito de "Come MIERDA, rajado irlandés!".

* **Ralf** (flipando): Joooder, no sé si reírme o vomitar!

* **Sra. Waller** : Mientras que no le de por rajarnos A NOSOTROS ya nos podemos dar por contentos, así que déjalo que se entretenga...

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Y más contentos que tendríamos que estar todavía, teniendo en cuenta que *hemos* SALVADO EL MUNDO!

* **Joe** : Lo siento, maestro Tung, pero es que si no lo digo, reviento: Usted no ha hecho una mierda!

* **Tung Fu Rue** : Claro, por no interferir viendo las dificultades de coordinación que teníais...

* **Iori** (despertando): Oww, nos podemos ir ya para casa?


	41. Epílogo

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y UNO - Epílogo**

 **UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE:  
**  
En la habitación de invitados de la casa de la familia Kusanagi encontramos a Light acostao en la cama y cubierto de vendajes:

* **Dr. Light** : (*Sighh* parece mentira que al final sea el puto Kyo de los cojones el que haya quedao como un héroe sólo porque su única hostia fue la que se vio en televisión...Pero en fin, para como suelo acabar la mayoría de las veces la verdad es que ya me puedo dar por contento; Después de todo los Kusanagis estos me están tratando de puta madre y tienen hasta televisión por cable, así que...Hey, esa que está saliendo en TVEI no es la tía que nos follamos Digger y yo?)

TVE Internacional - Pograma del Quintero:

* **Anita Obregón** : Pues sí, Jesús: Estaba yo tan tranquila en Osaka viendo la Final del KOF y en un descuido el Capitán Boomerang y el Dr. Light me la METIERON!

* **Quintero** : JAA! JAA! JAA! JAA! JAA!

* **Risitas** : Jezú...Me da ya mi sheque, Jezú?

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, ojalá supiera más español y entendiera lo que dicen, porque parece INTERESANTE; Ese del bigote tiene una pinta de intelectual...

En esto que entra el Kyo.

* **Kyo** : Eh Light, que he pensao que como eres doctor en Física Cuántica y eso es tener más estudios de lo normal seguramente sabrás hasta derivar, así que ya me estás enseñando!

* **Dr. Light** : Ja! En eso estaba yo pensando ahora mismo, en ponerme a enseñarte a derivar!

* **Kyo** : Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo el tiempo que llevas aquí a la sopa boba, no? Así que venga, que pa luego es tarde, y a ver si por tu culpa no me voy a sacar la ESO.

* **Dr. Light** : NO! Lo que tiene que hacer tu padre es ponerte A TRABAJAR!

* **Kyo** : Y cómo va a ponerme a trabajar, sádico hijo de puta, si apenas tengo 30 años? Si yo creo que eso es hasta ILEGAL!

* **Dr. Light** : Qué poca vergüenza! Yo es que flipo!

* **Kyo** : O sea, que ahora va a venir un supervillano DE LA CALLE a darme a mi lecciones de moralidad en mi propia casa? Si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

* **Dr. Light** : No soy un supervillano de la calle, soy un supervillano prácticamente DE LA FAMILIA! Anda que cuando les cuente a tus padres que me estás echando ya verás la bronca que te vas a ganar!

* **Kyo** : Ese es el problema, que te tienen mu mimao!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque me quieren más que a ti!

Y en esto que entra la madre del Kyo:

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : A veeer, a qué vienen tantas voces?

* **Dr. Light** : Sra. Kusanagi, su niñato de usted me está IMPORTUNANDO y ESCANDALIZANDO con lo perro que es y la poca vergüenza que tiene! Dígale algo!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Kyo, pídele disculpas INMEDIATAMENTE!

* **Kyo** : No le pienso pedir disculpas! Que es un puto violador!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : También Rapeman, y eso no le impide ser un Héroe Nacional aquí en Japón...Pídele disculpas u hoy no cenas!

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Ok Light, perdooooona.

* **Dr. Light** : Has herido mis sentimientos, chaval...No sé si te perdonaré.

* **Kyo** : Huy, bolas de arroz! Dame una, omá!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (apartando el plato): Quita Kyo, que son para el doctor...Quién es el Rey de la Casaaaa?

* **Dr. Light** (comiendo bolas de arroz): *Yo*, Sra. Kusanagi!

* **Kyo** : Joder, no puedo CREERLO! Esto es una PESADILLA!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Hijo, sé que no te hace mucha gracia que el doctor se vaya a quedar con nosotros hasta que esté curado, pero eso es ABSURDO...Si no da ni un problema!

* **Kyo** : Ah no? Y qué pasa cuando se pone a absorber luz?!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Bah, pero si luz es lo que SOBRA...Yo ya lo tengo hablado con el resto del vecindario, cuando le apetezca absorber luz nos vamos todos A DORMIR y santas pascuas.

* **Dr. Light** : Y además, que la luz es *mía* y hago con ella lo que quiera, chaval!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Muy bien dicho!

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Me están entrando ganas de darme un cabezazo contra la pared!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Bueno, y a todo esto qué paso con el jevi aquél del espacio? No se iba a venir a vivir a nuestra casa también?

* **Kyo** : Quién, Lobo? Weno, es que en el último momento apareció The Authority y...

* * *

Flashback al Estadio Olímpico de Osaka, poco después de la Batalla Final:

* **Populacho superviviente** : HEY MIRAD! ES LA JLA! BIEEEN, VIVA LA JLA! Ay no, que es The Authority...BUUHH FUERA, CABRONES, HIJOS DE PUTA!

* **Swift** : Jooder, pa mi que ni la Patrulla X tiene tantos "fans"!

* **Sra. Waller** : Pffft, a buenas horas, Authority! Ya pa qué?

* **The Engineer** : Waller, no? Hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido...*Quién* se cree que ha estado luchando contra los Kyos para impedir que le metieran fuego a la mayor parte de las ciudades del mundo antes de que apareciera Flash? Su Escuadrón, que han aprovechado sobre todo para SAQUEAR? La JLA, que estaban demasiado ocupado lobotomizándose unos a otros? O The Ultimates, que querían coger a los clones vivos para que Bush los convirtiera en supersoldados y mandarlos a Irak (y a los que, por cierto, MASACRAMOS nada más encontrárnoslos)?

* **Sra. Waller** : Ok, ok...Perdonad el comentario.

* **Lobo** : Eh, pero si es la peña de The Authority...[A voces]: Hey, partía de MOÑAS!

* **Hawksmoor** (en voz baja): Oh mierda, qué hace ÉSTE aquí?

* **El Doctor** : Hagamos como que no lo hemos visto, eh Jack? Que hoy no nos hemos traído a Jenny y a ver si nos va a patear el culo...

* **Lobo** (a voces y a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Hawksmoor): Es que no me estáis oyendo? Que digo que "Hey, partía de MOÑAS!".

* **Hawksmoor** : Ya te hemos oído la primera vez! Qué cojones quieres?

* **Lobo** : Un maricón de discoteca s'ha cargao mi amoto, vais a llevarme en el Transporte de vuelta a mi casa ANTES o DESPUÉS de que os jarte de hostias?

* **Apollo** : Lobo, las cosas se piden con más educación!

* **Lobo** : Más educación TODAVÍA?!

* **The Midnighter** : Además no puedes jartarnos de hostias, recuerdas? Tenemos una TREGUA.

* **Lobo** : Tsk, eso me pasa por ser un hombre de palabra...Weno, que si me vais a llevar a mi asteroide sí o no?

* **Hawksmoor** : ((*Sighh* Qué remedio!)). Ok, te llevaremos.

* **Lobo** (siguiendo el ritmo a base de golpear a Apollo en la cabeza con el cráneo de Hitman): QUE BUENOS SOON...LOS PRINGAOS DE THE AUTHORITY! QUE BUENOS SOOON! QUE ME LLEVAN D'EXCURSIÓN!

* **The Engineer** : Oye Lobo, que como te pongas en ese plan no vienes con nosotros ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

* **Lobo** : Prefieres que me quede aquí en la Tierra rajándolo tó?

* **Dastardly** (a Lobo): Hey tío, cómo te va?

Al aparecer Dastardly The Midnighter hace ademán de querer atacarle, pero Hawksmoor lo para:

* **Hawksmoor** (en voz baja): Déjalo, Midnighter...Lo ÚLTIMO que nos hace falta es otra pelea ahora.

* **Lobo** : Pscht, de regular p'abajo...Parece mentira que se hayan cargao mi amoto y que ENCIMA me vaya a tener que pasar todo el camino hasta mi asteroide aguantando a los atontaos estos de The Authority y sin poderlos rajar! [A voces]: M'escuchas, Chang? Eres un MAMOOÓN!111!

* **Dastardly** : Nah, El Chang no permite que cosas tan chungas le pasen a la gente BUENA: Te irás en tu moto.

* **Lobo** : Tú no has estao echando cuenta en los últimos 2 capítulos, verdad? [Sacando una bolsa]: Todo lo que queda de mi amoto es ESTO.

Como era de esperar Dastardly sólo tiene que sacudir la bolsa para que de ella salga la Spazzfrag 666 TOTALMENTE intacta.

* **Lobo** (subiendo a la moto): Un truco guapo, tío! Sube, que vamos a ir a cobrarles lo que nos deben a los notas esos de NESTS y luego a beber hasta reventar.

* **Dastardly** : No sabemos para adónde han ido, 'Bo...

* **Lobo** : Cómo que no? [Señalando al norte]: S'han ido P'ALLÁ!

* **Kyo** (intentando disimular la alegría): O sea, que ya no te quedas a vivir en mi casa?

* **Lobo** (arrancando): Lo siento, Clyde...Otra vez será.

* **Kyo** : (Oh gracias, Dioses, GRACIAS!)

Dicho esto, Lobo y Dastardly despegan en la Spazzfrag rumbo norte.

* **The Midnighter** : Vamos a dejar que se vayan? Esos 2 tienen suficiente poder como para conquistar la Tierra sin necesidad de Orochi!

* **El Doctor** : Nah, no tienen capacidad organizativa, ni paciencia, ni ambición como para intentar algo así por su cuenta...Desventajas de la Toon Force, supongo.

* **The Midnighter** : Si lo sabrás tú...Verdad, colgao?

* * *

Fin del flasback, volvemos a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Ohh, qué lástima que no se quedara! Parecía taaaan simpático...

* **Kyo** : En alienígena "Lobo" significa "el que se come tus entrañas y luego se jarta de reír encima" o algo por el estilo, omá...Es un maníaco homicida!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Kyo, te he dicho miles de veces que no etiquetes a la gente!

* * *

Y hablando de maníacos homicidas, qué tal le irá la vida a nuestro amigo el Postal Dude?

Paradise (Arizona) - Emporio Local del Crack:

* **Postal Dude** : 200 pavos una pipa?! Debes haberte fumao la mitad de las existencias tú solo!

* **Traficante** : Es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas.

* **Postal Dude** : Y no podrías hacerme una rebaja? Porque verás, me ha salido curro en Japón y no creo que pueda aguantar a la Zorra de mi mujer tantas horas en el avión a menos que vaya mu colocao...

* **Traficante** : Tío, desde que se ha descubierto que el crack tiene PROPIEDADES CURATIVAS los precios han subido...Es que no entiendes la Teoría del Intercambio?

**BLAM!**

* **Postal Dude** (agarrando las pipas de crack): Ya ves que sí que la entiendo.

* * *

Y al Geese? Habrá vuelto una vez más la Corrupción a Nuevo South Town?

Geese Tower - Despacho de ya sabéis quién:

* **Billy** : Qué, jefe? Contento de haber vuelto?

* **Geese** : Hmm, que los del hospital me hayan ofrecido UN BONO para los próximos 5 ingresos no sé si tomármelo como una falta de respeto, pero en fin...Tampoco voy a dejar que eso me distraiga de la cuestión más importante: Cómo quitar de en medio al Terry Bogard de una vez por todas.

* **Abogado del Geese** : Oh por fa-vor! Pero si quitar de en medio a ese tío es lo más sencillo del mundo! Su hijo Rock aún es menor de edad, no? Una denuncia por secuestro y en cuanto esté en la cárcel se le envenena y santas pascuas! Que parece que viviéramos en el País de los Tontos!

* **Geese** : Yamazaki, ahostia al abogado, por favor.

* **Yamazaki** (desde el otro extremo del despacho): SHAAH!

* **Abogado del Geese** : Ouch! P-pero por qué?

* **Geese** : Eso que propones es una VERGÜENZA: Ningún luchador que se precie se enfrentaría a un enemigo de esa forma tan rastrera y desigual.

* **Abogado del Geese** : Y-y hacer que se enfrente a un montón de enemigos uno detrás de otro sin dejarle tiempo ni para recuperarse antes de poder luchar con usted no es una vergüenza?

* **Geese** : Nah. Eso es un REAL BOUT.

* * *

South Park (Colorado) - Exterior de la casa del Cartman:

* **Cartman** : Tíos, tíos, sabéis qué? He descubierto un plan INFALIBLE para sacar pasta pa comprarme la Play 2!

* **Stan** : Sorpréndenos, Culogordo.

* **Cartman** : Leed ese cartel que hay en la puerta de mi casa y LLORAD, putos envidiosos!

El cartel dice: "SEMANA FANTÁSTICA DEL FOLLETEO - 1 COMPLETO, $10"

* **Kyle** : Ese es tu "plan infalible", Cartman? Prostituir a tu madre?

* **Cartman** : Hey, para que va a seguir haciendo guarrerías GRATIS pudiendo sacar dinero?

* **Stan** : *Sighh* Este gordo está cada día más subnormal...Cartman, eso NUNCA funcionará!

* **Cartman** : Quieres apostar, so marica? [Sacando un billete de $10]: De momento ya le he conseguido el primer cliente...

Y en esto que el Capitán Boomerang sale de la casa con un cabreo de 3 pares:

* **C. Boomerang** : Oye niño, que tu madre tiene un coño y una polla! Ya me estás devolviendo mi dinero o por lo menos LA MITAD!

* **Cartman** : Ohhh cuánto lo siento, señor...No se hacen devoluciones de ningún tipo!

Así es, chavalotes! Se masca una pelea a muerte (o casi) entre los 2 sociópatas más inaguantables del Multiverso: **CAPITÁN BOOMERANG VS ERIC CARTMAN**!111!

* **C. Boomerang** : Que nooo? Chaval, ni por un momento te pienses que por tener 9 años no te voy a inflar a hostias...Al reves, al no poder defenderte te vas a ganar más hostias DE LO NORMAL!

* **Cartman** : Señor, se lo estoy diciendo con EDUCACIÓN...Respete mi autoridad o le obligaré a comerse a sus propios padres!

* **Stan** : Tío, lo HARÁ!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pffft! Mi madre era un putón y mi padre nunca me ha soltao un duro, así que si me los acabo comiendo POS MEJOR! Y ahora devuélveme el dinero, antes de que vaya pa tu cuarto y me folle al Mono de Fonética en compensación!

* **Cartman** : Hey, cómo es que ha visto al mono? No me joda que ha estado REGISTRANDO toda la casa? Vacíese los bolsillos!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ja! Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones ningunas, que soy la víctima! Parece mentira la poca vergüenza que hay últimamente, yo con vuestra edad ya estaba...

* **Kyle** : ...Ganándose la vida honradamente?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, en el CORRECCIONAL; Ganarse la vida honradamente es de PRINGAOS...Pero vamos, que no me explico cómo dejan al puto gordo éste suelto por las calles tampoco! Devuélveme mi dinero!

* **Cartman** : Oh pero POR SUPUESTO que sí, señor...Cuando el Infierno se CONGELE!

Ante esta respuesta Boomerang procede a agarrar al Cartman por los fondillos y en esto que su vista tropieza con un yonki que hay tirado pinchándose en medio de la acera:

* **C. Boomerang** (al yonki): Perdona socio, me prestas la jeringuilla un momento?

* **Yonki** : Pero es que tengo el SIDA...

* **C. Boomerang** (intentando pinchar al Cartman): Pos POR ESO te lo digo!

* **Cartman** (chillando): SOCORROOO! Suéltame, puto jipi de mierda! Tíos, ayudadme!

* **Stan** : Es que en realidad estamos de parte del calvo.

* **Kyle** : Ajá; Que te jodan, Culogordo.

* **Cartman** : Dioss, cómo os odio! [Sacando el billete]: Esta bien, señor: Usted gana ((de momento!))...Tome su dinero.

* **C. Boomerang** (soltando al Cartman): Asín me gusta, chaval: Que respetes a las personas mayores.

En esto que el oficial Barbrady baja del coche patrulla justo delante de nuestros amigos:

* **Barbrady** (aporreando al yonki): Fuera de aquí, desgraciao! A endrogarse al parque público!

* **Cartman** : Oiga, oficial! [Señalando a Boomerang]: Ese calvo de las patillas acaba de violar a mi mamá! Llévelo a la silla eléctrica, que para eso pago mis impuestos!

* **Stan** : Qué impuestos, Cartman? Eres un niño!

* **Barbrady** : Señor, el violar a la gente es un delito mu grave...Va a tener que acompañarme.

* **C. Boomerang** : Es todo mentira podría! Mire ese cartel que dice "Semana del Folleteo", es que no sabe leer?!

* **Barbrady** : Pos no.

* **C. Boomerang** : Ok, po si he violao a la madre del gordo habrá muestras de semen, no? Dónde están, ein? Dónde están?!

* **Barbrady** : Es verdad, Eric...Sin muestras de semen la Ley no puede hacer nada.

* **Cartman** (entrando en la casa): Espere un minuto, oficial, que ahora mismo se las traigo!

Y un minuto más tarde:

"COMO QUE NO TE LO FOLLASTE, PASOPUTA? ME HAS HECHO PERDER 10 PAVOS!"

*PLAF!* *PLAF!*

* **Kyle** : Ese es Cartman ahostiando a su madre por no haber recogido muestras de semen...

* **Barbrady** : Violencia doméstica? Eso es un delito mu grave...Voy p'allá!

Barbrady entra en la casa y vuelve a salir 5 minutos más tarde con el Cartman de una oreja:

* **Barbrady** : Ok Eric, tu carrera criminal se acabó; Sube al coche...Hey, y el coche?!

* **Stan** (muerto de risa): El calvo de las patillas se lo acaba de chorizar.

* **Cartman** (a Barbrady): GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA! Juro que te MATARÉ!

* * *

En fin, aquí se acaba la saga; Y respecto al resto de personajes de esta historia que no menciono en detalle por falta de espacio sólo decir queee...fueron FELICES y comieron PERDICES (y a mi no me dieron porque no quisieron), así que es hora de poner el punto fin...

* **Dastardly** : Hey, y yo?

Tú qué?

* **Dastardly** : Yo debería acabar mejor, que para algo soy tu ídolo! Qué mierda de fic es ésta, que ni siquiera ganan los malos?!

Ok, pos entonces fueron felices y comieron perdices...Y Dastardly encima acabó de ALCALDE DE MARBELLA. Contento ya?

* **Dastardly** : Pscht, me conformaré.

o sea, que ahora sí...

THE END.


End file.
